Vexx
by I'm Heartless Babe
Summary: A damaged Grell is just trying to get a grip after an abusive relationship, but what comes his way is almost too much to handle... a new job at a bar, moving of of a homeless shelter a somewhat new boyfriend, if you can call him that, his father gives him a "present", it's a woman bride! and now what? Can Grell really cope?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A-N: So, I am going to go out of my comfort zone and make these two characters OOC sadly And I am changing the normal time period to the present of today's crap society. Most of you who may read my writing know that I normally a mellow writer, I am calm but can go into some weird stuff. Well actually to rephrase that I am a **_**clean **_**writer as to say, meaning I normally do not cuss because I do not really take part in that normally, I mean yes I do curse, but only when I feel the need. But getting to my point, this will be full of swears (that I am not comfortable with mind you) and lots of crazy stuff...**

**This fic is dedicated too my wonderful Mad Hatter, and now that you have read that parts she is now blushing like a pretty pink rose! AHAHAHAHAHA!**

**And now for my own greedy reasons I promote my other fics if you are not a normal reader of mine! **_**Insanity in the Works: **_**A somewhat of a UndertakerXWill with a side or another meal of WillXGrell. **_**Taking Back Death:**_** An UndertakerXAlan with a small dose of Eric. Then **_**Thorns, They Bite: **_**An Undertaker, it is the second part to the wonderful Taking Back Death... Now I am done with my greedy self promotion I shall shut up and let you read!**

**Alas! I know not if I will make this a one shot now or a full length chapter fic, so do please give me any and all comments and review in your pretty little heads!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Grell Sutcliff growled as he came form yet another building denying him a job. He pulled on his black silk tie angry with himself as he stared down at his black three piece suit. He ran a long slender hand through his short cropped crimson hair. 'Fuck!' He screamed in his head as he crossed the place off of his list. He was soon to give up, but he just needed a drink perhaps. 'Hm, that sounds nice... Bourbon on the rocks.' He set out to look for a good bar of any kind. He felt like shit, he looked it too, even though dressed nicely, he looked like shit.

He was thrown out on his ass in the street with all of his clothes by an ex-lover. The clothes were spread everywhere in the street and Grell had no choice to pick them up and head out. He found a shelter that excepted his kind of people. He in fact, yes, looked like he'd been ran over by a bus. Dark circles were adorned under his eyes and he had not shaven in three days because someone had selfishly stole his razor so stubble was very prominent on the mans cheeks and chin. He was not the one to steel so he didn't. He thought if he were to go to jail he would be at the top of the hit list to be raped the second he set his toes on the grounds. The prisoners would smell his blood and just _know_ that he was the type.

His green-yellow eyes scanned the streets of modern Los Angeles and saw bums and people littering the streets. He was glad he was nowhere near New York, because that would be harder to living here. He saw a neon light that read _Vexx _it was an odd name for a bar but he shrugged and headed for the door. When Grell opened the door and walked down the small hallway he was met by a very large man that sat on a stool talking to another man just as equally large. The men had large broad shoulders and small waists their chest covered in a snug tight black shirt and their hips were hugged by the same black jeans. To Grell they looked to be twins and he smirked.

"Hey little one, I need to see some ID before you go waltzing into this bar." The one on the stool said putting his hand up to stop Grell. He frowned he hated being carded but sometimes loved to still be looked at as young. He turned 23 not too long ago. "What are you not old enough?"

Grell growled and dug in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and showing both of the twins his ID. How can they over see the suit? Probably something underage kids did to get in here. He made an exasperated sigh. "Okay Mr. Sutcliff. Go on in." He nodded and shoved passed the two and barged into a loud lowly dimmed area. His eyes set on the bar and didn't notice anything else.

He sauntered up to the bar unaware that many eyes were set on his small slender form. Grell slid into the bar stool and his eyes was set onto the bar tenders back. The bar tender had long silver hair way past his waist, it was loose and had a bit of static to it, but on top of it was a miniature top hat that had many ribbons that flowed down from the base. Grell noticed that he was shirtless but had on tight leather pants that hugged his hips. Grell smashed his hand onto the bar demanding attention.

"Just a minute" The voice was soft but had a slight chuckle to it. Although something told Grell that the voice demanded respect. He let out a long sigh that was a little too loud. "I said, just a minute." The voice was irritated already.

When the figure turned around he was met with a smile that was from ear to ear, but he was curious as to why he couldn't see his eyes. He then realized that the eyes were hidden from him by thick silver bangs. Grell's eyes slid down the mans body and in fact that he was shirtless, that was not the only good part to Grell's liking, the man had abs rock hard beautiful muscles. 'Wow.' Was all Grell could think as he stared at the man. The silver haired creature in front of him now frowned and seemed to stare directly into Grell's heart.

"Well are you going to order something? Or are you just going to stare at me after dragging me away from my project?" The man asked his voice demanding. To Grell he looked to be just a few years older that him.

"U-um. Bourbon. On the rocks" He shuddered taking out his wallet again and opening it to find only ten dollars in it. He placed it on the counter as the silver haired man turned from him.

The man made the drink and looked down at the money and then at the distasteful state Grell was in. He put his hand on the money with a smile sliding it off the counter. Grell was taking a slow drink trying to savor the taste because that was the last of his money until he felt sharp nails on his palm. "Tell you what Red," The bartender smiled, but Grell scowled at the name. "you keep this and get you something good to eat, you hear? Because you look like shit." The male made Grell close his fist around the bill. "It's on the house."

"No." The red head simply said slamming the glass and the bill down. "I don't take hand outs." He shook his head as the silver haired man turn from him and continue what he was doing. What Grell didn't know was that the man was making a help wanted sign.

A small chuckle came from the man as he just turned his head slightly. "Well you are going to take this one. And you better take it." The voice was indeed demanding as he set up the help wanted sign in the mirror behind the bar. "Oh and I'd like for you to take this as well." The man slid a sheet of paper over to him. "It looks like you need it." The man chuckled at Grell. "Well just call when you want another." The Bartender walked down the bar to tend to more of his customers. Grell looked down at the paper in front of him an smirked.

'What a odd man...'

Grell grabbed a pen from his brief case and filled out the sheet quickly as he chugged the rest of his liquor. He took this chance to really look around, he saw a stage in the middle to the right of the door that faced the door and a pole that ran up o the ceiling, he realized this was a strip club. This made him laugh. He put the embarrassing number down of is shelter and address of it as well. When he was done filling it out he set the paper down and then the ten on top of it and then he placed the glass on half of the bill. Grell jumped off the stool and started to head to the door as the male touched the door he then heard his voice.

"Hey Red!" His voice was gentle.

Grell turned around and looked at him. "Hm?"

"Come here" He beckoned him with his index finger. "Come on don't be afraid of me. Hurry now..." Grell got to the bar again. "Good, first things first..." He reached under the bar and handed Grell a black shirt that had large neon green letters on it that said Vexx. He looked at it his eyes wide. "Hey and here..." Hand Grell his ten back and then a fifty. "Go, buy yourself some food a razor and some aprons. You can start tomorrow night at 8 sharp. Okay." His head tilted to Grell with a grin placed on his face. "I mean if you want to work here."

Grell smirked. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate this."

The man nodded and spoke again. "Your coming in during the most busiest time of the day and week so come prepared and see if you can hang. Okay?" Grell nodded and the man continued. "So, go out and get food and some aprons clean yourself up and come here tomorrow." The man smiled wider. That's when Grell noticed the scars. There was a long slender scar that ran from his left cheek over his nose to disappear under the right side of those long bangs. Grell looked a little closer and saw another scar that was round the middle of his neck. Both of the gruesome scars have the cross stitching like stitches but they were scared onto his neck and face, some how it was attractive to Grell. "Go on. And if there is any money left, keep it alright Red?" The voice snapped his out of staring.

Grell smiled and spun on his heel and ran out of the bar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Grell got some change and called the one and only friend he had. He was excited and scared to go to work. He waited impatiently as the phone rang. Then his tired friend answered. "Hello?"

"Will! It's me! Where are you!?" Grell yelled excitedly into the phone. "You will never believe what happen! Oh God can I come over!? Are you at home!?"

Will groaned and looked at the time it was 5:49pm. He was studying but fell asleep on his desk in his room. "Hm, yeah sure. I can come pick you up where are you?" Will stood and stretched walking to his front door grabbing his car keys.

"Um, shit... main and third. In front of that one little fruit market." Grell answered. "Oh um, do you have food?"

"No, but it's cool I can get us some if you want." Will answered and walked down his apartment stairs and to his car port. "Um, I'll be there in like fifteen minutes." Then the phone cut off, they were out of time.

Grell slammed the pay phone into the holder. "Stupid piece of shit!" Grell turned and walked into the little fruit market and picked up some groceries so Will could cook. He saw the impulse items and saw razors and a tooth brush. "Perfect." After buying that he went outside of the store and waited for his best friend.

Will pulled up and stared at the red head as he got into Will's nice car. He jumped into the car and sighed. "Wow, you look good." This was sarcastic but was meant literally by the man with dark brown hair and thick black rimmed glasses. "Hm, I told you I had food covered." He said as is emerald eyes looked as his finger poked into the bag. "What the hell."

Grell turned in his seat and sat on his hip staring at Will. "Well there is a story behind it and you know this." He started as Will pulled into traffic. "As you know that slut kicked me out on my ass, I have been trying to find a job with only ten dollars-"

"You lied to me you ass you said you had more!"

"Oh Will, that is why I did not tell you I didn't want to be a mooch. So I have been going to every single building in town looking like this!" Grell motioned to himself. "And so I said screw it and walked into a bar. I was carded of course" He rolled his eyes. "So I was going to buy Bourbon with the last ten I had but the bar tender gave it to me on the house! It was so nice we went round and round about it. And for some reason he gave me an application and sadly put down the shelter-" Grell covered his mouth quickly and stared wide eyed at Will. 'FUCK! SHIT' He thought, but continued quickly. "So all in all he gave me my ten back plus fifty, I hated it of course! But he said I start tomorrow at 8. Isn't that great!?" Grell finished and smiled at Will.

The brunette was angry that his friend was staying in a shelter. But he had to speak up soon or Grell would get out of the car at the next light. "Oh Grell, Sweety. That's great! But why didn't you tell me you were staying at a _shelter!_ That is so wrong you have a place with me and you know that! What the fuck!? Okay, which shelter is it we are greeting your things and living with me till you can be on your own. Where are you staying?" His voice was demanding and Grell knew not to argue with his friend. He was studying law and wanted to a lawyer. "Grell,"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The two picked up the red heads stuff and packed it in Wills car. Before leaving the shelter Will let his hand run through Grell's short red locks and cup his face. "Grell, sweety..." Was all he could say for now. Will has know Grell for the five years the red head has been out here and knew he was his only friend. "Look, I have known you for ever and I don't want you on the streets because it is dangerous and you are too handsome for a stranger not to pick up. So please, just stay with me."

"Fine." For some reason Grell leaned into the touch of his friend. "Just because I don't feel like arguing. I am so tired."

Will smiled and started the car and drove off to the home he will now be sharing with his best friend. He noticed on the short ride home Grell had fallen asleep in the passenger seat as Will drove to his apartment. When Will parked in his car port he shifted in his seat and let his hand rest on Grell's leg and squeezed his thigh. He hated the fact that Grell had been living on the street for a weeks. Will sighed and brushed some hair out of the red heads face.

"Grell, wake up. Were at home... Come on Grell wake up."

"Unn..." The red head mumbled. He cracked his eye open and looked at Will. "Hi, Will where are we?"

"Home." The brunette smiled and rubbed his knee. "Come on, up..."

Will finally got the red head to get up and out of the car but he was obviously still tired and leaned against the car. But he still grabbed some of his clothes and the bag of food he bought. Grell started to stumble up the stairs of Wills apartment falling on top of the clothes but keeps stumbling up the stair. "Man I feel drunk!"

"You are just tired my friend! You are drunk on sleep!" Will chuckled staring up at his friend. "Come on get up time for you to go take a shower and lay down. Get your ass up Grell." Jogging up the stairs he slapped Grell's ass and received a tired moan out of him. "Come on..." Will leaned down and put an arm around his waist and lifted him up dragging him half way up the stair well. "Come on fat ass."

"I'm coming. Fuck." Grell groaned and stumbled more. "Shouldn't have slept on the way."

After the ordeal of getting Grell and his stuff up the stairs and into his apartment Will pushed Grell into the bathroom and stripped him of his clothes and stood him up in the warm water. The tawny haired man smiled when he saw the rose haired man leaned on Will as he tilted his head up to let the water fall on his face, "Hm, feels nice Will. Haven't taken a shower since I was here last."

Will made a disgusted face. "I can smell that and that was a week before your ex threw you out. That means you didn't take a shower in a month. That's gross." Will said and then felt bad for doing so. "Sorry, wait that whore didn't let you take a shower? That fucking bitch!"

Grell grumbled and dragged his hands through his wet hair and reached for shampoo. "What ever... Will?" He received a squeeze. "Thanks" Grell leaned on his best friend getting the floor and his clothes soaking wet. Grell noticed the mess he was making and chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"Just shut up and hurry your getting heavy." Will hoisted his weight slightly and Grell stood finally. "I'm..." His eyes traveled the battered and scared body then back up to his almost clean face. "I'm going to get some food ready, you know where everything is." he smirked and walked out of the steamy bathroom to get something for the thin man to eat. 'Man, looks like he hasn't eaten in days, so thin. Looks like he been getting beaten up at that shelter as well. Fucking bastards!' Will thought as he found the bags Grell bought.

Grell finished up in the bathroom deciding to shave later, so he found the extra towels Will had and wrapped on around his waist and took a smaller on to dry his hair as he walked out to the kitchen. He leaned on the wall awake now while drying his hair. He stared silently as Will worked quickly and professionally in the kitchen. Grell chuckled as he saw Will drop a knife. "Make sure you wash that."

"Says the one who ate food form a dumpster for a month." Will chuckled.

"No it was from a Styrofoam plate and it was beans" Grell shot back making a face. "And I will never eat baked beans in my life again, mind you. Hey mister college student, can I barrow clothes all of mine are dirty."

Grell was embarrassed that his friend had to come rescue him from the streets and take him in, but he was also thankful he had a friend to do so. As he started to comb his short hair with his fingers he thought of how lucky he was today. Although he was denied job after job, and all he wanted was a drink and was given a job almost on the spot and an extra 50 dollars to get work supplies and food and whatever else he needed, and then Will forced him to come home with him to give him shelter and a warm place to sleep. He was so elated that he had a friend like Will.

"Of course, you know where everything is. Oh and hey when you've rested up I want you and I to go get you some good work clothes I want you looking good for your first day of work." Will told him as he finished chopping the vegetables.

Grell smirked, "Yes mommy." He shook his head and walked away to find some clothes.

X-X-X-XO-X-X-X-

The two males found themselves in a thrift store looking at black jeans and black slacks. Grell and Will both had arms full of black pants for the rose haired man to try on. Grell wandered over to the shirts to find a few decent button down shirts and some good t-shirts. He found a shirt that said 'Suck on It' since he found it amusing he put it in his arm and walked back to Will. Grabbing the clothes from him a disappeared into the dressing room and Will sat outside of it. The rose haired man growled with every pair he slid onto his slender body.

"Why are you making all of that noise in there?" Will questioned.

"I'm too fucking small! Fuck! All of these pants are too big!" He complained.

"Just use a belt, simple as that!"

"Shut up!"

Will laughed when Grell stepped out of the with half in on arm and half in the other. The red head threw half at the brunette as to say 'I'm keeping these' and the others he set next to the changing room and grabbed onto Will elbow. "I am so ready to get out of here. And I still need to get aprons." He sighed and walked to the counter and Will set the clothes on the counter including the shirt that said 'Suck on It' He looked at it, and smiled looking at him. 'He would.' He thought.

After all the clothes bought they walked down the street to find black aprons Grell bought four, just the simple ones that tied around the waist and that's it, they were half aprons. He sighed as he paid for them. He looked at Will and the coffee haired man shrugged.

"This sucks." Grell commented. "But it is a job right Will, and I don't have to do anything dirty." He chuckled.

Will thought about his answer, "Well, it is a strip club isn't it." Grell just nodded. "If that boss of yours puts you up on that stage I will personally sue him, you don't need to be exploited in that fashion. I personally take offense to that Grell."

The male cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "But why, if I get the job done. I will be fine, and you know I'm a good stripper I can do the dances too." Will nodded remembering getting many drunken lap dances from his friend. He just wanted his friend to be safe and not by violated by eyes of strangers. "Besides everyone will undress me with their eyes anyway even if I am behind the bar and I will still be harassed, and you won't always be there to defend me, Love." Grell placed a hand on his friends cheek. "Like when that bitch was beating the shit out of me, Will, you won't always be there for me and you know that. Let me do this one by myself."

"You said that about that relationship, and look where you are now. Beaten and bruised, and in a bind. I didn't want you living with that skank, because I knew he'd beat you then throw you out on your ass. It was just no good for you. I care for you too much Grell to let you do something that involves stripping. I am going to be so worried about you coming out of that bar alone and then you getting mugged for your money or worse, your body even if you are just working the bar. Shit. I'm worried now, but if you want to do this go ahead and I'll be there when ever you need me. Just be careful." Will went on as Grell just nodded.

"Will, Love. I will be fine and when I get enough money I'll buy a cell phone and you'll be my speed dial number one okay?" The red head tried to explain.

The brunette shook his head. "Fine, whatever. I just don't want you hurt. I promised myself-"

"that I wouldn't get hurt again." Grell finished for Will. "I know, I know. And it won't there are ginormous bouncers there so there will be no worries. Come on Will lets go home." The male laughed liking the sound of that, 'home'.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The two men got home and watched T.V for the rest of the night until Will had to go to bed saying he had work and school the next day. Grell stayed up late that night tired but not still in the habit of sleeping until late to watch his stuff. The shelter had him scared to go to sleep because most of the people stole to sell for any kind of drugs or liquor. Then most of them were addicted to shopping so they would pawn or sell what ever they could to get a quick fix or shop. And then there were some who liked to touch and or rape when on was sleeping. Grell learned that the first week he was there;

_Waking up suddenly to cold hands flipping his small body around on to his stomach then another set of hands grabbing his face as he started to struggle. Lips were pressed to his own and a tongue forced down his throat, he squeezed his eyes tight as the first pair of hands ripped down his ripped jeans and the cold set of hands separated his pinched cheeks. Ice cold fingers dove into his tight hole he gasped and bit the others tongue that was jammed down his throat._

_'Fuck!' The voice was angry and he was slapped across the face. 'Bitch! Stay still!' The voice was husky and then the hot tongue was shoved down his throat again. Grell struggled against the force in his ass and in his mouth._

_Fingers moved in and out of his ass he tried to clench his ass more. He whined as they drove deeper into his ass, but now his pants were pulled all the down to his ankles, his hips were pulled up into a doggy style and his legs were forced wider as the hands pulled his face higher he could feel tears streaming down his face as he was slapped again. 'Kiss back slut!' The voice demanded. Grell had no choice to obey, he just didn't want to be slapped again. He started to slide his tongue along the intruders. He moaned in disgust as more tears were drawn out of his eyes. The fingers in his ass grew to more and more, Grell could feel three in his ass as he still moaned in distaste._

_'God he's so tight, it's so nice.' The voice growled in pleasure behind him. 'Fuck, I'll tell you how he is.'_

_Grell's hips were gripped tightly and he tried to pull away recurrently kissing the one in front of him. Lips were torn from his own and he whined. 'God, please no. No.'_

_'Oh yes please tell me' The one said and bit Grell's neck harshly and Grell moaned hating right now that pain was a turn on. Grell then felt a wet hot head enter into his entrance and he backed up into the force moaning. 'Hey he seems to like pain. I just noticed that, touch his dick and see.' The second voice said and bit his throat and sucked deeply, freeing a groan from Grell. Another unwanted moan came from his mouth as his cock was grabbed harshly. 'Oh this makes it so much better. Do it again.'_

_Grell's cock was being pumped viciously as hips met hips. Grell could feel the man behind him as he took him up to the hilt and was rocked into, tears kept streaming down his face as his neck was being ripped into with teeth and his ass was being fucked. Grell tried to pull away from the mouth and that just forced him deeper onto the mans cock behind him. He could hear the moan from the raper. Teeth buried deeper into his neck. 'Ahh!'_

_The man pumped harder and made- _

"Grell! Grell! Oh God wake up! Grell!" Will's voice rang loud in Grell's ear. "God Grell! Wake up!" Will shook the red head.

"No! Leave me alone! Stop!" Grell started to punch wildly and felt when he connected with Will's chest. "Don't fucking touch me!" His hands were caught and he began to kick his legs wildly. "No! Fuck!"

"Shh, Grell it's me Will! I'm here, and no one is going to hurt you." Will told Grell and pulled the flailing male close to his chest and held him tightly until the red head calmed down.

When Grell finally woke up fully he saw Will's bare chest and his glasses. "Will?" He did a double take and exclaimed. "Will!" his arms wrapped around his friends waist and he hugged him tightly. "Ohmygod Will I'm so glad your here. I was so scared."

Will wiped a few tears from Grell's cheeks, and hugged him tightly. "I know I could tell, you were screaming and crying in your sleep. You fell asleep not too long ago, but I woke up to you crying and screaming for someone to stop." He paused and was scared to ask, but he did. "What was your nightmare?"

Grell shook his head. "Nothing, it was nothing." Will started to rub his back and Grell flinched away from the touch. "Sorry..."

"No, don't be I'm sorry, I don't know what you have been through. What happen to you in that shelter?" The red just shook his head at the question not wanting to answer. "Okay you don't have to tell me tonight but I do want to know soon okay?" The rose haired male just nodded. "Are you going to be okay for the rest of the night? Or do you want to sleep with me?"

Swallowing the male answered, "I-I'll be okay alone, I thrash at night. I'll be fine." Grell told his best friend. To add effect he smiled. "Alright?" He now asked.

Nodding Will stood and ruffled Grell's messy hair. "Okay Buddy, just if you get lonely just come and snuggle up with me alright?" He turned when he saw Grell nod. "Okay, good night again Grell."

Grell was embarrassed that he couldn't even tell his best friend what was wrong with him now. Grell has always had bad relations with people but Will and his ex well actually now his ex is _one_ of those bad relations. Now that Grell spent a few weeks at the shelter he had even more reason to hate people, he was afraid of rape and sex and even kissing. Grell didn't like to get close to people and now he had to keep this information from his best friend as to not worry him. He hated himself for doing so. Well he had to get used to it, and Grell never wants a relationship again unless he knows it won't break his heart, and he has had too many of those. All he hopes for is that his first day of work goes well and he can keep working so he can pay Will back for all he has done to help out Grell.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Well, you know where everything is so make yourself at home and I wont be home all day, so are you okay getting to work on time and safely?" Will asked before he had to leave. Grell was eating stale cereal on the couch with his knees up to his chest and his head hanging low. He didn't sleep the rest of the night afraid that the dream may occur again, so Grell was extremely tired. "Grell?"

"Hm?" He asked not hearing the brunette.

Will repeated the question and then asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, and yeah, I can get there okay. I'll be fine Will, I'm a big boy. I can do it." He just shoved more cereal into his mouth and chewed slowly.

Will walked over and squatted down in front of his friend. He looked into his eyes and ran a hand through Grell's hair watching him eat for a while. "Okay," He stood and kissed Grell's forehead. "I'll be home at ten, okay? That is at it's very latest." Will told him. "Do you know when you'll get off?" Grell shook his head. "You have your key to this place?" A nod. "Okay, and call if you need anything at all, okay?" Another nod.

"Will, I am 23 years old, I am a grown man, I will be perfectly fine." Grell told his friend sighing. Thinking of what his mother would say if she heard the tone of voice he was using. _'Grell, do not use such a tone of voice with me. I am your mother! Now eat your breakfast!' _And it would be ended with a light playful smack on the back of his head. This thought made him smirk.

Grell's mother was killed in a tragic accident on the freeway when coming back from the beach with Grell. He shook off the thought and stared at Will. "Okay. Have fun."

Will nodded and turned and walked to the door. "Oh and Grell?" The red head lifted his chin to Will. "Try and get some sleep dude. I know your tired."

Nothing got passed that man, the rose haired man just nodded and smiled as he watched Will walk out of the apartment door.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The ruby haired reaper walked into his work with his Vexx shirt on and over that he had on his button up black shirt just the two middle buttons done and then his new black pants on. He looked nice for his first day. He walked up to the bouncer twins, they looked him up and down and gave an approving smile to him. He clenched the half apron tightly in one hand as he approached the two twin bouncers. For some reason he was really nervous to be starting a job again

"Hey, Sutcliff right?" One asked and he nodded.

"You can call me Grell, I guess I was just hired so just call me Grell." He answered.

"Well, you look good enough to be on the pole." This made Grell flinch. The man caught it. "Oh sorry,"

Grell shrugged and motioned to the door. The other twin opened the door. "Here beautiful. I wish you luck, were busy tonight."

"Thanks." Grell said and shrugged into the busy bar atmosphere. Stepping into the hot over crowed area he spotted the bar first and then as he was walking to the bar he saw dancers on the stage that was empty yesterday. Raising his eyebrows he walked straight up to the bar and was faced with the back of the silver haired man again. "Um..." He said loud enough for the man to hear. The silver haired man spun quickly and shoved a shot in his hand. "Um..." He repeated as he saw that he had on no shirt again and on more black leather pants but this time they were adorned with many chains all of them clinking and and shiny.

"Drink that, you'll need it, then jump the bar put that on, Red." He pointed at the apron. Grell did as instructed and hopped the bar easily. A tray was pushed into his hands. "Okay odd tables are on the left of the runway, one starting closest to the bar and even on the right two closest to the bar. Got it?" Grell nodded quickly. A pad of paper was shoved in the pocket of his apron. "Now, go out and do your thing, I know you know how to wait tables. So go have fun and..." The man reached over and ruffled his hair. "Look sexy, I'm sure your good at that." The smile was prominent.

The man watched as the red head walked away. He was now really happy he hired the boy, he needed help and wanted it, and one doesn't come across such beauty everyday. The red carefully cropped hair, the long tall skinny slender body with a little bit of muscle. Then those eyes, the green-gold color to them were amazing and those teeth, sharp and crazy looking. That Japanese look to him made him more attractive, and the boy was young and fresh, and from this he knew the male was a real person and not one of those fake wannabe's. He scratched the scar on his neck. 'Hm~ he will be a good employee' The nameless man thought to himself.

He looked onto the floor and saw that his new employee was taking quick notes and not paying attention to anything that was happening on stage. He smiled to himself as he took another shot, he turned to a few women that sat at the bar drunken and laughing. "Hello ladies, what can I do for you this fine evening?"

They giggled and pointed to the new employee, "Who, is he!?" One shot out quickly.

"Well my dear, that is my new and darling employee, and I am so sorry just like everyone else in this bar, he too is hands off Misty my dear." The man chuckled.

They groaned. "Ugh! Come on why can't you ever give me a break?!" The one Misty said drunkenly. "He is just the cutest... Oh and here he comes! Look girls!"

Grell was walking quickly through the tables dodging every which way as he slid through the swinging doors. "Hey um," He just realized that he didn't catch the name other this silver haired man.

"Everyone just calls me Undertaker, so please feel free to call me that. And do you know how to make drinks?" The one now named Undertaker asked.

"I do, actually. Every single one to be exact." A prideful smirk appeared on Grell's face as he saw an approved smile slide upon his bosses face as well. He wanted to ask why he was named after such an awful position, but it seemed to fit the man with the scars and what not.

Undertaker grinned now and motioned to the bar. "Be my guest Red, and make it quick." He ordered. Grell got a pang in his stomach as the order was given to him. He didn't know how to take the order, he thought it was kind of...hot. "And oh..." Undertaker leaned over and yanked his jeans lower on his hips. "I said to be sexy not too proper..." When the pants hardly budged the silver haired male yanked off the belt and pushed up the Vexx t-shirt up over his hips. "There. Now lets see how many more tips we can get you Red."

A dark blush played on Grell's face as he was being touched and fondled by the bartender.

"Oh look! He is soo cute! Where did you ever find him!?" The girls squealed as Grell walked down the bar looking for the liquor he needed to mix for the orders. The girls were staring with great interest as the male piled liquor and beer on his tray, then skidded over the bar his hip swinging to keep his pants up.

"Well that is my little secret isn't it little chickety!" He reached over the bar and pinched her cheek. "Now what will you have I'm busy in here?"

"I'll take on of him!" The other girl giggled "and four shots of Jose!" She giggled more.

The night wore on and at about and about three in the morning the crowd dispersed and it was last call. Grell finally sat down not realizing he needed to sit, Undertaker told him to sit and relax and not to take any more orders so he did as he was told. Grell lied his head on the bar and breathed in deeply the scent of a mixture of all the liquor in the stripper bar.

After all the noise died down he felt something being pulled out of his pants, he sat up quickly and spun. There, was the pale haired man held his hands up in the air with a ten dollar bill in his hand. Grell closed his eyes and breathed slowly. "Wow, a bit jumpy, eah? I'm just helping you get your tips out of your pants." He said and started pulling more money out of his pants. "Your going to be pulling shit out of here all night it never seems to stop... shit!"

Grell gave up and decided to help pull money out of his pants and his apron. He put all the money on the bar, and so did Undertaker. When Grell thought that was all he could take out of his pants he pushed the money towards the bartender. All he received was a chuckle and the money pushed back. "No, no, no my dear this is a bar not a restaurant, what ever tips you get is the tips you keep just like those strippers that were dancing tonight. Count it."

The rose haired male counted all of the tip and blinked in surprise. "What?! That can't be right!?" Looking at the bartender he frowned.

"What is it? Didn't get as much as you thought you would?" All there was was a loud chuckle. "How much you get Red?"

Grell was shy to say what he got but he was just so shocked. "Um, $560." He told him quietly.

"Hm! Seems like we got a money maker boys!" He shouted to the door where the twin bouncers emerged. "Made $560 tonight his first night. That's great."

Grell looked at his money and folded it in half. He looked at the twins get their tips from the jar that the bar tender split in fours, the other portion was for the other bartender Grell didn't notice until now. He looked at the woman, she had bright red hair and large round glasses and wore a hot pink mini-skirt with a black ripped tank top that showed her bra. She caught him staring at her and she made a little wave just with the fingers of her hands.

"Hey, I'm Mey-Rin. But just call me Mey." She introduced herself.

"I'm Grell" He replied easily. He turned his attention to the bartender. "So, um are you the manager?"

"No! I am the owner, Silly." The whimsical reply was cheerful as he wiped the counter.

A small while later as they cleaned the bar Grell was about to walk out of the door when everyone decided to stay a while and drink the owner called out. "How you getting home boy?" Grell just made a motion with his fingers swishing back and forth as to say walking.

The owner jumped over the bar and yelled at everyone. "Okay bars' closed just leave your glasses there and get out of my sight till tonight." The whole staff did as they were told and walked out of the bar saying quick goodbyes. The bartender walked up to Grell grabbing his hand and placing the belt in it. "And that is yours."

Grell grabbed the belt and looped it once around his hips and clasped it. When he looked up slowly all he saw was silver hair and silvery-green eyes with a yellow hugh underneath the prominent silver-green. 'His eyes' Grell thought. He then felt a pain in his back as he was pushed to the wall. The male flinched and tried to look away but was attached to the color of the other mans eyes. It was like he was in a trance. 'Wow' is all he thought at the sight of the eyes.

"Fuck your cute." Undertaker smiled. Grell struggled against the hold but was held still. "Sorry I had to say that, it was on my mind since yesterday." Grell noticed that his breath didn't smell of any sort of beer and or liquor. The man released Grell when he saw the scared look in his employees eyes. "Shit, I'm sorry. I come on a bit strong sometimes. Really I am sorry."

Grell nodded and backed away from the wall. "Well um I should get going. Um what time do you want me to work tomorrow?" He watched as his boss pulled on a tight black shirt and pull his incredibly long hair up in a lazy pony tail that was as equally as long.

"Can I gave you a ride home. You live far in that shelter. I wouldn't feel right with you walking. How about it, I won't attack you again?" The man had a smile on his face. Grell just nodded slowly. "Great!"

Grell stared at him as they walked to his bosses Hummer **(A-N: I personally hate Hummers but I think Undertaker would just love the height and the power of the huge vehicle ah whatever, if you disagree, well too bad I'm writing this and I'm the author so suck on a lemon and get used to it! Aha ha ha.) **the silver haired man unlocked the large car with his remote and opened the door for Grell. The red head jumped in with ease do to his long legs. "Oh um, I don't live there anymore. I live by the college"

"Oh?" The male questioned. "Please tell me under some kind of roof." He let out a sigh when Grell nodded.

Setting his hand on the door armrest he was about to jump out but was stopped. "No, I am still taking you home. I want to know your safe."

"I will it's only a few miles, it's okay." Grell interjected.

"Not at all," The male pushed him into the tall jeep and closed the door walking around the front. Grell could only see the top of his head and ponytail. That's when Grell noticed that he was actually a tall guy, and that he was a gorgeous man at that, it seems that the scars give him more of the attraction. But Grell just remembered his promise to himself. 'Don't date anyone you are never sure about or if you can't bee seeing yourself with a few years from now.' He was interrupted by the driver door opening and the other male jumping in and starting the large SUV type car. "So where exactly do you live, Red?"

"The college apartments with my very close friend, he took me in yesterday when he found out I was living on the streets. Oh and the reminds me." He took out $60 and handed over the cash. A shake of the head was made and the lift of the palm. "Why not?"

"You earned it, so it's yours and I don't want to be payed back I did that because I wanted to not because I had to." He turned a sharp corner and Grell flinched into the seat and stared at his feet. Undertaker looked over and frowned. "Are you alright?"

Shaking his head he covered his face. "No, I don't like cars. When I was in high school I was in a very severe car crash, my mother was killed." He felt a warm hand on his leg that patted it softly. Grell pulled away from the touch.

"I'm sorry"

"It wasn't your fault. So don't feel sorry." He pointed his slender fingers. "In there."

Undertaker pulled into the parking space and turned in his seat to look at Grell. "Well Red, looks like I have a lot to learn about you." The male chuckled.

"Yeah, that's true. But not tonight." Grell said a growl in his voice with a fake smirk. "Well thanks boss. Oh and what time tomorrow?"

"Same time. So go and get some sleep Red-"

"My name is Grell, Grell Sutcliff so please address me as such. My name is not Red." Grell voice was serious and meant to be taken that way but the bartender just laughed as the red head shut the door to the SUV. Undertaker watched the small body climb the stairs and he frowned sadly.

'I can't believe I have finally met him. I fell so guilty for what I have do to him... I some how have to tell him and let him know I am as sorry as I could ever be.' The man thought and drove out of the parking structure.

Grell opened the apartment with his key and closed the door as quietly as possible. Walking down the small hallway to the bathroom he was stopped by the most worrisome voice that can come out of Will. "Grell! Is that you!?"

"Naw, just a bugler that has a key! I'm going to use the bathroom then make a sandwich! Do you want one?" His voice was now sarcastic.

"Fuck Grell you scared me, I didn't know if you were going to come home!" Will quickly ran to the hallway and embraced his friend. 'God how did you get home you should have called me!"

Grell shuffled past his friend and into the bathroom to wash his face as he was doing so Will sighed deeply. When Grell was done he pulled the money from his pocket and shoved it in his friends hands. "Here, count that." The male made his way to the kitchen and dug into the fridge. "Hm~ real food..." He pulled out leftovers instead. He shoved the plate into the microwave. Turning he saw his friend still counting the money. "Let me save you the rest of the night counting... there's $560." Running his hand through his hair he leaned on the counter then decided to jump up and sit on it. "Well Mr. Spears? What do you think?"

Will shook his head and recounted the money. "Wow, you did good. This was only your first night. I am truly impressed."

Grell did a fake bow while sitting on the counter. "My boss said it will only get better. I had to wear my pants real low and my shirt pushed up, against my hips, but that's okay. I just didn't like the swats on my ass, but I'll get over it." He sighed.

Will stepped between Grell's legs and grabbed his head kissing his forehead. "Well I'm proud of you. Now that I know that your home safe and eating I am going to try and get four hours of sleep till I have to get up. "Night Grell," Will said squeezing his knee and turned away.

"Night,"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A-N: So, any thoughts feeling? Yes OOC, and out of my normal writing territory, but you know I want to get my stuff out there. And the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up. So anyway, review, review REVIEW! Those are the three R's I give to you today! *bows* Oh and as if you have not noticed I will be making this into a chapter fic! Yeah me!**

**So, Grell, he's crazy working in a strip bar with his hot self like that, oh and there is a reason for his short hair if you have been wondering... Aha ha ha. Then Will, yes he is a cuddly protective teddy bear. And Undertaker... well, he's self explanatory, Yes? Aha ha ha.**

**Well do my three R's and we'll e all good! Thank you and have a good night. *tips hat***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Grell sat in a small coffee house sipping on his hot coffee reading the newspaper feeling like a spoiled rich bitch. He sighed and realized that he would rather be reading a book, one of his erratic books that made him shiver and desire every touch like that. He sighed and leaned on his hand staring into his coffee. All of those dreams were washed away as his stuff was spread on the lawn and his heart torn in two. Yes, he did regret ever getting with the man but he did have some good times with him. Looking into the coffee more he saw a reflection and looked behind him quickly thinking he saw something- someone he was not looking forward to see.

When he caught the dark brunette hair and the black rimmed glasses with an ice mocha and bagel in hand he sighed in relief. He let his head rest onto the table. Will sat down and rubbed Grell's back. The red head jumped and was ready to strike just out of int stint. "Shit. Fuck... I hate you right now." Grell grumbled.

Shaking his head he still rubbed his back. "No you don't" Will laughed. "You can't. You can't because you love me."

The red head stared into his coffee watching the reflections again. He was just utterly terrified to see this one person, but he loved this coffee shop and one person was not going to make him stop coming here, he would rather get into a fight in public then back down to the man any more.

"Grell, whats wrong?" Will asked giving his friend half of his bagel. "You seem so off."

The red head looked to the side. "Am I?"

Will nodded. "Yeah you are. And I have been meaning to ask you. Why is your hair short now, I thought you would never cut your hair."

Grell looked away thinking of why his hair was cut. He hated the fact that his hair was gone. The length was extreme and beautiful like the color of his flaming red hair. "No matter." He fluttered his wrist. "Not a matter of the moment Will." Will grabbed his wrist and stared at him. "Will it is fine it is not the matter right now... So what are your plans for the day?" Grell attempted to change the subject.

Will was going to try and stay on the subject but the plea in Grell's voice stopped him from presuming the same subject, so he went with Grell and his decision. "Um, work and no school today." He smiled at Grell and said: "Maybe I can stop in your work today and see what it's like."

"You don't drink." Grell stated. He smirked at Will's attempt. "Nice try."

"I can for one night and I trust that you can give me something mild. Or wine? Do you have wine?" Grell erupted in laughter. "What?!" The red head shook his head. "Grell! Oh you freak! Tell me whats so funny! Ass!"

Grell took a moment to calm down. When he did, he took a swig of his coffee and stared at Will over the rim of the cup his green eyes meeting with the green of Will's eyes. The smile was still playing on Grell's face visible. "What!? Fucker!" Slaps his shoulder from across the table. "You're and idiot and horrid!" Grell laughed more. "Ugh! You suck!"

That's when the red head dropped the cup away from his lips. "Oh I suck now? I do suck actually, and I like it. Will what do I suck, please tell me!" The rose haired man chuckled. "Oh and horrid? who says that now-a-days?"

"You can suck my dick Sutcliff." Will said grinning but not challenging. He knew Grell would do it.

The younger man chuckles more. "Wow. Oh and on a lighter note now..." He pulled out his money and counted under the table. "Here, I'll give you more tonight, or morning or something. Take it I will hear nothing of not taking it prick." The red head leaned over and shoved $100 in his hand. "Rent, gas, food what ever I am paying for my stay Will."

Will knew better not to argue with the waiter so he sighed taking it and putting it in his pocket and decided to get food later with it. He now needed to keep food in the house because he wanted to take care of his friend. Will felt the need to take care of the man, he was broken and he wanted to fix him. Not to be anything other than best friends, but just he needed to take care of the broken body and man in front of him. "Fine, little cunt you. Your a bitch you know that?"

Standing Grell blew him a kiss leaving the table and walking out into the streets of Los Angeles. Smiling he blended with the crowd easily disappearing with in it. Shoulders pushing him back but he kept forward. He stood taller than most people and had to look down at a lot of people. Sighing he decided to go to the shelter where he stayed just to explain to some of his friends what was happening and why he moved out. He owed Jane an explanation. Jane was the closest friend he had in the shelter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The red head walked into the shelter and went to the directors office. He walked passed the bunks and had a few wave at him. Others glared. In the homeless shelter Grell was both hated and loved in the place he called home for a month. And others _loved_ him as well.

_Rape. _Passed through his mind and he shuttered.

The rose haired man knocked on the open door with the back of his knuckles. "Knock, knock" He said and the director turned from his computer and looked to see who was bothering him. His face softened when he saw the man.

"Is that you Grell?" The man stood and opened his arms. "Why did you disappear last night?"

The younger looked at the man before walking into his hug. "I only left last night Kris. Oh and I came to tell you that I found a safe home with my friend Will. Yes, only a friend. No other half for a while I learned my lesson..." He ran his hand through his hair. " And I wanted to say bye to Janey."

"So, tell me did you find a job too? And tell me of your friend." Kris laughed. He fell back into his seat and cross hatched his fingers leaning back and laying them on his flat belly. "Well are you going to tell me?"

"No. I'm not. I just wanted to let you know I have a job and a home. That I'm dropping out of the program." He leaned against the doorway staring in. "So you won't have me around to keep the boys in line..." Grell laughs and pushes off the door. "If you want to find me, here's my address." He walked to the male and leaned over the desk reaching for the furthest pen and paper possible. "And if you contact me, it has to be an absolute best excuse. Alright?" He looked into the directors eyes. "When I get a cell phone I'll give you that too, okay?" Grell wrote down the address after licking the tip of the pen.

Kris moved uncomfortably and slid a hand in Grell's open shirt touching the bare skin. The red head swatted the hand away. "Sorry, I'm just going to miss you so much." Kris sighed and touched his cheek. "I am sure you will visit?"

"Well-" He was cut off to an excited voice.

"I know that hot ass anywhere!" Soft pads were heard and a big _humph _was heard. "GRELL! Shit!"

"Ack," Grell protested. "Off Janey." The red head felt the smaller slide off him and lace their fingers. "Well Kris this is my cue to go. Bye!" The waiter twiddled his fingers and allowed himself to be yanked away.

The one that Grell called Janey pulled the man through the bunks to the back of the shelter and to a bed that stood alone. They sat and Grell looked at the younger. Burgundy hair to their shoulders and bangs that covered both eyes, only thing to be seen on the younger face was full pink lips that adorned double pierced snake-bites. With a clinking sound a barbell poked between those perfect lips. Grell decided to look over the curved figure, a loose torn orange shirt was over a long sleeved black fishnet shirt, both of the shirts ended and a glinting hoop with a purple stone was seen in their navel. Resting low on their hips was a yellow and black plaid skirt and as usual the being was bare foot.

"Jane your too girly for me to be my man." Grell insulted.

"That's not what you said a few days ago." The androgynous fired back. "And besides you won't take me."

"Not even when your legal Dear." The man laughed as the younger pouted. "Oh cheer up Janey." He tapped his chin re-looking over the out fit. " You really need fashion color advice, but I am not the one to ask... Anyway what have I said about those beautiful eyes?"

Grell pushed back the wine colored hair back and behind the bays ear. A green eye on the left and the right was hazel-brown, on the left his eyebrow was double pierced. "There a curse. I hate that they look fake-"

"There unique!" Grell cut off. "Jane, you have beautiful eyes. Like I _had _beautiful hair..." Frowns.

Jane stared at the elder and smiled. He sighed. "Well you would know, because you had me cut off the rest of it."

_'I hate you! I hate your hair!' The man screamed and shoved Grell down on the kitchen floor and kicked him in the stomach. 'That's it! The hair is gone! Your gone you worthless piece of shit!'_

_A butcher knife was pulled and wielded with much clumsiness and a rough kick to the head made Grell flip to his stomach. A knee pounded in the small of his back making tears form and fall._

_'Shut up you crying bitch!' A handful of hair was yanked and sawed at roughly 13 inches away from his scalp. More grabbing and pulling cut this chunk was closer to his scalp. Grell's hair was cut and chopped at different lengths, the shortest was chopped to just below his ear. Grell was crying and whining for the man to stop. He kicked his feet and legs helplessly. 'I said stop!' The knife was poised high and behind him the male on top jammed down the knife hitting the back of his thigh. 'Shut the fuck up! Stupid fucking whore!'_

_Grell managed to spin and lie on his back to grab at wrists, that proved wrong. Fists were slammed into his eyes. 'No stop please I'm sorry Baby!' Grell tried to speak loud enough._

_'Die! I'm not your Baby!' this was spat in his face. 'Just fucking die!' Fists connected more and the knife sliced through more hair. 'Slu-'_

Swatting wildly and shaking his head. "The fuck."

Jane sat with both hands in the air. 'Shit, sorry. You were crying and I was calling your name... you were so far gone Grell."

Absent mindlessly wiped under his eyes and saw the wet tears. He shook his head. "Sorry," Wiping more tears away. "Man am I fucked up. I'm having flash backs Janey." He paused and looked to the conceate floor. "Of when it happen." Tugged on his short red hair. "When he cut it off."

"You poor thing. It's okay... so anyway. why the hell did you leave me alone for the scavengers!" Smacked his arm. "I got jumped last night because you weren't here." Jane blamed.

"Oh shut up you welcomed it. You like it too much, little skank." Grell smirked when Jane laughed and shimmied his shoulders. "Little girl, your 17. Calm yourself.." Grell joked.

Jane grinned, crossing his arms staring at the elder. He in fact was 17 but one of the most known_ females_ around in the slums. The lad brought himself home over $300 a night for the type of service he provides. The boy started to laugh. "Oh yeah Grell! A little skank with money, and some sugar daddies." The boy giggled and the red head shook his head.

"Yeah, you and your little sugar daddies. Well, you know what I always say. Just you be careful, and if you need me you can find me at the college apartments ask for Will Spears, okay? Everyone there knows him, and he knows where I am at all times. If not. Come to Vexx, that's where I work, just tell the twins that your looking for Red. They won't call me by my real name, not even the manager. But that is in an absolute emergency. Alright?"

The boy nodded and hugged Grell. "Shit, I'm going to miss you Grell." He said as he hugged the other. "I don't want you to leave. You'll visit?"

"And get jumped? No not on my life, but we can hang out when your not on your hands and knees." The waiter teased, but Jane pouted as he pulled out of the embrace. "Sorry kid, the truth."

"You really did get it here didn't you?" The boy asked as the other nodded. "But you didn't like it..."

A beeping sound went off and Jane looked at his giant oversized watch sighing. "Fuck me, I have an appointment in an hour." He began running his fingers through his hair and flopping his bangs in his face again. Standing he reached under the cot and pulled out a suitcase heaving it on the bed. "Wanna help me pick an outfit, Grelly?" Jane opened the huge case exposing the array of colors inside. The bag was color coordinated.

"Wow girl, you have a better collection than I do. Shit. But yeah." The elder said panning through the clothes pulling out a red skin tight shirt and setting it on the bed. "Hm, always red dear. Red because it is the absolute best color to own it looks good on everything!" He stated pulling out a black leather miniskirt. "Oh, this is perfect." Then pulling out black fishnet tights. "More layers more fun Love. Got that?"

Jane was laughing at the advice that he already received from the elder. "Yes, Mommy." Jane still standing pulled off both of his shirts and slipped the tight red one on getting an approving look from Grell and a few stares from some of the others in the small area.

The shelter was made for "A safe place for the gay community" as the director would say. Sometimes the shelter was somewhere to fear. The shelter was mostly consisted with guys since they could not blend well into the community like the women could or like the androgynous ones such as Jane and then Grell at times. Grell feared the shelter most of the time but it was his home for a while so he had to brave it.

"What you have a damn problem!? I 'm not giving you the show jerk!" Jane yelled at the transsexual that was still staring. "Turn the fuck around tranny!"

Grell grabbed his wrist and pulled Jane's attention away from the others. That was like Jane to say anything and everything on his mind. "Look who's talking Jane."

Jane's head snapped to look at Grell. "Hey my biological name is Jane so piss on them I didn't have to create my damn name like that wanna be Rupaul over there!" Making fun of the tranny. "And _I_ am a cross-dresser not a tranny! There is a big difference! And I am so fucking effeminate you can't tell shit!" Jane ranted as the people in the small area looked away from the tantrum.

"Okay okay, just fucking chill girl." Grell said. "Just drop your shit and put on the skirt.

The cross-dresser dropped his skirt from his tiny waist and grabbing the fishnets on the bed. "People these day Grell I swear." He shook his head and rolled the stockings on and slid the black leather on. Digging through the small pouch of the case Jane mumbled. "Silver or gold Grell?"

"Silver." He answered and the wine haired boy pulled silver bangles out of his case and slid them on his wrists. "There you look gorgeous." The cross-dresser threw him a look. "A sexy gorgeous."

"That's better."

Standing Grell stretched and raced high into the air. "Well little one I got to get going. I have a cell phone to buy and other things to do, so bye pip squeak." He teased watching Jane's mouth twist in disgust at his height being mentioned. The boy was only 5' 3" and hated that he was so short. "Kidding. I'll drop by sometime and give you the number."

The tall waiter walked off to give his goodbyes to Kris.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Grell returned to Will's apartment with a small bag in hand and that was it. He decided that the phone is the only thing he would buy for a while other than food and giving money to Will for what ever reason he felt like giving him. The red head was so excited that he got his new phone he settled with a low costing flip phone that texted and called that's all he wanted. In his excitement he put Will's number in it and that was the only number he had. He texted his friend slowly and not used to texting at all.

_[Hi Will!]_

He felt like a child. A tired child. An hour with Jane and a few hours at the phone store tired him out. Then he had to go into work in a few hours.

The red head jumped into the shower letting all the steam and hot water wash away the dirty feeling he was having all day. Not knowing why but he felt dirty, was it due to the shelter? Or just the fact that he was remembering so much again? Stepping out of the shower he cleaned a perfect circle in the mirror after he tied the towel around his waist and shaved his face. When he finally felt clean he only slid on some boxer shorts and crashed on the couch. He fell asleep quickly.

_'I love you so much, I never want to let you go Grell. Never.' The man kissed his cheek standing behind him as Grell sat on a chair at the kitchen table breaking split peas for the mans dinner. He was always cooking for him. Grell didn't have to work or do anything all he had to do was play house wife and porn star. That just wasn't enough for his man. The red head wasn't able to talk to Will or visit him, his man was afraid of cheating or dishonest things being said about him. He kept Grell captive, making him do house work and cook and have sex when he wanted and how he wanted. Grell loved the man too much too leave or cheat. He had no way of communication unless he went to the store and had change left over to call Will for a minute or two._

_'I love you too baby. Were having fried pork chops and potatoes and split peas.' Grell answered and leaned into the kiss. He turned his head and a forceful kiss was placed on his lips that made him shiver._

_'Yummy. Come here,' The man whispered and tilted his head back more and kissed him lovingly as his hands traced down his sides to his inner thighs. 'Before you start dinner Baby I want you to bend over for me.' He rubbed his hand along Grell's crotch kneading it lightly. 'Now, I want it now.'_

_He was a sex addict and he liked it rough. Grell was yanked up and bitten roughly on his neck making him moan, when he was fully standing Grell shoved his knee in between the mans legs pushing on his partners already erect cock. The man moaned and took the red head in his arms lifting up his tall body to his hips making the other giggle. Although the other male was shorter than Grell, he wore the pants and it was his way, always._

_Grell grabbed the others face kissing him passionately moaning in his mouth and the man bit his lip making him whimper in pain-_

Will jumped on Grell's sleeping form and ran his hands across the bare chest of his friend. Grell woke up, and in his foggy mind he moaned at the feeling reaching up to the man pulling him down for a kiss. Grell lips met Will's and he gasped and tried to throw Will off of him.

"Na ah!" Will laughed holing against Grell. "Nope, you kissed me perv! You have to finish it." Will playfully wiggled his hip his ass rubbing against Grell. "Ah shit Grell! Gross!" The dark haired male jumped off his friend. "Man, talk about stiffy!"

The waiter groaned in distaste. "Hey I was having an erotic but horrible dream thank you! Ass," Grell didn't care and palmed himself through his boxers. "Man, this sucks. I fucking hate him!"

Will walked into the kitchen yelling. "Having dreams about that man!?" Grell groaned loudly for an answer. "Man, that sucks! Are you still fucking your hand!?" The red head moaned and still palmed himself. "Grell your horrid."

Moaning the waiter answered. "Who says horrid again Will." Moaning now sticking his hand in the slit of his boxers pumping himself.

Will walked out of the kitchen ready to do a U-turn but decided against it. "I do." He stood by Grell's head. "Do you really have to do that?"

Grell reached up and drug Will around and shoved his hand in the boxers. "No, but you can." Will pulled back disgusted but still watched as Grell pumped and stroked himself. "Wimp." He lifted his hips closing his eyes thinking of how sexy his boss was. Not knowing why he just thought about him but it seemed to work. He gasped opening his eyes quickly and still saw Will staring with a glass of juice in his hand the liquid was trembling. "You straight piece of crap!" The waiter insulted.

Grell pumped until he came in his hand groaning.

Will pushed his feet off the couch and sat sipping at his juice. "Well, um. Yeah." He didn't know what to say.

"Gross. I'm all cummy." He made a face, wiping his hand on his boxer shorts. "Will you sure act gay for a straight guy. You know that?" The rose haired male told his friend.

Laughing Will shot back. "Well you know what they say about college." He winked. "Actually, lately I have been curious..."

"Ohh, who do you have your eye on? I hope it's me!" The man fell over from his sitting position and landed in his friends lap.

"Get fucking real dude! You are noway in my line of sights." Will teased. He knew in his heart he loved Grell, inside and out. Will had been curious since he met Grell, he wondered how it would feel to kiss and hold the man close and never let him go. He just couldn't let Grell know because the red head would say act on what ever he felt and would help if he could. Will thinks he only loves on man and that's Grell, he has no appeal to n other man or woman just the crazy man on his lap. "Oh yes Grell, since the first day I met you I wanted to fuck you." He played off the line sarcastically. He actually did want to pump Grell and make him whine and moan like he was. It would come one day, Will would always tell himself.

"Eww, your gross." Grell mocked himself and held up his hand his fingers close to Wills lips. "Wanna taste gay boy?"

Will's eyes grew, he gave a small shrug and licked the mans finger where he saw some glistening cum. He only licked once and drew back not wanting to lick more to alarm and give himself away. "Slimy yet satisfying." The Burnett commented._**(A-N: Sorry y'all, but I was watching the Lion King and the line cam up just as I was trying to find something witty for Will to say and low and behold Simba says 'slimy yet satisfying' but any way stop getting distracted and get back to reading you worms! JK I love you all!)**_ Will laughed actually tasting the man and his tongue fleeted everywhere in his mouth to find the taste again finding it on his lips.

"Eww again Will I didn't think you'd do it!" Grell giggled then suggested. "Maybe next time I'll make you just lick my dick. How about that?"

"Okay off the subject! This gross!" The dark haired man flayed his writs in front of them. He actually thought about answering him. The man wouldn't mind trying it, only if it was Grell. And he wanted to be off the subject before another friend decided to poke his head into it, that would really ruin it and the waiter would know.

"Fine, so guess what?"

"Hm?" Will answered.

"I got a cell phone. And I texted you ha, ha" He faked laughed. "I was excited and I wanted you to text back but I haven't checked my phone since I put it down. Because I took a shower and fell asleep, then interrupted..." Grell yawned. "Shit what time is it?"

There was faint rustling as Will dug into his pocket. "Ugh, seven."

Grell nodded and with out saying a word he stood and walked to his bags and dug through them and pulled out tight hip hugging skinny jeans and his new shirt 'Suck on It' he laughed at the lettering. The shirt was tight just like the pants but it showed off his toned arms and his perfectly shaped body, and he liked the way it fit. He slid on his tattered shoes and walked back to Will spinning around.

"Nice but did you have to change right there?"

"Yes, because I saw a cross-dresser strip and then yell at someone for staring in her underwear, yes. I do have to change in front of you, besides you don't look." Grell shot back.

Will rolled his eyes thinking;_ 'oh yes I do' _Instead he sighed. "All right. Whatever."

"Lets get food. And you can come in with me or something. Yeah?" Grell flopped next to Will laying down his feet across his lap in a comfortable position. "You said you wanted to go. And hey I'll make you a Sherly Temple. Come on it will be fun!"

Will looked at the pleading face his friend reserved just for him and with that face he had no choice to give in. "Fine, just let me get comfortable."

"Okay." The other said and realized he was still in his work uniform. All black uniform, but had a large clown in the front of the shirt. It was actually a frightening clown, but the children seemed to like it, he had on his work hat on as well, an over sized floppy top hat that was rainbow. Will stood and pulled at his shirt these uniforms are so Gothic and freaky for a kids place." Grell just nodded in agreement. Will worked at a knock-off place of a Chuckey Cheese. This kids heaven was called Bo-Bo's Fun Land. The poor man despised children and he worked in a place that catered to the little leeches, Will hated the irony, but he was payed well for what he did.

A few minutes later the tall dark hair man came out dressed in a white button up shirt and jeans that flared at the bottom. "Nice 'I'm not gay' touch Will." Grell nodded to his pants laughing at the flare. "Unbutton the top and bottom two." Grell sighed standing to do it himself. "Will, this is a _bar_ and not a day at school. Relax!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The two men were walking toward Vexx after they ate from a fast food restaurant. Grell didn't feel good with the food in his stomach he think he ate too much as he always did. Will just looked at the waddling red head and laughed. Grell back handed his shoulder. He opened the door to Vexx and strode to the two giant twin always forgetting to get their names. The red head stood in front of the two and crossed his arms playfully.

"Hi, Lil' Red." The one by the door said.

"Hey, gorgeous." The one on the stool smiled and glanced at Will for not even a second. He drug his finger across the lettering of the shirt. "I'd like to try that some time with you Sutcliff" He winked.

Grell gave a flirt laugh. "Maybe, if your a good boy." He glanced back at Will and grabbed for his wrist to tell him everything is okay. "But I just remembered, I never got you names. So, what kind of sexy names did mommy give you?"

The one on the stool laughed, "Well, I'm Dev. I am the older one. And this little one here is Dakota."

"Oh how darling!" he tickled under Dev's chin waltzing into the bar Will in tow. The two bouncers stood there staring after Grell and his friend as Dev ran a hand through his blonde hair.

Will stared wide eyed at his friend not remembering the last time he'd seen him flirt, it was before he got together with that trash of a lover he had for two years. He shook it off and looked around the bar and saw the stage in the middle to the right, and the bar to the left facing the stage. There were many small tables littering everywhere. He noticed that the bar was only filled and no tables were sat at except him and that made him feel awkward. Grell just pulled him to a table closest to the bar. "Sit." Grell commanded and then sauntered to the bar itself sliding over the top of it.

The owner looked at Grell with a smile and then to Will and frowned. Looking back to Grell he walked over and put a shot in his hand. "Here, Love." The red head took the shot pouring it down his throat and gasped. "Ah, potent, huh?" Grell nodded and shook his head. " Oh and Grell, I forgot to tell you. No boyfriends of girlfriends. I don't want distractions." Undertaker nodded at Will.

"That's Will, he tries to take it upon himself to guard me when he can. But he is my best friend and he is _not_ my boyfriend. I can't have one... I'm too broken Dear." Grell patted the elders cheek. "Why is it somewhat dead?'

Undertaker shook his head. "Show doesn't start until 9 so, it's like this, just you watch this place will have a line half way down the block by ten and we'll be swamped." Undertaker said taking his own shot. "So I want to know you more till then, is that fine?"

"Yeah, just let me get my friend something..." Grell started to work on a drink for Will. Striding to him he leaned on the table. "Will, drink this, and this is the strongest thing I'll give you tonight okay?" The brunette nodded and took a sip and made a face. "Ah, it is good when your here." Grell tipped the glass to his lips making the other take a gulp.

Undertaker watched the red head tilt the glass and his friends eyes widen. He couldn't help but feel the jealousy, he wanted to take that place right in front of those taunting letters on his shirt. He now thought, 'Love, your challenge has been gratefully accepted.' He smirked as he saw that little red was walking over to the bar and saw his staring at his, clothing. A white silk shirt and a more than loose black tie, then crimson faded jeans. 'Yeah, stare all you want I like it. Those beautiful green eyes that long slender body those pink supple lips.' He mentally shook himself thinking he was stripping him with his eyes. "Only friend huh?' He asked sounding a little angry.

Grell looked taken aback the shot. "Well, yeah, when you've gone though so much you have to have that one friend that will do anything and everything for you no matter what situation. And he _wanted_ to come here so to see if I was okay, and not going to get hurt."

Undertaker nodded and sighed feeling stupid for what he said. "Okay, well just keep it to a minimum with him alright?" Grell sighed.

"Sure thing Boss," Sliding over the bar he perched on it facing the silver haired man. "So I wanted to ask. What's the dress code for employee's?"

He thought about it before answering. "Women cover your tits and pussy. Men cover your dick and ass, were all fine here. But the dancers, well there dancers, so I have no objections give them what they want to see."

Grell leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees. "So, what if I came in looking like a hot little woman, because I like to cross-dress every once in a while..." He challenged.

The owner looked a little surprised and then he gave a sly smile, "All the better. And if you do, just come in lookin' hot. I am pretty sure that's easy right?" He smiled when Grell nodded. "Good. Now, did you always live in California?"

" No I lived in-"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As expected the place was packed and Grell was in over drive and taking care of all who he could get to. There was in fact two more waitresses and they were slow. But Grell, he was used to the fast passed and took care of who ever he could and he would drop by Will's table and squeeze his shoulder and left a coke or a Sherly Temple. Grell saw that he made a few friends a couple women that were both trying to sit on his lap and buy him drinks. Grell would see the uneasiness and 'help' glances he would get.

"Hey ladies," He purred as he let his hip rest against Will's shoulder. Will seemed to welcome it and leaned back into it. "What can I get you two?"

The two ordered and Grell nodded writing it down. He bent and whispered in Will's ear. "I'm kiss your cheek when I leave, you look distressed." Will knew how to play. He nodded with a huge smile and laughed.

"Yes please I'd like that one."

"Okay Sweety, and lovely ladies I will be back" Grell kissed Will's cheek making the women swoon jealously As Grell walked away he heard the women asking questions to Will to see if that was his lover.

Grell slid behind the bar and made about twenty drinks slipping the order papers under them. He felt someone behind him and he spun quickly, he was met with the angry eyes of Undertaker. 'Shit' He was trapped.

"I said no boyfriends." He growled.

"N-no, he's not.. I promise. I swear. He just hates people and women who throw themselves at him... look. Look how he can't stand being near him. He just needed help. We help each other... P-please believe me." Grell stammered. Then he decided to put a hand on the mans chest. Something he would always do to help calm his old lover. "Just, please believe me." He calmed when he saw the elder relax at his touch.

"Fine, just do your thing." Undertaker seemed lost in Grell's large eyes, he let his hands slip to his cheek and tilt his head. It was like he was going to kiss the waiter but then he cracked a large grin reaching past him shoving a shot in his hand. "Here, you need it. Were hell in here." The owner backed away and took up his own duties.

Grell shook himself, and finished the drinks he walked around getting money shoved into his pants and apron as he dispersed the drinks. As he was walking by the double odored entrance the door burst open and shoved him down. "Ah!" He tried to save the small amount of drinks that were left on the big serving platter but that failed and the glass shattered onto the floor.

"GET DOWN! GET THE FUCK DOWN! EVERYONE!" Grell felt his hands cover his head and he ducked more. He heard women scream and start to cry and the men gasp and grunt. "Except you." Grell was grabbed and held against a hard chest, and the cold barrel of a gun was pressed under his jaw on his neck. " NO ONE BE A HERO!"

Another ran past them and to the bar and pointed a big riffle at Undertaker who just stood there with his hands in his pockets. "MONEY! NOW!"

"Sorry man, registrar is all seized up. It wont open." The owner played it cool, but shot frantic glances at Grell who was holding onto the mans arm. He saw the gun placed against his employee.

"TRY IT AGAIN!" He shouted and shoved the gun at the owner.

Grell gasped watching the scene, but something was off with the man behind him. He knew that smell he knew the voice. It was him. It was his ex-lover. Would he really shoot him? Would he kill him if he'd moved or struggled against him. Probably. He almost did it once before. He let tears fall from his eyes as he looked at Will under the table hiding the girls under his body. Trying to save them. Looking up at the man from his position he just let his weight fall so he could look up at him more. Those eyes... those eyes were his. Those lips, they were his. Those lips pressed against the back of him neck through the bandana.

"I know who you are, I can turn your sorry ass in." Grell growled.

"Shut the fuck up!" The gun was pressed into the skin harshly. "I'll do it! Shut the fuck up!" The whispers the man was making was louder and made the other masked man spin to look at them.

The glare was so intense from the other the one holding Grell shut up immediately. "Aw, that's sweet your a bitch." Grell whispered. His hair was pulled and he hissed in pain.

"TRY AGAIN!" The one mask at the bar yelled.

The elder tried and the register made a loud noise and just a bunch of receipt came out distorted. All he did was shrug. "See, man the cash is all locked up in there." More stolen glances at Grell. Hair was being pulled and tears were streaming down his face. "Just let go of my employee, the poor thing has panic attacks." He told them not knowing it was true. Grell did suffer from panic attacks and anxiety "Come on can't you tell how bad it is. The cash is locked up and my employee is going to convulse. This is bad enough, haven't you had your fun and I bet the police are on their way, just leave. Empty his pockets and take whats there..." The owner told them calmly. He lifted his chin to the back door. "There's the back door just leave I'll take care of the cops."

The one by the bar nodded at the one holding Grell. Grell's pockets were emptied and then the other sprinted to the back door disappearing with the red head outside.

"Grell!" Will crawled out from under the table and he was shot at.

"Fuck man! Don't shoot at my customers!" Undertaker grew angry shooting a look at Will then turned the gaze to the man. "Fallow your other man and get the hell out of here."

In the back Grell was thrown to the ground. "Now I know where you work you little slut. Now I can come and-" He erupted in laughter. "But anyway... I need sex."

The red head kicked up and at the man. "NO! GO TO HELL!" He saw the gun tossed on a box and the man drop to his knees pulling Grell close. "FUCK YOU!' Then he heard sirens and smirked. "Oops, your out of time.

"Like hell." His skinnies were pulled at and then down. Grell was pulled closer and the gravel scraped across his back and thighs. "Come on Baby for old times sake." The man pulled out his dick pumping fiercely. "Stop screaming." His bandana was pulled off and balled up and shoved in his mouth and his belt was tore off and tied around Grell's mouth.

Grell was crying more and kicking and swatting at the man. But a fist connected with his face and he couldn't move when he was flipped and shoved into dry. Grell screamed into the cloth as he was rammed into he could feel wet dripping down his leg and his legs were quivering and the red heads face was slammed into the gravel slicing it and little rocks connected to his face. He lay there his face pressed into the ground and his ass in the air getting fucked raw. He was just moving with the motions the other man was forcing into him. Skin slapped and only the one moan was heard was the ex-lovers.

The door slammed open and a groan was heard. "Come on man, the huta* are coming. Get out of the bitch and leave her!"

"Hold on almost there..." He huffed. Moving quicker and rougher the more Grell was getting tore up. The red head felt the load fill him, and thought that the man hasn't release in a while. "Ah, fuck, yeah that's good!" Pulling out he slapped Grell's ass roughly leaving a red mark and a whine come from the throat. "Give me your belt" The other complied and the ex-lover hog tied Grell ripping up half of the shirt but leaving it on him. "This is a present to his new boyfriend in there." The ex kicked Grell a few times in the ass and legs and once in the stomach.

"Grab your fucking gun and come the fuck on! You idiot! I think I shot someone come on. He yelled this ones name and tried to fallow and I shot him." He sounded frantic and he grabbed the unmasked man and the gun and took off.

Grell lay there crying in pained fright as he could have died tonight by the man who he used to love so dearly. He lay on his side facing the door so he was completely revealed with his pants down to his ankles and his shirt in tatters and all his scars were visible and his new cuts and bruises were there as well. He felt that he was covered in blood. The red head could feel blood and cum trickling from his ass. The waiter let his head drop heavily to the hard gravel.

It felt like hours when the door opened and bright shining lights burn into his face. A gasp was shared between two officers. Then only one knelt next to the small body. "Shit. Ah... hey Carl go get that owner." He said softly. " You poor thing." The officer inspected the front his eyes lingering on the old scars and then they hesitated at his lowered pants and his cock. Shaking his head he stepped over him making Grell flinch and start to move but a firm hand stopped him. "No," The cops eyes inspected his scared and scrapped back and looked to his leaking ass. "Wow," He said at the sight of blood and sperm.

"Oh fuck! Grell!" The next voice was Undertakers and his bony knees hitting the ground near Grell's face. "Oh, they took you I didn't see that." Undertakers voice was soft but filled with anger. "Bastards. Get off this shit! Undo this and let him have dignity!" He ordered and stared at Grell's lifeless droopy cock not letting his eyes move form it. "Do it damn it."

The one that knelt next to Grell's back shook his head. "Can't we have to take pictures for evidence. This is the first case of these guys we've got of them raping someone. I know it's sad seeing him like this but... you know?"

Undertaker leaned over and looked at his employee's ass seeing the sperm and blood. "Fuck." He sat up straight again and cupped Grell's cheek letting him rest on his red jeans. "Are you okay Red?" He didn't get a reply.

It was silent for a while and then pictures were being snapped how the crimson covered body. Undertaker left and returned with the only person that could probably get Grell to respond. Will looked down at the red head and fell next to him and cupped his cheeks with his hands that were bandaged. Will wasn't really shot, the floor between his hands were and small pellets showered his hands, but over all he was fine. Will leaned down and kissed Grell's forehead. Undertaker was angry that the dark haired male got the other to rouse slightly, Grell moved a little.

"Okay we can cut him loose and then we have to take him to the hospital." The one that was named Carl spoke up undoing the belt that was holding the hands and feet together.

Grell grabbed at Will holding him close. As Undertaker took it upon himself to take off the belt that held the bandana, slipping his fingers into the mouth he pulled out bandana and tossed it to the cop. The small male let out a crying moan.

"I'm not going to the hospital. I don't want to. I don't need too." His voice cracked. He let Will pull up his pants to cover himself up. "It's just sperm and blood you can't put a bandage on that. Just take me home. I want to go home. I'm not answering any questions! You know what happen!" The red head breathed out quickly and continued. "Fuck, the bar was being raided and I was held against my will I was dragged out here and raped violently. No it didn't feel good! And no I was not part of the heist! There all your questions answered! I'm going home!" Grell stood and fell being caught by Undertakers arms.

Undertaker held the man close and he was held back his face burring in the white shirt, he looked at Will and he nodded. "Um, officers if he is in too bad a shape we'll take him but I'd suggest that he goes home and rests. I think we can take care of him." He tried smooth talking them.

"Fine... as long as he is safe"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Undertaker took Will and Grell home and carried the boy up to his room. Will opened the door and pointed to the couch running into the bathroom to run a both for the red head. He came out spitting fire. "Shit, I am so glad I went tonight. God, Grell... you had me so scared."

Grell hissed and sat up some. "W-Will..." he shuddered. "It was.. was him..."

The words made the dark haired male stop in his tracks. "What!?"

Undertaker was confused and interjected. 'Who was what?"

Sighing Grell started to explain, hoping he wouldn't get into any trouble from his boss. "W-well, um the one who grabbed me and took me back to the dumpsters... he was-" Grell let out a sob letting memories wash over him. Will took the rest of the explanation and took Grell's head in his hands laying him down on his lap momentary.

"Well, Grell was in a bad relationship just a month ago, he was abused and used when ever how ever. He couldn't call me or talk to me, but about a month ago his ex-lover threw him out on his ass. Actually he beat the crap out of him cut his hair and then threw him out on his ass. Grell found a shelter and lived there for that month then was job hunting everyday with out telling me he was in that god for saken place, and then he walked into your bar landing himself a job at first glance I presume?" At that Undertaker nodded. "Well uh, I think your bath is ready Grell." The tawny cupped up the waiter in his arms and began to stand.

"I can take him and help." Undertaker opened his arms for the boy. "Well, if that's okay?" Looking at Grell as he shrugged. Will sighed and put the red head in his arms. "It's okay Grell. I wont hurt you." Then he thought 'Anymore, that incident was enough.'

The brilliant haired man walked through the small apartment to the bath room where the hot water already steamed the room and was just above half way in the tub. It was set with foamy bubbles. He set the boy down on the toilet seat turning off the water when he turned around Grell already had his shirt off and his pants undone and trying to pull them down weakly. Looking up helplessly, he felt so drained. "Help..." Undertaker gave a sad smile letting the boy lean on him as he pushed down the tight pants down letting the boy step out of them. Grell stepped into the bath hissing in pain as the hot water coated his fresh wounds. "Fucking idiot knows hot water burns." Mumbled hissing more. He sat with a thump.

"I'm going to wait with your friend."

Grell waved his wrist dismissively. "No you can stay if you feel like it. I bet your brimming with questions." He leaned back getting comfortable swatting the bubbles in the tub playfully. It was silent for a moment before Grell grew impatient. "Well get on with it..."

Undertaker smirked at him and grabbed a wash cloth that lay across the faucet and dunked it into the hot water. "How, ugh, long was your hair?"

"Stupid question. I'll show you a damn picture. Next."

"Why were you in such a bad relationship?'

"Too personal for right now. Next?" Grell shot down.

Undertaker grabbed his arm lightly. "May I wash you?"

Grell giggled a little. "Yeah, I guess. I am in distress and injured."

Undertaker laughed with him. Then grew serious cleaning the blood from his arms gently. "So, what did he do to you out there? I want to know, so if I see him or if he comes into the bar you can tell me so I can return the favor in much more brute force."

Grell looked at the water this feeling personal, but it wasn't, it was done at his new job and on only his second day and he knew the man who did it. "I didn't have anything to do with it, you know." He stated.

"I know. I know you didn't"

This made Grell smile and he decided to continue. "Well, ah, he took me outside and threw me to the floor. I said I knew who he was and then he told me to shut up so he gagged me and began to rape me. Well then his friend came out and he finished." He shuttered remembering the feel of cum fill him and the blood trickling. He cleared his throat of tears and the sob he was ready to let out. "Well, uh, he kicked me after he stole the belt from his friend and hog tied me." This time he couldn't hold back and he cried letting the tears fall onto his cheeks. "Fuck, don't look at me." Grell covered his face with both of his hands.

"Hey, hey. It's okay to cry." Undertaker rubbed his back softly feeling all the scars of his past all the small bumps and upraises. "Oh my, what happen? Scars?"

Grell nodded shivering from the touch. "There from different things. Some for the sake of passion and others from the crash I was mentioning."

Undertaker took his hand off the shaking back and Grell dipped under the bubbled water. "Care to tell me?" He held the wash cloth above his head squeezing it the dripping on the already wet hair.

Shrugging Grell started. "Well when I was younger I was in a big car crash with my mom, she died slowly and painfully, but she died before the ambulance got there. We were coming back for the LA County Fair. She bought a mirror with her name in Japanese painted on it with beautiful Lilies on it. We were arguing about it. I kept saying I could have done it for her. But some asshole kid rear ended us and the mirror shattered and some shards, big shards flew into the back of moms head. Then I was covered in glass because I ducked and my head went between my knees. The last thing I told her was that she was stupid and that she has to hang on." Grell fell quiet and stared at the bubbles. "Before we were rear ended she said that I couldn't perfect the art of the Japanese anyway. I stopped drawing from that day. My happiness was gone. I didn't even draw with that man, so I guess..." He thought to himself out loud than really talking to the man that was scrubbing his body.

'What did the kid do?"

"What every other kid would, he drove off before I could see the car and before I-I could see any-" Sobs racked his body and he punched the water splashing it everywhere. "Fuck!" The male screamed and his head rammed against the wall a few times before Undertaker grabbed it trying to calm him down Grell started to spasm "GODDAMN IT!" He kicked the faucet and blood trickled from his ankle and foot. Undertaker cradled his head until the red head calmed down a little bit. "I..." Breathy sobs. "Maybe I should be punished, maybe I deserved to be fucked in the ass ruthlessly and relentlessly. I deserve to-"

"Shh, it's okay. Your fine don't say such things." Undertaker shushed. He reached over to the hanging towels and grabbed the crimson one. Looping his arm under Grell's and around his waist the silver haired man wrapped him in the towel. He walked out into the living room and set him on the couch. "Hey, man. Get your first aid shit I want to patch his cuts." Said as Will walked from the kitchen to see what was happening. He went as quickly as he came.

Will returned and bent down next to Grell. "What happen?"

"Nothing." Grell answered. "Just nothing at all. I'm fine... What are you cooking?" Sniffed the air. He felt the towel open and cold went through his body and he started to shiver as he felt warm hands work over his body.

"Um, spaghetti."

"Yummy,"

"Red, anywhere else that bastard touched you?" Undertaker asked. All Grell did was flip over without a word. "Shiiit." The pale haired man hissed seeing the gravel burns and scraps all over his lower back and thighs. "God," Undertaker gasped and started to pick out the imbedded rocks and pebbles that was forced into the vernal skin. Grell just burred his face into the nook of his arm. "Grell, I need to up clean thee uh, inside of your cheeks..." Undertaker was nervous. He didn't know why but he hasn't been nervous around someone in a very long time. The pale haired man eased the cheeks open and swabbed with a clean napkin with peroxide. Grell cried out and arched his shoulders. "It's alright." The man sighed and rubbed his lower back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Grell fell into a deep sleep after he was cleaned, dressed, and full. Undertaker stood and walked into the kitchen where Will seemed to hide in the presence of the pale haired man. The tall man leaned on the door frame and smirked as he watched the male do the dishes. "You'd make a right good house wife you would." Undertaker chuckled at his faux English accent. Will jumped. "Oh sorry."

"Fuck you scared me. What is Grell asleep finally?" Will asked and turned toward the tall man. "Well, I don't want him to do work around here because he had to do enough of that with the scum bag who fucked him tonight." He growled and went back to washing the dishes.

"Tell me, what was his last suitor like to him." The owner sat on a stool.

"That's not my place. That's Grell's thing. If he wants to tell you then well, he'll tell you okay. Just don't push him, if you do. Then, well he'll shut you out. That's the last thing you want." The dark haired student explained. "You know, he has anxiety, depression and panic attacks. He's just not right after his mom passed you know? Then the fucking _shit, _that _ass _did to him. _all_ that fucking shit!" Will hated that he lost his temper in front of his house guest.

They went quiet for a while. Then Undertaker spoke up. "Well, I'm going to go home. Tell him that he doesn't have to come to work for a few days. Oh and ugh," He pulled a wad of money from his pocket and put it on the table. "for all the trouble he had to go through well actually the money that was taken off him."

Undertaker nodded and spun on his heel and walked through the apartment and out the front door.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

_**A-N: Well, there you have it chapter 2 and a cliffhanger... no not really.**_

_**Okay so Huta* that is a word my dumb mother calls the police just because, she too, is a damn idiot and a convict. (If you yell at me for putting my mother down go suck a lemon and fuck yourself because you don't know that sorry bitch! End of story!)**_

_**Okay now, Jane... Jane is my own personal little street rat, street walker call him what ever. He's mine and I love him. He was my first OC of my own demented and twisted self. So, please tell me what you thing of my little darling! Do you want more of him or just in small doses or large ones. Well anyway I have a plan with my little Janey. Yes that is his real name. And so if you want a lot more of Jane there is a lot to learn about the bugger.**_

_**Now, Dev and Dakota... they are my OC's as well, they stay throughout the whole story because well they are bouncers apparently. I was going to make up the twins but I got lazy and decided to use more OC's. I hate using OC's in fic's but, ugh, whatever deal with it. Shit. **_

_**Love them or hate them whatever just let me know...**_

_**Well, I give you my three R's: review review REVIEW! and my very sleep good night.**_

_**Your Humble Writer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Grell woke up achy and wanting to drink as much as his body could contain. He moaned in pain and stood up stumbling and tripping into the bathroom to look at his sunken eyes. He growled when he saw the distress painted on his face. Dark circles under his eyes with lack of a deep sleep due to nightmares his face was bruised too and scratched up as well to accompany the dark circles. Grell looked down at his body seeing bruises and scrapes under bandages. He glared at the white things that adorned his skin and ripped them off letting them fall to the tile floor. Poking and prodding his own injured body he hissed in the slight pain.

Grell walked to his bags and ripped out a skirt that he hasn't seen in a while, and found his tattered and bloodied 'Suck on It' shirt. He slid it on and smiled not caring how he looked he felt like the slut he was shown to be last night. Unstable. Right now he was unstable. He sauntered into the kitchen and seeing the wad of money he shrugged grabbing it and shoving it in his back pocket. The red head grabbed his phone on the counter and shoved it in his pocket as well. Grabbing a banana Grell quickly sneaked out of the apartment.

He shut the door with out a sound and walked down the stairs and peeling the fruit he took. He slung his little red purse around so it rested on his hip as he walked down the street chewing the banana slowly. Sighing he walked by a few boutiques seeing jeans and shirts and all kinds of clothing that would flatter him, but he hasn't measured himself in quite a while. He was still in a pissed off frumpy mood and he did have the money and he hadn't pampered _himself_ in years, and he only wore what the _bastard_ wanted him to wear. The last time he was pampered he was abused excruciating so. He stared into the window at a dress.

_'Will,will!' He whispered into the pay phone._

_'Grell, it's eight in the morning and why are you- are you okay!' Will had sat up in his bed so quick and shoved on his sandals ready to come get him at the drop of a pen. 'Shit Grell, where are you!?'_

_Grell let out a small laugh. 'I am more than fine,Love. My little lover of mine gave me fifty bucks to go shopping for myself! He was really happy this morning and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me since you haven't seen me in _ages_! Oh and I am at the...' Grell paused and looked up at the street sign and the name of the shop. 'Strike on main and-'_

_Will sighed falling onto the bed revealed. 'I know exactly where you are. I'll be there in a bit just go in and look around and wait for me there.' Will broke out into a smile happy to go and see his friend after five months. He was always so worried when Grell called because he thought he was hurt, but this time it was a relief, even though Grell tried to call him every chance he got and that was not often._

_'Hurry Will I miss you!' Grell squealed in a whisper even though cars zoomed by the pay phone._

_'Alright. Alright. Just give me a few and I'll be there go in and get a few cute outfits and I'll help you decide.' Will laughed into the phone._

_'Fine!'_

_**CLICK**_

_The payphone ran out and Grell slammed the phone in it's holder. 'Fucking phone!' But he gleefully skipped into the door and was greeted kindly and pointed to the women clothing like any other woman that would come in that day. He set himself on a mission to get a piece of laundry to show off to his lover and then a few cute tight dresses that they could go to dinner in because promises were made after Grell made a large scene that he want to go out to do something fancy. The whole reason for this little trip was to make Grell feel better and not depressed._

_Grell turned his attention to some cute shorts and shirts. He was thumbing through the large selection when someone grabbed him from behind their arms wrapping around his stomach and spinning him in a circle. Grell gasped and dropped the clothes he was holding and grabbed onto the strong arms that spun him. He giggles knowing who it was as he picked his legs up letting his body be swung in a few circles. Grell dropped his feet and spun grabbing hold of Will in the tightest hug he could muster as he kissed him on the cheek. Will blushed with embarrassment hugging back. His hands tucked under Grell's long beautiful crimson hair._

_'Grell, you look good. Is he being good to you.' Will ask pulling back not letting his grip of Grell's lower back._

_Grinning the red head pulled from the grip reluctantly and started to pick up the clothes. 'Well,' He started as he picked up the clothes. 'I picked a few things. Wanna see?'_

_'Of course my lady. That is why I am here, yes?'_

_Grell raced into the dressing room getting options form the overly straight Will. He laughed at the comments Grell made as he spun in circles. They went through the shirts and shorts to see what ones to get and what ones not to get. Then went through the dresses and found a beautiful red dress that flattered the curves that adorned Grell. The ruby haired male ran into the dressing room and slipped off the dress and slipped on the thin see through material. He stepped out and spun._

_'So?' He asked giggling knowing his friend was slightly uncomfortable with this article of clothing. Will stepped forward and hugged Grell, he was about to say something but was interrupted._

_'Grell, you might just-'_

_'Why don't you ask me you sorry piece of shit!?'_

_The Lover._

_He walked up and pushed Will to the side easily and grabbed Grell's hair pulling it back making the feminine male to submit sending him to one knee as he pulled the handful of hair. Grell's eyes went wide at the sight of him and at the pure forced that was pulling him down to the floor. The man sent a glare toward Will who just stood there, he knew if he tried to interfere Grell would be hurt more._

_'Well love, that is just beautiful I'll act surprised when we get home and you put it on for me.' He spun the red head around on the floor by his hair and faced him to the dressing room. The bastard let his hair go and kicked him further on his knees and Grell caught himself on his hands. The man chuckled behind him. 'Aw, I know your ready for me babe, but-' Another kick to the ass and Grell fell to his stomach tears welling up, as Will stared wide eyed. 'Now, get your sorry ass in there and take that off put on your normal clothes! Now!'_

_The man reeled to Will glaring at him. 'Now you mother fucker! How many times do I have to fucking tell you that to stay away from Grell's he's fucking mine! Mine! I fucking own him.' His voice was dangerous. Will knew he could hurt him and take off with Grell, but knew better. 'I don't want you to ever see him again! That piece of shit, that piece of ass is mine! Understand!?'_

_Will rolled his eyes and just took a step back. 'Bye Grell.'_

_No answer._

_Will knew that Grell said goodbye but couldn't say it. Will just turned and left._

_The bastard turned to the dressing room door when Grell stepped out, his love strode to him and shoved him back into the dressing room and grabbed a discarded piece of clothing from the floor and shoved it into Grell's mouth and pushed him against the back wall holding his throat looking into his eyes. 'At least he's good for something, picking out clothes for you to wear for me, but I don't like him looking at you like he was and how many time's do I have to tell you and show you that you're mine! And that won't fucking change!.' The bastard growled and punched Grell in the stomach making him double over more tears filling his eyes his heart breaking. _'Will'_ he thought. Grell's stomach was punched again before he was spun and bent over and his pants were ripped down._

_That hard-_

A hard shove made Grell fall to the ground making the rest of the banana mush under his ass. He growled when he felt the mush as he stared at the floor tears blurring his vision.

"Oh man! I am so sorry Miss!" A long slender hand was extended. "I wasn't watching where I was going." Grell looked at his feet and saw inline roller blades then his eyes wandered up seeing black dress pants looking up more the small slender body saw that he was completely in full suit with a bola tie holding a book with his finger in it and dress shoes tied around his fingers loosely. Grell stared at the extended hand and took it gently and was pulled to his feet easily. When Grell stood he only had to look up a few inches, into deep forest green eyes. 'Why, am I meeting people with green eyes lately? Wow, but his eyes are great but not as beautiful as- Shut up!' He thought as he looked over the smooth young face and the dark hair that fell on his face, it wasn't the nearly black color like Will, but a softer color. "God, I'm so sorry again Miss. And I, ugh. Smashed your banana, may I?" Pointed to Grell's ass. He didn't wait he just dusted at it wiping off the large pieces off the skirt he decided to wear. "I was reading and I was trying to get to work, I know I shouldn't be doing that while on roller blades but this book is too good to put down." He lifted the book up to show the title, _The Giver_ he smiled innocently. "Oh I'm Alan by the way Alan Humphries."

Grell giggles at his rushed self. "I'm Grell Sutcliff, a pleasure." He stuck out his hand to shake Alan's.

Alan took his fingers lightly and bent in half to kiss the knuckles softly. "Nay, the pleasure is all mine." He let his lips linger and stared into the gold-green of Grell's eyes. "Your eyes, exotic gems of innocence and beauty so great." Grell blushed. "Ah, fair maiden with red ruby hair."

"How, you flatter. The ladies must flock at your feet." A smirk played on his lips. "I love the Shakespearean language you use to set me a fire."

"A fan?" Alan asked as Grell nodded smiling more. Another swift kiss to his knuckles the young man stood straight smiling. "I am happy to have run into such a beautiful woman today."

Grell blushed cradling his hand to his chest. "I must have made you late fine sir. Now, no more skating and reading you hear?"

Alan looked at his watch and sighed. "Alas! I am late, but for a wonderful cause such as yourself! I would love to get to know you more Miss Grell, my I have the honor of having your phone number?" Alan asked and pulled out a pen holding out his other hand to write on. Grell took the pen in his left hand and wrote his name in beautiful cursive. "Oh, the hand of sin, that is all the better lovely lady." The tawny flattered as Grell wrote his new number on the mans hand. "Now I must take my leave and I will call you when I am on my break, yes?" Grell nodded and blushed more. "So, farewell young woman life is full of wonderful surprises" With that he spun in a circle on his skates with one hand raised in a wave as he slowly took off down the street.

Grell felt so happy and gitty now after having such a bad memory and crying in public by staring at a dress. It was decided he went into the store.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Grell walked into Vexx a couple hours later with a few bags in his hand. Dev and Dakota weren't there. In fact no one was guarding the door so he walked in wondering if they had been hurt with all the commotion of last night. He hoped not or he'd find away to hurt the man so bad for hurting all his new friends.

He walked straight to the bar in front of Mey. "Hi Mey!" Grell cooed. The red haired woman spun knowing the voice. She looked confused and stared at her smiling. "Mey it's me Grell."

She nodded slowly and stared and then she cracked the biggest grin. "You are so fucking hot!" Then she cocked her head. "You not working today... with um last-"

"Yes I know I kind of figured that I am so glad that you weren't here. Poor thing." He reached over and cupped her chin. He smiled and leaned over the bar. "Can you get me a vodka tonic please Dear?" He asked softly. A slam from behind him and a shout surprised him.

"Scum bag! On your side of the bar! No touching my employee's!" Grell knew the voice and sat slowly and smirked at Mey.

Grell sat there and spun in the seat slowly. "So, you mean I can't touch myself?" He asked looking up the head bar tender up and down. Black pants and only suspenders that went across his bare toned chest. His silver hair pulled in a high pony tail and that cute little top hat that sat sideways on his head. "Aw, I was planning to do that tonight." He grinned at his boss.

"Grell!" Undertaker was surprised to see him. He walked over to him smiling and just took him in a large embrace. Grell smirked hugging him back taking in his smell, spicy sweet like a ginger snap taste, but he was smelling it. "Why are you here?"

Grell looked at his bags. "Well, I got up angry and wanting to drink but I saw this cute little shop I haven't been in in a while. So I went in and got a few things because I was feeling down in the dumps. And I needed something to keep my mind out of the-" Feeling a vibration in his pocket he pulled out his small phone and held it up. "Oh I have a phone, I forgot to tell you last night." He pulled from undertakers hug and saw an unknown number. "Excuse me a moment." He flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Miss Grell?" The new familiar voice asked.

"Oh hi Alan!"

Undertaker shared a look with Mey as she set down his drink. He couldn't help but feel curious and jealous. 'Who the fuck is Alan and why is he so happy to hear from him.'

"I ugh, was thinking... Maybe tonight we can go roller bladeing! I'd like to get to know you more." Alan was excited and hoping Grell would say yes. Grell looked at Mey but her eyes were focused on their boss. Grell didn't want to look yet.

"Oh absoulty, I'd love to get to know you more with out falling on a banana!" Now Grell looked and his boss looked flustered but still somewhat calm, he could see the anger bubbling in his eyes, or wait no, he was jealous! He then remembered the remark he just made. "When?"

Alan was picking at his nails and biting his lips excited he wanted to be with his new friend now. "I know this great rink that has like a midnight skating and its all neon and stuff. It's wonderful!" Grell grinned and laughed at the way he noticed the boy was nervous and gitty.

"Sounds great. So the time Sweetheart?"

"I can pick you up at ten or you can meet me there?"

Grell picked up his drink and took a sip." I can go there, sounds good. Um but I kind of have to go right now but I can meet you there, just ugh, text me the information and that stuff and I'll be there. Yes?" Then a gulp watching his boss watch him drink.

"Oh, okay. No problem! I'll see you tonight!" Alan got excited again thinking about it.

"Okay, bye see you there!" Grell pushed the end button and closed his phone. He looked at Undertaker then realized. "Oh! I need to give you my number! I promised remember the night you took me home?" He chuckled to himself as Undertakers face lit up some. "Wow, two men get my number today! That's so lovely! Mey can you be a doll and get me a pen and paper?" She blushed as she started to walk away from the bar.

"Don't be silly," Undertaker pulled out his smart phone and handed it to Grell. The red head grabbed it and looked at it feeling intimidated. "What?"

Feeling like a child he admitted; "I don't know how to work it." He wasn't aloud to have any phone and when he was with his mother she didn't believe in cell phones. "I am illiterate when comes to technology. Teach me?"

Undertaker smiled and stepped behind Grell and took the hand that was holding the phone and cupped his hand over his. "Okay," Grell could feel his breath in his ear. "See that one right there?" He started to explain and Grell was touching the appropriate things and looking at Mey who was red as a beet. "There all done. Easy?" Undertaker asked.

The red head shook his head back and forth. "Nope not at all." Grell was reaching for his drink and stopped. "Excuse me. I will be right back." Grell left and walked to the restroom.

Undertaker smiled and held up his phone to show Mey. He looked at it and saw that it lit up with a text message. Undertaker flipped it open and smirked. "Mey quick, get that pen and paper. Now!" He hissed.

Mey obeyed. "But that's Grell's phone and that's his message." She handed the pen and paper over and Undertaker wrote the address down. "What are you doing Boss?" He hissed at her to 'shh' as he wrote the numbers and letters down quickly.

"I want to know what this is all about. And I am going when they do and yeah, whatever, you tell him I'm taking your tips for a week." Mey nodded and zipped her lips and threw the key away. "Good girl." The boss went quiet and hid the phone in his palm as Grell sat down at his stool. "What the hell is this." Undertaker now didn't need to have a fake reason to touch him so he can put the phone back, he saw a little stain that looked like grease and swatted at it as he slid the phone in his pocket.

Grell blushed and looked back. "Oh I was staring at the window and I blanked out like always and some guy rode by me on roller blades and knocked me over and I sat in my banana. Funny huh?" Undertaker felt a little relief when he found the reason of the comment that bothered him. "He asked me my number and I gave it to him and that was who I was talking to." Giggling he chugged the rest of his drink. "Mey sweety can I have another?" Grell looked at Undertaker. "So I am going to get buzzed and that kind of stuff and then perhaps go or cancel at the last minute like a lady should and see if he's really interested. If he is he'll call me more and make an effort. I'm tired of dating guys who I get hurt by."

Undertaker thought to the masked men and hated them. He saw the light bruising on Grell's face that couldn't be covered in make up. It hurt Undertaker to know that Grell had been abused so much, he just wanted to learn everything there was to know about this little red head. He was going to keep an eye on him tonight, and make sure he's treated well if not he'll just swooping and take him away, he'll deal with explaining later. A flat hand on his chest snapped him out of his thoughts.

"But Boss, I'll be here tomorrow for sure, okay? And I'll work extra hard and be cute for you and bring in more money and people." Grell smiled up at his Boss and all he could do was nod back and smile. Grell was a big flirt and did know how to get out of plenty of bad situations except abusive ones, those he just freezes and can't do anything. 'I'll be fine, no worries. And if you worry too much, just call and I'll talk to you okay?"

All Undertaker did was nod and hoped that the red head didn't entangled with this new guy. He knew that he hurt Grell far more than anyone knows except him, Grell would probably hate him forever and be squashed like that banana was. He still couldn't believe that he met a new guy and is going out with him tonight after what happen last night,. 'He must be in pain, he's sucking down those drinks pretty quick. I wonder if he's trying forget?' Undertaker watched the red head ask for another and then turn to him.

"You know, I got some cut clothes today to get rid of the torn stuff that was thrown at me." Grell smiled 'thrown' Undertaker got the slightest idea of how he was thrown out now, but he listened admittedly. "Maybe if you want, I can model some so you can deem appropriate..." Grell started to feel like his old reckless but safe self when he asked his boss this question and add back to his old self he drug a hand slowly up his shoulder and squeezed lightly and drug it back down slowly.

Undertaker was surprised by the action and by his words he didn't feel himself nod. "Sure," The words slipped out with out consulting him first. He was realizing in those few days that he has known this broken unpredictable red head that he started to like him. He didn't know if the other felt the same but he liked this little creature and would do anything to keep him safe and he wanted to know his life story, and know the back story to his mishap well his relationship with that masked thief. "I'd love to."

Grell smiled and grabbed up the bag from the floor and held it up for Undertaker to see. "I'm done drinking at this moment if you want to see right now..." He grinned now.

Undertaker didn't know how to react he was just so surprised to see the once timid and frightened male so bold. Was it the drinks? Was it that he has a date tonight? Was this his old self brought out by the drinks? Or was this just the real Grell, the wild crazy not caring man who did what he wants when he want whenever he saw appropriate? What ever it was Undertaker sort of liked it, maybe he'd get to play along with that. "Sure, we can go to my house, or my office and you can still drink either place."

'Hmm," The red head thought. "Mey, Sweetheart of my dreams can you give me the whole bottle of vodka?" He looked at Undertaker and smiled knowing he that he, himself wasn't drunk but only acting so he can get the man in front of himself. He grabbed money from his skirt hem and threw it on the counter. Grell just knew he wanted to have fun and for himself to be the one in charge. "Thank you Lovey, come on handsome." Grell grabbed the bottle and grabbed one of the suspenders of his boss and pulled him along.

Mey watched the two go blushing wondering what would happen, Grell seemed sort of drunk already and he was dragging the boss along by the suspenders. All she could think was this couldn't end well or it would end how the boss looked like he wanted it to end. Mey just heard the story of what happen between Grell and the boss the previous night. That he was able to touch him where ever so he could fix him up. This made Mey blush more thinking that the two men hot and heavy may hook up, she spun in a circle quickly. 'WOW! Hot hot hot!'

Grell pulled his boss into his office and shut and locked the door. He pushed his boss into the big black leather wheely office chair making him sit as he dropped the bag on the desk, he took a few steps closer to his boss and bent forward placing his hands on the mans thighs leaning forward. "Now Boss be real still, and this wont hurt a bit." Grell leaned forward and kissed Undertakers lips softly taking them in his possession tilting his head to the side then softly pulling away. "I could tell that you wanted to do that. So, now the clothes..."

Grell pulled the bag close and then set it on Undertakers lap as Grell sat on his knee. Pulling out little skirts and shorts and shirts and placing them on his lap, Grell brought over the bottle of Vodka taking a large swig to the naked eye but he barley took any and held it up to his bosses lips. "Drink." He tipped the bottle to his lips and watched his boss drink the clear liquid. "Good," He pulled the bottle back and set it on the desk. Grell stood slowly and he felt hands on his ass not wanting him to move. This made Grell smile more. "Hey, so impatient." Grell swatted the hands away playfully.

He pulled the first skirt from the pile and danced it around a little bit dropping the article of clothing back on the bosses lap. Spinning his back to Undertaker Grell shimmied his hips slowly like a dancer and unbuttoned the front and unzipped it. "Hm," He hummed and rotated his hips moving them slowly pushing down the skirt he was wearing. Grell knew what he was doing and he would do it well, he didn't care he felt like being reckless. He was no longer attached to the man who constantly raped him he wanted to find a good man who'd take care of him and not take advantage and that is what Undertaker didn't do the night before. Grell was submissive to everything and anyone and giving up for the night and Undertaker could have taken advantage but didn't. He helped the red head. This was his way of testing the boss he started to feel a slight attraction to. If not he would try and date the young boy he met today and see how that works out.

Grell let the skirt drop to the floor and he stepped out of it turning to his boss. Undertaker stared at his face not letting his eyes wander any lower. Grell put his hands on Undertakers legs and leaned forward leaning closely to his ear. "You can look." He whispered and straddled his leg grabbing the bottle of vodka and tipped it up now taking a large drink and tipped it to the bosses lips and watched him drink a lot of the liquid again. "I don't mind the looking." Undertakers eyes dropped slightly and decided not to look and went straight to his face. "Hm," He hummed again and leaned forward and bit his bosses neck lightly and stood to look at him up and down.

He grabbed the skirt and slipped it on with out taking his eyes off of those silver green eyes, spinning slow demonstrating and shimming out of the shirt he was in and pulled a reveling shirt out of the pile and slowly slid it over his head and modeled it for his boss. "Is it appropriate?"

"Like I said men, cover your ass and dick women cover your pussy. But yes very appropriate." He almost shuddered and swallowed before he spoke.

"Good" He sat on his lap straddling him and leaned forward again and kissed his lips slowly being really slow and hesitant waiting for the kiss back but never received one. Pulling back he whispered: "Thank you."

"For what?" There was no answer.

Grell stood and modeled the rest of the clothes for the man in front of him occasionally giving one sided kisses and he seems pleased that the man didn't want to kiss back but was sort of disappointed, because he wanted the kiss. But after every outfit he would be complemented on it. Then after a while the bottle of vodka was gone and Grell was stumbling and collecting the fallen clothes and was held on the waist by the elder man as he swayed. Grell straightened up and realized that he drunk more than he intended to, although he did want to get drunk this morning. Now all he wanted to do was sleep off the drunkenness. That's what e intended to do he stepped past the tall man and slumped in the big leather chair curling up in it perfectly and slept.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At around eight he woke up with a start with someone shaking him and he cat stretched looking up at who disturbed his beauty sleep. It was Undertaker he stood bent over Grell smiling. He shook him again as his eyes were closing. Grell stared up at him again and held up his arms as if to be held like a baby. Undertaker picked him up bridal style and Grell wrapped his arms around him tightly kissing his neck. "I'm going to take you home to Will okay?" Grell only nodded kissing his neck more slobbering over it.

"Boss?"

"Yes?" He asked looking down at him before he left the office with man and bag in hand.

"Kiss me?"

"No." It was a stern 'no'.

"What why!? Why not!?" Grell pouted. "Come on kiss me, I need some love."

"No" Was still the simple answer. "Ask Will. I will not kiss you."

"Fine" He sighed in exaggeration and crossed his arms.

Undertaker took Grell home and set him on the couch and kissed him on the cheek. "There" Turned to leave smiling at Will nodding at him. "He's still a little buzzed he's been sleeping for a few hours." That was all he said and left the college boy's apartment.

Will turned to Grell and Grell was pouting with his arms crossed and staring at the closed door to the small apartment. Then the gold-green eyes looked at the jade colored ones, Will felt his heart jump, he knew Grell was going to ask a question. And he was proven right. "Will~" Grell cooed reaching for him. Will complied and sat next to Grell letting him lay on him.

"What Grell?" He asked.

"I want a kiss. Kiss me?"

"You know full well that I am straight and that I do not know how to kiss. So the answer in no." Will told him.

Grell choked and let a few tears fall. Will ran his hands run through the crimson hair trying to comfort. "No. That's what he said. I kissed him but he didn't kiss me back and now I'm sad. No one wants to kiss me, whats wrong with me Will. Am I ugly? Do I have a sign on me that says I'm a slut? Unfaithful? A bitch!? Gay!?"

Will didn't know how to answer so he just let his hands stroke the soft hair tugging lightly. He looked down at him. "Don't say that. Grell you know your beautiful, and such a passionate person and who ever comes into your life knows that you are a treasure they should cherish." Will told his friend. He refused to kiss his temple that he wanted so badly to do. But he knew Grell, and Grell would just turn his head and take his lips and then Will's charade would be over. "You are a sweet man Grell trust me, who ever gets to touch those lips of yours should consider themselves lucky and should be happy the rest of their natural life."

Grell cooed and looked at the clock above the television he sighed and checked his phone for any directions and he had five texts, all from that cute Alan he met.

_[Sorry I was away from my phone, I'll be there at 10]_

He texted the kid back and stood. "Well, I am going to jump in a hot shower and dress I have a date tonight actually" Grell sighed and walked to the bathroom Will fallowing behind curious.

"What already?" Will questioned. "With who? Your boss?"

Grell shed his shirt and didn't see Will swallow hard and stare at the scared body. "No, don't be silly. I met this really cute guy today with one of my spells and he knocked me over and he charmed me to death and asked me for a date and I agreed." Grell dropped his skirt looking at Will. "So I'm going to see." Then Grell turned on the tub and pulled the shower plunge and dropped his boxer-briefs. Will swallowed more and turned away.

"Just be careful Grell. I don't want you hurt. Really, if I have to pick you up and you are hurt I'm going to kill someone got it?" He chanced a look and looked at his back resisting to walk over and run his hands over the scars.

"Okay..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Grell went to the skating rink that Alan directed him too and waited outside sitting on the upraised flower beds his ankles crossed, in his tight shorts that rode up high when he sat, he had on a white belly shirt that tied in the front. His short hair was pinned back and made his bangs flop out in front of his face. He saw the boy Alan walk up roller blades in hand. Grell thought he looked good in dark jeans and a light shirt that buttoned up. Alan walked up to Grell and bowed lowly.

"My lady you look ravishing tonight."

Grell covered his mouth laughing. He blushed when Alan put his hands on his hips and helped him down from the plants bucket. Giggling he let the boy keep his hands on his hips. "How flattering you are kind sir."

"Anything for a beautiful lady like you." Alan smirked. Holding out his hand for Grell to take. He took it. "So, do you know how to skate?"

"No, not really I usually fall and hurt myself. But maybe you can teach me, such as you don't teach me to crash into handsome men." Grell flirted. He knew not that they were being fallowed.

Silver-green eyes watched from a small silver car that blended in unlike the huge hummer. He waited until the two walked inside the skating rink to remove himself from the car and walk inside the roller rink. He walked into the lobby and looked around and rented some skates and found a position in the area to see over the large skating rink. He saw Grell pulling on in-line skates with shaky hands and uncertain eyes, he saw the kid next to him with skates already on bending on one knee to help the red head tie on the skates.

The skates were on and Alan grabbed Grell's hands and pulled him up slowly. The skates slipped and slid making Grell fall into the arms of the boy in front of him, the red head giggled holding on tight to the tawny haired man. The boy set him up straight and held him and smiled when he pulled the wobbly Grell to the floor, Alan laughed as he watched Grell hold the rail and padded wall to balance himself. He gave a nervous smile and reached for his date.

"Alan, I can't do this. Fuck..." Grell groaned as Alan tucked his hands on his waist. Grell let one hand grab Alan's.

"It's okay Grell, you can do it. I have you I won't let you fall. I promise."

Grell let go of the wall and started to slip and slide again and Alan didn't let him fall, the younger just started to skate them along smoothly and Grell started to straighten up slowly and get the hang of the balance. Alan let go of him slowly and Grell skated fine until he noticed that the guiding hands were gone and he got a little afraid and started to fall. The tawny haired man grabbed for Grell, but the red head was already was going down and took Alan with him. They fell in a heap on the floor with Alan under the taller of the two. Grell's face started to turn as red as his hair in embarrassment. The younger smiled and touched his face as the world spun around them.

"Are you alright?"

Grell nodded slowly. "Yeah, but we fell. I'm such a klutz..."

"You did fine." Alan complemented picking both of them up.

After getting Grell used to the skates he started to get better at not falling, but he had skinned knees with blood running out of them. Alan noticed and hobbled Grell to their little area and sat him down. He told him he'd be back and kissed him on the cheek. The red head smiled at the younger thinking that he could really get used to him. He sighed when he was gone and lied his head down on the cool table for a while. After a few moments he felt the hair on his arms stand up and a presence next to him. He looked up and was face to face with his boss.

"What the fuck? Why are you here?" He questioned. "Aren't you 'sposed to be at Vexx?"

"Does it matter? I'm here and I saw you fall I saw your little toy leave and I thought you should be taken over from a real man." Undertaker spoke softly and seductively. "Hm~? What do you say, how about I take you out there Grell and let you have an easy ride?" The boss sat next to Grell his knees touching his employee's thigh and upper thigh. He rest his elbow on the table and touched his face softly turning Grell's chin towards him. "Come on let that little pip-squeak go." Undertaker set his other hand on Grell's upper thigh moving it inward. "Let me show you a good time Red."

"What the fuck is this!?"

Grell turned from his boss and to Alan. "Look sweety, you-"

"No, no, no Red I got this... look young one you can't let a lovely creature out of your sight for a minute. If you do, they will just be stolen form you..." He snapped. "Just like that. This one here, is special. Take care of her and if you don't I will and she'll like it. I promise you that, she'll go to you with my sloppy seconds." Undertaker pulled Grell's head to his and planted a long kiss to his lips. Grell neither pulled away nor pushed into the kiss. Undertaker just stood and rode off into a crowd of people disappearing.

Grell turned to Alan. "What the hell? Why the hell did you let him kiss you. That was painful..." Alan sighed and knelt next to Grell making him move so he had access to his bruised and bloodied knees. "Wow, you fell pretty hard." The younger pulled out a small wipe and cleaned the small scrapes and the put a band-aid on them with a small kiss to secure them. "Now, are you hungry or thirsty? Want to skate more?"

Grell smirked. "He's right you know, you can't leave me alone, or I'd be stolen. But I'm sure you'd be able to keep me if you did the right things." Grell tilted his head coyly with another smirk. When he turned his head he saw his boss staring at him, so he scooted closer. "But there is a way to have another chance at another date with me cutey... you wanna know the way?"

Alan nodded egarly. Grell glanced at Undertaker with a small glare and said to Alan: "Like this..." He leaned in and connected his lips to the younger's. Grell slowly pecked a few times before the bot got the idea and started to kiss him back slowly running his tongue across the bottom lip of the man in front of him. Grell opened his mouth and Alan slipped his tongue in and started to wrestle with Grell's tongue. Grell closed his eyes and excepted the kiss liking the feel of his warm tongue moving with his intimately and intricately. Small firm knowing hands wrapped in red hair pulling him closer biting his lip after releasing his tongue. Grell pulled back slightly and smiled. "Take me to your car and there's a lot more where that came from, you passed the first test of getting a second date, Love."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh fuck, yes oh God harder... hm~" Grell moaned as the car rocked. "Fuck yes... Alan baby more... gimme more." The words were slurred.

The younger grunted grabbing hips ramming into Grell relentlessly as the elder moaned and whined arching his legs shaking and breathing heavy. The tawny moaned as Grell squeezed.

The door opened and Alan was pulled roughly off and out of the red head long black nails dug in his hair as he was shoved into the pavement. All was seen was silver and red, Alan shook his head and Grell was gone. The younger sat there with his pants down past his knees fully erect and in utter pain as his dick throbbed. All he had to think that he needed to rid of the pain that need to come out. Alan jumped into his car and started to stroke himself and his head fell back against the seat as he thrust into his hand already missing the ass he was just in, that was all he could think was that ass. His hair, face, lips, and dick. It was all amazing and perfect. He kept slamming his head against the back seat as he came in his hand.

...

Silver hair was clouding his vision as he was carried bridal stye to a small silver car. He was placed in the front passenger seat all he did was cross his arms and wait until his boss got in the car. Grell stared down at his half erect dick and sighed. When Undertaker was in the car and before he could say something Grell grabbed his hand and shoved it on himself and glare." Might as well fucking finish it, I don't fucking want fucking blue balls you prick!"

Undertaker didn't argue all he did was start to finish. He let his hand stroke him and his nail glide up softly along the length. Grell found the lever and reclined the seat. "Just fucking finish me!" He demanded. Undertaker still said nothing and stroked him spreading precum over his head and massaging from base to tip, Grell hardly noticed him spit in his hand and then continue. It just felt so damn good, those fucking nails felt amazing, even the length didn't bother him. Grell bucked into his hand moaning his breath hitching as he closed his eyes. Undertaker stared at Grell in his own high he felt his bulge in his own pants but ignored it. He was focused on the beautiful being in front of him. Grell moaned loudly and thrust roughly and came in Undertakers hand.

Quiet for a few minutes Undertaker took that time to lick and savor the red heads cum. Then he turned to him and growled. "I didn't quite enjoy that little performance in the rink, and I absolutely despised that..._thing_ you were doing in that foggy sinful car. That was wrong and I hated it."

"Hm~ Is someone jealous?" Grell was just stroking himself lightly. "Hm, you did a good job, I wonder how you are with that mouth of yours, instead of yelling at me..." He frowned slightly.

"Red, you were just raped. And now you went out with a man you don't know much- well at all! And you let him fuck you! He could be diseased!"

Grell playfully turned to his belly and stuck out his ass. "Then maybe you can cleanse me Boss." He wiggled it. "Come on I know you'd want to..." He looked at his boss' face and frowned.

"I'm fucking serious! I don't want to loose an employee! This is wrong what would Will say? Your mother?!"

Grell spun and pulled up his tight shorts and got out of the car and slammed the door then wrenched it open again. "Don't y-you fucking ever, and fucking ever bring my mother into anything!" He slammed the door again and stared to walk in the direction he thought was home. Grell got to the end of the parking lot and a car pulled up next to him and the window rolled down. There was a large Hispanic man in it his eyes gawking at Grell's ass.

"How much for an hour Ma' Ma'?"

"Get a real girlfriend! I'm not a whore!" Grell punched the car door making the man speed away.

Now he was really fuming he stomped down the street arms crossed and shoes in hand not wanting to walk in them. He didn't know where he was for a minute then he realized he was near the shelter and was miles away from home. He was going to sleep there tonight. The red head walked down a few streets leading to the shelter. He spotted it finally and opened the door slowly and went straight to Jane's bed. Moaning and whining was heard a few feet away from it in the dark. The waiter clicked on a small night light that was usually on and he was revolted at the sight he saw.

Jane was tied to the top bunk by his wrists and his knees were propping him up and they were spread wide for there was a tranny under him thrusting in and out of him roughly and one in front of him and it looks to be like he too was fucking Jane. Poor thing. The burgundy haired cross-dresser had his head slack and just hanging tears dripping off his nose and chin. He was whining in pain, Grell saw bite marks across his bare chest, legs, arms and stomach. The red head wanted to cry at this poor sight of his friend in pure agony. He strode forward and grabbed one at the base of his dick and squeezed nails biting into the soft sensitive skin.

"Get off her now! or I will detach it right here." The male obey and saw who was threatening him.

"Aw, little one...fuc-" Grell squeezed and yanked on the mans dick.

"I am not in the mood fuck face!" He spat and kicked him to the hard floor. "Keep your hands and cock off my little Jane you pace of shit you are not worthy of her! Fucking Tranny whore!" Grell turned to the other and jumped onto the bed his hands on his neck choking the other and pulling him off the bed and throwing him next to his little partner. "Instead of fucking my Janey, why don't you fuck each other!" He kicked them both. "Do it now!" Fuck face! Stick your dick in his as and fuck him like you fuck Jane!" They didn't move so Grell bent down and grabbed one of them and drug him up and twisted him and shoved him down face first into the others dick. Grell made sure the cock went into his mouth. "Come on fucking swallow him you can do it!" The one gagged and Grell still pushed on his head until he bit the other and they both screamed.

"S-stop-it..."

That small voice that made him stop. Grell gave another forceful shove making the one bite again and gag throwing up all over the other. "Now get the fuck out of here you damn rapists! Stupid cunts!" Grell went to Jane and saw that he shifted slightly. He had a black eye and a bruised face. "Oh Love, your beautiful face..." Grell ran his hands in his hair lifting the wine colored locks to look at him. The eye was puffy and half closed. "Oh my poor darling." Grell untied his wrists and Jane fell slack just resting on his spread knees. He was breathing deeply as he stared at his wrists, they were red with blood. "My poor thing. I'll clean you up in the morning. Okay you need rest." Grell climbed into the bed slowly taking Jane in his arms laying him down arms encircling Jane protectively.

"Grelly..?" Jane sighed.

"Shh, it's okay. Their not gonna touch you again..." Grell pulled Jane's nude body closer and covered them with the blanket that was on the floor.

"Grelly, thank you."

"Think nothing of it."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A-N: Well, a cliffhanger... I suppose. Poor Jane right... well duh of course! I hate causing harm to my darling OC but you know shit happens and that shelter is shit as you can tell. Why can't they all be friends! Well, it would be boring if it were that simple...right? Well yes of course!**

**Anyway the more reviews I get the faster I will post... tell your friends spread this fic, let people know what that you like it...**

**Also, any ideas or any plot twists please do not hesitate! Anything you like? Anything you hate? Anything you want? Any parings out of the characters so far you want to see? Any odd scene? Just you name it sweethearts and you will have it... and soon there will be more flash backs I'm sure you love to hate them! So suck on it! Ha ha!**

**So, my three R's review, review REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Grell woke up caressing a small body protectively and he knew exactly who it was and why. Groaning he stretched Jane curled up closer holding him tightly. Grell rubbed his eyes and woke Jane up shaking his shoulder slightly when that didn't work Grell just ran his hand across Jane's chest slowly as if he were some kind of lover. Now this woke Jane up and Jane was automatically seeking a kiss. When the younger smaller male realized there was no response to his want he looked up to see what the problem was and it was Grell next to him and not one of many lovers. The younger flushed and turned away from Grell but only to be pulled back around.

"Hey, don't be like that." Grell said to the cross-dresser. "You want a kiss?"

Jane only nodded slowly. Grell smiled at him and smiled setting his index finger on his lips so he'd keep quiet.

"I never did this okay?" The crimson haired man spoke softly. When Jane nodded Grell leaned over and placed his lips on Jane's pouted ones, his four hoops were cold on Grell's lips but made him shiver slightly in delight. He tapped the hoops with two fingers playfully. "Wow, those thing are great. But I have to go home Janey." He sighed and spun around on the bed standing and handing Jane a large shirt that was laying hiding under the bed. "Here Love, I want you to be safe. Alright?" Grell told the younger as Jane put the shirt on. "Will, is probably going nuts not knowing where I am." He leaned in the bunk and grabbed a handful of Jane's hair and pulled the boy closer and kissed his forehead. "I'll come check up on you tonight after my shift at Vexx 'kay?"

"Grell, thank you so much. I thought they were going to kill me." Jane told him ashamedly with his head down. "I love you though, your my best friend."

"Love you too little brat."

Grell turned and walked through the shelter his head held high and his hand digging in his pocket as he found his cell phone. It was off. Grell turned it on, he had 15 voice mails and over 30 texts. He sighed most were from a number he didn't recognize and some were from Will. He felt God awful for not telling Will what was happening. By the end of his voice mails he realized that the number was from his boss so he saved it in his phone. Groaning he called Will afraid of what he'll be screamed at. But he wasn't going to call that bitch of a boss of his.

"GRELL!" Will's voice was so panicked. "Oh-My-Fucking-God are you okay?! Where are you?! Please tell me you weren't in the hospital!? Please tell me you weren't raped?!" Will just wouldn't take any breath in.

"WILL!" Grell had to scream into his phone. "Will, Love. I'm fine I just left the shelter. I'm fine. I'll tell you what happen when I get home. And-" Grell was cut off by his best friend.

"No, no, no. Stay there I'm coming to come get you. Fuck."

Grell heard the dial tone and just sat on the steps staring off into the distance. How many times has Will come to save his ass? Too many, that's for sure.

_Bruised and bleeding on the main strip of Las Vargas, Grell lay in an alley and half on the side walk. That bastard called Will._

_'Hey, you stupid fucking college boy come get this skank and take him home to my place. I can't deal with him any more!' And that was the end of the conversation after telling him where Grell was laying. That bastard just kicked him in the head and spoke softly in his ear. 'Your boyfriend is coming to take you home so stay there.' He left. Grell lay there for 4 and a half hours until Will fell to his knees next to him._

_Will took him in his lap and just held him, Grell could feel his unresponsive body as Will picked him up and set him in the car. Will didn't say a word, not that Grell knew but he knew his best friend was just so worried. Will made the seat recline and started to drive out of that God Forsaken town. A few miles out of town Will pulled over and looked over Grell's body. Will could tell that Grell was going to have bruises everywhere. He just ran a hand across the red heads forehead gently._

_'Grell, talk to me.'_

_The man moaned in pain. 'Hurts.'_

_'I know. I know.' Will reached over and grabbed his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. 'I know. Your okay. Your with me Grell.' Grell groaned and tried to squeeze Will's hand but he was in too much pain to do so._

_'Will..' He sighed happy he felt so safe with the dark haired man. 'I l-'_

_**-HONK-**_

_**-HONK-**_

Grell shook his head and saw Will behind the wheel. Sighing, he walked to the car knowing he was going to get an ear full. He open the car door and sat down and before he could say anything he was slapped across the face and then pulled into a tight hug. This was shocking to Grell, Will never slapped him out of anger or anything. Grell was expecting more pain to his face or any other part of his body but the hug was just so surprising that he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in.

'I fucking hate you Grell!" Will yelled at him not really meaning it. "That Undertaker guy called me almost crying saying you walked off into the dark and he lost sight of you. The hell is wrong with you!?"

Grell groaned and pulled out of Will's tight hug. "Okay, Will. I was actually having pleasant sex! It was wonderful! And then that boss of mine opened the door and threw off the lovely little item I acquired! He was just so darling Will!" Grell groaned. "Then the man took me to his car and I made him finish me off. That he did well, a little too well, and then he said something to offend me and then I got out of his car and I just walked. I found myself at the shelter and, I'm not saying anything else from there... I don't want to remember it."

"Was it that bad-"

"Yes, my friend was hurt." Grell pouted and crossed his arms.

"Oh Grell. I'm so sorry. Just relax, okay?" Will told him and out the car in drive and pulled out of the small parking lot.

The two got quiet and Grell only watched as the town passed by him. He saw stores that he'd gone into and got plenty of beautiful outfits for that ex-lover of his. Then he passed a few more stores that he was beaten in, even some where he bent over for the man in. He shuttered and swallowed almost happy he didn't need to do that anymore.

"Will?"

"Hm?" Was the answer.

"Am I fucked up in the head? Am I selfish?"

"Where is this coming from?" Will answered.

"Just fucking tell me. Am I?"

Will was silent for a bit as he stopped at a stoplight, looking over at him he sighed. "Grell, you aren't selfish, you are probably the most generous person I know. But the fucked up part... hm I am still thinking that over. But maybe." Will gave a short laugh to lighten the mood. "Maybe..."

Grell frowned and crossed his arms and stared out the window of the now moving car. Sighing thinking that he hurt the two people that were now taking interest in him. That Undertaker guy, his boss, that fallowed him to the skating rink with his cute little date Alan. Yes he was in the back seat of the car with him and was getting a good job taking care of, and Undertaker burst into the enclosed area and tore them off of each other. Grell was so angry he didn't care of anyone's feelings but his own and stormed off. Was the two of them afraid that he'd get hurt? Did they fight, after Grell took off when his boss finished him off? Or was he just a desperate slut wanting sex?

He felt a hot tear slid down his right cheek. He was happy that it was on the side Will couldn't see. 'Shit!' Was all he could think. 'Fuck!'

When Will pulled into the covered area for his car Grell jumped out and ran up the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. When he got to Will's level he headed toward his home that was the shared apartment. When he rounded the corner he stopped in his tracks and saw that man leaning against the wall. His long silver hair in a high ponytail and the long strands cascaded around his shoulders and his skin tight black shirt made his muscles stick out more. 'Shi~it!' Grell's eyes trailed down and found he had on dark blue skin tight jeans, so dark that they too almost looked black. 'Shi~it!' Grell's eyes darted back to his hair and there, there sat his little signature top hat that sat ajar on his head. 'Fu~ck!'

Grell gasped as those piercing golden-green silver eyes cast a glance his way. He spun on his heel and took off to go back the way he came, his cheeks turning red as a beet. He was just so embarrassed and disgusting feeling. 'Why am I looking at him like that! God he's fucking hot! I just wann-' The red head shook his head walking faster or at least trying when he heard those faint steps that told him he was being fallowed. Grell walking faster but that proved nothing as he was grabbed round the waist and lifted from his feet from the taller man that was his boss. Strong arms were wrapped around his waist keeping him against Undertakers torso. Grell kicked, that did no good he was just lifted higher and hot air was now on his neck.

"Stop squirming Red, your fine." Undertaker whispered. "I just wanted to talk. Will said it was fine."

Grell squealed as he was spun and skipped to the elevator. That's when he started to kick again.

In the elevator Undertaker dropped the red head and Grell fell to the floor and curled up into a ball before he was stood up and pushed against the metal of the fast elevator car. Undertaker pushed the stop button and the car jerked to a stop and Grell flinched fearing what would he do if this man started to hit him. Be submissive? Tell him to stop hitting him? Tell him, if he stopped hitting him he'd let him fuck him up the ass as hard as he wanted? No, he'd probably lay there and take the beating crying.

"Please, Grell, I am not trying to hurt you or anything I just wanted to talk." Undertaker sighed and let one hand dangle at his side as the other stayed on the metal. "About yesterday... what you did in my office..." He stopped talking how to approach this properly. "Well, last night, when I saw you at the rink with that little character. I well... I felt jealous. I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't stand seeing that pipsqueak skating with you and letting you fall. It just-" Undertaker punched the side of the elevator making a dent in the silver reflective metal. "I don't want you seeing people."

Grell was growing angry and unstable. "You! You can't tell me what to do!" He whispered angerly. "You have no power to do that unless we are at work. Besides! Who gave you the right to treat me like I'm yours!" Grell growled deeply and slapped the elder across the face roughly. Undertaker just let his head fall to the side and put his hand on his cheek shamefully as a red mark appeared. "The hell is wrong with you! I am my own person, and I can choose who puts their dick in my ass and not you. You don't own me and never will! And if you plan to try, you are at a very bad start! Fucking dick-wad!" Grell crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at this silver haired beast.

Undertaker looked up slowly and dropped his hand from his cheek and grabbed Grell's wrists and pinned them above his head. The red heads eyes grew wide as moons as he stared at the man and his strength. "You big oaf! Get mhphhh-"

Grell mumbled as lips crashed onto his forcefully. Grell's eyes widened even more as he felt his knees go weak. This was an odd kiss, it was rough but passionate, he refused to kiss him back although he wanted to so bad. The lean body of Undertaker pressed against his own and made him moan unwanted The hard curves the thence muscles and the hot lips on his. It all fit so perfectly with his own, Grell didn't feel his knees give, but he did feel the other arm of Undertaker wrap around his waist to keep him upright. Undertaker loosened the grip on the red heads wrists and Grell wrapped his own arms around Undertakers neck pulling him closer closing his eyes he opened his mouth to the teasing tongue.

Undertaker tilted his head opening his jaw wider to go deeper into Grell's mouth, the red responded with his own jaw widening and his tongue dancing around Undertakers. The pale haired boss planted a firm knee in between thighs lifting and holding the other man in place. Undertaker felt Grell shutter and pull him closer and tighter almost desperately, moaning with a shivering sound to it. "F-fuck. Oh f-fuck... please stop." Grell groaned and tilted his head up and Undertaker kissed his neck softly nipping at the skin and biting at his ear nipping it. "F-fuck, stop."

Undertaker pulled away and Grell was only being held up now with his wobbly state. Shaking his head slowly he cleared his mind and then glared at Undertaker furiously. The red heads hand connected with skin again making a horrible popping sound. Undertaker just stared at him this time.

"How dare you! You are so fucked up! I hate you! Pervert! Grell looked around frantically and saw the button he needed and pressed it quickly sending the elevator in motion again. "Don't even look at me!" Grell crossed his arms and turned away from him. "No stop it!"

The doors opened at the bottom and Grell stepped out of the car and started at a brisk walk with Undertaker still following him. "I said leave me alone!" He spun on him and stopped the man in his tracks. "What the fuck do you want?! You got that- whatever!" Throwing his hands up for empathis.

"I didn't tell you what I wanted to. I panicked and kissed you." There was a prominent frown on the usual smile face. "Look, in my office today. I really enjoyed that. I really did. I thought you had something for me, but you were drunk and well, I guess it was nothing and then at the skating rink you were with that boy-"

"Alan."

"What?" Undertaker was confused.

"His name is Alan. And I might like him, thank you. But now I don't think he'll ever want to see me again because he-" Grell was cut off.

"Shut up, I don't care about him."

Grell glared. "_I_ do!" He spun back to the apartments and tried to walk but was stopped in his tracks.

"Would you fucking stop being a pussy and-" Undertaker stopped when he saw immediate tears come to Grell's eyes. "I'm sorry. I am." He rubbed his face with one hand. Grell glared and took off walking again. "Grell, wait."

"Fuck off! Get away from me!" Grell cursed as he was grabbed around the waist again and hoisted up. "Fucking prick"

Undertaker held the red head tightly, and spoke softly. "Look Grell. I'm sorry. Just listen to me." Undertaker tried to reason with him now. "Look if you calm down and hear me out I will leave you alone and do as you request. Okay?" Undertaker gently set him down when the red head complied. "Let's go to my car and talk I don't want you screaming and waking the neighborhood."

Grell pouted and fallowed the tall man to his car. Grell slid into the back passenger seat when the door was held open for him, Undertaker jogged to the other side and slid into the tall hummer. The crimson haired man stared at him still and awaited until he could get home and shower away the night, and now the morning. Undertaker jumped in and turned to the red head and sighed. Grell had this face that were to say 'Alright tell me so I can get you away from me.'

Undertaker sighed once again. "Look, I want you to know that I am worried for you. I am just so worried because it seems as if you are a wanted man. I don't want you hurt, physically or mentally, you see? I want-"

"You want me for yourself! You pig!" Grell spat at the silver haired man.

"No!" Undertaker looked away from the cold pricing look. "Yes I do. But I don't want you hurt. I already seen that man hurt you and I'm sure Will doesn't want that either."

"No, you want me for yourself and I'm sure Will doesn't like you because you'll just be another man he has to protect me from I hate when my battles are fought for me because I am too weak to stand up for myself! Not anymore! You can't make me do anything! And that stunt you pulled last night was bullshit! You are a fucking pig! That Alan kid makes me feel good and that makes me want to know him more! You know what if you want to win me you have to try harder boss!" Grell burst out angerly.

Undertaker sighed. "Grell, look...please understand. I just want you safe. No one hurting you or anything in that sorts. Here, I will let you calm down for a few weeks and I will do nothing to advance on you. I promise. The only time you will see me is at work."

Grell pouted angerly at him. "Fine. I don't want you to even speak to me unless I address you first. You got it!?"

Undertaker nodded slowly sad about the deal.

"Good, now I'll see you at work tonight. And I am to dress how I want!" Grell huffed and opened the door and jumped out of the tall hummer and started to walk to his shared apartment with Will.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Grell was getting ready for work in the small bathroom when Will stood in the thresh hold watching as Grell carefully applied his make up for the night. Grell pulled the stick of eyeliner across the top lid of his slowly and darkly and then applied it to the bottom lid. Looking over he saw Will standing there, then looked back into the mirror and slid in his contacts blinking.

"Grell, are you alright? You haven't said a word all day since you came in from talking with that Undertaker fellow. Did he hurt you?"

Grell ignored him and applied more liner to small areas that he missed. After he was done applying the dark pencil he looked at his mascara debating to wear it or not, deciding he picked it up and started to apply it carefully not to have lumps and clumps. He still ignored his friend as he sighed loudly.

"Not gonna talk? Well, to bad Grell, I will make you talk." Will smirked and stepped into the bathroom and stepped behind Grell only his eyes looking down at him as he stood straight as Grell still leaned close to the mirror. "Okay, last chance."

No answer.

Will lifted his hands up and started to tickle the red head making him drop his make up into the sink and spin around to try and grab at the offensive hands. He gasped and closed his eyes at the feeling letting out a little squeak. Will just laughed and kept tickling as Grell squeaked and squirmed and laughed. Grell was grabbing at Will's hands and wrists.

"Oh God stop!" Grell squealed laughing and squirming more.

Will smirked staring at Grell's wriggling body he was biting his lower lip keeping his eyes on Grell's chest were breasts would be if he had any. It still didn't make a difference to Will, Grell was his only interest. He kept tickling the red head until his face turned the same color as his hair.

"I give I give!" Grell gasped.

Will wrapped his arms around the red head as the other slouched in his arms threatening to fall.

"Okay, are you alright?" Will asked and then Grell nodded. "Good." Will made him stand straight and the red head took his make up back in hand and turned back to the mirror fixing his now misplaced make up. "Grell?"

"Yeah?"

Will sighed and stared at the man in front of him as he putting on his make up. "Um, are you alright? What happen with that Undertaker guy, what did he do to you?" Will wanted to know, he had to know. He wanted to protect the one person he cared about. The tawny was concerned. When the other still did not give him an answer he sighed and tried again, "Grell, tell me, if I don't know then I can't help."

Grell slammed the make up on to the counter his hand going flat capturing the dark liquid. "Look, last night. I had a date with this adorable boy Alan that man fallowed me to the rink and threatened him to hold on to me before I was taken and then we went to the boys car and were talking and then one thing led to another and I was having sex with the boy, right when we were both about to, well you know, that stupid oaf barges in and destroys it throwing the poor soul to the ground and dragging me away." Will's heart clenched in his chest and was almost glad that Undertaker fellow showed up. "I tell him to fuck off and I go to the home. Then you pick me up. After I see _him _here I turn and he forces me into the elevator. He tries to apologize, but me being me, I don't have it and tell him to wait. Then he kisses when I get excited by his words." Grell's voice was angry as he spoke to his friend. He stops there and sighs.

"Anything else?" Will prompted.

Grell finished up by telling him what else happen and then he came home and now there talking after hours of silence. The two grew silent and Will watched as Grell applied the rest of his make up and drew little intricate swirls that flared off the sides of his eyes. Something he had never seen the man do, but it was beautiful regardless. Will just liked the man work on his face because he thought of the new found freedom he saw in his friend.

When Grell was finished with his face he pulled back and looked at himself in the mirror and looked at Will to get an opinion. "Well? Me or not?" He asked referring to the designs on the sides of his eyes.

The Burnett smiled and gave a small nod. "To tell the truth. Anything you do Grell, you can pull off. I promise you that." The red head gave the tawny a quick hug and walked from the bathroom to put on clothes. "So what are you thinking with this make up?"

Grell shrugged and went to dig in his bag. He was thinking something defiant something to have all eyes on him, he wanted that bastard to want him. He wanted him to absolutely go berserk when he saw him. He wanted for that silver haired bartender to regret he ever did anything to him. He just hated cocky guys like him, guys like that bastard. He wanted to just make him feel guilty and make him feel that Grell was not his unless earned or unless he told that silver haired man otherwise.

"I don't know..." Grell mused as he pulled back and looked up at Will. He reached over and grabbed his friend by the wrist and pulled him down next to him. "Pick out something sexy for me to wear Will." Grell sat back on his heels his hands on his knees.

Will swallowed and started to dig through the big bag of Grell's clothing. He just wanted Grell to stay in the towel he was in now. The wooly cloth wrapped delicately around his waist and rested on those beautiful hips of his. That drove the brown haired man mad with need, but he was careful to hide it. Instead he shoved the feelings aside just making himself think that he was one for the ladies. He was lining to himself of course. Will dug through the bag more and found a tight pair of black hip hugging shorts that seemed too small, but he liked them. Grell grabbed them from him standing in a quick fluid motion and dropped the towel with out thinking.

Will couldn't help stare at his friend. He was surprised, but at the same time he was not. The only thing he now wanted to do was just reach out and take hold of the smooth flesh that was limp and yet still very attractive. His eyes drew reluctantly away from that light color and his eyes traveled across the smooth never ending legs. He slowly closed his eyes and opened them again hoping to find the red head had put the shorts on instead he found the man with his hands on his hips smiling down at him.

"See anything you like? Hmm Will?" The crimson haired bartender asked quietly. Will shook his head and looked away quickly.

_Thump_

Will looked over and saw Grell had dropped to his knees next to him and pulled the towel over himself with the small shorts on top. The red head smiled at him. "Will, do you know what I had just realized, silly of me now. Or even stupid. Do you have one you seek or have eyes for? For all the years I have known you, you have not been in the arms of a companion, have you?" Grell said.

Will shook his head slowly realizing the truth in his friends words.

"Never fret Will-Dear." Grell spoke softly and touched the dark hair on Wills face. "The one you will love and cherish is out there. All you have to do is wait and be patient. She, or even he is out there waiting for you as well and one day you will be united with that sweet love. I promise you that. Like me, I am still looking for that one who will never hurt me no matter what stupid thing I do. But you Will, you deserve a good lover." Grell's fingers curved the tousled hair around Will's ear.

The brunette took a deep breath and leaned over quickly his hand quickly snaking in the dark crimson locks, pulling the red head close connecting their lips. Grell gasped just before their lips connected but let the other guide him closer. Grell let Will's soft lips connect with his, he closed his eyes feeling the heat press against him, before he returned the small kiss tilting his head just so slightly for his friend. Will edged closer liking the feel of his lips being captured by another, he closed his eyes and let his instinct pull him through this. He never kissed another human being other than his family but that is just as plain as kissing one's hand.

Grell felt the other run his tongue experimentally along his bottom lip, he opened his mouth just ever so slightly for him, the other took the cue and cautiously let his tongue in the red heads mouth. It was immediately greeted with a hot tongue pressing back as Grell let his hands cup the brunettes face guiding his face and tongue with his own movements. Tongues wet and hot against one another Will lost all thought his last thought being that he finally was doing what he has been dreaming for the past few years.

'Just one kiss.'

Will was just so happy his eyes were shut so tight and his throat was so blocked up like he was having one of his asthma attacks, but this was different. This was just so shocking and just the way his lips were caressed by Grell was enough for him to go the rest of his life with out kissing another living soul. Now his brain was shutting down once he heard that simple little sound made by those perfect lips. A small moan and the tightening of Grell's fist in his hair. Will lost thought and trailed down Grell's neck kissing and nipping at the soft skin with his own lips. He then found a small spot where he could open his mouth and clamp on to the skin there lightly and suck. That's exactly what he did.

The brunette opened his lips letting his tongue wet the spot before his teeth sunk into the skin not doing any harm until the request was heard.

"H-harder. Will, b-bite harder."

Shivering at the request and the sound of the low commanding voice. Will bit harder and sucked deeply on the soft fragile skin. He pulled away quickly when he tasted the bitter iron taste of blood, a roan of protest meet his ears.

"S-sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Sorry Grell." Will started immediately but was cut off by Grell's index finger.

"Hush. That was beautiful." The red head felt his neck where it was bitten with two gentle fingers pulling them away to see the blood. "Oh that's why..." Smiling he put the fingers to his own lips and licked the blood off. "I thought that was great. Look."

Will's eyes widened as Grell revealed himself from under the towel. The once soft limp was now very erect and had a bit of precum basting the tip. He stood, "Now, if you will excuse me..." Grell walked to the bathroom to take care of himself.

Will sat there and looked down at himself, he didn't notice how hard he'd grown he was just so encased in what was actually happening. He touched himself gently but it still drew out a hiss of pain, but he smiled through it remembering the feel of the others lips and tongue against his own. He swallowed and touched his lips gently not beveling he did that, well he won't forget that, ever. Did he actually make Grell attracted to him? Did he do that or was the red head thinking of another? Will swallowed again and shut his eyes slowly making himself think that he did do that, and only him.

The college student turned to the bag ignoring the painful ache of his own cock. He fixated on a crimson color that was the same red that Grell's hair held. It looked to be a simple bandana but pulling it from the mess of clothing finding it was a shirt that was only to cover the top half of the torso. Will mused over this and how it would look on the red head and thought of the shorts. He never thought he would have to think this much about clothing in such a predicament. He then made the decision of that half shirt.

Being the neat freak he is Will dumped the bag on the floor and started to fold and sort the clothing finding men clothing all the way to women laundry. He found it odd, but knowing Grell for so long he knew what the red head liked. When he was putting away the clothes, Grell appeared next to him dropping to his knees holding a shinning silver name tag. It had the name 'Red' on it. Will took it and stared at the formal writing.

"How dare he. Right? I specifically told him to never call me that. He is such an ass!" Grell groaned. "Red..." He grumbled. "I am so not going to wear that until it has my true name on it."

Will couldn't help but laugh, he was rewarded with a smack to the shoulder. When Will quieted down he handed over the shirt watching the red head pull it over his shoulders and buttoning it up slowly. Afterward he shimmied his shoulders and Will swallowed at the sight. He closed his eyes and turned back to the bag so he wouldn't lunge at Grell again. He continued to fold and sort the clothing until slender fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"Will, stop. You don't have to do that. There just clothes. I can do that later." Grell's fingers tightened slightly. "Just stop. It's fine." With out warning he leaned forward and kissed the soft lips of Will's. The brunettes face flushed immediately. "For a straight man you sure get flustered quick when I'm this close to you."

"I-I'm just not used to kissing." Will half lied. It was partially true and then again he was in love with the man/woman. "Besides you know I'm a neat freak." He changed the subject quickly and pulled his hand away from Grell's reluctantly. "Besides I want to do this. Let me do this."

"Fine. Any way. how do I look?!" Grell shot up from the ground and twirled. "I look whorish today! I like that!'

"Oh yes very whorish!" Will looked at the near by clock. "Well, anyway it is about time you go to work. Want me to drive you there?"

Grell thought of this for a while. "Hm, Will can you do me small favor?"

"No"

"Please, oh please. I hardly ever ask you of anything and I want a small favor form you!" Grell dropped to his knees again and clasped his hands together begging. "Please, oh please."

This Will knew he couldn't resist even if he hadn't just made out with his best friend. He couldn't resist the pout and begging. "God, what is it?" He rolled his eyes casually. "Your lucky I love you Grell."

"I know I love you too!" A large grin broke across his face as Grell leaned over and hugged the college student. "So, I want you to drive me there and walk me in. And when you say bye to me I want you to kiss me like you did here. Please oh please Will!?"

The other swallowed again and nodded and fixated himself on getting up and trying not to look at the red head. "S-so, why?"

"Because I want to see that prideful ass's face break like when he pulled me away from that dear boy..." Grell sighed. "He owes me a good one for that. That attractive man has to realize that he can't get what he wants when he wants it. So I will admit, I'm sorry for using you like this. I'll clean the house for like six months if you do this, if it works or not." Will laughed. He'd do it anyway if Grell didn't make the offer or not. "I swear I will! And I'll keep my clothes nice and-"

"Okay, okay. I said I'll do it."

Grell squealed in glee and hugged the other tightly. "Oh I love you Will!"

"Yeah I know."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Grell stepped out of Will's car when the other male opened it for the red head. Grell smiled at Will taking his hand in his as the tawny escorted him into the building. Grell saw the twins standing and sitting as they normally do. They saw Grell and Will smiling. Dev grinned at the red head.

"So you finally bagged yourself a looker." Dev smiled examining Will up and down. "He ever hurt you, you tell me alright Red?"

"Shut up Dev." Dakota hissed hating how his brother was looking at the two.

"Anyway, Red. Let me know... Oh and Undertaker said when you get here go to his office. I think your in trouble." Dev teased then added. "You look good too,"

"Me? In trouble? Hard to think." Grell scoffed and pulled Will into the bar that wasn't yet full but really slow. He saw Mey behind the bar she smiled. He told himself to ask her why Undertaker ran the bar when she was the owner. Grell looked around quickly and saw Undertaker peak out of his office. "Okay bye Honey!" Grell said enthusiastically and leaned up slightly to kiss Will's lips. Even though he had on some heels Will still stood taller than he. Grell glanced at Undertaker and he was glaring and then disappeared.

Will smiled and watched the red head saunter off to the door Undertaker disappeared into. Grell didn't bother to knock and just barged into the door. "Oh hello Love!" He playful called and swayed over to him.

"I said no boyfriends."

"So what did you want Undie!?" Grell thought he'd give him a nick name of his own now that he was given that dreadful name.

"Sit." The silver haired man nodded to the seat across form the desk. And then regretted it when he saw the smirk on Grell's face. Grell slid onto the desk right in front of Undertaker spreading his legs wide and rested his elbows leaning down to be at his bosses level.

"Hm, don't you think this shirt would look real good on me if I had the tits for it?" Grell asked groping himself through the bandana top. "Hm, I wish I had tits... just like Mey's. Hers are huge and beautiful I'd like to grope her anytime. Wouldn't you Undie?" Grell kept groping and rubbing his nonexistent chest. "God what I'd give to have her-"

"Shut the fuck up. Your-" Undertaker shook his head. "Never mind, I wanted to speak to you."

"No say what you were going to say, I want to hear it. It's my business now. It _is_ about me after all." Grell cooed. He leaned closer almost teetering on the edge. "Oh you can't deny me can you? Besides when ever we are alone, you practically mall me." He fluttered his eyelashes and could physically see the other swallow. "Oh I see you like that." He batted his lashes again. "What am I Undie? Hm?" He pressed.

Undertaker narrowed his eyes not liking the nickname. "Well, I want to talk to you about this morning and last night. I want-"

"YOU SAID THAT THIS MORNING AND I'M TIRED OF YOU TRYING TO SAY YOUR SORRY! I'M TIRED OF YOU ATTACKING ME AND GETTING ANGRY! FUCK!" Grell yelled jumping off the desk. He was heading for the door, but was stopped by the soiled force that was Undertaker. "Get out of my way I'm going to go work."

"No not until we settle this and get the uneasiness out of the way."

"No I'm done taking to you! Every time we try that you end up getting angry and kissing- fu!"

Undertaker clasped his large hand over Grell's mouth and his lips were against his ear. "Would you shut up." He sighed and let Grell's mouth go and guided the red head to the desk again. "Please sit." Undertaker sat in his chair and Grell hesitantly took his place back on top of the desk just to spite the other. "Look, I have anger issues. I have to take pills for it. And I get severely depressed because of the tings I have done in the past. I take it out on people and I can't control myself. This is what I actually wanted to tell you this morning. But I got angry and I went off on you." Undertaker explained.

"Hm, so is that why they call you Undertaker? Because your a bad person."

This got a small smile from the pale haired man. "Close, well I'm death itself." His grin was sinister. The tone was a bit off setting for Grell's liking. "Well, anyway I had to tell you of my problem, and I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that I messed up your date." Undertaker looked down knowing he was now submitting himself to the red head. "I'm sorry that I did that, it's just the other day when those men came in and took you. I was about to go on a man hunt just to make sure you came back to us safe and unharmed but..." He sighed. "Well, Grell, I know that I have only known you for just about a week or so, I just feel so close to you. And I hate that it seems that you have moved on-"

"I'm going to stop you there, this is getting too personal for me I'm sorry to say but it is. Just way too personal. Your hot and everything, but come on I'm just like any other cross dresser out there! I roam from one person to the next if I'm not tied to one person! Really Undertaker, I just. I don't like getting personal with someone unless I know I want to be with them!" Grell closed his eyes. "Look, I know I'm a huge tease, and I know I'm hot and I_ know_ I'm a sex goddess, but give me a break! Well, you don't know the last part. Well you know now. Just lay off me for a while. I need to get over the last guy that had me tied down!" Grell shook his head trying to calm himself. "Fucking whatever, just stop trying to invade me."

Undertaker looked at Grell and was now wondering about his whole life. How he had become like this and who made him the way he is and who destroyed this beautiful creature. He didn't know who the man was still who had hurt him just a while ago. "Um, are you in pain? From um... you know the rape?"

"No, that is long gone." Grell shook his head. "Okay are we done here?" Grell hopped off the desk.

Undertaker stood and held up his hands. "Wait one more thing.' Grell gave a exasperated sigh. "I want one more chance, to make you stop hating me."

Grell rolled his eyes. "We'll see. Just try and we'll see." He walked from the office.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A-N: Okay, so, I am so sorry this is late and so short, I am just too sorry for it. I hope you like it and what not. Just remember that I love hearing all of your ideas as well.**

**What do you want to see? What do you want to know? Do you have any questions that need answering!? I love to answer all and any questions! Personal or not or if you just want more to know about this pose your questions in reviews or even PM me!**

**So any way just like I always say!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Your humble writer.**

***BOWS***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A-N: So, I'm back again. And now I am back with some good criticism from someone. And you know who you are! Thank you so much. And now, I am going to take that criticism, that I totally loved it! So, now I sit in my she cave and ponder what they have said, and now I think to myself: "Self, you need to listen to this wonderful person and thanked their advise and run with it. Run with it and see if it works."**

**So anyway kids, what I did I went straight on to looking for free download's so I can get something similar to Microsoft and you know what! I freaken found one! Oh yeah, spell check _and_ it has a freaken' thesaurus! Good for me yes? So now I will have more exciting words for y'all oh-yeah!**

**But anyway, I'm going to shut up and start writing! Enjoy!**

**And oh, I am on the look out for editors! Please PM me if you are interested!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Grell walked out onto the floor of the club and took a slow look around and spotted Will at the bar speaking to Mey. Giving a small smirk he walked over to the two and plopped down onto the bar seat. Looking at Mey he opened his mouth to ask her what he thought of earlier, but as he started to ask Will patted his hand asking for attention. The red head looked at him closing his mouth.

"Well, I'm going to take off Grell. I'll see you at home." Will told the other sliding off the stool. The taller man placed a hand on Grell's cheek and smirked. Will was feeling gitty about earlier and he was also so confused. As a lawyer in training he hated to be confused. "Take care.'

Grell cocked his head and was confused himself of his friends actions. "Um, alright. Y-you too."

'What the hell is wrong with this man?!' Grell could only think. 'First he kisses me and then now he's trying to fuckity- fuck. Wait, I did say that to act like my boyfriend. God I'm an idiot!'

Shaking the feeling off Grell slid over the bar and landed in front of the bar maid, Mey. She laughed. "Well you look as confused as I feel and more confused than an elephant in the ocean." Mey wiped the bar where Grell slid over it. "Hm, you know Undertaker really cares for you right?"

"I guess." The red head mused as he yanked on his shorts making them look more presentable. "Well, he has... um, issues with me." He twisted his mouth still confused with all this nonsense. He never really gets the chance to talk to Mey. "Oh Yeahhhh~ Hey Mey?"

"Yeah?" She answered as she placed a beer on the counter for a man that just walked into the bar already knowing what the man wanted.

"Okay, are you the owner or is Undertaker because both of you have said you were owner."

A loud booming laugh came from her tiny body. This came to a surprise to Grell that such a big laugh came out of such a small body. "Well, there is a story behind that. I am the one who's idea it was to own a bar/dancing place hence the name Vexx we were going to name it Vixen, but you know... that wasn't as attractive. But he was the one who put up the money for the place, but it was my idea. So I'm part owner but we agreed to him as full owner although he says I am. He is such a sweet man you should give him a chance.-"

"NO!" Grell barked. Looking at the scared look that plagued Mey's face. She was so taken aback that she placed her hand over her throat as to hold in some kind of comment. "That man, he is too weird. He lost all of his damn chances with me! Every chance he got from me and or just in fucking-"

"Excuse me." A bearded old man whispered from the opposite side of the counter.

Grell's head snapped to look at the man with a scowl on his face. "Excuse me, no you are not to be helped right now!" The cross-dresser looked back to Mey, who had a frightened look on her face, but let the other finish. "Well, just in fucking general he ends up trying to shove that god awful tongue down my throat! It's disgusting!" Sighing his fist angerly smashed into the counter.

"You didn't think that right after I had kissed you Red, you thought it was pretty good, not to mention your little friend." The unexpected voice of the Undertaker made them both jump. Mey gasped and turned to the pardon and smiled to address him and see what he wanted. "Not to mention those grabby hands." Grell's eyes went wide and turned to look at the silver downy locks as they covered the mans bare chest. Again his eyes widened again and even more at the beautiful chest.

'Who the fuck am I kidding. He's fucking beautiful. A God Damned God! Fuck me and my need for hot men!' Grell turned his back on the Man-God he couldn't look at him with out not wanting to kiss those lips of his. 'Fuuck!' The red head just needed to do something now. He looked around, but there was no one to talk to except Mey and this, beautiful, man. He shook his head and swallowed. 'Stop looking like you want to eat me damn it! I might just let you!' Grell couldn't stop thinking of him.

Grell swallowed and looked at the man again, but he put on a smile glancing toward Mey as she attended the customer. "So Undertaker, Mey-Rin says that I should give you a chance? Hmm, I'm not sure if I should or not. I know, I know you want me, do you want to plead your case?" Grell fluttered his lashes flamboyantly. Undertaker physically shivered his fingers twitching. "What say you fare Sir?"

The owner took a step closer and shoved his hand into the short hair combing it slightly and his head tilted to the ruby-haired male his lips quivering. Grell's mind was going into overdrive he just wanted to feel those lips again he wanted the other to lean in and ravish his body he wants the intimacy that he hasn't felt in so long, where he felt loved and like he means something to the man, "I would love to plead my case. If I really may maiden." The silver haired man whispered with a slight smile.

A deep throaty sound was made, like a throat being cleared making Grell jump. Undertaker just pulled back and turned to the one who made such a sound. The was a petite ash-blonde boy standing in front of the two. The elder cleared his throat as well and removed his digits from red hair and turned to the boy like male. Undertaker leaned on the bar and gave a small smile to the man just barely showing his teeth.

"May I help you?" He asked softly, but with his authoritative voice.

The young witness swallowed visibly and looked between the couple and cast his eyes down now discomfited for interrupting them now that the watchful and stern look of Undertaker go to him.

"Well out with it. You've already have my attention so go on." His gaze intensified and the other felt like he were shrinking. "Come on boy."

"Well, ah. Uh. The lady over there said that to come today and that you will give me an interview." The kid answered nervously.

"Oh yes! The Dancer! Right?" Undertaker smirked and glanced at Grell to see the reaction. "And your name?"

The ash-blonde hesitated for a moment. Before Grell jumped in leaning across the bar, and saying in a low voice. "Aren't you a little shy to be a dancer, I mean you'll be in front of a large crowd. Won't you be a little vulnerable? You are kinda scrawny." Grell chuckled under his breath.

The blonde shifted from foot to foot feeling shot down. Sighing he looked straight into Grell's eyes. "Well, I may be shy but I love preforming. I'm sorry to be rude Miss, but you have no right to judge me and I have no right to judge you."

the red heads eyes widened. "Hmm, I may like you. But you need to get the job first pip-squeak. My name is Grell." He held out his hand slightly limp as a woman would back in the old days when expected to be kissed.

The boy shook it awkwardly and the cross-dresser humphed not expecting that. Undertaker smirked and slid over the bar he nodded his head to the stage. "Okay, Blondie. Get your ass up there and give me a show. Red, tell Mey to play a song." Undertaker strode to the stage and sat in a comfortable looking chair in front of it.

Grell did as he was told and took up a tray when he saw the double doors open and a large group came in. To Grell's dislike it was a large group of women. He grimaced and walked to Mey. "Hey Sweetheart Boss says to put on a song for the kid." He nodded to where Undertaker sat.

Mey nodded and turned to the radio. "Oh it's ladies night. You should have dressed like your boy-self, would have gotten more tips." She now said turning to him putting a CD in the large set. A swinging song came on and Grell smirked.

"Sweety, that can be fixed." Grell murmured and shed his bandana top throwing at the barmaid. "You put it on and show off those boobies of yours. Their darling and huge so they need to be shown off more." Now Grell was in his tight black shorts. "Better? Oh and I have scars. All the better." He shimmied his shoulders.

Mey turned and her mouth dropped when her eyes landed on the body she never knew Grell could have. A slight frame but it looked really good. She eyed his arms and stomach. The red head took his finger and shook his hair around and made it look tousled and flossy he gave a smoldering look at his boss that stood in front of him holding his vest.

"Yeah I think he'll like it. Ladies too, give that look to him or them and I'm sure..." She trailed off. "Go, we have customers."

Grell put on his apron and walked around the bar and onto the floor where the women positioned themselves, he strode right to them and plastered a grin on his face. "Hey there little pussy-cats how are you tonight?"

They giggled already seeming drunk. They babbled among themselves for a little while before getting two pictures of beer.

"Be right back."

Grell walked to Mey and sighed. "Ugh, they already seem drunk except like three of them." He sighed and looked over to the stage watching the boy swinging on the pole lazily but grinding sexually. "Hm, you think he'll get the job?"

Mey looked up at him. "Like that no. I'm going to change the song." She did just that and put on a fast alluring song. "There we go. See how he holds up now, if he gets it the other boys will stomp him and make him learn better." She seemed to want to push the kid. Mey had a vindictive persona now, and Grell liked it.

He held the pictures in his hands and walked to the women. Before he set them down he looked at the sober ones. "Okay ladies I am permitted to ask, who are the designated drivers here?" The ones he thought to be raised their fingers shyly. "Okay, that's all I needed. Here you go my little pussy-cats."

The red head walked away and to Undertaker he walked behind him and slid his hands down his chest whispering in his ear. "So, he seems a little not into it. I think you need to say something. Make him work for his job." Grell circled around him and knelt in front of him. "I'm not interested in him so he kinda sucks." Undertaker looked down at him and his breath hitched.

"Wow. I'd like to see you up there." Undertaker expressed almost breathlessly. "I bet you'd be amazing."

Standing quickly, "I know I'd be."

The younger walked to the stage and looked up at the kid and shook his head. The new boy scowled down at Grell and mouthed 'What?!' The cherry-red head smirked and shook his head again and walked away. He walked to the bar and back to Mey, all she did was tilt her head.

"What the fuck was that?" The barmaid questioned almost angrily. "You should go tell him he looks like shit if he wants to work here. We need more male dancers well and just more tenders as well. You, me, Undertaker, and Bard aren't enough now. We're getting too popular and this is a big place in Los Angeles, people like it here."

Grell leaned on the bar and smirked at her. "You know what. You can do that, go straight up to him and flash your beautiful titties and tell him he sucks." He chuckled. "Or if Undertaker swings your way go over there and give him a lap dance and tell the kid he sucks to come back another day." He rolled his eyes. He just didn't like his attitude, he was stuck up.

_The short blonde leaned on the bar in the kitchen rubbing his hand over the smooth surface of it. He had one of his simpers on his face as he watched Grell scoop ice cream into a big bowl for them. The younger more dominate one circled it and placed his hands on Grell's hips his fingers spreading along Grell's thighs pulling him closer. He rubbed his front to Grell's back._

"_Hm, Sweety I want you to do something for me." The man whispered in Grell's ear._

_The other turned in his hands leaning down and kissing the shorter man. "What's that Baby." The red head answered._

"_I want you to give me a show. I want you to dance on the bar for me. Make it real sexy." The younger expressed as he pushed his hips onto the red heads to show that he was aroused. "I want it now."_

"_But the ice cream will melt." Grell mused tilting his head cutely._

_The other, the bastard reached around him and dug his fingers in the bowl and smeared it on Grell's lips and then licked it off. "Then we'll eat it that way." The younger purred and placed his fingers in Grell's mouth and he sucked the chilled cream off making the blonde moan. "Dance for me."_

_The blonde reached up the large nightie and curled his fingers around the tight panties that encased the slender hips and private areas of the "housewife". The light-haired male nuzzled Grell's neck as his hand spread the smooth limbs cupping his tight balls giving them a small squeeze making the taller shiver._

_The smaller backed them up and pushed the "housewife" into the bar turning him around bending him over it in one fluid motion. "Dance for me baby." Grell nodded, but gave a small hitch of breath when he felt his panties yanked down nips on his thighs just below his mounds of buttocks. "Please, on the bar."_

"_Hm," Grell hummed liking the biting. He loved the tender roughness. "Can I get some music Dearest?"_

_The lover walked away to put on music and Grell hopped on the bar sitting on it waiting for his lover. When he returned he was approached and he bent down and touched his lips to the pale thighs that rested on the cold counter._

"_You're so sexy. So fucking hot. You turn me on so much. I want to fuck you senseless. But dance baby." When he said those words a slow erotic song played loudly._

_Grell though for a split second and slid back on the counter and got to his knees he moved his hips from side to side matching the melody of the song. Grabbing the edge of his nightie he lifted it slowly shimming it off dropping it to the floor. Dropping to his hands, he was now on all fours arching his back grinning at his lover, crawling around the small space. Inching up he grabbed onto the tie that was not yet removed from the man and loosened his tie and lifted it over his head and put it around his own neck swinging it around. He stood on the bar and kicked up on leg with the song and danced slowly with his hips and arms._

_The bread winner grinned and Grell could tell he was getting very aroused, and after only a few more minutes of dancing the red head was torn down for the counter and his lips were-_

"Grell?!" Mey seemed to yell. "Oh God Grell!"

He shook his head and looked to the woman with burgundy hair. She looked worried as she leaned somewhat over the bar.

"Sorry, I was, ah, lost in thought." He replied. He looked over the whole bar scene seeing that the place was full now. "You are right, we need help." Taking up his tray and extra note pad he walked away and straight to the stage. "Hey kid stop making a fool of yourself and get down and help me out here."

The ash-blonde boy stopped at the sudden authoritative tone of Grell's voice. He walked to the end and glanced at Undertaker who was sitting there playing with his nails. "Look your boring him, and were packed. Here," Grell shoved the notepad in his hands. "help me with this and I'll try and pull some strings for your dancing career. What the hell s your name anyway?"

"Alois, Alois Trancey." The blonde spoke.

"Well, get your ass down here and just help me."

"How."

Grell rolled his eyes and explained how it worked and there was a laminated sheet of paper behind the bar that had drink mixtures on it and if he needed the help ask himself or Mey. After explaining Grell walked to Undertaker and told him what was going on.

"Hey, you can stop being bored we need help."

Undertaker finally looked at him now his eyes widening taking in his bare body. He liked his body even though it was mangled and looked broken. But it was so beautiful, Undertaker thought the same way when he first gave the red head his bath that second night he'd known him. His hair tousled and wild like. He went up to grab him but stopped himself.

"Okay." Undertaker stood slowly and stretched. "That kid sucks."

"I know" Grell sighed and walked away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After work Grell jumped on the bar a little tipsy from all the women buying him drinks. He lied down and let his arm rest over his eyes. He burped blowing up the gas from his lips.

"Well, isn't that just attractive Grell?" Mey giggled. He just nodded and smiled.

"Bah, stupid women. Them and their fruity drinks. Too much. Can someone get me something hard to drink?" He held out his hand. "I wanna get drunk! Someone hand me something hard, and not a dick!"

Mey laughed and poured him whiskey and set it in his hand. Grell grinned and sat up sipping the drink. Setting it down next to him he started to shimmy his shoulders loosely. "Mey, Darling be a Dear, and turn on some music. I wanna dance." Maybe he was more than tipsy, he thought. Picking up the drink he downed it.

"No Sweety, were all tired." Mey told him talking the glass away.

"Oh Mey!" He exclaimed turning onto his belly his hands cupping his chin. "Pour me another and turn on the music I'll give you a lap dance then please!" He arched up slowly to all four limbs and crawled to her.

The ash-blonde Alois looked to Undertaker, but the elder man had his eyes focused on the red head, his fingers twitching. Alois now knew how to get his job, he would now get in good with this red head and get the green-gold eyed man to hire him through the red head. But now he turned his own eyes to the red head crawling to Mey the barmaid. She only chuckled and poured more for him.

"Oh fuck. Thank you!" Grell snatched it from her hands and gulped the liquid. He only pointed to the big stereo and pouted. "Please Pussy Cat!"

When Grell finished Dev and Dakota walked in after locking the front doors. Dev smirked and walked up to the bar smirking. "Do you have another one of these behind the bar Mey-Rin? I'll take like three." Dakota smacked his twin on the shoulder. "What?!"

Grell turned to Dev and slipped down to sit on his hip drinking faintly. "You can't even handle one of me!" His eyes lidded flirtatiously. As he heard music play he dropped his head and started to lull it slowly from side to side. "This is a good song." He hummed dragging his legs sexually behind him scooping them up under him crawling and looking up above the bar seeing a sturdy pole running horizontally.

The carrot top drug himself to his knees and downed the tumbler again tossing the glass at Mey. He stared at Dev. "Yeah there is noway you can handle even one of me, I am more of a man that you'll ever be and more of a woman you'll ever get." _**(A-N: Okay anyone who can guess what movie/musical that's from I'll give you a spoiler! PM me, if you want a go!) **_Grell stood and reached up over his head and grabbed onto the pole. He slammed his bare feet onto the bar.

Moving his hip and legs methodically with one another still keeping hold onto the rod he swung around slowly pulling one leg directly up over his head now bending down next to Undertakers ear. "I think I need a ride home Sweetheart." He pecked his ear watching it turn red. He straightened up letting his fingers swoop along his body shifting his body with the song.

Alois stared wide eyed wondering how the male could be so fluidly while he was so intoxicated and actually make it look sexy. The blonde looked at the two twin bodyguard like men, on had his eyes focused on the red head and the other sat and paid no attention what so ever. Alois didn't drink often but he thought he may have to.

He was suddenly forced up onto the bar with Grell. "Come on, I'll hold to my deal." The server hiccuped placing his hands on Alois's hips and started to shift his hips. "You a college boy?" Alois nodded. "Majoring in what Deary?"

"Theater and dance."

Growling Grell plopped to his butt and looked up at him sprawling his legs wide and leaning on his hands. "Dance, be sexy. Make me want you." The other stared down at the others. Mey was cleaning, Undertaker was staring at the red head and the twins were now talking amongst themselves. "Here how about this, make them want you? Do anything you need to Deary." He motioned around the room with a slightly slurred voice.

Alois looked at Undertaker and smirked knowing just how to get the others attention and he silently apologized to his Lover at home. He again glanced at the red head with his silver-green eyes and then to the silver haired man. The ash-blonde male pressed his foot to the others chest pushing him down flat standing over him now. He was too short to reach the horizontal rod like Grell but he had to make due with what he was provided with.

The server looked up with wide eyes at the smaller. He arched up with his hips moving them to the song, he looked to his boss and smirked, but he got no response from him. Surprised when the younger one dropped to his knees over slender hips. The two now started an erotic dance between them like sex, Alois's legs and arms moving around Grell and the others hips moved sexed driven.

When Alois had the chance he looked to see if anyone was watching his titillating acts. Seeing the bosses eyes fixated on him now on his body, he saw Mey practically drooling and the eldest of the twins with a lewd look on his face. Grinning he trapped the red head and traced up on his body with his nose.

The employee grabbed blonde locks and ripped his head up and slipped from underneath him. "No, that I will not tolerate."Grell growled narrowing his eyes at him sliding off the bar to Mey. "One more Love then I want to go home. Is that okay Undertaker?"

The bare chested man nodded and looked to the younger boy. "Mey-Rin, get him a application. Blondie, come back tomorrow at eight and I'll think about it okay. Tomorrow may be another test if you're worthy to work here." Undertaker took his eyes away from him and settled them on Grell's back as he pulled on that little bandana top he wore.

"Fuck I'm wasted." The server tripped and grabbed the girl landing in her boobs. "They actually look good to me. Mey I want your fucking tits."

"Nope not yours. Their Bards." She tittered swatting playfully. She started to pluck money from Grell's shorts. He rolled his eyes and just stood there holding the bar. She laughed, "Man, why do you get twenties." Holding it up she frowned.

"Keep it, buy yourself something nice." Giggling drunkenly. "Fuck," Drinking the rest of his liquor he walked over to the sink to wash it swaying dizzily.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Later Undertaker was holding Grell bridal style and walking him to his large hummer. The red head moaned. It seemed like in pleasure to Undertakers mind. He swallowed and looked straight. He saw a small figure leaning on his hummer. His heart seemed to stop._

"_Jane."_

"_Hi Baby." The androgynous boy slipped over not looking at Grell, so he didn't know who was in the man's arms. "Put that skank in the truck and come here. I have something for you." His voice was sultry and raw his hips protruding outwardly as he leaned on the truck again._

_Undertaker set Grell in the back seat and his sleeping body curled up. Undertaker smiled and squeezed Grell's leg softly. He turned from the red head and turned to the burgundy haired boy. "We can't keep doing this. But I am so fucking horny." The elder man shoved his hands in Jane's hair tilting his head back roughly. "Just one last time, just because I can't get in his pants yet."_

_Jane giggled snapping his teeth at the elder._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Grell yawned waking up from a weird dream he never thought he would ever have, he dreamed that Undertaker and his best friend Jane had very rough sex in the trunk of Undertaker's hummer. He knew it was a dream because he wasn't asleep for even ten minutes because he remembered that he was in the front seat and Undertaker was sitting there with his hand in Grell's.

"You passed out. Are you okay?" Undertaker asked.

Grell nodded. He yawned. "Let's talk. I want to talk." Stretching he shifting toward him and squeezed his hand. "Ask me questions."

"Hm, okay. Can I see a picture of you with long hair?" Undertaker smirked.

Grell dug in his pockets and pulled out a wallet and dug through the wallet pulling out a picture with him and another male. He snarled not liking who he was standing by. Grell was in a short red and white sun dress his long knee length crimson hair was shining and beautiful his smile was bright and gorgeous he stood tall next to the slightly shorter man next to him. The two of them smiled at each other as the picture was taken.

Undertaker turned on the dome light and looked at the picture. "Wow. You looked amazing. Well, you still look amazing! God, you are sexy." Grell smiled and took the picture back. "Who's the guy?"

Looking down he frowned. "My, um."He coughed uncomfortably. "He's my ex. The one who took me in the back and raped me."

Undertaker frowned and pet his hair. "Hey, I'm here now. It's fine."

Grell's face twisted remembering his dream. Mentally shaking it off he looked forward. "Okay next question." He told him quickly.

"So, do I uh, get that second chance?"

Grell drunkenly moaned. "Yeah, seeing as you couldn't take your eyes off of me tonight. I'm I that hot?" His hand reached up and stroked the others face.

Undertaker nodded. "Yes, you are. Very. I might have wanted that kid to kiss you. That would have been hot. So hot n fact that I would want to order you to give me that lap dance."

Grell smirked and sat up giddily and slid over the center console and straddled Undertaker's thighs. "Well I'm fucking drunk enough to even fuck right now. So why not a lap dance?" Grell giggled. He raised up on his knees shifting his hips slowly from side to side and lifting his hands in his hair pulling it up in a sexy movement.

Rubbing his hands along Undertakers chest now and moved his body to his own music.

"Okay, okay. No." Undertaker regretted saying it but he did. "Look Grell. If we did something tonight and you woke up sober next to me and realized you did unwanted sex with me you'd kill me or have my balls ripped off. So please. Ask me when your sober." This was taking all of his will power to do this.

Undertaker just wanted to rip off all the man's clothes well what he though was clothes and just over take him and see what this little firecracker had.

"I want sex!" Grell whined. "I'm used to having sex every single night multiple times a night or even day. I like being pounded into! I love to fuck! I love to entertain! Undertaker I have to stop lying to myself and you. I. Want. To. Screw. You." Grell moaned. "I want you cock in my ass! Or a cock in my ass!"

Undertaker could feel himself growing harder. He needed to get the red head home and find a solution to his manhood problem. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Grell rub his ass against his accumulation that was building up.

"No," Undertaker pulled the man off his waist and set him on the passenger seat and leaned over him to buckle the red head up. It proved to be a bad idea. When his head was near the others mouth the server latched on and sucked on his earlobe. The owner froze and shivered holding in a strangling sound. "Grell! Quit!"

Silver-green eyes flashed and Grell crossed his arms angrily pouting. "Your an ass take me home maybe someone there with fuck me."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

On the way to Will's apartment Grell dozed off in the seat. When they made it to the parking lot Undertaker unhooked the employee's seat belt that roused him awake.

"We there yet?"

"Yeah. We are."

"Carry me. I'm tired." Cross-dresser whined. "I still want sex. So fucking bad! Can you please fuck me?! Just a quickie. In, out, in, out, and maybe in again. I could feel my ass getting tight again."

Undertaker frowned at the thought of Grell screwing another man especially the one you had raped him on the job.

Undertaker tried to take his mind off of all of this and carried his employee up to his room. He kicked the door not wanting to disturb the red head In his arms. Will opened the door and looked groggy.

"The fuck..." His eyes lied on Grell's figure. "What did you do to him?' He demanded.

Undertaker pushed past the brunette striding to the couch letting Grell rest on it now. "Calm down oh protective one. He's fine. He got drunk and danced with this possible newbie. Now he's wanting sex."

Will pushed him and glared up at him. "Did you fuck him?"

"No. I told him no." Was his too quick of a reply.

"Your lying to me. I'm a lawyer I know how to spot lies! You fucked him!"

"No, I swear. Look kid. I didn't. Maybe you can do that you straight bastard. Go get a dildo for him if you have to and stick it in his ass if you don't have the ball's to do it yourself."

"Out pervert. I don't want to see you anymore. Go! Go get a piece of ass somewhere else."

Undertaker loomed over the college student. "Maybe you." He boomed with laughter, it was earsplitting. The bartender walked to the door. "Later college boy. Me and that kid ain't done with each other."

_'I want sex.' The demanding voice growled from next to the housewife. 'Now.'_

_Grell smiled. 'Okay Baby.'_

_His arm was grabbed and nails dug deep into flesh. 'Fucking now!' Next his long luscious hair was pulled and his body flipped. 'Now Grell!'_

_Nodding the housewife got on his hands and knees lowering his chest to the bed. 'That's my good little girl.'_

_Hands spread plump mounds of buttocks and a mouth was pressed between the cheeks and the strong muscle was pressed in the hole and worked the tense area. Getting aggravated the dominate male straightened and pressed his hard tip to Grell's ass and plunged in roughly making the housewife scream at the dry rawness of it. No prep in this just straight in burned and skin broke._

_No rewards came from no preparation. He knew he wouldn't like this sex abrasive and raw. Grell knew he'd bleed and be sore for weeks and not heel for a long time knowing how his sex life was._

_Pain searing in and out of his behind and a unsentimental hand on his shaft was not helping. He knew he was limp and dry. This was not to the liking of the aggressor, the predominate one pulled out of him and shoved him down flipping the cringing cross-dresser over._

_'The fuck is your problem?! Am I not good enough for you?!'_

_Not to anger him any more Grell wrapped his arms around the aggressive one's neck leaning up and kissing his jaw. 'No Baby, no.' He shook his head. 'I love having sex with- I love you fucking me senseless. It's just I can't take the pain of you pushing in dry. It needs to be wet. Look.' His voice low and sultry._

_Grell pushed on his chest and made the man lay down and Grell sat between his legs and lowered his mouth to the man dick giving it a lick first and then he covered the full-length with his mouth over wetting the shaft. Crawling up and settling himself on the mans hips he reached under him and directed the still hard phallus member into him wincing at first then correcting his facial expression._

_'S-see?' A false moan raking his body as he began to drive the cock in and out of him. He began stroking his own as he huffed in pleasure._

The server woke up in a start and sat up quickly. His stomach grumbled. He stood and wove and dipped his way to the kitchen where Will sat at the table writing. He was obviously doing homework for his classes the next day.

The red head stumbled past him digging in the cabinet and retrieved a cup-of-noodles. Ripping the silicon wrapping of and tearing a clumsy hole in the top not caring to be careful filling it with water he threw it in the microwave.

"Those aren't supposed to be in the nuke."

"Your point?"

"What ever your death."

Grell plopped on the hard seat and yawned. He palmed his crotch and his bulge.

"You're fucking gross stop." Will eyed his shorts. "Why must you always have a stiffy when I see you." The student still eyed him then turned to his homework as if he were not just staring at his best friend.

"Hey, you look. You must see something you like."

"No," Will swallowed and tried to focus but couldn't. "So, that boss of yours drove you home again. Getting kinda close?"

"You wish, so I can stop attracting your eyes to my dick, huh?" Grell grinned. "Touch it."

"No." Will mumbled. He hated to be stuck between what he didn't understand. He wanted to grab that dick of his, but at the same time he was repulsed by it.

"You sucked it the other day."

"Your drunk."

"Maybe. Or you need to get drunk. And we can have drunken sex that we won't regret because we were drunk." Grell mused.

"No." Will answered before he could think of it.

"You virgin. You wouldn't know what a good fucking was if it slapped you in the face. You straight hot virgin." Grell joked meanly as he grabbed his soup from the microwave. "I'll bet you something."

"No, I'm working."

"Chicken." He teased.

Will looked up and frowned. "Am not."

"Then let's bet."

"No" Will confirmed.

"Bock, bock, bock." Grell teased

"Fine, what is it." Will growled. And slammed down his pen.

"Nothing." Grell answered and then felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out of his pocket he felt gitty when he saw who it was from. "Oh Will I have to take this!" He answered. "Alan-Dearest where art thou!?" Speaking Shakespearean to his new friend.

Will hated the men Grell attracted, they always end up hurting the boor boy. This time he tried to ignore the conversation going on.

"Ugh yes please right now! I need that so bad. You have no idea!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few minutes later, Grell was gone with a quick hug to Will with no indication of where he was going at 4:30am in the morning. Grell was here and then gone. Will was now getting worried with no one to keep Grell in place he was sort of a skank. He was everywhere with men.

Alan sat in his car at the parking garage as Grell skipped up he leaned through the window and kissed the man full on the lips.

"Lips as tender as the if they were God's themselves."

Grell giggled and circled the car and got in. When he latched himself in he looked to Alan smiling. "So, I'm still a little drunk from work, so I need that coffee you promised." Alan held out a large cup from the local coffeehouse. "Oh thank you!" The young looking man set his hand on Grell's crossed legs.

"Hm, you wore that to work?"

"Well, yeah. Well actually I took off the shirt, it was ladies night so I had to bring in the ladies so I took it off." Grell said drinking the coffee.

"I don't like you showing your body to strangers." His hand squeezed his leg protectively.

"Um, for one were not a couple so you can't dictate who I show my body to and it's part of my job, I have to be attractive. So, please don't start." Grell warned.

'We had sex, that means nothing to you?"

Grell snickered. "Yeah, it was sex that was interrupted. Interrupted by my boss." The red head looked out the window. "So where are we going?"

"Were gong to watch the end of the meteor shower. This is going to be like one-hundred per hour. And maybe we can finish what we started?" Alan squeezed his leg again.

"Sounds fun!" Grell said enthusiastically.

The car grew silent when he recognized the streets they were on. He started to look around quickly and his stomach dropped not liking the way this was going.

"Really, where exactly are you taking me?" The red head demanded. "Alan tell me."

The small man smiled. "Well, I wanted to show you off to my friends. You're just so beautiful that I didn't want to hide you from them."

"Take me home." Grell growled. "I want you to take me home. I don't want to be shown off like some sort of pet. I just got out of that type of relationship! I didn't like it. He hit me when I even smiled at someone! So take me home _now!_"

Alan stopped the car. "Come on you told me that you'd like to hang out with me. This is hanging out." The younger turned to Grell looking at his face. "Come on for me?" He pouted.

"Eww, don't do that it's unattractive for the topper to do that. And I am not a toy, I do not like to be messed with. I said no. Take me home or I'll walk." Grell gave the alternative.

Alan frowned again and leaned over grabbing Grell by the hair pulling him close. The male pushed their lips together. This action frightened Grell all too much making him squirm.

'So familiar! He's touching me like him!'

When the red head went to open his mouth to yell at Alan, the kid shoved his tongue in his mouth trying to persuade the other to give in to his wishes.

"Stop it! Stop!" Grell pushed him on the shoulder turning his head to the side. "Quit!"

"Oh come on you were all over me the other day. You were making me feel like you wanted me! What is your problem?!" Alan stopped and demanded.

"I was using you, you little dirt ball. I needed sex! I really did. I thought this would be another hook up, so I can stop asking my fucking boss! You're a little shit stain that only wants arm candy to look big. You don't even want me as anything! You just want to show me off and probably have your way with me with your friends!" Grell cried out.

"No never! Why would I do that!?"

"Filthy cur! Because all men are the same they will do anything to get what they want! And all you want is to show me off like a prize pony! And then if you feel like it fuck me!" Grell shoved him more and unbuckled himself and got out of the car in a huff throwing his coffee at the brunette. "You can just show off your tiny little pecker to them and see how you like to be the prize pony!" The red head slammed the door and started to walk the other way. Away from the street and house he dare not go near.

'He knows him! I should have known. I'm always watched by his goonies! I fucking hate him!'

"Grell wait!." Soft sound of footsteps padded behind him. "Please! Hear me out!" The voice begged.

"Bite me scum!" Grell said and stretching his long legs to walk faster. "Bacca! Yelling his favorite word in Japanese.

Feeling himself close to tears he just wanted to get out of there and go home. He didn't want to call Will, because he always did. Will always saved him from people. No this time he'd walk somewhere or just- Grell didn't know what he would do. This time he didn't want to be saved he had to be the man he was and fend for himself.

Grell sniffed and remembered his father always yelling at him to become a man and stop being a fairy and grow some balls. Then his mom would step in and coddle him and give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

'Mom, I miss you. I need your warmth.' He shook his head as the footsteps behind him stopped. 'Mom are you even watching me? Are you disappointed that I'm a loser in a stripper bar. Oh and I'm a man whore who constantly needs sex?' He spoke to himself and held his body in his own arms. 'Mom, do I need to change?'

He could hear the echo of her voice when he first came out to his parents. 'Baby, I don't care how different you are. I still love you and approve whoever and whatever you are. Just don't change yourself for men change it for yourself. I'm behind you for what ever path you decide. Right Sacha?'

His dad had a different opinion. He hated gay's and everything they stood for. His father's parents were from Germany, but he was born and raised in the United States -that's where the red comes from- and always despised them. His father just nodded and agreed with Grell's mother and her inciting voice and heavy accent.

Later Grell's father pulled him aside out of ears length of his mother and told him he was disowned as far as he knew. The only way he would bring him back into his family was to marry and have children with a good woman. As far as Grell knew from then he would never have a close relationship with his father. When he would have a boyfriend over his father would disappear and be embarrassed to show his face.

Every now and again Sacha would push and bully his own son. When Grell's mother died in the car crash he was the one to blame. His own father accused him of killing his mother and the red head felt the burden and began to believe it himself.

Grell just got out of the neighbor hood as quick as possible and was walking down the main street. He was cold now and was shivering. He was tired of being put out and being himself. He wanted to be expected for who he was. Trash. He wanted his mom, just like he did the night she died.

Grell finally felt tired of walking and sat on the curb of the street as only few cars passed making the early trek to work. Pressing his hands to his face he began to cry. He hated to be the confused mess like he was.

He just didn't know who he was anymore. He needed to leave get away do something real with his life. Stop living in the past and covering it up. He needed to live for him. Also Grell needed to patch things with his father. Before he could start anything he had to get his own life back, he needed it back from that asshole. He would do just that. How, he know not.

Grell's phone rang. Not bothering to look at the caller ID he just answered his voice cracked with sobs. "Hello?"

"Grell?" The voice was deep and worried. "Where are you?"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A-N: Okay kiddies, sorry it was so damned late! I hate doing that to you. I beg you to forgive me! But anyway, reviews! Eah, eah!**

**What do you think? How does this make you feel? Well, I'll tell you how this makes me feel. Awesome! That's how it makes me feel, I am so out of my comfort zone somewhat. It's freaken' crazy! If you have read my other fic's you understand. Yes?**

**So there on and so forth and what ever else I hope you enjoy! Tell your friends! Let it be known! I don't know, I'm sleep deprived. Ugh! Well, too-dee-loo! **

**-Your humble writer**

***BOWS***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A-N: I'm back again! Yeah, so soon you ask? I don't know. I'm trying to keep up quick updates. I don't know, But I want more of you to tell your friends and review more! Please, that just encourages me! I would just love you all to just review more and give me something to feed off of, it feels like I'm going hungry but I'm feeding you till you barf!**

**Well, anyway...**

**If you really want (and I hope you do) give me your idea's I am open to them and will keep them in my mind and consider them greatly! I will probably use them to their greatest extent!**

**Come on guys I love you! Can I get some back?**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Grell frowned and his shoulders shrunk as he waited on the curb. The red head frowned more and just let his body fall to the side with fatigue and closed his eyes. Grell was tired, physically and mentally, he felt his body even relaxing on the cold concrete. Shuttering every time a car passed due to the chilly wind.

The soft patter of footsteps made his eyes open quickly. Grell saw long slender legs covered in gray sweat pants. Sitting up his hair sticking out every which way he drug his hand through it slowly still letting his eyes wander up the lengthy body to find a baggy black sweater. Long silver tendrils curled around his waist entangled in his own hair. He looked to be just sleeping.

"You look like shit." Hand extended. "Well, come on Red." Undertaker's voice was sympathetic and almost uneasy.

Grell let himself be dragged to his feet. He sniffled and looked up at Undertaker, he looked really tired and even maybe annoyed. "How did you know I needed help?" His eyes wouldn't meet Undertaker's, he wouldn't dare look into them now. He was so embarrassed.

"Will called me. He said that you went off with that kid Alan and you didn't call him to tell him where you were going. He said he got worried." Undertaker offered. "I thought that you might have gotten yourself into trouble." He took in the state of Grell's face. "Your not hurt are you?"

"No, just...just my pride."

Undertaker took a step closer and just embraced Grell tightly. "Look, lets get you home. You look like shit. You probably feel that way too, your not even fighting me." He tried to pull away, but Grell reached up and hugged him closely. This was all he could do to show his appreciation. "Oh well," Grell sighed and tightened his grip.

The elder backed up and leaned against his hummer holding the ruby-haired male in his arms round the waist. Grell buried his face in the dark sweatshirt letting his boss hold him tightly leaning against the big SUV. Undertaker could feel Grell's slender hands slide off his neck and clasp against his sweatshirt. The two stood quietly like that for a long while until a passing car honked erratically making the smaller jump from a short nap.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere warm. Your freezing." Undertaker turned slightly and opened the passenger door helping Grell climb into the big vehicle he just wanted some kind of fight from the red head and pushed up on his backside. The owner watched the other spin with a small smile on his lips.

"Better be careful there. I like that."

"Do you now?"

"Very much so." Grell teased. Spinning his body round and sitting in the seat. His eyes still not meeting Undertaker's, now his head was forced up and silver-green met golden-green. The younger was now looking down at the elder.

Undertaker frowned at him. "Tell me what's bothering you. You look hurt."

"Nothing, take me home."

"Grell-"

"Take me home damn it! I want to go home!"

Not wanting to fight Undertaker nodded and walked around the car. Getting in the car he reached around the seat and pulled up a bag from the local doughnut store, setting it on Grell's lap. "Keep the glazed one for me, but you can have the rest."

The employee dug through the bag and saw his most favored doughnuts and a chocolate milk. "Fuck, how did you know what kind I like!? And chocolate milk wow! This is fucking amazing!"

Shrugging nonchalantly Undertaker smiled. "Hey, what can I say. I'm magical Sweetheart."

The statement made Grell shiver. "Don't call me that. I prefer Red."

The SUV went quiet as Grell sat munching on the food happily and drinking his milk. He practically curled up with his food in the big seat. He finished with his breakfast keeping the trash in his lap, but when it was there for not even a few moments Undertaker grabbed it from Grell's lap brushing his bare legs and throwing the bag in the back.

"Are you sure your okay?" Undertaker looked at him stopping at a red light. "Hey, Grell."

"Hm," He looked up when he heard the voice a second time. "Hm, um, yeah. I'm fine. Just tired."

The elder frowned knowing it was partially a lie. He shrugged it off and then asked. "Hey did you just want to stay with me instead of bugging your friend. I'll be good I promise." Undertaker pulled his long hair to the side and let it fall over his chest as he drove.

The red head just groaned and let the other decide. "You just do what you want to do, I have no energy to fight with you." Grell turned his back on Undertaker and stared out the window his legs pulled up close to his body.

"Alright Red." He sighed. "Were going to my house."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Grell managed to fall asleep on the way to Undertaker's home. When the red head slowly opened his eyes he saw a large black community gate looming over the big hummer. He sniffed and straightened up into an awkward stretch yawning still staring at the gate.

"The hell? That's huge." He mumbled leaning his head on the cool glass of the window. "Why is it so big?"

"I have money. Why else?" Undertaker simply replied and drove into the daunting "money" gate.

He drove in the gated community for a few blocks until pulling up in front of a nice one story home with a beautiful lawn and a large two car garage. Grell sat up looking at the home disbelieving in the poor lighting of the street lamps. The house was bigger than any of the houses Grell has ever lived in. Undertaker parked in the driveway and stepped out going round the SUV to get the red head, but he was already out of the hummer and standing with his arms wrapped around his torso.

"Come on Red." The older man grabbed the younger's elbow and pulled him to the home. Grell stumbled quietly and sleepily after the silver haired boss-man. "Well stop being so clumsy." He tugged at the red head being more aggressive then he has in the past. Grell just struggled more to put his feet under his wobbly legs. Undertaker smiled at the opportune and picked up the dainty male and threw him over his shoulder. "Now, now... look what you have forced me too.

The younger groaned just not caring anymore. He felt too hurt to struggle against the stronger man. His arms and legs hung dangling flaccidly as the other carried him like a sack of potatoes. All he could think was that he was almost wrapped up in his old mess again, he was just almost out of that rut. Just as quick as he was kicked out he was almost sucked in. He knew he was scared. Knew that he wanted protection. Knew that he just wanted out.

"Undertaker..."

He was ignored as the door was opened.

"Undertaker?" He tried again raising his voice out of his whisper. That was when the boss-man grunted his reply. "I want to ask you something." Another grunt. 'He isn't being very friendly...' Grell thought but shrugged it off. "I want protection."

The elder froze not believing his ears his heart pounding in his ears and flung the red head on the couch as they were passing through the living room, he stood looming over him. "What? What did you just say?"

"I- I want protection." Grell stammered. "I don't feel safe. I feel scared. I feel alone in a crowd."

Undertaker pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes. "So you want me to protect you?" He sounded annoyed. But he was weighing in on his lack of sleep. "I'm sorry hold these thoughts..." Undertaker picked Grell up once more and took him to his room and settled the ruddy haired androgynous male on the bed as he paced the room shedding his clothing to crawl back into bed.

Grell sat stunned openly at the others physique. It was amazing. Absolutely amazing. Grell wanted to touch those muscles and fan his fingers across the rock hard flesh. He stood unconsciously and walked to the perfect build of a man. His fingers extended around the marbleized pecks feeling the stiff inflexible body. Eyes flinting up to the soft silver-green eyes his lips parted.

"_Amazing,_" He breathed almost inaudible. Hands roamed up his chest and over his shoulders and down his arms stopping at his biceps squeezing testing them. Grell was acting as if he'd never seen his chest before. He had. Just the dim lighting of the bar was not enough, now this in his close proximity he could not help but stare and feel the blood rush to his face.

Fingers cupped Grell's chin and lifted his head up to the smiling man. "You were saying?" He was tempted to chuckle when Grell's eyes grazed down the body again. "Grell, what were you saying?"

"Kiss me." Waiter whined tiptoeing. "Please..."

"No." Undertaker pulled away and turned his back on his employee to shed his sweats. He liked to sleep in just his boxers. He looked over his shoulder as his fingers tugged at his dresser drawers to open them. "Grell, what were you saying? Something about protection?" His head turned forward to pick out a black shirt from the drawer.

Grell shook his head trying to remember what he was saying before getting sucked into the man's body. "Ugh," His face turned the same shade his hair was now embarrassed. "I was saying that I wanted protection."

"Why?" The elder turned to him holding the neatly folded shirt. "You said to me that you can take care of yourself. Why not now? What happen?"

Grell shrunk back frowning sinking to the bed, with his chin touching his chest now. He didn't even want to look up when he felt the presence of the taller approach him. He saw bony bare feet next to his. Grell sniffed the pressures of tears threatening to show. He hated to admit defeat.

"Answer me. I didn't come get you for no reason." Undertaker dropped to his knees in front of him. "Answer me Grell. Now." His voice dominating.

Choking out a sob he couldn't resist the man any longer and told him everything he was feeling and what happen with the kid Alan. He was just watching the face of Undertaker as he explained, it was angry and sentimental. When Grell was done explaining Undertaker cupped his cheeks.

"You're okay now. You won't be hurt any longer." Undertaker stood and plopped the shirt on Grell's lap. "Here. We'll talk a little later. I'm tired and from what Will has told me... You are too. Not sleeping and when you do..." Undertaker trailed off walking to the bathroom to take care of business.

The red head sat there staring at the shirt not knowing what to think. The silver haired man's moods differed so quickly. Sniffing again he just shed his own shirt and sat there still not knowing what to think.

"Still not dressed hm," The voice was low and relaxed now. The soft pads on the carpet crept closer as Undertaker's face appeared as he knelt. "Here princess," Undertaker smirked and took off Grell's boots slowly watching the socked feet flex and curl and uncurl. Undertaker's hands brazed over the soft opaque skin liking the smooth skin under his fingers.

Smirking he wrapped one hand around Grell's ankle and gave a short massage to the foot after peeling off the sock. Chuckling when he saw the perfect manicured red nails. He did the same to the opposite foot. Looking up Grell had a more settled look to his face.

"Stand little Princess."

Grell obeyed as his shorts were undone and the zipper pulled down. When he realized what was happening Grell turned away. Undertaker's force stopped him and the soothing smile reassured the red head that it was okay. Grell blushed when he felt fingers curl under the stitch of his tight shorts.

"Stop... I uh... don't any-" Grell coughed flushing darker.

Chuckling more eyes trailed up and stopped briefly at the zip and then continued to lock with the green eyes above. "All the better." Shorts jerked down and eyes now barred on the entity in front of him. He licked his lips as Grell pulled away stepping from the shorts feeling embarrassed turning his back on Undertaker, now remember he still had scars on his back as well as his front.

Gasping Undertaker stood staring at the upraised deep scars. "Grell..?" Fingers brushed them softly as if he would hurt the boy.

"They don't hurt." Grell quickly snapped out of his slow trance and pulled the baggy shirt over his small body. "Their old. Some are new, but don't hurt." The shirt went just past his thighs. Undertaker curled his arm around Grell and pulled him back against his body. "D-don't. Please..." His breath hitching. Lips touched Grell's ear and he flinched at the touch. "D-don't"

"You just told me to kiss you not too long ago..." Undertaker presented. Grell shook his head. "Why not?" His arm readjusting, twining around his waist as the other barred over his chest. "Grell, talk to me."

The red head stared at the ground. 'How can I do this? How can I just want everything and then stop? What am I doing? He wants me. I want his body.' He shivered when lips touched his ear again kissing it softly. "W-what are you d-doing?"

"Well, first off, you are just too damn cute standing there. Secondly I'm trying to calm you down...is it working?" Undertaker husked nuzzling the back of Grell's head kissing his shoulder. The red head shook his head quickly, fibbing. "Liar." He whispered nudging Grell's head to the side. "Liar pants- oh you have no pants... that's right."

Grell twisted in Undertaker's arms feeling the arm that surrounded his chest move into his short fluffy hair. "I-I..." Grell squeaked befuddled casting his eyes down. "Look, I'm broken. My dad hates me. My mother was killed. I have no lover anymore. I was _raped,_" He hissed. "_Raped,_ in that home I was staying at before I came to live with Will. I was doing fine at work but my, ex..." He looked down.

"I know. Shh, it's okay." Undertaker hushed him hugging him close to his bare chest. Grell grabbed at his long hair.

"No, no it's not okay." Grell jerked his head back and forth quickly. "No, t-then the Alan kid... he was going to show my off like a whore. Like I was his escort. He was going to take me back I was just going to be a hole to fuck. Just a hole and used for my body. My broken BO-"

Undertaker leaned down and kissed Grell.

The red head struggled for a moment and then stopped moving leaning into the kiss his hands clenching his chest. He started to breath hard against Undertaker's mouth, the elder thought it was a sign that Grell was getting aroused.

He was wrong.

Grell ripped his mouth away from Undertaker's and his knee's went weak and his ass hit the bed and his hands clenched his chest gasping his head between his chest. Undertaker dropped to his knee's looking at Grell directly in his eyes.

"Stop! Standing there!" He gasped and pushed the other away. "Breathe! I need! To breathe!"

Undertaker shot up to his feet running to the kitchen looking around frantically for something to help the short-winded red head. He found a brown paper bag and ran back to room. Grell still had his head between his knee's wrenching for breath. He was in obvious pain.

"Here," The elder held out the open bag for Grell. The younger snatched the bag from Undertaker's hands breathing deeply into it. Trying to even his breaths. Eyes streaming and breath finally evening out. "What happen? Are you okay?"

Grell waited for a few more moments for his breathing. "Have..." He paused breathing in and out of the bag again. "Have I ever told you I have anxiety attacks and mild asthma. I am one of those frail people that have weak lungs and heart." Grell looked up at Undertaker. "I got too excited and upset. Then with you kissing me like that." He shook his head his hand still on his chest.

Undertaker bent to level with the other. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was just trying to make you be quiet you were so worked up."

Grell kept soundless as his fingers now fumbled. "I'm tired."

"Okay. Um, you can sleep here in this bed with me, or in the living room on the couch." Undertaker said sitting next to Grell on his large bed.

Grell nodded and crawled to the other side of the bed paper bag in tow. He lied down and curled under the blankets his knees coming up to his chin and his back curling like a cat. Undertaker smirked and slid into the bed turning his back on the smaller not wanting to give him another attack.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Grell woke up curled into the arm and chest of a larger man. His fists were balled up against the hard chest of the man as the arm was securely around him. Grell liked the even breathing of the male holding him. He felt safe and warm. It was comfortable so he cuddled closer, the warmth and comfort he has not felt in years he was just relishing the though of being someone again just made him smile. The arms tightened and Grell scooted closer nuzzling in his chest.

Undertaker opened his eyes slowly and recognized the presence of another body next to him tightening his arm and felt the figure move closer. He smiled and let his arm slide down to the waistline of the red haired bar maiden, then down his thigh. He felt the body tremble but not reject the touch. This made the older smile more and made him run his hand up the leg slowly slipping fingers under the big shirt.

"Ah, a morning assault I see." Grell mumbled moving his leg up slightly still not rejecting the contact. "Just can't get enough of me can you? I must be irresistible?"

Undertaker's sleepy-eyed smile showed up in Grell's vision. And his weary voice drowsy. "Well, you seem to like it. I don't see you protesting." The silver haired man got to his elbow and leaned over the smaller just slightly pulling his hand up higher to rest on Grell's pelvic arch. The smaller shivered again.

"No. I'm not."

"Why not?" Undertaker grinned and leaned in closer. "Hm."

Grell rolled away and from under the larger man. "Um, let me go get you something to eat I heard your stomach growling earlier. The maiden smirked and tossed his legs over the side of the bed to get up. Undertaker fallowed inching closer pulling Grell back down, encasing him under his own body.

"Hm, I know what I can go for right now." He chuckled his eyes smoldering as he stared down at Grell. "What do you say?" His hand traced his face and down his chest, fallowing the lines to his legs tugging up the over sized shirt fingers curving around the slender waist pulling him up closer. "So, how about it?" Undertaker's lips connected with Grell's now.

They were passionate unlike all the other times. The other times he was aggressive and lustful, just wanting to do nothing but have Grell in the lewd, obscene ways. This. This was different, even different from the early morn where the kiss was desperate and angry. No. Not now, it wasn't like that, now it was passionate and beautiful. Loving almost. Fingers crawled into silver hair near roots tugging slightly, pulling his head closer as tongues lulled against one another seeing who'd submit.

Grell opened his mouth wider letting the other enter and rule. Shivering when the tongue licked his lower lip tauntingly, the younger gasped lowly. Undertaker's hand maneuvered higher resting on his lower back pulling the smaller closer and more under him as he cradled the petite male. Grell's hands folded on the elephantine muscles touching the curves, a fainted sound escaping his throat as he let the larger touch and kiss him.

Undertaker pulled away slowly giving the tip of Grell's nose a peck. "Hm, that's nice when one isn't panicking or trying to hurt you." Grell's face grew brick red at the comment, but nodded agreeing liking the way the elder kissed him. He felt wanted and safe in his arms. Grell still felt a bit ill-fitting and rolled from under his superior standing and walking quickly from the room to the kitchen grabbing his asthma bag hiding it against his body.

When entering the kitchen he saw that there were few dishes in the sink and old food sitting out. Sighing he went to work. He could not simply cook in this mess. Upon cleaning and tiding the kitchen he tsked at the almost empty fridge and just suspected a lone bachelor would end up having a kitchen like this.

'Eww,' He though pulling out old macaroni and cheese with splotches of mold on it. His mind went spinning as he though of what his old lover had done to his perfect house. He shuttered and shook the content out of his head. 'Eww, again.' Dumping old gravy into the sink for the general fried chicken place. Cleaning proceeded and after a while he was rinsing the rest of the dishes when he felt arms encircle his slender waist pulling him up against a marbled chest.

"Hey," whispered against his ear. "I didn't bring you here to be my house keeper. I brought you to be comfortable and safe."

A rigid shiver went up his body and he leaned back against the body. Grell smiled, "Well, it's the least I could do to thank you." His head tipped back looking up happy to look up instead of down. An abrasive kiss was placed on his empty lips.

"No need to thank. But if you would want to thank me..." Undertaker's nose nuzzled against Grell's ear as his hands drove low and up his thighs and up the oversized shirt. Fingers danced around the younger's V-line.

Grell spun from his grasp and dove to the fridge. "So are you hungry? I saw eggs, and bacon. Oh and bread. I can make french toast with bacon..." He plucked the items from the shelves. A firm hand grasped his ass. Closing his eyes he was waiting for those words to enter his head so he could drop everything and fuck him.

"Put those back."

Grell gulped setting the ingredients back where he found them.

"Stand up and close the icebox." The red head did as he was told, he pushed himself against the cold metallic metal. Swallowing he turned his head to the side. "Hey, what's wrong. I'm not going to hit you. I just want-"

"Sex. You want sex. Fine how do you want me?" Grell growled crossing his arms pouting ready to bend over for another pervert.

Undertaker drew up closer and Grell's breath hitched. "Willing. I want you willing." Strong hands grabbed Grell and pulled him to the tall bar stools. He lifted the bantam male on the stool. "Okay, look. I like you. I really like you Grell." He sighed wanting to start over with the boy.

"I know. Everyone does."

"No I mean. I really like you. Not for this," Hands traced the lithe body all the way from his head to his toes. "But for this," Fingers brushed across both temples and then to his heart in the middle of his chest. "Your real, for the most part. Not. Not in a bad way, like you hide that's the only ill part I'm speaking of. But your real, from the way you curse at me to the way you kissed me this just now in the bedroom. Then the way you dress, that's just a whole tease with in itself, but you don't care what anyone says or thinks you just are. If you know what I mean..." Undertaker told him in all truthfulness. "I just want to know whats going on. Up here," He touched his head. "And here." Fingers pressed his heart. "I want to know. I almost need to. Will won't say anything. I want you to tell me."

"Why?" The tone was bitter and hard.

"Because I care. I want you to stop hurting yourself. I'm scared for you." The bright colored eyes spoke the truth.

Sighing Grell submitted once again. "Fine. Fuck. I'll tell you. But listen, I don't want to stop every few seconds to answer a damned question." Undertaker nodded and took the small manicured hands in Grell's lap to listen:

"I want sex. I want a lover who loves me for me and not for my ass. I really do, but I'm scared. Scared because I feel I might get wrapped up in what I was in before. Before I was just a toy a rag doll that cooked, cleaned and screamed my lovers name. I never got to leave the house except if he let me. Never got to see Will. When I did get to go out I was heavily watched by his under cover friends. I would call Will and tell him to help me buy something sexy for my man. Will would, he never was hurt by him, but I was the one who would get it. Will would refuse to see me but I begged him. I didn't care if I was beat as long as I saw my best friend." Grell caught his breath and held up his hand when he saw the other wanting to ask a question. "Well then one day he started to get very violent when I came home with one of the best things he requested I get. Will of course helped pick it out. My Lover found out another guy had helped. Well he tied the clothing around my throat choking me. He threw me down and raped me right there and then. That's when he got violent with me random then. Sometimes he'd wake me from a dead sleep pulling down my shorts or shoving my nightie up. Then sometimes I wouldn't wake till he shoved his cock in me dry because he was horny. Other times I would have to drop everything just to please him, cooking, cleaning, showering. Name it and I have done it. He was also cheating on me of course. I couldn't get out because I loved him and I hated him. He fucked women and they would leave their whorish fucking lipstick on his collar and neck. And he'd fuck men too because I could smell their spray all over him. He'd let them fuck him too. I knew. I just fucking knew!" He took another few breaths. "The fucker cut my hair my beautiful hair..." A sob wracked his whole body as he yanked his hands free of the vice Undertaker had on them wiping his eyes. "I gave everything to that man. _Everything..._" Grell seethed and quieted down after his mild explosion.

Undertaker just grabbed him in a comforting embrace letting the younger cry. He just hoped he would not have another attack. It would scare him. He made a mental note to keep an inhaler with him at all times when he was with the male. He was just so breakable and yet so strong.

"What's his name?"

Such a simple question but so hard to answer. He hated the name but loved it all the same. He gave three years plus to the man and his name. "H-his n-name..?"

"Yeah, his name. Tell it to me."

No, his head shook the answer. Grell swallowed. No.

"Okay you don't have to. Just tell me when your ready. Okay?" Grell nodded at the question. "Can I give you a kiss?" Grell nodded again.

Undertaker lifted his chin and kissed the soft lips a small smile there too happy that the red head was finally opening up to him. Grell wrapped his arms around his the others shoulders just holding him there not letting go and not really kissing the other back just posing there. The boss-man pulled away beaming at Grell.

"You're safe with me. I won't force anything on you that you don't want to do. I may tease and pretend but I will respect what you want." Grell's supervisor told him. He nodded. "I mean it. If you say you want sex and that's it. So be it I'll do it. If you want a relationship, I would..." Face nestling against his ear. "I would be proud and happy to except. Anything just name it and I'll do it."

"Let me make you breakfast." Grell whispered sniffling.

"Done."

Red locks of hair hid the green eyes as they looked pleased with the boss-man. Hopping off the seat Grell went to the fridge and collected the ingredients once again now setting them on the counter he spun looking at the pale man his back against the counter.

"Um, I like..." He cast his eyes to the tiles. "I like when you surprise me when you touch me.

You don't have to stop doing that. It's nice."

"Done,"

Spinning hands went to work cracking, whisking, and dipping for food. Sizzling bacon was a good sound to Undertakers ears and a wonderful smell as was the cooking of eggs and bread. Grell smiled and tilted his head slightly when Undertaker placed his arms around the small torso and lips resting on the beautiful neck. Undertaker was surprised at how quickly and professorially his little hands worked on the food.

Undertaker was soon presented a dishy plate of french toast bacon and fruit. The toast was drenched in butter and syrup when he got hold of the vast pile of food. Grell picked off the plate every now and then for fruit and bacon.

"Really really good. The best I've had" The boss-man chewed and spoke. Grell smiled happy to please once again.

_Swallowing for the first time the bastard grinned with bits of food spewing out of his mouth._

_'I could marry you if you did this everyday.'_

_Grell blushed. 'Thanks Baby... Nothing to it. Happy you like it.'_

_'Love it.'_

_Grell beamed thinking this could be a keeper, a lover, a defender. His. And his only as the man leaned over to kiss him._

_The vision became distorted as they kissed the other raised the fork pointed at him and shoving it in his mouth scraping his throat making him bleed. A dark laugh erupted as the man turned from beautiful to heinous._

"No!" Grell yelped and swatted the fork away so quickly. The fork flew from Undertakers hand with food on it. Hitting the floor watching the bites fly against the tile. "Shit, fuck... sorry... I uh..." He frowned and got up picking up the fork throwing it into the sink grabbing another handing it to Undertaker. "Sorry." He apologized again.

"What was that?"

Grell shook his head at the boss-man. "Nothing." He lied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Grell was lead back to the bed room after the elder cleaned the mess much to Grell's dislike. Now it didn't matter, the twosome started to be affectionate. The smaller had his legs wrapped around the boxered trunk of the superior when he walked through the halls now he sat on top of his legs leaning into a very heated kiss tongues mingling and mashing hands roaming and tugging on locks of hair.

"Oh God..." Undertaker growled as the smaller ground his ass against the others groin. "Fuck.." He bucked his hips roughly as he bit down hard on soft flesh.

Grell whinnied pushing his ass tighter on the covered hard flesh. "Feels good." Moaning jutting his hips rhythmically.

"Feel better if I were in you..." Undertakers mouth suckled on the skin leaving red marks.

"You like hater marks, huh?"

"I do, shows your mine." He nipped the skin again. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Moaning Grell forcefully shoved his tongue down the others throat, not noticing as hands curved firmly around his mounds of ass carefully spreading them. Breath hitching cock rubbing against abs of the other making the other even harder with arousal. More spreading and rocking the red head pushed the masculine down onto the bed forcefully ass rubbing against covered cock.

"I want to fuck you." Boss-man moaned his hips jerking and ramming into Grell's ass.

Whimpering the other shook his head. "No, I wanna play fucker. No fucking yet."

"Yet? Hmm?"

"No, play."

Grell kissed down the toned stomach to arched hips his fingers wrapped around blue plaid boxers ripping them down to the knees. Eyes connected with the shaft and his mouth dropped. He was please with the size just over normal and just under too big!

"Shit." Placed a wet kiss to the dripping tip. "Fuck" Another kiss, now to the base. His own dick thrummed with pulsing blood now pulsed harder at the sight of this master piece. Just placing his lips at the tip and tongue posed to lap the bulbous head he heard the similar ring he gave to Will.

"Fuck me." He whispered. Hands grabbed under his armpits yanking him up and onto the lap of the other.

"With pleasure."

"No!" Grell jumped off and crawled off the bed and to his phone the shirt covering everything again. He answered a little out of breath. "'Low?"

"Eww, were you just- never mind I don't wanna know!" Will shook his head in a fit of jealousy

"We weren't... no... what is it"

"Um, just that you got something in the mail, well two things in the mail... Both marked urgent. But both from someone else. No return address's." Will frowned just thinking what had could have happen with his friend and that elder man that looked over thirty.

"Okay Will." He looked for a clock. It was sort of late around five. "Alright, I should be home soon then..." Undertaker had slipped off the bed and grabbed at the boys foot dragging him across the carpet to him biting on his ear. He giggled into the phone. "Stop I'm on the phone."

Will silently snarled. "Well get here soon, on the back of one it says. 'Call me at once, if you value anything.' I don't know what that means but seems serious."

"Fuck me." Grell's face drained from fright.

"With pleasure..."

Grell shoved him in the chest. "Stop, I'm done." He stood. "Kay, I'm coming home I need to open that like right fucking now." The bartender picked up his shorts and pressed the end button on his phone.

"What happen?"

Grell shoved on his shorts and looked at Undertaker. "My father wrote me. I have to get home and read that letter. Now..." He grabbed his boots and headed to the door.

Undertaker was bewildered, he didn't argue he just pulled on his sweats and a shirt and grabbed his keys jogging after Grell.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Undertaker parked outside the apartment. Grell stared at his shoeless feet as only his boot were in hand. "Look, I'm sorry to ah," He sighed starting again. "Sorry to have given you blue balls. I got them too. We can finish later. I just really need to read that letter."

"It's okay. Want me to walk you up?"

"No, it's okay I'm fine... Will didn't seem too pleased when you were messing with me over the phone..." Grell answered. He leaned over and kissed the others lips softly. "Thanks again. For saving my ass."

"My pleasure."

Grell kissed those elliptic lips again and slid from the large car.

"Ronald Knox."

Grell shut the door and jogged off before any questions were asked. Grell made it up the stairs not wanting to deal with the elevator. He ran into the door before grabbing the handle and twisting it. He barged into the living room where Will was stationed doing an enormous amount of homework.

"Where's-that-fucking-letter!?" Grell rushed together running at Will dropping his ass on the other male.

Will held it up and read the back grimacing, he ripped the letter open and read the letter from his father.

_Child,_

_I am to inform you that your grandmother has died on your mothers side. I was to invite you to her funeral. That was your grandmothers and grandfathers wish. Unfortunately you know I cannot go against their will, for if I did, I will receive nothing. Her funeral is two Sundays from now and Ba-Ba wants you to stay for the week. Thankfully in his home._

_He tells me that you can bring your fagot self and your fagot fuck you think is a boyfriend. He's not he's your fuck buddy child. You confused idiot. So bring a fag if you have one. I shall do as I always do and introduce you to real American girls, those of which you can fuck get pregnant and marry or even pass my name, like you wouldn't with you fuck buddy._

_Anyway, Ojīchan wants you here next Sunday. So get here prick. Call me when you are done with this letter. I have other things to discuss with you._

_-Sacha_

Grell's lower lip quivered and tears filled his eyes. His dainty hand covered his mouth and his head fell against Will's shoulder trying to pull himself together. He couldn't. Will was startled but pet the others hair not daring ask what happen, but did anyway.

"What happen?"

"My grandmother died. Ojīchan wants me there for a week..." Grell hiccuped. "Sacha calling me a fag and a prick as per usual." Grell sneered. "Hm, I hate him so much. Here..." Grell handed the letter over to Will so he could read.

Standing he walked to Will's room to place that call he would soon dread.

"Sacha." Grell said in his hard aggressive tone.

"Hm, did your balls drop and get a girl pregnant? Am I going to be a grossfater?" He used his name what he would be called in German. "Well, Ojīchan can't wait your fagot ass and what other fag you'll bring. It's shit that he accepts you! Tells me all the time to love you. Fuck what the hell else." Sacha's voice was angry as it always is when he talked to Grell.

"Why did you want me to call fucker!? Your wasting my time I have work!" Grell lied easily.

Sacha growled. "Well, ah yes. Well, I found something in your mother's stuff I'm sure if she were here she would want you to have it. Oh and you have a younger sibling on the way so don't rub off on it. I don't want it catching aids-"

"I don't have fucking aids! And how can you get some bitch pregnant! Your such a bastard! A pervert!" Grell yelled.

"Oh Ojīchan has a small fortune for you he says. When he says small it's big. And I'm taking it from you." Sacha growled. "I'm in the hole so it would be good for my child to help me pay."

"Over my dead body Fucker!"

"Fuckee." His father shot back and grinned on his side of the phone when he though Grell would get mad. "Anyway, also. I have a girl wanting to meet you. I want you to impregnate her I want a grandchild that won't be a queer."

"Is that all Sacha?"

"Oh, stay away from me unless I call upon your presence." Sacha growled.

"All this couldn't have-" Grell stopped talking when the phone line went dead. He fell to his knees and shrunk into a little ball.

Not knowing for how log, but he stayed like that for what seemed like only minutes. He cried then he laughed and then he cried again. After not too long strong arms picked him up and settled him on the bed. The silver-green eyes of Undertaker settled Grell just slightly. He looked around and Will was standing leaning against the door jam.

"Undertaker..."

"Hey I was dropping by to see if you wanted a ride to work." The senior went to his knees and held out his arms. "Come here."

Grell gave a faint smile and crawled to the man. Will sneered at the display, he wanted to walk away and leave them be but he also wanted to watch. The Boss-man walked to the door and knocked Will answered it and the boss-man asked where Grell was and he pointed to the door.

"He's been in there for hours." Will frowned, then Undertaker frowned and made his way to the door. Now this is where it ended up.

Grell clung to the finely dressed man in front of him. The other man rubbed his back reassuringly holding the damaged employee making him snivel more. Undertaker turned to Will.

"What happen?" He asked.

Will walked to them and settled next to him. "He got a letter from his father. His grandmother died, but his Grandfather wants him to come stay for a week before the funeral. He came in here and I didn't hear from him since." Will caught him up on everything and the elder just nodded. "Here... The letter."

Undertaker read the letter quickly and seethed pushing the letter from Sacha in Will's hands.

Grell took deep breaths and stood. "I'll be ready in twenty minutes. Okay..." His eyes met with Will's and gave a soft smile. Grell wandered into the bathroom turning on the hot water taking slow deep even breaths not wanting to have an attack.

Will and Undertaker headed to the living room and sat on the couch. Undertaker turned to Will. "He's not in good shape is he?" Undertaker asked.

"No. He's not. I just wish that he would just calm down. Just relax. He doesn't need to even be speaking let alone seeing his father. Well his grandfather is well you know eager to see him and his boyfriend. Well if he wants to say he has one." Will shook his head slowly. "His grandparents on his mothers side loved Grell and so did his grandparents on Sacha's side until he lied about Grell." Will became quiet.

"What happen?"

"Well, Sacha's parents didn't care about his sexuality they just loved him. Well, Sacha told them that he stole from him and moved to here to California. What the Sutcliff's did not know was that Sacha moved his family to California and a year later his mother died...very tragic death. Well anyway long story short Grell moved out moved with me then with that fucking sex overlord." Will was getting angry.

"His name is Ronald Knox? Correct?" Undertaker sourced calmly.

"Yeah. Did he tell you?" Will asked and watched the other nod. "Well, I want you to do something for me. He seems to be warming up to you."

Undertaker looked to the bedroom door to see if it was still closed and it was, he gave a curt nod.

"So, his mother's parents live in Pennsylvania as well as the Sutcliff's. I want you to go with Grell, I can't go I have school. Please go with him. He needs someone there to help him if he has an anxiety attack by himself. But Ojīchan will love you, he accepts Grell the way he is..." Will sighed. "I just want you to go to protect him."

Undertaker nodded and frowned. "From his father?" The elder nodded again not even having to think of it. "If it means his safety."

"It does. His father damages him mentally and physically. But I want him to ask you and not you just-"

Undertaker put up his hand to quiet him. "Yes, I understand. I know this."

"Okay." Will glanced to the bedroom door. "I don't want him getting hurt in your protection. Treat him as if he were glass, but don't show him that he was such." Will frowned. "Ojīchan, he will appreciate you more knowing you are taking care of Grell."

Opening his mouth about to ask something he heard a rustle behind him, Undertaker looked seeing Grell standing in a short torn sweater dress that was ripped in all the right places. His eyes widened. "Grell, you just get more beautiful everyday." He flirted seeing a small smile on his lips. "So beautiful," Undertaker stood rounding the couch, he took Grell into his arms cradling him. "I could just eat you up..."

Will scowled turning away. "Grell, you hungry?" He walked to the kitchen frowning how Grell leaned into the man so easily.

"I can get him something." Undertaker called after Will.

The red head placed a calm hand on Undertaker's chest and walked after Will. "I could eat. What do you want to feed me?" The red head had calmed down significantly and was his bubbly self once again. He wrapped his arms around his best friends waist. "Hm, Will what am I going to eat?"

Will's stomach did flip-flops. He had done a lot of thinking the last few times Grell had gone out or wasn't at home. His nights were long spent staying up late thinking what he can say to Grell to make him see what Will really thinks of him. Lengthy nights just thinking of the red head stretched out next to him or curled close in his bed, he stayed up late with his hand down his pants just thinking of his eye's and his smile. The way he said his name. More flip-flops in his stomach when he had the courage to spin around and catch the slender hand that reached into his dark hair.

Will brought the hand to his lips like so many of his fantasies, with Grell's hand to his lips he kissed the knuckles while his hand wound around the svelte waist pulling him up close, head resting almost on his shoulder but near his ear. His heart beat quickly as he whispered the words he'd been thinking of for a while.

"I can give you something to eat." His voice sulfurous making the red head tremble. "I'm sure you'd like it, because I know I would." Will's voice was low and his head turning just slightly letting his lips touch his ear. "So what sounds good?"

Grell inhaled swiftly, surprised at what Will was saying and doing. "Will..." He whispered twisting his head slightly as his body was hitched up more and felt the concealment in Will's pants. "I, uh, wow."

A throat was cleared and Grell pulled away quickly his face flushing, almost feeling ashamed that he was caught in such an embrace. He turned to the man and looked at his bare feet his eyes cast down. Will was still holding that one hand that he held in his. Undertaker stood there staring at the display. "Am I disturbing anything?" He stepped up to Grell. "Hm?"

Will didn't like the idea of this man coming into his home and seeming to treat his best friend like he was his. Perhaps, Grell was this mans boyfriend and he had not yet told him. Would Grell go for such an elder man? Would he even be with Will if the opportunity had occurred? What was even going on in the androgynous' mind, did he just want attention? Just attention and sex? Will didn't know and he wanted to. He would have to make a lot of progress to make Grell his. Was this man just wanting to use a young man for a prize and sex? Does he want Grell for Grell?

Will pulled on the red heads hand a little wanting to get his attention. Over all Grell would make the finial decision in who he wants. The student detested the sight of his friend hurt in anyway mentally or physically, he has seen him get fucked over too many times by men and his father so he just wanted him safe. Grell still had the ultimate decision and Will knew that he would always be there to pick up the pieces no matter what would happen.

"Grell?" The elder man questioned again.

The red head looked at Will and smiled at him. It was a real smile not one of those fake ones he has been receiving lately. "Yes?"

"Um, were you wanting to eat here or go out?"

Will swallowed all the things he wanted to say just because of that smile Grell gave him. He decided to give his friend his space and time. But will it be too late?

"Um, I can make something real quick. Chicken quesadilla?" Will asked knowing it was his favorite simple meal.

"Oh yes!"

The student smirked and gave the slender hand a small squeeze and turned to the fridge. The red head smiled and sat on a chair in the kitchen watching Will's back in his wife beater, but then his attention was pulled away by the man standing above him as his strong hands clasped onto his shoulders. Grell looked up and smiled as the hands began to massage the tense parts in his neck and shoulders. Grell breathed out a slow sigh when he felt those hands work.

"Oh my God." The waiter lied his head down on the table sighing again in almost relief. "Mein Gott." his slight German coming out.

Will turned at the sound of the German and saw the older man rubbing Grell. He glowered, but was happy that his friend was relaxed enough to speak German. When Grell lived with both mother and father he would be back and forth between both Grandparents homes and both did speak English but preferred to speak their native language. So the red head did not only look half of each culture, he spoke German, Japanese, and English fluently, yes he does not speak te languages very often but it does slip when he gets relaxed and beyond drunk, or when he is communicating with his grandparents.

"What?"

"Oops." Waiter covered his mouth and looked to Will for help. He didn't want to explain.

"So I know where the Japanese is from, but what the hell was that?" Undertaker looked to Will too for the help.

"German."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutes after Grell had eaten he was sitting in the front seat of Undertaker's large SUV his arms wrapped around his knees as he stared out of the passenger window blowing fog onto the glass drawing small surkura tree outlines into the glass.

"So, uh." Undertaker started and tried again. "Grell, your sad about your grandma passing?"

"No." He said plainly and chocked slightly. "I am fucking devastated that O bāchan died. I loved her so much. She's the one who really taught me to draw her and Ojīchan, my grandpa." He went silent swallowing tears that threatened to fall. "Well they always agree with something I say, they hate Sacha. They hate him because he ruined their perfect daughter, but they love him because it was his junk that gave me to them."

"That letter... it was-"

"Screw that letter! I'm going to shove it down his throat and-" Grell stopped drawing on the window. "Undertaker? Can I ask you something?"

Undertaker kept his eyes on the road, but he set his hand on Grell's that held his knees against him. "What is it?" He stopped at a red light and now looked to his employee.

The employee looked at Undertaker's hand and grabbed it with his liking how much bigger it was than his. "Well, I need the week off you know so I can go be with Ojīchan... but I was also wondering if you can go with me..." Grell frowned hating to sound so weak and defenseless. "Go with me I don't think I can manage by myself with Sacha. You don't have to if you don't want to, I was just asking because I though it would be ki-"

"Grell," Undertaker said softly as the red still rambled on.

"fun. And you can just be there if I-"

"Grell, shh." Undertaker drove down the road now. "Grell, I'll go. You need me. And I wanted to go since I read that letter." He was bold with these words.

"It's in Pennsylvania. It'll be cold." Grell was saying seeming to try and talk him out of it now feeling guilty.

"Grell, stop it. I'm going. Don't worry."

…

When the two go to the bar Grell stood outside of the SUV stretching slightly with his eyes closed. He was also trying to put on his work face so he could appeal to the customer, upon more stretching a firm arm wrapped around his waistline yanking him around like a rag doll. He was already familiar with the arms so he knew who it was. Grell hit the brawny body with his back.

"Your feisty" He leaned his head back. Lips met with his and he eagerly returned the kiss.

"Hm, look who's talking little Hell Cat?" The other husked as his lips grazed the painted red ones. The edging words made Grell snap his teeth at Undertaker making the older lean in kissing those lips of his. The elder spun the smaller around holding him to his body. "So, what was that is the kitchen I thought Will was straight?"

Grell smirked. "I thought so too. But," His hand ran up his chest slow and flirtatiously then around his neck as his other fallowed suit on the opposite side, he saw Undertaker smiled and leaned his head in. "I think he's gay for me. That's okay. He needs to like who he's going to like and if he likes me well, you know." Grell leaned up on his toes. "You like what you like."

"Well, I like you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That night the boy Alois came back in own dance attire Grell grimacing because the boy was slimmer than he was, but he wasn't worried because he had legs that didn't stop and the boy was shorter than he was. Tonight Alois seemed more energetic and more bubbly. The small staff looked to Grell and Undertaker when they walked on to the floor, Grell's eyes met with Alois's, and the ash-blonde walked over to Undertaker swinging his hips naughty like.

The red head laughed. "Looks like someone got a piece of ass last night. Or was that just me kid?" He beamed at the younger as he handed his application to the boss-man.

Boss-man eyed him up and down taking in the new applicants appearance in, tight, ass hugging leather shorty-shorts and a cropped purple jacket was all he was wearing but his knee high black leather boot heels. Alois's hair it was pin straight and almost perfect. Undertaker frowned reaching over mussing up his hair.

"Okay," The golden-green eyed man flicked his to the stage. "Go to the back and find someone to help you out. Maybe Lizzy." Alois thanked his and turned. "Oh and hope they don't eat you alive. Oh and don't scare my customers away. They'll teach you... Hm Al right? Make it good because I'm going on business tomorrow." With that Undertaker grabbed Grell and steered him to the bar.

Grell saw Mey and hugged her. "Hi Sweetheart!"

Mey giggled and turned to the bar. "So how is it? You were so hot last night."

"Girl." The red head smirked flicking his wrist flamboyantly. "I'm hot all the time." The he turned serious. "No, it was a long night and day. I have to take the week off my grandma died. So I have to go to Pennsylvania for the funeral."

"I'm so sorry."

Grell smirked tying on his apron. "It's fine. Lets get to work."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Will dropped off Grell and Undertaker off at the airport. Will was not happy about it, but he hated to see this new man so close to his best friend and even going to a funeral with him. Grell gave the dark haired man a big hug holding him tight his bags on the ground.

"Be safe. Really. Be safe."

Pulling away Will extended his hand to the elder man taking his Grell away. Undertaker held out his hand and shook Will's hand firmly, but Will pulled the man close to pat his back and whisper in his ear.

"If you can't handle him now at his worst, you don't deserve him at his best."

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

_**A-N: So that last line is dedicated to one person! You know who you are! I loved it so I wanted to use it. Sorry, but I really did like it, and since it seems your the only one reading it now it only seemed fit.**_

_**So you guys, I've been thinking and since you are seeming to ignore me I am not going to update anymore until you start to review again. It's disappointing when your getting reviews, yes not a lot but it's something, and no one reviews anymore. So if you don't review Vexx just might die. I don't want it to die. I love writing for you. Please don't say write for myself because if I did that were the case, this would not even be up so you can read it. Please be kind with me, give me something, just two minutes of your day. Tell me what your doing, tell me what you like to eat just something...**_

_**Feed me like I feed you. Come all smut lovers and help me...**_

_**Well, as always**_

_**Your Humble Writer**_

_***bows***_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**X-X-X-X-X**

**A-N: I am just so pleased that everyone is starting to really get into it! So I decided to post because people are reviewing! I and just so please that you are! Please keep me happy! And I will keep you happy!**

**Well enjoy my pretties!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Undertaker and Grell left Will at the ticket counter after a very misty-eyed goodbye between Grell and his best friend. Will didn't like the idea of Undertaker taking him and keeping him safe from his father, he was afraid that the older silver-haired man would try to take advantage of the red-head. Will already missed Grell as he watched that Undertaker take his bags from him.

'At least,' Will thought. 'At least he's a gentleman.'

Will turned his back on the two as Grell stepped onto the escalator up to the terminals, with that old man at his back.

Undertaker set his black nailed hands on the small of the red heads back holding his steady on the moving stairs holding all of their luggage easily with the other hand.

"Everything is all set, I have everything handled. So you don't have to worry about a thing all weak Red," Undertaker informed him. "All you have to is relax and be with your Grandpa and go to you Grandma's funeral. I have everything set."

Grell nodded silently as he wrapped his arms round his torso. Undertaker leaned in and kissed his employee's ear.

"I just never thought I would ever see that BaBa*(1) die before me. I swear she would out live me." Grell frowned.

"Shh, don't think of that now." Undertaker steered Grell by his back to the security. "Just think happy and that all the men are staring at your cute little ass in that skirt."

Grell flushed and looked back at the Boss-Man. "No,"

"Oh yes. And I know why you did that, just to spite your father, just to rub it in his face to show that you could anyone he doesn't want you to be." Undertaker smirked as he hoisted the bags on to the x-ray machine, he took off shoes and things out of his pockets. He was wearing black jeans and a snug black V neck. He had not had his fancy suspenders on today nor his little show top hat.

Grell smirked and watched the handsome man take of his shoes and then lean over to take off Grell's strap sandals. "You know I have the ability to take those off myself..." Grell hummed.

"Well, I am already down here." Undertaker looked up but not at Grell's face. He turned more red and smacked the Boss-Man on the head with his hand. "Hey it's a good sight, and besides," He pulled the sandals off easily. "I don't want people staring at your ass if you were to bend down. You look far too feminine today Red." Upon standing he nodded to the metal detector. "Go on."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

An hour or so later Grell was sitting on the plane looking out the at the ground watching the plane get loaded with a few more last minute items. He sighed and his eyes flickered to the little cars.

_'Baby, I'm so happy your going to meet Ojīchan and O bāchan*(2) there going to love you!' Grell squealed and looked at Ronald with a wide smile on his face._

_'I'm happy too, they seem nice.' Ronald replied._

_This was one of the times The Bastard and Grell went on a type of vacation, but they were going to see Grell's Grandparents. When they found out that Grell had a stable boy they flew them out just to meet each other. They seemed to like one another fine, but Ronald didn't like how protective they were they didn't want the two boys sleeping together. Then Grell's Grandpa snuck Ronald in with a smile._

_'Grell Sweety, do you have any ex's at home? I don't want to beat them off because you hot little ass is in town.' Ronald teased tickling Grell's waist leaning over Grell kissing his neck playfully. Making the red-head giggle and wrap his arms round the blondes neck._

_'Sir, you have to sit we are going to be on our way soon' A flight attendant said behind the bi-colored hair man._

_'Sor-'_

"Grell," Undertaker's voice broke in and patted Grell's bare knee that crossed over the other. "Hey, you okay?"

Looking at the silver-haired Boss-Man and nodded, he turned back to the window with a small frown hoping that he wouldn't be plagued with the memories of his Bastard ex-lover _and_ dealings father, if so it will be a _long_ week. Frowning more he leaned his head against the window.

"Grell, seriously." Undertaker grimaced and turned Grell's head to him. "Hey, what's wrong? You have to tell me, I can't stand when you frown. Stop being a Grumpy Gus." Undertaker let his thumb rub Grell's jaw. The employee couldn't help crack a smile. "There's a smile." Nodding the red-head leaned on his boss. "Okay, this flight will take a few hours. And what I want you to do is nap. You need sleep. You look disgusting."

Grell looked at him with a scowl. "That's atrocious, fuck I just sounded like Will!" He exclaimed.

"No, you look disgusting in a good way, I realized what I said after I said it. You look hot. You do, you just..." Undertaker twisted his mouth. "you need sleep. You do."

Undertaker looked down at Grell his short red hair in tufts around his face, the elder couldn't help but smile at the perfectly arranged messy hair. Pulling Grell to his chest as he draped his arm around the smaller shoulders, his hand rested conveniently on his tiny hips. Grell looked up and got an unexpected kiss to the lips. He was going to pull away and come back with a witty reply when he realized it actually was nice. Well, and he needed it.

After the unexpected kiss Grell looked up at Undertaker and just gave a half-hearted smile, but what was returned gave him a full smile that was strangely contagious.

"There's a smile." Undertaker smirked. "You just relax when were on out way. Okay?"

Grell nodded staring once again out of the tiny window. He was somewhat happy that his boss was coming, it was almost comforting. He may just help him bare his father, like an escape almost.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Grell found himself laying his head on Undertaker's lap the armrest between them up right and his legs tucked up contorted like half on his seat and half off. Grell was now well aware that his hair being played with and his hip was caressed to hold him up.

Looking down Undertaker noticed that Grell was awake, and looking around slightly, he seemed confused with the holds he was in. "Well, have a nice nap?"

Grell stretched ignoring the question for now, he sat up with tired eyes looking at the old man with a yawn. Undertaker still had his arm around the red-head, but he seemed to not care. Deliberately Grell scooted closer and let his cheek fall against the older mans chest yawning once again.

"Well?" Undertaker urged.

Grell nodded his cheeks warm for his odd behavior. His hands were picking at Undertaker's dark jeans mindlessly his eyes dashing around the small area where their legs go.

"We're almost there. Here I got you a coke." Undertaker's nails rubbed and massaged the roots of Grell's red locks. "Come on. Sit up."

"I want bourbon." Grell sat up. "On the rocks." He yawned again.

"No, you get coke. When we get in town hoe about I buy you a small a small bottle. That is, when we get settled." Undertaker smirked and pushed the opaque plastic cup in Grell's hands. "Drink it."

Grell grumbled and drank greedily finishing the cup. Giving it back to Undertaker. "There feel better?"

"No I want alcohol. I wanna get drunk and then kick my dads ass."

"No. Absolutely not." Frowning he brought his hand up and lifted his chin slightly. "If you get that way again and then want me to fuck you... I might just do it." His eyes looked all over his face and then down.

Frowning Grell leaned forward. "You know... I liked that yesterday. You kissing me. It was just so-"

"Your not getting booze that way Red" He chuckled and grabbed hold of his hair yanking him closer. "But, if you're offering another kiss." He smirked. "I would be happy to oblige."

The red-head flushed and tried to with drawl, but his hair was yanked. He closed his eyes slowly and held an utterance of a moan in his throat, liking the tug of his hair. His mouth hung open just barely and he swallowed hard, he too though about kissing his boss again.

The cabin speakers made a dinging sound and then the captains voice came over the intercom. "Hello again passengers we will be landing in Philadelphia in less than twenty minutes. You may experience some turbulence, so please put your seats in their upright position and fasten your seat belts and thank you for choosing this airline.

=...=

After claiming their bags they made their way to the from of the airport to be met with a man holding up a sign that said 'Undertaker' Grell looked at his boss.

"I rented a car, he's not going to drive us." Undertaker smirked. The elder man walked to the little man dressed in a suit and spoke to him quickly and came back in a matter of seconds with keys in his hands. Boss-Man grabbed all the bags and began to fallow the short man to a big black SUV that looked like a secret service vehicle. "As you can tell I like big cars. Big black cars, with tinted windows." He directed to Grell.

Grell nodded as the little man tried to open the door for him but the elder man brushed him off by passing him to open it instead for the red head. "My dear." Rolling his eyes Grell jumped into the big SUV. "You may go, thank you for the car."

The little man left with out a word.

x_x

Once on the road Grell pulled out his phone and called Will. The phone only rang once and the voice of Will seemed to be happy to hear from him.

"Grell, you got there safe?"

"Yeah, I slept the whole way and were on our way to Ojīchan's now." Grell let him know.

"Good. I'm glad to hear. Okay, Grell I need to get back to work, but if anything happens I want to know. Call me any time of day or night, anything with that ass or that guy your with just let me know. You need to let off st-"

"Okay, Mommy. I get it. I need to go, I need to give directions." Grell laughed happy to hear Will's voice. "Bye, I love you..." He giggled.

On the other side of the phone Will blushed at the words with a wide smile. "Okay, bye."

Undertaker looked over with his eyebrow raised as Grell hung up from the call. "Is that Will?" The red head nodded smoothing his skirt. "Okay, well where too?"

"Can I get at least some kind of booze, I'll need it with Sacha. You'll know what I mean when you meet him."

Undertaker sighed. "Fine," Grell clapped happily. "Where too?"

Grell directed him to a good liquor store. They were inside and looking around at all the liquor. Both came to a bottle of the same bourbon, both grabbing it at the same time. Grell looked up at the man and he looked down smirking.

"So it's agreed. This bottle and..." Undertaker snaked his muscular arm round the thin lithe of Grell's waist. "you." He pulled him closer. "I can ditch the alcohol and just drink you up." The red head flushed as red as his hair. "Maybe later I can take you up on that..."

Grell folded himself into Undertaker, his grip left the bottle. "Perhaps, if my day isn't ruined." He tip-toed. "But, before it is." He leaned closer. "Kiss me." He bit his lip hoping that he wouldn't be turned down.

The arm tightened and slid lower hand grasping his firm ass. Undertaker bent his head and let his lips rest on Grell's before capturing them all together. Tilting his head slightly he kissed the other slowly. Grell giggled feeling that he fit perfectly in the mans arms like a puzzle piece. He liked the actual feeling of being the one to look up and be who he was, the submissive one.

Grell let the older take over letting his lips move slowly against his own nipping as his tongue licked his bottom lip, Grell squeaked pressing up further catching the hot muscle sucking it in his mouth as his arms ran up the sides of his face and into the silver hair.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" And angry Indian voice snapped loudly as a pounding sound was heard. "Get your alcohol and get out! I do not approve of this kissing in my store!" All of the R's were rolled harshly. Grell knew the voice and remembered it clearly.

The red head pulled away. "Soma?" Grell fell around the larger man. "Soma, don't tell me what to do."

The violet haired man pulled his head back slightly tilting his head to look at Grell. The man stood behind the counter his violet hair was in a high ponytail and his caramel skin smooth and unblemished, he stood with his arms crossed over his chest as his tan wrap covered his whole body.

"Is dat who I tink it is." The man named Soma asked, some T's more prominently spoken. "Is dat Grell!? What 'append to your hair!?" His Indian accent so strong.

Grell smiled and looked up at Undertaker pulling him to the counter. "Soma this is my Boss, Undertaker." The Indian stuck out his hand wrist and wrist adorned in gold rings and bangles.

"Oh I see, Boss." Soma winked. "Or is der someting else after dat labeling?"

Undertaker kept one hand on Grell's ass groping it pleasantly fingers just curling under the hem just slightly playing with the hem of lacy underwear. Grell pushed out his hips liking the touch wanting more. "Maybe in the future Soma. So I'm in town sadly because my grandma died."

"Oh! Oh dear! I am so sorry! I give you someting for your Grandfather! I give you my best Sake! He will love it!" Soma excitedly waved his hands and walked away. "You stay there I got get your Sake!"

Undertaker smirks and looked down at Grell. "Sake? He carries Sake?"

"Has to, Ojīchan demands it." Laughs slightly looking to Soma when he returned with his largest bottle of Sake. "Wow, are you sure Soma."

"Oh yes! Yes! Jyn has built my store with his buying of his liquor!" Soma told Grell as he looked up ad down the silver haired man. "So, what 'append to da other man? Da short one. Oh and your 'air! Was so beautiful!"

"Soma can you wrap the Sake? I want it as a gift."

"Of course Mister Grell! Of course! And dat bottle will be twenty-five fifty! Half off for da happy couple!" Soma exclaimed and skittered off happy and excited as always.

"Couple?" Undertaker questioned.

"He's always excited, and makes his own assumptions. Wait and he gave me half off of the bottle." Grell grinned reaching to his waistband.

The silver haired man grabbed his hand tucking the money back in. "No, I'm paying." He whispered in his ear kissing the shell softly as he laced their fingers together. "I told you not to worry about anything this week, I have it handled."

Soma scuttled back the bottle now wrapped in brown paper. "Okay is dat all for da couple!?" The Indian sang happily.

"Thanks Soma."

Undertaker gave the Indian forty dollars telling him to keep that rest. "This is most generous thank you Sir!"

Undertaker steered Grell out of the door onto the busy street and down the block to where he parked his SUV. "So, that guy seems to know you well."

"I used to go in with Ojīchan, he always asked for Sake." Grell answered and he leaned against the black vehicle. "He has a weak spot for him so he always gives him some off since he's in there so often he practically could own the store."

"Really?"

"Yep." Grell stretched upward his shirt lifting.

"Tease." He let his hand fall next to Grell's head against the cold glass eyes trailing all over the red heads body. "Yep, a tease."

Grell laughed. "We're expected soon. Let's go. Oh and let's hope he'll let us share the room." He winked and pushed off the big car to grab the handle. Opening the door there was a firm hold on his rump pushing him up and into the car. Sitting down and spinning in the seat he grinned at the man. "Yeah, let's really hope that we get it. You are going down."

Undertaker raised his brows with a smirk. "Oh you think so." He pushed the others legs in and shut the door jogging to the driver side he jumped in. "Well, um, what do we tell Grandfather?"

"Well, we aren't a couple. So you my boss..." Shrugged.

"How about body guard." Undertaker winked and started the car.

x_x

The two finally pulled up to an old Victorian house that still looked to be in fantastic shape, dark red brown wood and maroon shutters with a dark brown door. There was an ancient wooden white double seated porch swing. There was also two wooden rocking chairs, one was occupied by an elderly man with graying jet black hair that was tied in a long waist long braid that fell over one shoulder. The old man had black sidelong eyes with large specs that lied upon his nose.

The black SUV pulled up and the short old man leaned over and took off his spectacles and lying the paper he was reading down on the other rocker. Grell had tears in his eyes at the confused old man looking at the sleek car, as the old man roused to his feet he grabbed his cane to help his stand straight.

"My God."

Grell shoved the door open and stepped out not bothering to straighten up.

"Gureru!" The old man sighed his legs wobbled quickly down the steps. "kuru! Gureru!*(3)"

"Ojīchan!" Grell ran at the old man.

The red head stood half a head taller than his grandfather but he hit him with a hard impact, the old Asian man took the hit and held tight to his grandson. He spoke in indistinct quick Japanese, just babbling joyfully. Undertaker got out of the car and walked forward in long strides quietly and looked picturesque of the perfect butler or body guard clad in all black hair perfectly alined and properly set among his shoulders.

Ojīchan looked up slowly looking at the man approaching. "Oi, kareshi*(4)?" The old man took hold of Grell's shoulders keeping himself steady.

"No, it's my body guard, Undertaker." Grell spoke to him in Japanese. Then he switched to English to talk to both of them. "Undertaker, this is my grandfather Jyn. Ojīchan this is Undertaker."

The old man stuck out his paled hand with a smile. "Please, call me Ojīchan. My home is your home, make yourself comfortable." His tick accent was hard for the other to understand, but Undertaker nodded with a smile. He made his R's sound as if they were L's and over expressed some vowels.

"A pleasure."

"Gureru, Sacha is not here yet so we must get inside and have some tea and get you two settled." He winked at the tall man. Ojīchan turned around and tugged Grell along while Undertaker grabbed the few bags that they brought.

In the house it smelled heavily of incense and honey the home was filled with black, red, and gold carpets and tapestries aged and tattered. Old antiques were littered everywhere and old Japanese oddities were up for the protection, health, and luck. Many more old Japanese charms littered the old house. Grell smiled looking around feeling at home.

Undertaker walked in almost in awe. He watched as Grell ran to a small statuette dropping to his knees like he was praying. Ojīchan smiled and looked to Undertaker. "He is praying for guidance for O bāchan and for himself, he prays for health and luck." The old Asian man rasped and then pointing down a heavily crowded hallway. "You will find room for Gureru and yourself, on left. First left. I am sure since you protect him you would want close." He winked after he spoke his broken English missing a few words and his R's turning L's

Undertaker walked to where the old man directed walking in he stopped in his tracks seeing the room, it was filled with paintings and drawings, they were posted everywhere portraits and abstract paintings. They were beautiful, Undertaker was in shock at the perfect lines they were done with a delicate hand. There were also three floor to ceiling wooden book cases, on one it looked to be sketch books and loose papers and unsung canvases. Undertaker stepped deeper into the room, noticing that there were mainly one signature on them and only a few bore a name he could not read.

There was also a four poster queen sized bed pushed against the wall the foot of the bed under a large window and there was a side table with a reading lamp on top. He set the bags on the bed and sighed liking the comfortable feel of the room.

Undertaker pulled out the wrapped bottle for Grell to give to his grandfather, but he walked closer to the bookcases, while the one only held drawings and the like the other two had books, many books. Undertaker noted most were Shakespeare, Poe, and Chaucer. The books were mostly plays, poems and what Undertaker could only guess as erotic novels, but over all he thought Grell had good taste.

Finally with a fleeting glance he left the room to find Grell and his grandfather. They were drinking out of decorated porcelain cups. The red head seemed so relaxed when he got into town now he just fit perfectly, he couldn't understand the language they were both speaking but it was happy and chatty.

'Perhaps, that... no their catching up.' Undertaker thought. He walked to Grell and set the bottle in his lap and stood next to him.

"Please. Please sit down, make me nervous when you stand." The old man made his hand bob in a sitting motion. "Gureru, what that?"

"ii!*(5) Here, open it!" Grell smiled and shoved it in his grandfather's lap. He reached forward and made a cup of tea for Undertaker. "Take it, and drink it." He whispered to his boss.

"Yatta, yatta*(6)! Oh thank you!" Ojīchan grinned when he opened it. "Sake! Thank you both!" The old man set down his cup and ripped the top off the the bottle and drank it straight from the bottle. When he pulled the bottle from his old wrinkled lips he burped loudly. "Mm, this Soma's!"

Undertaker sat next to Grell on the couch their legs touching he knocked their knees together. Grell nodded and smiled sipping his tea. Grell laughed, watching his grandfather drink the liquor. "Good?"

"Oh yes." He wiped his mouth and looked at the two. "So, I will need this because Sacha will be here soon. He said he is bringing guests." His face twisted. "I need this." He chuckled. "Do you know his, what is it you told me once Gureru, ah yes, fuck face of a father?"

"No, I have not. That's why I'm here Sir." Undertaker replied. The red head had wide eyes wondering what made Ojīchan curse like that.

"I tell you! Call me Ojīchan! If you protect him you shall call me as I wish!"

"Okay, understood."

The old man stood and shuffled to the kitchen and dishes started to clatter around. Breathing into his tea the red head laughed dovish and sipped slowly. Undertaker looked at Grell.

"You seem relaxed."

"For now." The employee answered. "He always helps me relax. He also thinks that you and I are a couple, but he doesn't want us in separate rooms. He seems to like you so far." More clattering. "Sacha will be here very soon, he knows. He knows things, it's crazy." Standing he grabbed Undertaker's hand. "Let's go get settled before dinner."

"Um, okay."

"Ojīchan! I'll be in my room if you need me." Grell called in Japanese.

"Hai"

Grell pulled Undertaker to the room. Grell started to unpack his bags and set the clothes on the bed refolding it.

"Hey, um, Red. I was wondering if you can teach me some Japanese." Undertaker inquired.

Grell stopped and stood straight up and looked at Undertaker. "What?"

"Teach me to speak Japanese. I want to learn. I want to understand." Undertaker smiled and his hand came up and ran his thumb across Grell's jaw. "Please. Maybe teach me how to say something sexy?" He tilted his head edging closer to Grell.

"L-like w-what?" He stuttered not believing he did. This man was really getting to him he was really getting attracted to him. This Undertaker fellow was really getting under his skin.

"How do you say...princess?" Undertaker's asked tilting head more bringing Grell's head closer lips almost touching.

"I-I..."Grell stuttered again. "hime,"

"Are you sure?"

Grell nodded. Undertaker smiled lips touching his. "Then. That's what you are." The red head shivered shaking his head. "You don't believe me?" Grell shook his head. "Well then just accept it, hime." Undertaker let his lips connect with Grell's thumb brushing his jaw.

Grell's eyes widened, every time Undertaker kissed him it was always different, always blissful it always made his knees weak. Grell had no idea why this man got to him so, but he was starting to like it...a lot. Relaxing he opened his jaw, tilting his head slowly. Undertaker's hand traveled up and grabbed onto Grell's head tilting it back slowly deepening the kiss.

Grell leaned against the elder man wrapping his arms around the neck dropping the article of clothing that was in his hand, he jumped off the ground and wrapped his legs around the slim waist. Undertaker grunted smiling against Grell's lips pull away slightly.

"Seems like someone can't get enough of me."

Grell growled and forced Undertaker's head closer. "Shut and fucking kiss me." Grell wanted something, he wanted it bad.

This was too good to be true.

Undertaker pushed Grell against a bed post pinning him one hand holding his ass the other pushing up the tight skirt fingering those little panties he wore. Hummed happily, his torso pushing against Grell's as he unbuckled his belt and button before shimming down his dark jeans. Letting his pants fall to the ground grabbing the red head again, also letting him slide down the wood just barely.

This was _way_ to good to be true.

Grell tilted his hips forward against Undertaker's groin letting out a small purr, his hips pushing up again. Undertaker pulled the panties down away from his hips.

"Say something to me." Undertaker demanded kissing down the red heads neck letting his tongue coating a small area before biting lightly upon the paled skin.

"Ah, ah... Ano, ano*(7)..." Grell thought almost embarrassed to even ask let alone in another language, not really knowing why. "Ah, Watashi ni onegai shi fakku*(8)." Grell whispered in Undertaker's ear.

Undertaker shivered not knowing what he said, but to him it was the sexiest thing that he has ever heard from the red heads lips. He spun the red head around quickly and fell onto the bed his knees keeping his up he pushed up Grell's skirt and yanked the panties to his knees. Undertaker heard the other panting shallowly with a smile. He wanted it.

The silver haired man grabbed Grell's thighs and pushed them up against him chest. "Hai." The red head mumbled.

This is to good to-

"Gureru!" Soft little pads were heard in the hallway.

"Fuck. Get off me!" Grell gave a whispered cry. "Hurry! Get on your pants!" Grell kicked at Undertaker pulling up his own panties and pushing down that tight skirt. He grabbed an article of clothing and started to fold it when the door burst open and a tall red haired man stood with his arms folded against his big burly chest.

Undertaker had just folded his shirt down when the elder red head focused on the two in the room. "You sick fuck! You were just fucking him weren't you and your old ass self!" Undertaker only guessed that this was Sacha the hateful father.

"Now, now Sacha..." The old Asian trailed behind him and pushed him to the side some to enter the room. "It seems to me that they were just folding Gureru's clothing." The ancient man spoke softly giving a small wink to the other two. "The man is not even in his thirties, Sacha."

Grell stood. "Hi old man nice to see you." He said in a monotone voice. "And if you didn't know he is my body guard. He has to protect me for work."

Undertaker nodded slowly and took a small bow. "I am Undertaker sir. A pleasure-"

"Du bist ein Tunte*(9)." Sacha spat. Grell's eyes went wide. "And so are you! Oh I have a present for you." He smirked. "Paula! Come here!" He shouted leaning slightly out of the door to yell down the hall.

"You do not yell in my home." Ojīchan scowled. "Now, if you all don't mind let us all have some tea and settle down we all just need to speak. And I want to pray for my dear departed." The old man turned and walked down the hall. "Gureru, please come."

Grell nodded to Undertaker and fallowed his grandfather to the sitting room where tea was being set up by a mousy haired girl. Grell cocked his head and admired her attire, she wore a long paled pink dress with tied up brown boots. When the rest party came into the room she saw Grell's father and scampered to his side.

"Paula, see the one with the red hair?" She nodded. "That is your betrothed. Don't mind that stupid get up he's wearing he likes dress up."

Paula smiled wider and ran to Grell jumping on him her legs wrapping quickly around him, he had no choice but to grab on and hold tight to the clinging girl. She was babbling and he couldn't quite understand her. He was staring daggers at Sacha. Undertaker didn't know what to do he couldn't harm a woman.

Finally Grell caught German words; saying that she was so happy to finally meet him and that she's heard so much about him. That he was so much better looking than his pictures.

Grell loured at his father still holding the girl up. "The hell is this shit!"

"Your wife to be. She has been with me for a year and a half and I promised you to her. I told her everything about you. How you are such a gentleman, and smart and even that you are an artist. But I didn't tell her your a fagot. So keep it that way you idiot." Sacha explained.

"Ojīchan! He can't be serious. Did you know?"

"No, I did not." The old man sighed. "Sacha call the girl off of him. I want us to pray and have tea."

Sacha laughed, "She won't listen to me anymore. Grell can only tell the girl what to do now."

Undertaker looked to Ojīchan. The elder shook his head with a soft sigh.

"Paula, get off me." Grell whispered to her. "And stop talking so much."

Paula complied with a smile taking Grell's arm and looping hers through it. "Yes, my Love." The words made the red heads heart sink. "I cannot wait until until the wedding Darling!"

Ojīchan frowned. "Tea, everyone. Now." He gestured around to the seats.

Grell set himself between his grandfather and and Undertaker to avoid the girl. She paid no attention and sat on his lap, making him frown.

"Come over here my dear." Ojīchan patted the couch next to him. "Surly you can with stand until we are done here?" Paula's looked at Grell and the red head nodded with out hesitation. Paula stood and went to the old Asian's side. "Good, good. Now let us pray."

x_x

When prayer and tea were done Grell thanked his grandfather for everything and that he was tired. He was going to go finish his unpacking and then nap. He mentioned that if he needed help with dinner he would help, but he dismissed himself with Undertaker in tow. Paula stayed with Sacha at the old Sutcliff's request.

In Grell's room he was quiet when he was finishing his clothes as he put them in the drawers. He worked on Undertakers next and doing the same. Undertaker sat on the bed and patted it, Grell fell on the springy surface his head falling onto Undertaker's lap.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"My dad. What he called you."

Undertaker pet his short hair. "That one du bist.. ugh that thing."

"Yeah, 'du bist ein Tunte', it means 'you are a fag'. I told you he's a cruel man. And now he has this girl for me. I'm sure I will get details later." Grell sighed.

"Shh, why don't I get you comfortable and then you nap. I want to get to know your grandfather more. I want him on our side and on mine." Undertaker told the small red head. He stood and lied him down softly. He brushed the afternoon off easily hoping to calm Grell.

The silver haired man trailed his fingers down the front of Grell and to his feet taking off those strap sandals letting them fall to the ground. Undertaker trailed his fingers along the bottoms tickling him, Grell giggled kicking his feet.

"Okay, okay... I give!" Grell's chest heaved and Undertaker's hands trailed up and grabbing hold of Grell's skirt. "Um, there's a present in there for you." He flushed.

"Ah but you are engaged. I can't touch."

"Doesn't seem like that's stopping you." Grell winked. "Go on unwrap it. I think you'll like it."

Undertaker dragged that little skirt down seeing the prominent bulge, his lips tightened into a smile. "Indeed that is something. I just want to unwrap it further." Grell placed both of his hands behind his head. "Looks like your not going to stop me, but I'm afraid the door might. Again." Undertaker finished pulling off the skirt. "So, what are you going to do with the little Miss?"

"Shut your face, I don't want to think of that." Grell propped himself up by his elbows. "I want to think of you touching me. I want to think of you kissing me. I want to think of _you, fucking _me." He spread his legs lasciviously. "Please."

Undertaker leaned in and cupped that bulge in the red heads pants palming it slowly, little hitched gasps came from pouty pink lips. "No, I'm sorry. Not now." Eyes travel and settled on Grell's groin still palming the hidden flesh. "I would love to. I really would, but right now would not be a good idea." Undertaker leaned in more pecking those little lips.

"Fine."

The silver haired man went to the drawers and pulled out sweat pants and threw them at Grell. "Here Princess, put those on. I want you to sleep. I'm going to go help O- Ojī whatever." He threw up his arms in exasperation. Grell giggled. "Oh hush yourself. I'm going to go help, and stay out of Sacha's way."

"Fine."

"Don't give me that look. Please don't" Undertaker looked away when Grell batted his lashes and pouted more. "Stop, or I'll fuck you till my cum comes out of your nose and eyes." Grell shivered liking the sound of that. "Sounds wonderful I know. No, don't you think of it go to sleep."

The silver haired man turned quickly and made his way to find Ojīchan. Finding the old Asian man in the kitchen stirring a big pot of something. He stood at the door way of the homey cramped kitchen.

"Oh Osu,*(10) did you need anything Mista' Undertaker?" Ojīchan asked with out turning form the pot.

The silver haired man was taken aback by the ancient old man, Grell was right, he knew things. "Oh no, Ojī- Ojī...ah Sir." He smiled. "I was wondering if I could help, I made Grell lay so he could -"

"Rest, that is good. My little one needs his rest to deal with what is to come." Old man turned with a happy smile on his face. "And, yes might as well help. And pronounce with me. Oji-chan. It is easy you will see. Learn you must, my little one will help."

"Ojīchan." Undertaker pronounced easily now comfortable with the graying old man. "What can I help with.

"Wash hands and come here." Doing as he was told he met at the cutting board where he was met with an assortment of vegetables and noodle like squares. "I teach you dumplings, spring rolls and sushi. I have pork stew in da pot." His wrinkled face scrunched up as he smiled up at the taller.

As Grell's grandfather explained and taught Undertaker how to roll, gather and crimp the food together, the taller caught on fast. "You have good hands, you are gentle when needed. I like that. Big man, soft touch, but firm." Undertaker's lips curled up gayly at the praise.

"Thank you."

"Most welcome." Ojīchan hummed. After a few minutes of silence the old Asian spoke again. "You like my little one do you not? I can see it in your eyes. I see that you care greatly for him, you came not just to keep Sacha off him but for your reassurance. You came to make sure he will be okay." The old mans voice was wise and slow. "I am happy you have come. He is happy with you, I can tell. My little one is most happy with you by his side."

"Yes, I do like him... and you are smart Ojīchan."

"Yes, yes. I have the ways of old." voice still steady but his passion showing. "You will do something for me? You will protect him as if he is your own, keep him safe. That little girl Sacha brought must go with you, but it is Gureru's decision to do anything, but she must go with you." He turned his face to Undertaker's. "But I ask, just keep him safe and I also give you my blessing to be with him. Just don't hurt him."

"Yes, sir."

Again the old smile blessed the silver haired man, the smile was certainly contagious and he smiled back. "Good, I see you have a checkered past. I see you have already hurt my family, but you are forgiven, by me. But you must let my little on know. Also, you need to drop you side affairs. I will know if you do not." More smiling.

Undertaker's eyes widened, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Yes, I picked it up when I first spoke with you. You have hurt my family, and if you carry on your extra affairs Grell will not. So, please, for his and my sake. I have seen him hurt too often by his last, um, Lover. I need not see it again."

"Yes Sir. That is clearly understood." He nodded his head.

"You are a good successful man, one that has a good job, you can take care of my little one. I only ask you for patients with him and to love him." Old man turned back to securing his dumpling. "You still have my blessing, ones learn from their mistakes, and you have learned." Ojīchan nodded and fell quiet working on his preparations.

When all the food was rolled and pinched together, the old man walked Undertaker through the process of frying the rolls and boiling the dumplings. The silver haired man was being praised for his good work with the food.

"You are natural at this. I am proud." Ojīchan beamed. "Okay, you go rest I have this handled. You have saved me many time. Thank you."

Undertaker wandered to the living room where Sacha sat quietly (for the first time) reading a book. From what he could tell it was in German. He took a breath deciding to go to him. Undertaker approached the burly man cautiously and sat on the chair next to the couch the father was sitting on.

"What do you want?" He spoke. Now that Sacha was actually speaking at a normal octave Undertaker could tell he had a slight barely there accent. "What do you need or are you going to sit there and stare at me?"

Undertaker leaned forward and extended his hand. "I'm sorry. I hardly had the chance to introduce my self. I am Undertaker if you did not catch the minimal one earlier."

Sacha eyed him with a militarist eye checking his whole body, before leaning forward taking his hand and pumping it roughly, Undertaker returning the pressure. He could almost see his face relax.

"You don't seem to be a fag. But I was wrong before, look at my son. He was always smooth with the ladies I thought he'd be a skirt chaser like me 'till he found that one girl." He gave a soft growl. "Are you a fagot? Do you fuck my son?"

Undertaker actually felt intimidated by this big gruff man. By his sharp emerald-blue eyes to his dark red hair, to his big body and rounded face. Almost nothing like Grell except the eye color and hair, he must take more after his mother. He has not yet seen a picture of the red heads mother.

"Well, Sir." He started and cleared his throat. "I do have interest in men, and well in your son. But I have not had sexual intercourse with him."

"Good I want you to keep it that way." Sacha scowled. "Look nothing against any of you I am just disgusted by the though of men sacking each other, it's unnatural and wrong. God, he made man and woman, and for those two to mate and have children not for two men to to it and just ruin the anatomy of one another." Sacha seemed calm. "Look, I loose my temper with him near men and them well looking like fags."

"I see. But, I am here for his protection. I am his body guard I go where he goes. His job needs it. He is a bartender at one of the most busiest clubs in LA. He is known around the country now." He hated the small lie but soon Grell just might one day, he inwardly frowned.

"Where does he work?" Sacha seemed truly curious.

"He works at Vexx." Undertaker smiled.

"Does he? Isn't that almost like a burlesque type thing?" Sacha asked.

"Yes, but he only tends tables." Sacha nodded, looking him up and down again.

"So, you haven't fucked my son?" He asked again.

"No."

"Do you intend to?"

Undertaker didn't think lying here would help. "Only if he wants me to." He bowed his head slightly.

"That girl. Paula, she wants to marry him and I want grand kids. She will give me them better than you or any other man will. Grell, I only want what's best for him I just don't want what's best through a man." Sacha crossed one leg over the other. "I don't want fairy grandchildren. I want then strong and handsome like I was and how Grell used to be."

"Grell is strong sir. He is. I have seen him fight...and I..." He frowned. "Did you meet his last Lover?"

"I did. He was a strong boy, but I one time caught him in Grell and-" Sacha shivered. "It was loathing, but when I saw my boys face he was crying. I hated the man since."

"Well, there is something you should know. When Grell first started at Vexx, that man came in and tried to take the money from the register, well Grell was in the way and he was taken in the back alley and raped by the man. There were two of them one was holding us up and well that bastard took Grell."

"You did nothing to help?"

"I couldn't I was at gun point. It was his second day, poor thing." Undertaker looked Sacha in the eye. "I was wondering, why do you treat him so ill like?"

Sacha threw his book on the couch next to him and leaned forward on his knees holding his rounded head. "He was such a good boy, straight A's in school and he was in art club and any other club you can imagine he was very interactive, his hair, yes, was long but that was due to his mother and grandparents. Then one day in high school he just came home and came out of the closet, my wife didn't care she just hugged him and went off to make his favorite dinner. I on the other hand was disgusted." He shook his head, hands still holding up his head.

Undertaker frowned, "So you just shunned him and turned hostile toward him? That's not right. He has no one. Only Ojīchan and Will. Now me."

"Paula, is his promised now."

"That's wrong. He should have the decision." Undertaker frowned and stood. "Well I must go check on Red. Excuse me." He bowed his head slightly walking down the picture framed hallway.

He got to Grell's door and heard soft pants on the other side. Undertaker cocked his eyebrow and opened the door slowly and quietly, peaking in he saw a lump on the bed. He heard more panting with soft feminine moans. Undertaker walked in and shut the door loudly making the lump jump and the blankets were pushed down. Grell lay shirtless on hand on his bare torso just above his or where his waist band would be, his pants didn't seem to be on or any where in sight. Grell wore boxers now, but his other hand was shoved under the pillow that was supporting his head.

Undertaker locked eyes with the mousy haired girl that sat beside Grell her hips hidden from view. Her brown eyes wide and her mouth opened lips red. Her eyes cast down at the sleeping Grell, he was in a deep sleep oblivious to whatever was happening, and was happy in his slumber.

"What are you doing there you stupid girl?"

I-I wanted to see my husband. I-I wanted to see what I was really getting." She was stuttering slightly. "I-I like w-what I see. So, I though it would be okay if I um..." She looked down from the impending stare.

"Well I can see that." He frowned stepping forward now noticing that she had her dress unbuttoned and her breasts hanging out. "What do you suppose you were doing with those." He wanted to make the girl uncomfortable, he pointed between the two mounds. She pulled her dress closed one hand had glistening fingers. Undertaker leaned forward and held up Paula's hand close to her face. "And where were those? Hm?" Smirking at the blush on her face. "And what were you planning to do with Grell?"

"I-I, um, well." Paula frowned. "He's my husband and I can do with him as I please." She now barked at Undertaker. "If I wish to screw him I will. He's been sleeping the whole time! He's responded to me! He keeps saying yes!"

"Is he now?" the silvered haired man quirked. "And what were you doing to him? Did _you_ take off his pants? Did you try and arouse him?"

Paula growled. "Shut up you idiot! You are not his! I am! I was promised!" She let her hands fall to his hips and her fingers curled around the waist band. "I do what I want, he's mine!"

"Don't you dare." The boss-man thought for a quick second. "Your a virgin," He smirked when the girl stopped. "And don't you want to wait until you and Grell are married? And he...awake?"

"I don't care. I don't. I want my husband."

Grell was still sleeping heavily and he sighed happily his hand drew down a little encountering his boxers. Undertaker smirked, 'Someone's having a good dream.'

"See, my husband wants me."

"No dear. He doesn't." He stepped forward grabbing the girl under her arms swinging Paula from the bed. That's when she decided to scream and kick her legs accidentally kicking Grell's stomach waking him up bolting upright.

"The fuc-?" Grell rubbed his eye looking down at himself pulling the blanket. His face turned to Undertaker holding Paula up as she squirmed.

"Mein Leibe*(11)! Help me!" Paula called to him.

Sighing he looked to Undertaker with a puzzled look. "Put her down." Undertaker dropped her. "Why the hell are you partially dressed? And why am I-" Looking at Paula he demanded. "Did you and I have..." Swallowing he whispered. "Sex?"

"Nein. Mein Leibe. Well, almost." Paula sat next to him grabbing his neck. "I want to. Can we, before we marry?"

Eyes darting to Undertaker, the other was no help he shrugged, yet he had an angry look on his face. "We'll see Dear." He patted her cheek. The girl squealed and kissed his on the mouth.

'Another obstacle between me and Undertaker.' Grell could only think. 'But must keep Sacha happy not to be beaten.' He winced as he returned the kiss.

x_x

Hours later Ojīchan called for dinner. Grell was forced by Paula to escort her to the dinner table while Undertaker fallowed sourly. Sacha appeared distant and quiet at the table, but pleased to see his son and the girl so close now. Undertaker unnerved him now, he seemed to be the one who was intimidating and ready to pounce at any second. Sacha remained quiet and respectful to Grell's pleasure.

Paula would smile and flirt with Grell and send Undertaker smug looks as she tried to use chopsticks. She would send looks of help to Grell, the red head would smirk politely and teach her.

"There, like that." He would remark.

"Gureru, Mista' Undertaker helped me with these. He is quite good with his hands," The old Asian man chuckled throwing Undertaker a wink. "Are they not quite good?"

"They are delicious. Thank you Undertaker." Grell smiled his sexy come-hither smile. He used his chopsticks to pick up a dumpling. "Yummy," He grabbed Paula's chin turning her head to him. "Did you try these Dear?" He barely showed his shutter. Ojīchan and Undertaker caught it.

That's when the silver haired man realized that the little red head was taunting him and egging him on. The little red head smirked as he placed the steaming dumpling in her mouth as she giggled. Sacha saw the display and perked up leaning forward to watch is son make this girl he choose swoon for him.

Grell's grandfather frowned and looked to Undertaker who had a somewhat of a baffled look on his face. Ojīchan leaned forward and set his hand on Undertaker's and whispered in his old voice raspy. "Do not fret you will have him, he is acting for his father. He cannot take his eyes off you, even I notice... but they do not." He straightened. "He will cast her off when you and he go to bed... that is a promise."

Undertaker smiled at him knowing he would be right. He ate his food quietly watching Grell and his betrothed flirt and he caught the small hints of disgust in Grell's face. Glancing at Sacha he saw the gleeful look on his face, and hated it. Although he did like the talk he had with him earlier he despised the man for his odious words.

Ojīchan smiled looking at his guests and spoke softly when all the food was stuffed in their bellies. "I want you all to know that I am so please that you are here for O bāchan's passing, she is happier than she has ever has ever been. I just want everyone to be nice to one another and no fights that would be so pleasing. You know the rules, just be here for dinner and tea in the evening... and you are all free to come and go. Oh and if you choose to get drunk please," Ojīchan nodded to Grell and the Sacha. "do not demolish my home."

Grell turned red and smiled looking down apparently embarrassed.

"Now my family... tea is in two hours." The old Asian finished then added. "Sacha, I want you to help with clean up. Children, please excuse us."

Grell stood and walked to his room slowly shaking his hips when he knew Undertaker was watching. He skipped to his room sliding in hiding behind the door. Undertaker looked to Paula and she sat watching Grell stroll down the hallway as well. Her face was bright red. The silver haired man fallowed Grell to his room.

When Undertaker entered the room the door clicked quietly and a shuffling occurred and more clicking. He was spun around to see Grell shirtless body, he had a grin on his face as the small red head jumped onto him, legs wrapping around his thin waist arms clinging to his shoulders.

Grell whispered so faintly that Undertaker could barely hear him.

"Cleanse me."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**A-N: This, was an odd chapter, I swear I was on crack... Okay, please before you start giving me reviews like "You didn't spell these words wrong, and you mixed up these sentences. Etc, etc, etc, yadda yadda yadda." and give me a thousand word essay. Please, I meant to spell many of those words wrong and those sentences, it is for the character. Not because I am a for crap writer.**_

_**Anyway, those words:**_

_**BaBa: (an insulting way to say) old lady -Japanese-**_

_**Ojīchan and O bāchan: Grandpa and Grandma -Japanese-**_

_**kuru! Gureru: Come here! Grell! -Japanese-**_

_**Oi! Kareshi: Hey! Boyfriend? -Japanese-**_

_**ii: Good! -Japanese-**_

_**Yatta, yatta: Yay! Or, Hooray! -Japanese-**_

_**Ano, ano: um, um -Japanese-**_

_**Watashi ni onegai shi fakku: Fuck me please. -Japanese-**_

_**Du bist ein Tunte: Your a fag. -German-**_

_**Osu: (an informal way of saying) Hello or hi. -Japanese-**_

_**Mein Leibe: My Love. -German-**_

_**So, review for me my darlings! Please if you want smut! If no review, no smut. No smut with these two I will keep interrupting the sexual act, and I will make Paula and Grell do it! Or Undertaker and Paula!**_

_**Tell me what you guys thought! I am eager to know!**_

_**Your Humble Writer *bows***_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A-N: Welcome! Yōkoso! How do you do?! I am just Yonkers! And just so happy that you are reviewing please keep me happy I love that shit! it empowers me to write and get these chapters up faster! Making me write more! I am so happy to see all my hidden readers finally giving me reviews! And I love that please keep that up, makes me want to shoot rainbows out of my butt!**

**Thank you Magical Annon for correcting my German spelling. I have not taken German in years so I'm just a wee bit rusty with the spellings. Speaking is a different story. But again thank you. I will fix that in the future. You are right, well it means flesh.**

**Anyway one more thing before I get this pony on the road, yes people I know my grammar sucks ass, my system only corrects my spelling and not my grammar. So please bare with me, I'd appreciate it! Thank you!**

**To answer Sae Rin Hyun's question, no I don't have a "proofreader" And if you are willing or intressted PM me and we can talk it over. Yes? Thanks.**

**X-X-X**

"C-cleanse you?" Undertaker was taken aback by the command. "Why?"

Grell tightened his legs round his slim waist more lips still moving quietly against his ear. "You dare reject me now?" His voice turning raspy and seductive as he stated to revert to an old language. "Whilst thou show me thine self and ravish the one before thee? Show me thine love, show me."

Undertaker smirked pulling his head back shivering from the red-heads words. He stared at him his lips slowly curling upward, he could hardly believe that Grell was really asking him to 'cleanse' him. Undertaker now knew that Grell was as disgusted as he was, and he would take him up on his offer now, now that he wasn't drunk and honestly telling him.

"Yes, do not deny thine own love. Do you deny my plea? Please do-"

Grell was quickly silenced with Undertaker's lips on the others pulling him more closely to his torso, he kissed the red head feverish at first. Grell promptly adapted to the elders pace, then he slowed it down his body straightened as he arched against Undertaker's fingers that pressed into his back and ass. Long slender fingers pressed into Undertaker's scalp through his long hair tugging as he opened his jaw wider welcoming the others tongue into his mouth.

Undertaker took a step closer smashing Grell's back into the door.

_THUNK_

Grell giggled and for extra measure he reached below him and made sure the door was completely locked, he didn't need anyone walking in on them. His hand traveled up the others strong chest as he let his back rest against the door trusting that Undertaker could keep him up as he let his hands work. Grell let his other hand tug playfully out of his hair and join his other hand on the mans chest as he stared into those silver-green eyes that were so captivating since the first time he let his eyes connect with Undertaker's.

Undertaker could feel and see everything the the smaller was doing. He was hyper-aware that Grell was feeling all of his muscles under his shirt, he could feel his fingers shaking against his clothed chest. He had to smile, Grell was nervous. Grell noticed himself that he was nervous, he didn't know why and he hated it. He was never nervous when it cam to sex, but with him, it was so different. Did he actually like him that much? He actually nervous, but ready. Grell could feel it, his groin tight and his penis hard, his ass slightly pulsing in that aroused way it always did when he was wanting or needing to screw his Lovers.

Grell let his fingers draw down the formed chest and grab the hem of Undertaker's shirt, hands still shaking as he peeled off the dark shirt throwing it away not caring where it landed. Undertaker caught on of Grell's hands in his bringing it to his lips whispering;

"You're shaking." Grell smiled back at him nodding. "Nervous?"

Grell flushed. "Actually yeah." His fingers spread against Undertaker's biceps squeezing them. "But I want you."

Undertaker felt his own region stiffen and tense in neediness as he smashed their lips together again kissing the other hotly tongues clashing and moving with one another, the silver haired man pressed the smaller tighter against the door his hands leaving Grell's ass to glide around the waist band of the red heads jeans that he put on earlier after he took of his sweat pants for dinner. Undertaker let his fingers unzip the little zipper and unbutton his jeans, he felt Grell tilt his hips up against is lovers hands wanting for him to just touch him, to hurry.

Grell nipped at his lip impatiently tilting his hips up again legs shaking now as strong digits wrapped around the thin jeans giving small yanks. Inch by inch the jeans came off svelte hips just barely.

"Your fucking teasing." Grell panted against Undertaker's lips taking his bottom lips pulling it with his teeth, his own hot muscle lapping at the lip.

Spinning quickly after bracing the smaller against him he walked to the bed pulling his already swollen lip from Grell's grip. When at the bed Undertaker shoved the smaller onto the bed watching his slender body bounce softly on the mattress. Grell pushed up on his hands spreading his legs anxiously for his partner. Undertaker fiddled with his own pants unzipping then and unbuttoning them pushing them down fairly just showing his V-line.

Grell swallowed. "Mein Gott*(1). Stop teasing me!" He growled. "Bitte...*(2)" He leaned on only one hand as his other ran through his own hair tugging lightly.

Cocking his head he stepped closer his knees hitting the bed unconsciously. "That's so fucking hot." Kneeling on the bed he shoved him down with one hand his mouth attacking Grell's.

Panting Grell grabbed onto Undertaker's hair tugging as his shirt was removed and strong hands grabbed at him making him shutter in delight arching against every tiny touch his body begging to be touched. Feeling this, Undertaker grinned feeling how eager he was, letting his hands run to Grell's thighs grabbing the jeans yanking them passed Grell's knees. The red head kicked off the jeans looking down at his boxers that was another thing he put on before dinner.

Laughing Undertaker still attacked Grell's mouth his hands pulling down his boxers feeling Grell's hard dick on there way down and once the boxers were off Undertaker felt the member bob with the releasing pressure of the fabric. Grell gasped as Undertaker's fingers wrapped around his hard shaft as Grell kicked off the boxers, the clothing falling on his pants.

"Ah," Grell moaned against his lips. "Take off your pants. Now."

"Take them off for me." His grip hardened and he stroked Grell's shaft making him moan lowly and buck his hips eagerly for Undertaker to touch him more. "Red,"

"Ah," The red head moaned more his palms flat on Undertaker's chest as he weakly urged him up to lay on the bed next to him. "Lay down. Let me play." Grell pushed him down completely.

Switching their positions Grell sat on Undertaker's stomach his back facing him as he hooked his fingers into the pockets, his hands still shaking, pushing Undertaker's dark jeans down to his knees. Grell's back elongated chest just hovering over an erect member, he turned his head to kiss his knees hands stroking up long legs as he straightened. Looking over his shoulder at the silver haired man, he had his eyes closed and sharp teeth braced on his lower lip in pleasure. Turning back Grell disposed the dark boxers the same way, this time pushing both garments off as far as he could reach.

He felt hands grab his thighs stroking them lightly, he gave a shutter wanting to just be taken just like this but he wanted to taste him, he wanted to feel him he wanted a pleasant experience. Not one of those quick harsh ones that do nothing to you and make you not want to have sex with the man again. He felt the hands tighten and pull him higher on the mans chest.

"Oh you're strong." He cooed bending lower now he was able to be face to dick.

To test Grell gave the weeping cock a small lick to the weeping head, he heard a sharp intake of breath. Fingers wrapped gingerly round the base of the tumid shaft as his hot muscle caressed the tip curling around it before sinking deeper into his mouth. A longer intake of breath and a twitching of the hips made Grell seek deeper and his fingers start to work the exposed flesh, he felt fingers dig deeper into his thighs. He didn't mind. All Grell knew was that this man was beautiful in all the ways possible.

"Shit..."

Grell smiled with his mouth full, tongue swirling round the broad shaft, making a sucking motion giving the mans cock a good clamp with his mouth, lips covering his teeth making sure he didn't bite. He learned that the hard way, no biting...unless told to do so. Undertaker groaned and unconsciously spread his legs tilting his hips higher.

"Fuck..."

Undertaker's little conniptions made Grell feel gitty, he loved to please when he wasn't forced to preform. His hand stroked and gave little squeezes to the base of the mans cock as he kept sinking the member deeper and deeper into his throat hoping Undertaker didn't decide to suddenly thrust although he had no gag reflex. Tongue teasing and lapping at the dick as it kept weeping for him, loving the taste he just wanted to suck him until he came, but he needed to be fucked not just by mouth but the way he _needed_ to be.

"Shit... Red. Let me..."

Grell pulled up slowly tasting him as he fleeted away. He looked over his shoulder in mock shyness as he half lidded his eyes. His hand still worked the turgid member as he looked at his lover, his lovers face was blissful and partly lustful.

"Yes..?" Grell grinned and rocked forward to his bedside table digging in it toward the way back of it. He felt Undertaker sit up with him and smack his ass. "Oh!" He continued to dig then pulled out a small bottle of pink glittery liquid. Undertaker payed no mind to what he was doing as he was fondling Grell's ass touching in all the right places that made the red head twitch.

"What are you doing?" He mulled as he grabbed Grell's cheeks spreading them lightly to take a peak. "This is lovely." His rubbed his index finger knuckle over the cavity making the younger jerk.

"Is it?" The red head smirked. "I hope so. Here Sōgi-ya*(3), I think we'll both appreciate this." Grell tossed the bottle to the man with a smirk. "Guess what it's edible and flavored like strawberry." He gave a feminine giggle.

"Oh really? And how old is this bottle?"

"New, it still has that little silver thingy on the inside."

Undertaker removed his hands and opened the bottle and removed the silver topping, with a smile happy Grell had sense to have this in there, he must have a few hidden in that drawer, he thought chuckling to himself. Undertaker coated his hand mashing it between his fingers as his other hand twisted the cap back on clumsily for a little later setting it in arms reach.

"So I see." Looking experimentally at his hand he stuck his tongue out and licked the pink glittery gel. It indeed tasted of strawberry.

Watching Grell stare at him over his shoulder was just so hot, like one of those playboy pictures. He used his dry hand to spread those hot little mounds to expose the cavity again. Getting impatient Grell pushed back against the spreading hand with a whinny moan. Undertaker gave a quick glance at the red head then it turned back to the awaiting area. He slowly pushed a finger into the hole, Grell's ass hugged the digit easily and eagerly.

Lifting an eyebrow Undertaker quickly added a second digit that too was easily hugged, he wanted to add a third but thought better of it. Undertaker let Grell's ass relax just barely before moving his fingers back and forth with in him, his middle finger just a little crooked, he earned a small moan from the smaller. Undertaker grinned pushing deeper as Grell pushed back against those invading digits, he gave a short pant and a small huff.

"More?"

"God yes. Please." Grell gave a small whinny.

Undertaker liked this response, and he loved that the other was experienced so he knew he could get rough if asked or wanted. The silver haired man pressed his third and the little red head bucked against his hand so he was right on stretching and finger fucking the other easy, until otherwise. Grell's head dropped forward and he pushed back harder.

"Hm, please... just fuck me. Sōgi-ya, please..." He begged.

Undertaker smirked and withdrew his fingers making the other whimper at the loss. Smirking he took up the bottle again and poured a refreshing amount back into his palm and rubbed it up and down his throbbing length. When he was done he grabbed Grell pushing him over onto his back, he wanted to watch his face as he shivered in pleasure, he wanted to watch him moan.

He slid to his knees and pulled Grell near him, Undertaker grabbed his calves and folded his legs to where his thighs were touching his own chest. To Undertaker Grell seemed used to this position and he grabbed at his cheek and spread them for entry. Grell smiled up at him, his face mixed with pleasure, bliss, and also the nervousness that he'd had since they started.

"You beautiful."

"Please, just get in me." He begged not wanting to wait any longer.

Grell hadn't needed the wait Undertaker pushed his hips forward his cock just being kissed by the cavum Grell grabbed at the turgid cock to guide him in properly. Undertaker was just so pleased with his experience that this was so much more pleasureful with out explaining what and how to do this. Grell's eyes closed mirthfully as he felt Undertaker sliding within him, wincing every so often actually not used to his girth and length, it was a big improvement on his ex-lover.

"Ha, Sōgi-ya, ha."

Undertaker felt Grell's hips tilt more and then accommodate his whole self, he could not help himself and could not wait for Grell's 'go ahead', he moved his hips slowly, now well aware that Grell to was moving against him his hands now tugging at long locks that fell down past his shoulders as he grinding his ass onto Undertaker's cock. Undertaker let out a moan not believing how good the red head felt, he thrust stronger now his hands pressing harder against milky calves almost balling the other up as he kept pace.

The red head groaned yanking on the silver locks he found purchase on bucking his hips against the man above him, their breath erratic, panting and moans forming one after the other as Undertaker seemed to completely stop Grell from moving as he pounded into him now with little grunts. The elder man moved roughly and heavily into the younger immobilizing him so he lay there barely bucking with him he was lost in the mans eyes and muscles and he was getting the best fuck of his life.

All he was good for when he was being ground into his bed was moaning the others name in Japanese,German and English, as his mind was all screwy. Undertaker didn't seem to mind he sat there and took the rough fucking, he seemed rather pleased Grell just let him do the work.

"Ah, A kuso...*(4)" Grell panted. "Mein Gott."

"What?" Undertaker panted not understanding a single word.

"I'm- oh God!" Grell soughed as he came on his stomach and Undertaker's. "S-sorry." He panted his back arching against the bed and into Undertaker, who still thrust into him powerfully making his breath hitch and moan more. He felt himself getting hard again.

"Shh," Undertaker grabbed the others dick that was hardening again he pumped it with his thrusts his thumb spreading his cum all round the tip coating his whole cock. "My God you feel-fuck..." Undertaker growled. "May I? In you."

Grell nodded quickly arching more wanting to feel the rush of orgasm in him. "Gos yes please. Please!"

The silver-green eyed man began to thrust more roughly as his hand tightened on Grell's member, and he folded the other more into a ball as he gave a few more busty propulsion's he felt himself tighten more as his orgasm filled Grell. The red head gasped loudly biting his hand, he wanted to scream and moan as loud as he could, this was the best orgasm he'd felt in a very long time that has entered him.

Undertaker pulled his hand from his mouth and kissed him after he settled his legs over his shoulders as he bent low to barely kiss pouted red lips. When he pulled away for a small breath Grell whispered;

"I never want you out of me. You feel too good."

The elder smiled and bucked his hips making the younger jolt and bite his lips. "If I were to stay in you I'd always be hard and coming." He smirked and bucked again. "Although it seems we both wouldn't mind that." Grell shook his head. "But we must part, so the next meeting is just as sweet." He winked.

Grell flushed and cast his gaze down at himself swiping his finger across his stomach and holing it up to his lips licking off his own cum.

"Oh please no... Do that again and I swear I will not be so nice and make you scream like a little girl." Undertaker warned. Grell swiped off more and held it to his lips. "Don't oh God... okay I'm so..."

Undertaker closed his eyes and untangled Grell from around him before grabbing his hips, he didn't want to pull out but, he had to. Slowly, oh so slowly he pulled himself out of that hot little sheath. The younger gave another whimper of desire. Seeing a smug look on the red heads face, he did not thing of it, Grell sat up and leaned forward and took Undertaker in his mouth whole tip to base licking off the sweet strawberry that was left and him cum, Undertaker grabbed short tufts of hair and thrust his hot cavity as low as possible feeling his throat clamp.

"Oh God... Grell. You need to stop that..." He whispered. "Oh fuck..."

Grell pulled up and lied on the bed reaching up for his Lover, and his want was met when he lied next to him. He curled himself into his chest and felt arms encase him securely.

"Best fuck ever." Undertaker's employee whispered. "I'm going to feel that all night."

"Hm, glad to hear. No, you are the best fuck. Beautiful, experienced, and everything else that you are."

Grell flushed curling closer. He just wanted to talk for hours but he yawned. Yet he was mad that he let Undertaker do all the work, he was still tired from this happening with them. He just had to bare the week with his Father and betrothed.

X-X-X

Grell jumped looking at the door when there was a soft knock. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was Ojīchan's knock, it was his warning knock for tea. "Hai!" Grell called dropping his head back to the bed and shuffled closer to to Undertaker groaning not wanting to get up. Undertaker smirked and let his finger tips trace the red heads soft rump, Grell snuggled closer nuzzling his head into Undertaker's bare chest.

"I wanna sleep more." Grell whined.

"Then sleep."

"Can't. Tea. It's a must you heard him earlier." Grell yawned, his yawn turned into another groan hating what he just thought. "I have to be all goo-goo-eyed with Paula." He sat up and slid to the edge of the bed.

"I hate that thought. I really fucking do." Undertaker sat up and circled his arm round Grell's waist and his nose was pressed into the boy's ribs. "I want to rip off her head."

Grell laughed. "Stop this shit, man, before I make you fuck me again."

"No problem."

"Oh stop it!" Grell giggled as he was pulled down to meet the elders eyes.

"Ojīchan, he said he was happy for you and I... and guess what he said." Undertaker smiled remembering what the old Asian was telling him.

"And what's that?"

"He said he gives me his blessing with you and that he wants you and I to be together." Smiling he watched Grell pull away from him and stand looking at him. He grabbed both sides of the elders face kissing his lips.

"That's fantastic. I bet that made your day." Undertaker nodded. "Come on, get dressed blessed one. Tea time." Grell gave him another kiss pulling away from him picking up his clothes.

Undertaker propped up on his arm watching Grell slide his pants on not bothering with boxers. He watched Grell now cover his torso with his shirt now.

"Sōgi-ya, get dressed. Stop watching me." He ran his fingers through his short hair giving it straightened it out. "Please or I just have to be mean."

"You already are, you put your clothes back on." Undertaker replied sitting up. "Come here," Grell stepping between his legs. "Good," He ran his fingers up the shirt touching the red head. "Your so beautiful,"

"I know," Grell placed his hand on his cheek cupping it. "I know, you are too. Like beyond beautiful." Employee flushed.

Undertaker smiled happy to hear the united answer. He decided to stand, he wanted to keep this man happy. Undertaker decided to get dressed.

x_x

The duet entered the living room for tea, Paula latched onto Grell the first sight of him. He inwardly shuttered. Undertaker squeezed his shoulder and took a place next to Ojīchan wanting the old mans support. That's exactly what he got upon sitting Ojīchan patted his knee in reassurance, he knew exactly what Grell and Undertaker had done. He knew what they felt for one another.

Old and wise. Grell told him. Grell was beyond right about that, Undertaker thought very highly of the man with more respect than he's ever felt for someone before. Undertaker didn't feel this much respect for his own father. Ojīchan squeezed his knee and watched as Grell sat, and Paula sat next to him, she sat so close she was practically sitting on his lap. If anyone would walk in one would think that Grell and Paula were the Lovers, not Undertaker and Grell.

Sacha smiled pleased that Paula and Grell seemed so close. Sacha thought this was the best thing he could have done to Grell, 'pull the dick's from his ass, and put his son's into a pussy.' Sacha found himself thinking often in the last few hours. He smiled smugly to himself as he reached for a tea cookie.

"So, the funeral." Ojīchan started then stopped and swallowed. "So, we send my Ai*(5) off in a few days." Ojīchan paused again. Undertaker grabbed his hand that rested on his own knee, the old Asian gripped to the hand with more strength than he thought he had. "So, I just want all of us to get along and be happy. We must celebrate her departing and hope she comes back soon. But also, we cannot push one another over the edge." Old eyes focused on Sacha.

Grell smiled as he saw his silver-green eyed man take his grandfathers hand. He felt Paula intertwine their fingers and lean against him both of her hands intertwined in his one. He connected eyes with Undertaker and saw the flirtation so visibly he lifted an eyebrow and pulled the mousy haired girl closer teasing the other.

Ojīchan continued as he looked straight at Sacha. "So, I need you to be civil with Gureru and his protector you have that in your head, Anata*(6)." He inclined his head at his son-in-law watching him frown. "Now that you have roped him into a marriage, unwillingly."

"You don't see 'im complaining do you?" Sacha snapped.

"I see many things, Sacha. I see my Little one smiling for the sake of it and I see, I see other things." Ojīchan mumbled. "Now, enough with this nonsense. Let us drink our tea and be on our way with happy conversation." The old Asian leaned forward and started to pour tea in all their cups. He watched as Grell held Paula's cup for her as she put sugar and cream in it.

Paula giggled when Grell helped her drink her hot tea as he ran his nose along her neck as he stared directly at Undertaker. Ojīchan pursed his lips and caught the little red heads eyes. He spoke in complete Japanese to him;

"Why are you torturing him. He loves you Little one, why are you playing with his heart?"

Grell smirked and replied back in fluent Japanese. "Well, if you really don't mind me saying... We just slept together. Oh he's wonderful, I think I want to take him to my special spot. You know the one Ojīchan, he means that much to me. I just have to keep charade for _him._" Grell frowned liking that no one could understand them. "I really like Sōgi-ya. He'd a great man."

"That's why I gave him my blessing I saw it in him. Now... talk to your father. He seems calm... for now." Ojīchan squeezed Undertaker's hand.

"Hai, for now."

Undertaker was watching the two speak to one another. He was highly confused, he saw that Sacha and Paula were equally confused.

Grell cleared his throat, "Father, how have you been? We haven't talked in a while."

X-X-X

Tea gone. Cookies gone. Ojīchan asked Paula to help with the clean up and with a small movement of his head he motioned to Grell to the door. The old Asian knew, he was willing to help him get away with his man. Grell loved that he was so understanding, he was the only one that kept him from doing anything stupid, well him and Will. Now Undertaker was there too, to save him from Paula.

Grell walked to Undertaker when Sacha went to his room and Paula fallowed Ojīchan into the kitchen giving the red head a fleeting look wanting to stay with him.

"Go to the car and wait for me there. I will get there in like three minutes. I promise." Grell smiled and ran down the hall.

Grell looked frantically around his room. He never forgot where anything was in there and he remembered where he had a blank sketch book, it was still in the corner where he threw it when he was going to draw something for his mothers own funeral. The book had holes hi many pages where he stabbed it with his pen with many scribbles. He grabbed it with a quill pen he missed using. Looking around more he saw the sparkling pink bottle.

With out thinking he grabbed it and shoved it in his waist band not bothering with pockets. He looked around and pulled out the bottle of liquor wrapping it in his big jacket he threw on. Grell smiled please at what he grabbed, he sneaked down the hall. When he got to the door he saw two shot glasses waiting for him and a few napkins as well.

"Dōmo, Jiji.*(7)" He whispered and opened the door quietly and skipped to the big black SUV that seemed to be warming in the cold night. Grell jumped in. "Go, just drive." He looked at Undertaker with a grin. "Just drive and listen to me."

Undertaker was curious but didn't want to get him upset with questions. He drove for about fifteen minutes fallowing Grell's instructions stopping at what seemed like a large forest. He was hit with a big coat that was his. He looked at it.

"Come on."

Grell hopped out of the car rounding it looking to the forest. Undertaker joined him now after locking up the SUV. He wrapped an arm round Grell's waist not being able not to touch him any longer. Happiness filled him when Grell stepped into him and one hand grabbed the one that was around his waist leading him into the large trees.

They walked a short while before the trees opened up to reveal a small pond that seemed half frozen. Undertaker stopped and looked at the half frozen water with a smile. He saw a little wooden bench that was falling apart Grell pointed to it.

"That's where we're going, but... I have to do something first. He shoved the liquor, shot glasses and sketch book in Undertakers hands and he looked up at the trees looking for something. He found the right tree and jogged to the tall thing clinging to it.

Undertaker watched him shimmy up the tree. 'He is way to athletic to be his gay-self .' Undertaker found himself thinking as he watched his red head disappear into the tall tree. Something fell to the ground with a soft thunk, he bent down and picked the item up smirking. 'Prepared for anything I guess?' He inquired to himself. "Hey Red you dropped something." He called up into the darkness.

"I know."

Undertaker laughed. "Aren't you a little monkey." He called up.

"I'd like to think lemur." The response was met with rustling of tree branches.

"Did you just jump?"

"Hm, yeah. Couldn't find what I was looking for. So I picked the wrong tree."

More rustling.

"Oh! I found it!"

"Found what exac-" A big black thing seemed to jump from the trees and land at his feet. "Holy fucking _shit!_ The hell are you doing Grell?!"

Laughter came from above with a slight squeal as Grell fell from the tree landing on his feet then falling back to land on his ass. Hard. "Ow, damn it." Grell sat looking up at Undertaker a grin on his face. "I fell." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"You...fell?" the silver haired man questioned a little worried for him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes. Easier than climbing down actually." The red head stood grabbing the big black item.

"What is that exactly?"

"You'll see." Grell sang as he skipped to the wooden bench.

"You are insane."

"You like it~!" He sang again.

Grell plopped onto the bench making it creek as he made himself busy as he untied the black thing. Undertaker realized it was a plastic trash bag and with in the trash bag seemed to be another trash bag. After the two trash bags were off and piled to the side there seemed to be clear plastic around a big blanket. Lifting an eyebrow Undertaker watched with interest. There it was just one big blanket when it was shaken out.

"You are odd."

"No, it's also called my stash."

Undertaker then realized that there were several bottles on the seat next to him. Grell patted the bench next to him, it was hard to see there was hardly a moon tonight and the sky was full of dark clouds. Grell patted the bench again and Undertaker smirked and sat next to him, Grell threw the big layer over them tucking his feet up under him leaning on the elder man.

Everything was quiet for a while until Undertaker sighed loudly. "What is it?" The red head looked up slightly.

"Nothing just happy. I wanted to rip that bitches head off every time she kissed you. You are a tease and your mean."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Good." Grell crawled onto Undertaker's lap facing him as he grabbed a random bottle. The liquor was so cold like it was in the freezer. "What else am I?"

"Hot, sexy, impassioned, fiery, and just so goddamned amazing."

Smiling Grell opened the bottle tipping it to the others lips. "Those are all the same things." He watched the other swallow before swallowing some himself shivering afterward.

"It's hard to think with you on me like this."

"You don't have to think." He tipped the bottle to the others lips again. "Just don't think. I want you all over again."

Undertaker drank the liquor pulling the bottle away and setting it on the bench. "Do you now?"

"Fuck yes."

Undertaker smiled. "Gimme some sugar." Grell giggled leaning down letting his cold lips meet the others equally frozen lips that were dewy with liquor. Humming at the taste of the alcohol and Undertaker's taste alone, smiling into the kiss as he felt Undertaker pull the big blanket around them more.

Pulling away slowly he stared into those silver-green eyes. "I wanted to ask something." He felt embarrassed to ask actually.

"What is it Red?"

"I, ugh, was wondering if I could draw you."

"You want to draw?" The elder man smiled remembering what Will told him about Grell not wanting to draw, ever. Then he remembered in the car that Grell drew small little trees on the window. Was he the one making him want to draw again? Was he cheering him up enough to draw, Grell once told him he was unhappy even with his ex-lover that he didn't draw with him. "I would love you to draw me." Undertaker found himself smiling.

"Really!?"

"Absolutely. Can you see in the dark?"

"Of course, all I need is a little light, the clouds are perfect right now, it's more reflective than anything." The red head reached for his sketch book, pulling his pen from his waist band. Leaning forward he kissed the man lightly getting a returned embrace of lips. "Okay, just sit there and look hot. That won't be hard for you."

"Oh yes, hard." The elder raised his eyebrow with a small simper.

"Shh, Sōgi-ya."

Grell fell silent flipping through the destroyed pages, he started to hum an unknown tune, one Undertaker didn't recognize, it was soothing and calming. "Beauty in the destruction." He murmured.

Undertaker just watched as Grell's hand moved over the page his eyes glancing up every so often to check something. The older noticed two things when Grell concentrated on something, first he would poke his tongue out of the side of his mouth just barely visible and chew on it lightly, the other style mark was his eyebrow twitched somewhat and raised high in a beautiful arch. He though that this was just stunning, making the male more irresistible.

Grell's fingers were stiff with the cold but he wanted to finish the hair and touch up later, he made a few more lines smudging them for effect. He blew on the paper before closing the book.

"You can't see yet I'm not done, I wanna do a few more touch ups that I can't do now," He grinned.

Slyly the red head slid his frozen fingers behind Undertaker's neck watching him shiver and shutter giving a mock angry look.

"You little imp."

"Am not. I prefer pixie." He challenged.

"Are you now? Want to prove it?"

"I already have." Grell giggled, he leaned forward and his lips kissing the others neck his cold hands pulling him closer. Undertaker swallowed, staring up now. The elders hands cupped Grell's ass his fingers digging into the rough material.

He wanted to feel the others body against his again. That first time with Grell, he now understood why he was kept prisoner in his own home. The sex was just simply amazing, the red head knew what he was doing and was not shy. Just amazing. Undertaker wanted to explore more of the red head but as Ojīchan had said he had to get an apology.

How did the old man know what he's done in the past? Does he know that Grell and he- of course he does! Why wouldn't he know? He wanted him to get rid of Paula. Maybe they could take her back with them and put her on stage, Grell or that new kid could teach her... Man that new kid really started something once Grell was working with him. Did he feel threatened by an employee? The red head is just one simply complex word.

Amazing.

Grell bit Undertaker's skin lightly snapping him from his thoughts. He was now very well of his aching cock and Grell's ass right there just barely above it, waiting. Wanting. Undertaker pressed his nails into Grell's jean clad ass getting a little whinny out of him.

"Sōgi-ya, can we go to the car. I'm freezing and I want to help you with this small problem here." The red head panted against the others neck and his hands slid down to the bulge in his pants.

"What is that you call me?" He was curious. Grell called him that and he heard it a few times in the conversation he and Ojīchan had at tea.

"Sōgi-ya. It means Undertaker. So I am simply just saying your name."

"Well, it's fucking hot. Why didn't you speak Japanese earlier when I first met you?"

"Ex-lover hated that I spoke German and Japanese to him. He couldn't understand a word, thought I was insulting him." Grell frowned pulled away from the elders neck.

"It's sexy. And now you even have this weird cross accent of German and Japanese that's sexy too." He leaned his head back staring at his little imp. "Come on lets go to the car, your freezing and I want to, um. I want you to make me smile."

"I always make you smile." Grell spoke gathering his things and wrapping them in the big cover as he slid slowly and playfully off the others lap.

"Yeah, just a little."

"A lot."

Both males made their way to the car taking there time playing around Grell hiding with the big lump very visible behind trees. After a few minutes they started to run to the car. Grell giggling high pitched and Undertaker chuckling watching Grell and the big lump move through the trees, fairly quickly.

They made it to the car and Undertaker opened the car letting Grell jump into the back letting the bottles clink and clang to the floor. Undertaker fallowed him but leaning up to the front turning on the car for the heater, putting the knob to full blast.

Sitting back his body just angled to Grell. "So-"

Not getting a chance to finish the red head flung himself at the silver-green eyed man attacking his mouth. Undertaker cradled the others ass fingers spreading widely all over it as the ferocious younger male took his charge.

_**X-X-X**_

_**A-N: So, I had a request to try and make my chapters shorter, I personally like the long chapters, it gives me something to do. But tell me your opinion. Longer? Shorter? Anyway those words before I forget.**_

_**1-Mein Gott- My God (German)**_

_**2-bitte- please (German)**_

_**3-Sōgi-ya- Undertaker (Japanese)**_

_**4-A kuso- Ah shit! (Japanese)**_

_**5-Ai- love (Japanese)**_

_**6-Anata- You**_

_**7- Dōmo Jiji- Thank you, old man ~in this sense Jiji is normally an insulting way to say it. But Grell says it in a playful way and Ojīchan knows it. So don't call your old men Jiji unless you want to insult them. But that's on you.~ (Japanese)**_

_**Well, tell me what you think my Little ones! I want to keep writing ths for you, you just tell me to through your reviews!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A-N: ~Yes, I'm back. Back again. The authors back tell a friend~! Sorry, I was listening to Eminem and I had like literally a pot of coffee! So I'm sorta wired! Ha ha, so expect maybe, this to be rushed but I will do my best to not rush through it due to my caffeine rush.**

**But anyway, whether you like it or not I am going back to my long chapters because I finished that last chapter too soon. I just need something to do during the week.**

**Anyway Im'a shut my trap and get to it!**

**X-X-X**

Undertaker lay shirtless on the back seat and his pants and boxers round his knees he was still panting just somewhat as he felt the weight on top shift snuggling closer, arms tightening around his waist. Grell smiled his ear to Undertaker's fast beating heart, it was thrumming like a hummingbirds. Grell's fingers slid up the mans chest feeling his ribs and muscles.

The silver-green eyed man let his hand rest on Grell's rump his fingers stroking the soft bottom that was just thrusting against him and had taken his whole length hugging and caressing him. Undertaker's other hand was stroking the others lips softly, his plump red lips kissing his finger tips as Grell's ear was still listening to his heart.

"You're wonderful Grell."

Grell propped himself up and looked down at the man his glasses slipping down his nose. "Are you just saying that because I just fucked you? Or... is it true?"

"Well," Undertaker smiled. "Well, a little of both. But, more so, you are just amazing regardless if you had just fucked me like an animal. But that was still amazing."

Grell's lips curled into a slow smile his perfect teeth showing. "Animal, hm?"

"Yes, animal. A sexy animal." Undertaker's fingers brushed both mounds across the hidden cavern. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt? I mean I don't wanting you to fuck me if it hurts you to do so."

"No, it doesn't I told you that before. But it is a, ugh, size up from the last. It's amazing." Grell smiled, but blushed looking down. Undertaker lifted his chin making him smile more.

The elder stared up at the younger male. "Lay down, rest before we head back."

Grell started to lay down then reached to the floor and picked up a bottle drinking from it and bending down to rest on the mans chest again. Every once in a while he took a swig from the bottle not getting up to do so. His mind started to wander as he rested there silently as Undertaker's hand skimmed along his back and ass.

Grell's breath started to pick up and his dick started to get hard again, underneath him he felt Undertaker also growing hard. He felt fingers dipping betwixt his cheeks stroking his puckered and utilized hole. Swigging again, he moaned taking the bottle from his lips noticing he drank the whole thing.

"God," Grell moaning again. He set the bottle of hard liquor and propped himself up again. "You are in so much trouble. Stop that now."

Undertaker grinned as he let the tips of his fingers dip into him hearing him moan. "You're drunk. Ojīchan says not to destroy his home with drunkenness."

"I won't I'll destroy you in drunk- drunk... fuck it."

Grell leaned down and kissed the mans neck giving his neck bites and licks emitting little moans his hands brushing through his hair. He squirmed as finger tips dipped deeper into his back area. He giggled when he bit Undertaker's collar bone and made the older let out his own utter of pleasure. He felt himself be pulled up more as he deepened the kiss panting into the others mouth.

"Oh God..." Undertaker mumbled his head tipping back as Grell started kissing his jaw and down his neck nipping the curve of his neck. "God.. b-bite. God please bite me."

The red head obeyed and bit his silver-green eyed boss earning a loud moan and bucking hips.

"Grell I need to ask you something." Undertaker told him his hand digging through the others hair massaging his scalp. "Please,"

Grell looked up and into the others eyes.

"Grell, will up please do me the honor of-"

A buzzing sound resonated through the SUV. Grell's eyes widened when the song on the phone was heard. His mouth formed an 'O' his head whipped around for his pants and phone.

"No, Grell please don't answer it. I really-"

Grell held up his hand as he leaned over and grabbed his phone. "It's Ojīchan. I need to answer it. If it was anyone else I would ignore it." He took a deep breath before answering. "Moshi moshi.*(1)"

Grell knew he was in trouble. Well not entirely in trouble.

"Gureru! Where have you been!? Your father is going crazy about you disappearing! I cannot cover for you no longer, your betrothed is asking too many questions!" Ojīchan yelled in hushed Japanese. Grell swallowed.

"Oi! I'm so sorry! I-I..." Grell replied back in Japanese, frowning. Undertaker rubbed his thigh as he watched Grell's face as he heard his grandpa yelled at him.

"Oh I'm sorry Gureru, I'm just so irritated with Sacha and this girl. She is so infatuated with you Little One. Look it's three in the morning. I'm tired and...just can you please return with your man?" Ojīchan sighed. Grell flushed when he heard his own grandfather called Undertaker _his _man.

Grell frowned deeper, he felt the guilt. He was just having too much fun and didn't consider Sacha and Paula to wait up for him. Perhaps Paula told Sacha that he and Undertaker were gone and Sacha was unhappy about it. He sighed, "Ojīchan," He cooed. "Gomennasai.*(2)" He knew that his apology would be accepted.

Undertaker set under him his nails stroking Grell's pale thighs, just listening to this foreign conversation.

On the other end of the line Ojīchan sighed and he too seemed to apologize to Grell. After a few more seconds and a good bye Grell hung the phone up and looked down at Undertaker. "We need to go. Paula and Sacha are pissed. Ojīchan just can't keep covering for us." He managed a small smile. Maybe we can carry on later. Yes?"

"Oh, of course. I just can't keep my hands off you anyway." Undertaker smirked. His knuckles brushed across Grell's cheek.

"Good."

X-X-X

Undertaker pulled the big car up in front of the big Victorian home and sighed. Leaning over quickly giving a finial kiss before he had to forfeit him to that slut of a fiancee, he received the kiss back making him smile. Undertaker leaned over more and open the door for Grell to get out. "Go on in, I need to make a call."

"At three in the morning?"

"Yes, I just need to check up on things. Go on beautiful, I'll be in shortly to keep that little ass of yours warm." Undertaker inclined his head to the little red head. Grell blushed and hopped out of the big car and shut the door running up the walk way to the house.

When he disappeared in the house Undertaker let his head drop to the head rest digging out his phone from his pocket. He held it up in front of his face squinting at the brightness. He scrolled down until he found Mey's number, he dialed.

It rang only a few times before it was answered, there was loud music in the background, but it wasn't the bar, it closed early tonight. He heard a few pants and rustling.

"Stop it Bard!" Mey's voice cooed playfully before; "Hello? Undertaker"

"Hm, a night with Bard, huh? His dick hard for me again?" He playfully shot. He could just _hear_ the blush on the burgundy haired bar maid. He put his phone on speaker. "Lick it real good for me Rinnie." Again he could hear the blush.

"Oh hush up! What did you need Undertaker?" Mey asked.

"I need you to take care of my little girl for me. You know the one."

"Oh the real small cute one!?" He let his head fall back onto the head rest again and nodded. He realized that she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, her." Undertaker frowned. "Tell her... well give her a few hundred. She needs to survive and tell her... I can't see her anymore."

"Shouldn't you tell her that?" Mey gasped. "You love that new kid!? Don't you?! Grell! You like him!"

"Rinnie, please. Just help me out if I see her again, I might just want to... well. Fuck. Just give her the money and tell her nothing. I need to think all this shit through. I can't get rid of her yet. I still don't have him. Shit. Fuck." He rubbed his temples. "You think he'd be open to an open relationship? You know me him and that little girl?"

"I don't think so U." Mey sighed, and then she giggled with a slapping sound afterward. "Bard!"

"Wow, what is he doing My Dear, eating you out?" He chuckled his mood switching like nothing. Playful to upset. Back and forth, he hated it sometimes. "Look Rinnie, take care of the bar. Look after my girl. I depend on you."

Mey was quiet for a few seconds. "Okay, but have you asked Grell anything? You know it's right to be truthful. I say just-"

"Look, his father set him up with this German girl that already loves him just after today, she is sick and perverted and just trying to screw him, she's a filthy virgin. Oh and Rinnie he's not. He is a-fucking-mazing!" Undertaker couldn't help a moan form deep within his throat. "He's oh God, I can't even describe it, he's that fucking good." His eyes rolled up to the ceiling, he had the urge to palm himself but he can wait for Grell to do that.

"Whoa slut! Calm down there you beast don't break the poor thing."

"He is _not_ fragile!" Undertaker shook his head clearing it. "Shit just, just take care of my girl I'll handle things when I get back. Yeah?"

"Okay U."

"Fuck Bard extra hard for me and a real good suck too." Undertaker told Mey. "Okay, I'll call you when I can. I have the urge to go pile drive his ass until he can't-"

"Okay, okay, okay! Wow, no details. So I'll give your girl money and um stuff, but just be careful. Don't screw this up Grell's a good guy, hawt too. But just don't fuck anything up." Mey used 'hawt' to describe Grell instead of 'hot'. It was all true of course.

"Yes Mommy. Bye." Undertaker said and hung up the phone before. He leaned his head back and sighed.

Undertaker let his phone fall into his lap. He needed to to go inside and get back to Grell. Undertaker thought of the golden-green eyes and his short crimson hair, the way his mouth formed that cute flirtatious smirk of his. Undertaker grinned and his hand fell to his pants his fingers flicking against his belt, he wanted to be in that little red head again. Not in a back seat like tonight but in his bed having the smaller sprawled out ready for him. Undertaker let out a small moan thinking of Grell's lips on his.

…

Grell walked into his room after talking to Ojīchan, he found Paula curled in the bed the blankets in her fists and under her chin. Grell smiled as he approached her sleeping body, he sat on the bed and brushed hair form the girls eyes and forehead. Staring down at her his fingers traced her lips. He frowned.

Grell didn't like the idea of becoming a husband to a woman that was promised a man. He was not prepared for that, he just wanted to live and have fun do what he wanted to do. Work in Undertaker's and Mey's bar waiting tables, yes sounds bad, but it was good pay and he likes the attention. He just wanted to get over his abusive relationship and live like a normal gay male in his twenties.

Paula cooed in her sleep as she felt Grell's fingers on her face. Maybe he can ask to give her a job in Vexx, she would make a good dancer. Tiny body, nice big tits, big brown eyes, and just her smile is hooking and tempting. In reality, Paula was a beautiful woman, just not Grell's cup of tea.

"Hm," Paula's eyes fluttered open. She saw Grell sitting next to her and his fingers on her face. "Hi, Baby. Lay down with me." She saw Grell's face. "Please?"

A small smirk crossed Grell's face and he held up a finger as he stood and shed his clothes to his boxers and pulled on burgundy sweat pants and slid into the bed under the covers next to Paula. Grell smirked when she was wearing one of Undertakers button up shirts. And nothing else. Grell settled in next to her and opened his arms for her.

"Well, come on then."

Paula smiled and rested her head on Grell's shoulder arms wrapping around his torso and nose buried in his arm nook. The red head sighed his fingers unintentionally lifted the large shirt and stroked her hip. The girl sniffed and crunched her nose.

"You smell of alcohol. Were you drinking all night?" Paula asked her heavy accent sounding tired and slow. "Were you with your body guard?"

"Ja, ja." Grell told her his thumb gracing over her soft hip. He realized his father was right, good birthing hips. "I needed a break."

"Oh, are you a drunkard?"

"No, My Dear. You should know," Grell sighed. "I work in a bar, woman and men buy me drinks, and shove money into my pockets and pants and anywhere they can put it. I dress provocatively. Do you understand, Liebe? Are you or will you be able to handle that?"

"Ja," She whispered. "I already love you, Grell."

Grell frowned and rubbed Paula's hip more, she tightened her grip. Grell's head was spinning and he felt the alcohol burning his stomach and throat. His head was foggy and his mouth dry and tongue swollen. His dick hurt from not being able to finish with Undertaker. He thought of the long haired man and groaned, his dick throbbing.

"What's wrong?" Paula lifted her head to look in Grell's eyes. Hearing those words Grell pulled the girl closer.

"Nothing. Nothing."

…

Undertaker walked into the home and took off his shoes at the door and he walked through the warm welcoming home. He sighed, he made his way to Grell's room. He jumped when a movement in the shadows near the couch shifted. Looking he saw Ojīchan holding a cup in one hand and a piece of cake in the other.

"Ah, Sōgi-ya, come sit." The old grandfather patted the cushion next to him.

Undertaker made his way to the seat asking: "What are you doing up?"

"I was waiting for you and my Little One to return safely." Ojīchan spoke softly in his broken English way. "I wanted to sit with you Sōgi-ya, I want to know more about you. I want to hear you speak what you are, I do not want to see it in my mind from my small visions. Tell me." The last words were almost like a command to confess to Undertaker. If this was the time. It would be now.

Ojīchan smiled, he set his grandson and the girl to do as they were supposed to do for Sacha. Sacha was finally sleeping in his grumpy state, and now he will have Undertaker cleanse himself the best he could to him and then when Grell needed to hear it, it would be easier for the older man to tell his new found man that he wanted to no end. Ojīchan was just trying to keep the peace in his home and the lives of his loved ones around him. He was a stubborn old man that wanted the best for his family and keep peace while he waited to bury his wife.

Undertaker swallowed. "I thought you forgave me?"

Ojīchan nodded. "I have, but you need to clear your conscious, you know that. Gureru still does not know of your past and you have to tell him before he gets too deep with you. He will hate you and you want not for him to hate you Sōgi-ya. He can hold a grudge."

Undertaker nodded. "Where do I start?"

"Where ever it is easier."

Undertaker nodded. He didn't want to do this, but Ojīchan was right, it would feel good and it would help him. "Well, when I was younger like Grell's age maybe, no I was just barely nineteen. I just got my license, I was always a rowdy kid always in some kind of trouble, so I couldn't really do anything until I was eighteen and a half." Undertaker frowned bringing up the past, he hated doing so, but if this helped his case with Grell, Ojīchan would be his gate way through all of this to stop Grell from really hating him.

"Yes, yes. Go on Sōgi-ya." The ancient man nodded.

"Well one day I was on the freeway speeding, of course, and I well hit a car and I found out that it was a lady and son in the car and a mirror shattered in the car when I rear ended them. I killed Grell's mom, your daughter. I drove off quickly and it was made a hit and run. The news showed a picture of your daughter and Grell, and I _knew_ I had killed them. I punished myself. I became reckless and started to end up hurting myself in accidents. I came to terms and started a business with my good friend Mey. I have been working it for not too long. But with that money I started to hire a little cross-dresser by the name of Jane, she's a cute little thing. She kept my mind busy and not on the woman I killed. She is a feisty little one." Undertaker sighed.

"Yes, yes."

…

Paula's elbow brushed against Grell's covered cock. She gasped and blushed a deep red, the girl lifted the blanket seeing the pitch in Grell's pants.

"Ah. Um... Grell?" She asked.

"Yes, Paula?"

"You ah, have, ah, um... a," Paula whispered the word from her virgin lips. "boner."

Grell laughed. He let one hand trail down his bare chest and let it dip into his pants. "Sorry, I'll get rid of it." His hand started to pump himself.

"No, nein. May I?" Paula asked sitting up her legs tucking under herself. Grell's eyes wandered her body and settling on the gap the shirt made between her legs. He stared at her virgin pussy. His brain whirled as he thought of what Ojīchan told him.

"Paula? You have not had sex before?" Grell asked. She shook her head. "Since I will be your husband one day... would you like to wait or... maybe-"

"Oh please Grell, may we? I cannot wait for our marriage." Paula shifted on her knees closer. Grell smiled. If he would do it, it was good that he was drunk now. "Oh Grell..."

The red head took his free hand and moved it between the girls legs. "Spread them." He gently slapped the inside of on of Paula's thighs with the back of his hand. She did shyly. "You understand that it may hurt? And when you wake your hips will hurt."

"Oh Grell, I have waited my entire life to have this pleasure. I have saved myself and when Sacha told me about you, you were my sole purpose to save myself more. I want it." Paula begged, her legs spreading more, the shirt opening more around her hips and thighs.

"So be it." Grell whispered in German. Paula grinned. "I have to help you yes?" Paula nodded slowly.

Grell took his hand from out of his pants and shoved them, along with his boxers down, his cock bobbing as it was freed. Paula blushed as she pressed her lips together. Grell smirked and actually liked the shyness that Paula gave away.

"Well, all I'm going to say is go with your gut and don't be afraid to do something, if I don't like it, you'll know." Grell smirked and then added. "And Paula, you tell me if you don't want anymore, okay?"

She nodded and stared at Grell's flushed dick. She reached out shyly touching it with her index and middle fingers. Grell closed his eyes emitting a small groan. Turning his head to the side he let his hand slide up Paula's leg and touch the soft hair that lay between her legs. Gasping she snapped her legs shut, her mouth hung open slightly.

Grell sat up quickly, in one fluid motion he pushed her to her back as he hovered over her, his hands next to her head. "Do you not trust me?" He whispered in German. "I will not hurt you intentionally."

Paula stared down at him in a fright. Her face relaxed when her eyes were set on Grell's bare chest, her hands reached up to lay flat over his chest. "I have never been kissed sexually ever before, Grell. I would like to be kissed like that."

…

"I met Grell, and I, well. I want to say that I fell in love with him. Then when I found out that I hit him and his mom that day. I vowed to myself that I'd keep him safe, if it took all I had. I wanted to keep him safe. I wanted to even save him from myself, but Ojīchan I _love_ him. I do." Undertaker whispered.

"Yes, have you told him that? Or have you asked him to be yours?" The old man questioned. " Ah, have you had sex with my Little One?" He gave a knowing smile just wanting to make the other nervous and helpless around him but still have utmost respect.

"I- we, have done the act. A few times Sir." Undertaker looked down feeling strange telling Grell's grandfather that he has fucked his only grandchild. "I tried to ask him to be my..." He looked for the right word for the old man. "My boy...friend."

"I see. I see. What did my Gureru say to this proposal?"

"Nothing. You...called him on the phone." Undertaker now looked back up at Ojīchan.

"Many apologies." Ojīchan bowed slightly in his seat. "Do you have anything else to tell me?"

Looking into the old Asians eyes. "I am going to break it off with Jane. I will be sorry to watch her go but if it means I will be with Grell fully and be committed, then so be it."

"I understand. That is good." Ojīchan motioned for the kitchen. "Sōgi-ya, would you be so kind to get me another slice of cake and more tea, my legs are not what they used to be."

"Of course Ojīchan." Undertaker smiled and walked to the kitchen.

…

Grell smiled and rested his forehead on Paula's his eyes staring in hers as she blushed. Her timidness still amused the red head as he let his lips connect with Paula's plump one's. Paula squeaked her nails digging into Grell's chest in surprise. Tilting his head to the side he pressed his lips more firmly against the girls as one hand grabbed both of her small dainty hands pulling her claws out of his chest.

Paula pulled away her face red with embarrassment, her lips red and pouty. "B-bitte.*(3)"

"Don't be sorry." Grell replied his voice strangely soft toward his betrothed. "Just it seems that you're not ready...so we should stop." He rolled off the girl and pulled up his sweat pants and getting comfortable on his pillow.

"Nein, Grell, nein. I want this I want to kiss you. I-I want to..." The next word she whispered. "sex. I want it." Paula shook as she got to her knees and leaned down her lips pressing to Grell's.

Sighing Grell pressed back and one hand drove into her hair, fingers tangling around her mousy hair tugging slightly. Paula squeaked as she felt the males tongue run across her bottom lip, his tongue pushed against the soft skin wanting admittance. Paula shifted and tilted her head her mouth just fell open slightly as Grell's other hand pressed against her ass under the big shirt. Taking the opportunity Grell pulled her head lower as he let his tongue in her mouth.

Paula just fallowed Grell's lead not knowing he is usually the woman in this type of situation. Not being with a woman in so long Grell hoped he was doing alright, then again she was a virgin, pure, and right so he could care less if he was rusty or not. She sounded out of breath already with small low pants as Grell breath calmly and out of his nose.

The red head let his hand dip lower and under her ass. His fingers stroked her fuzz, she gasped. Grell shushed her calmly. "Spread your legs Sweetheart. It's okay. You trust me?" He whispered against her lips.

"Ja." She answered.

"Okay. Well, these behind you are going to go exploring, okay" He explained easily his voice convincing as he wriggled his fingers slightly as they were perched under her at the lips of her trap. "I'll stop if you say so, okay?" She nodded. "Good now, keep kissing me Darling." He hated uttering those words to her, but he wanted to get Sacha off his back and please Ojīchan. And just _maybe_ he'll enjoy fucking a woman for a night.

Paula pressed her lips to Grell's again now opening them not waiting for Grell to ask. He pushed against her tongue warring with it, he enjoyed hearing her little pants and whinnies. Grell's hand traveled further up toward himself as he reached around her backside, one digit slipped between her sasses feeling the small nub his nail clicked it just barely making her dance slightly, biting his lip. Grell emitted a small moan, the biting, oh the biting, he clicked it again getting the same actions out of her.

Grell slid another digit between her edges the warmth covering his fingers along with wet warmth as well.

'What is this? She's already wet.' Grell thought to himself smirking into her sloppy kiss.

Grell slowly moved the flat of his fingers and knuckles across her slick hole and gibbous feeling her tense and her hips rock back to meet his touch. The hand that was in her hair smoothed down her neck to the top button flicking it open easily, moving to the next, and the next, and the next, until all of the buttons were loose. He broke away from Paula's mouth kissing down her neck as he sat up slightly removing and replacing his hand in front of Paula resuming his soft stroking making her squirm slightly.

Paula gasped feeling Grell bit her collar bone licking it after giving a small suck.

'Just like riding a bike.'

Grell twisted his head to bite harder making the sound of her gasps and pants the only thing in his ears. He let his now soaked finger swoop into her tight hollow, feeling the slim finger in her Paula gasped her hands flying to Grell's hair digging deep and tugging hard not knowing it enticed him more. Sitting up more his mouth dropped lower taking her nipple in his lips sucking on the pert nub. Paula moaned and forced her hands tighter in the males hair.

Grell's hands with drew and took hold of Paula's hips pulling her forward and pushing her down against his sheets. He kissed down her stomach nipping and sucking at certain spots leaving a trail of hickeys on her tiny body. She propped herself up on her elbows and stared down at the red head as he bit on side of her hip with tiny love bites as she kept tiny nickers to herself. Grell's hands slid on her things spreading them more.

Paula kept up on one elbow and covered herself with her hand. "Nein, why are you looking?"

"Because it's natural. I like to look." He was repulsed by his own words. He didn't like to look touch or even think about this body part. He only remembered from when he did date and screw girls that he did like to look, touch, feel, taste. "Now,, now, if you are to be my wife and barer of my children I will see and touch and anything else I command it." He couldn't believe he was speaking like this. "Now, move that hand." He nudged it with his nose as he draped one of Paula's legs over his shoulder as the other massaged her hip trying to get his way.

Paula did and Grell smiled actually feeling himself harden when he saw the red of her female organ. His breath hitched and one hand spread her lips apart, he felt himself grow even tighter and something in his belly seemed to kick and writhe.

'Oh God. How is this happening to me. I love men! And I'm so fucking God Damned hard for this bitch!' Grell screamed in his head as he dropped his head to lick her slick insides. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as he tasted her. 'She's fucking sweet! All virgins are! But she's not like the others...' His head protested.

The hand on Paula tightened and re-tightened his thumb making small bruises as his mouth ravished the girls insides his hand that was holding her open slid in and tickled inside her sweetness. Paula gasped and moaned in pleasure her hips twitching in Grell's grasp.

"Mein Gott. Oh Gott Oh Gott." She murmured in German hips twitching more and bucking into Grell's face. "Grell," He gave one last lick to her warmth and looked up smirking in his artful way. "I-I w-want you to...' She couldn't finish her sentence as she looked away.

Grell crawled up the girls body covering it with his own his clothed groin rubbing against hers. She cooed a hand twined in his hair already, bringing him to her lips by instinct. Grell groaned into her mouth is hands shoving down his sweat pants again and kicking them off shoving a knee between her hot thighs and against her wet organ, she rocked herself against it.

"Now your getting it Dear." Grell growled on her lips. Paula panted as she reached down and pushed her own fingers in herself. "Hey, hey, hey," Grell whispered bringing her hand up and sucking on her wet fingers watching Paula's face light up and melt. "Now, this may hurt just a little okay Sweetheart."

Grell reached down and grabbed himself giving himself a few good pumps before tilting forward slightly and nudging outside of her cavern hearing her hitch her breath, before slipping between her teasing her with the head of his cock and precum. Paula seemed to wither at his touch letting her legs extended more. Tilting her hips up Grell smiled at her eagerness as he slipped his cock against her slickness. He felt the familiar notch that indicated where her core lay. Sliding a few more times past it watching her jump at it every time.

Leaning up Grell grabbed her lips in his as he tilted his hips forward guiding himself in her warmth as she wriggled and squirmed at the unfamiliarity Paula groaned in somewhat pain and pleasure as Grell slid into her. Paula planted her feet under her and lifted her hips toward Grell as he stopped to check on her.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt too much?"

"Nein, a-a little uncomfortable, it's weird Grell." She complained.

Grell grabbed her legs and settled them back down against the sheets. "It will pass, I promise and then it will feel so good. I promise." The male smirked.

Grell watched the girls face relax, he took this as a go ahead: Grell started to push and pull his hips slowly against Paula she squirmed under him, he knew that was always normal the first few times from a virginal. The girls face had a mix of pleasure and pain it in slowly turning to just pleasure, as she tilted her hips up and against Grell's one leg wrapping around his hip resting on his ass.

"That's a good girl," He brushed her mousy brown hair back starting to push faster and harder into her. Paula gasped and moaned, he could feel her shaking as she weakly tried to push back into him but couldn't in this position. Grell felt the slight movement. "You want to ride me?"

Paula nodded eagerly. Grinning Grell shifted lightly and flipped their positions easily with no effort with out having to pull out. Paula had each of her knees on the bed and Grell under her and him still inside her warmth. She easily he was God at this. The red head had his hands on the her back of her thighs, Paula had her hands pressed flat to Grell abdomen, arms straight. Grell just liked the feel of the tightness of a woman again and the slid of her pussy on his cock instead of a hand squeezing too hard or not hard enough pulling and yanking until he hurt. It was his turn to be pleasured with the tight pressure of heat.

Paula moved only her hips cautiously her arms still straight locked at the elbows, she blushed. Grell let his hands direct her movements. Forward, back. Forward, back. Harder. Harder. Faster. Her moans filled his ears again as he closed his eyes letting her take her own quick sloppy pace. He started to really enjoy the virgin pussy his hips bucking randomly making Paula cry out in discomfit. Grell would mumble a sorry every time he heard the sound of discomfort.

His breath picked up as Paula started to move more her elbows still locked, head tilted back and soft German slurs came from her mouth in pleasure.

"Oh Gott. Oh Gott. Hah, hah..." Paula words were a mantra.

Grell moaned his hands forcing the girl forward and back roughly now only thinking of his own pleasure as his pressure built up in the head of his cock. Grell's mouth hung slightly open as he puffed out air making Paula thrust against him her own pants and moans growing.

"Kommen. Kommen, bitte. Hah. Fickt mich.*(4)" Grell whimpered thrusting harder. "Oh Paula."

Paula didn't seem like she didn't hear him and felt Grell thrust up roughly and his breath catch. The male twisted his head to the side panting through his released pressure as his seed spread inside of her. Paula gasped and stopped moving as sh felt the warmth inside her, it was so foreign to her but she could guess what it was jugging by Grell's stiffening and cries.

"Did you..?" She didn't finish watching Grell nod a smile on his lips. "Oh..." She grew a darker red than Grell's hair. Leaning down she whispered in embarrassment. "Is it okay if... I um... didn't?"

Grell wrapped his noodle like arms around her kissing her cheek. "Yes. Do you want to cum? I can make you."

"Nein!" She pulled back remembering the uncomfortable pressure that built in her stomach the whole time not wanting that again it was too weird for her, too out of place but it did somewhat feel good. Paula looked down awkwardly at their attachment. "Ah, will, I uh, get pregnant if I didn't you know?"

"You could, you were _so_ wet. But we have to wait." Grell told her. He helped her dismount from his dick. "Are you tired?"

"A little."

Grell turned her and pushed her all the way to the other side of the bed to make room for Undertaker if he wanted the room to sleep. Grell pulled Paula's back to his front. Stroking her hair. Paula was gitty and tired at the same time. She had sex for the first time with the man she knew she'd marry. He was strong, handsome, and _very_ skilled. She couldn't be happier.

…

Undertaker and Ojīchan sat talking for hours into the late morning until the old man started to fall asleep sitting up. Undertaker helped the old man into his room and on his bed covering him up. He walked to Grell's room silently and slipped in. He walked to the lump, that turned into two lumps on the bed.

He glared at Paula noticing she was wearing one of his shirts.

'Gotta burn that.'

Undertaker stripped to his boxers and slid in next to Grell his arms wrapping around a surprising naked waist. His hand slowly fallowed his hip to his belly button and down to the males bare wet cock-

'Wait wet! What the?! It's dripping!' Undertaker screamed in his head giving it a squeeze it hardened quickly as he ran his thumb across the hot slit.

Grell shifted and turned toward Undertaker. "Did you just get into bed?" Arms wrapped around the larger males neck and the small body pressed against him. "Hm, your getting hard."

He was. Grell was just that attractive. Undertaker gave the smaller males cock another squeeze. "And you want a piece of my ass. That's beautiful." Grell mumbled. "But not right now, Paula's in here." He slurred. "Shh," His legs tangled with Undertaker's as he took his mouth into a sloppy wet kiss that was just about the hottest thing he can do right now.

Undertaker slid his arms around Grell's waist kissing him not knowing of the events that just took place just a little under an hour ago. Undertaker still wanted to fuck this man, but now couldn't due to the unwanted presence in the room. He pulled the red head closer crushing their mouths together opening their jaws and letting their tongues fight and slip over one another. Grell's fingers twined and tugged at silver hair.

Grell pulled away. "Hm, I'm sleepy." He yawned. "It was a very long day. It's only day one, of the week." He mumbled burring his face in Undertaker's hard smooth chest quickly falling asleep.

Undertaker didn't sleep all night all his focus was on the male in his arms sleeping peacefully, nude, and warm against him. He had a whole week of sharing a horny virgin with him, but he felt like this week will end up good if nothing decided to rain on his parade.

Undertaker was up and out of bed when there was a small knock on Grell's door. He opened it after shoving on his dark black jeans. It was only eight in the morning now, and Grell had fallen asleep four hours previously. Undertaker found the little old man at the door with a wide smile on his face and a tea cup in hand.

"Here, drink this. You will feel better, it will wake you up. You did not sleep this night." Ojīchan smiled. "Come I want to show you something. Let those two sleep." His ancient voice cheery as he walked down the hall toward the back of the ancient home where a grand staircase was hidden. This Victorian House seemed to have many surprises to it. "Come we are going up."

Undertaker fallowed sipping the tea that he was given. He had never tasted this sort of tea before, but he seemed to like it, it calmed him and woke him up at the same time. The old man was amazingly fast climbing the stairs even with his cane. The salt and peppered hair was in a tight glossy braid as it was the previously.

"Up here, I keep all of my valuables. And my shrines. One of my newly departed wife and then one of my daughter. Oh and some storage. Normally no one is allowed up here unless they are to pray for our ancestors, or my lost loved ones. I am up here often." Ojīchan was speaking softly and clearly voice slightly raspy as usual. "I have many rooms in my home all for a certain purpose. Once I had many living here with me and now it is just me."

The old man took out a key chain with many old keys on it. Selecting a key he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Inside lay many tapestries, blankets, and old furniture. Old wooden boxes with out tops stacked and spread around.

"Come on," Ojīchan hobbled into the aged room. "These things in here are from my past my old life in Japan mine and my wife's before we came here. We chose to lock these up for the right time to pass them on to our younger kin."

"Why are you showing me this?" Undertaker asked.

"I have a feeling. Now just look around a bit and clear your mind." Ojīchan hummed and walked around touching old memories. Old statues and items. "Just relax."

Undertaker looked around and something caught his attention. He walked to an old box, Japanese kanji were textured into the wood and up raised, touching the letters his heart seemed to flutter like crazy. He opened it to find paint brushes and ink or paint. Undertaker reached into the box and took out a pear like tapered brush with jet black bristles. Brushing the feather softness against his cheek as each bristle kissed him, he smoothed it over his cheeks and eyes then his nose, lips and chin. He set back in the box in its form fitted position.

"That calls to you." Ojīchan walked over closing the box, his fingers brushed over the letters. "This says Aiko. Ai, it means love. Aiko, it means one who is dearly loved." He opened the paint box again. "This was my dear wife's she always believed in love. Gureru's mother's name was Aiko, she was dearly loved, and my dear wife that was her name as well. This box used to be my departed's make up box. She was so beautiful, until the day she passed. She passed this to my daughter and she used it for her paintings. Gureru was given her talent to make lovely art."

Undertaker listened to the old man, he had a small hidden smile on his own face when he listened to the old man.

"This called to you... I am so happy that it did. You have a connection to it my Dear boy. Sōgi-ya, I think that you are the one to give this to Gureru. He will understand." Ojīchan grabbed Undertaker's hand and lead him from the room locking it behind him. "Now to show you more."

The old man walked to the next room on that side on the hallway. Undertaker guessed just upstairs alone had six rooms. He didn't know what lay in each room but he guessed he was about to find out. The ring of keys rattled and the floor squeaked under their feet. Ojīchan unlocked the next room and pushed it open.

"This room is for my daughter. This used to be her room, so I made it her shrine as well as her depository. This is all her, pictures, offerings, and whatever else that she like to do or enjoy." The Asian man walked into the room and bowed to a large golden statue on a short table.

Undertaker watched him bow once and then drop peacefully to his knees and dip into an low bow where his forehead touched the ground. The silver haired man walked to the shrine and copied the old man, he was muttering, praying to the Gods. When he was on his knees he didn't drop his head to the wood flooring. Ojīchan straightened his back and took Undertaker's hand squeezed it after he stopped muttering softly.

"Would you like to pray with me? Or give thanks?"

Undertaker shook his head and then stopped. "Actually yes, I would I would like to tell Miss Aiko I'm sorry for what I've done to her and her son."

"No, you can tell her only for her. Her son is still alive and well, you have time with him." Ojīchan gave a wink and a smile. He stood and shuffled to the door where a small bowl sat, grabbing is he shuffled back over kneeling again. "I will teach you Japanese way." He set the bowl in front of them.

Undertaker stared into its contents: packaged crackers, candy, small juice packs and just any kind of small snack foods.

"Now, take a food and a drink and set it there for offering." The man told him. He watched as the younger male did so. "Good, now bow, low, to the floor Sōgi-ya." He watched as he did so. Now repeat after me." Ojīchan started to speak in Japanese low and slow so the other can pronounce and enunciate properly. Ojīchan lit two small candles. After they spoke the words Ojīchan set his hand on Undertaker's back and whispered. "No, you may say what you need to to Aiko-Chan."

Undertaker swallowed and took a deep breath speaking lowly. "Miss Aiko, I want to ask your forgiveness that I, as a kid hit you with my car. I'm sure you know that I have tried to punish myself from making you move on too soon away from Grell, Sacha, and Ojīchan, I just want to tell you how sorry I am for making you pass. I'll understand if you don't forgive me, but I will promise to look after Grell and not let any harm come to him." He closed his eyes tight this was harder than he thought it would be.

A cold air lifted his hair and seemed to caress his face, his breath hitched. Ojīchan chuckled. "Miss Aiko. I am deeply regretful for what I did, but also I'm happy, it led me to your son, a-and I tink I love him." The air blew harder and touched his face more. He didn't know where the wind was coming from, but it was comforting. He stopped not knowing what else to say. He never prayed before let alone prayed to a Japanese shrine.

Ojīchan took hold of his shoulder pulling him up straightening his back. "My, my Sōgi-ya. I think you have made her happy in her after life and she will not be and evil woman when she reincarnates. You are very sincere, she knows that. Aiko, she was in here. Did you feel it?"

"Yeah, that was the wind?" He asked his voice strangely quivering. Ojīchan nodded. "Well, I am sorry. I feel a lot better now."

"I am so pleased to hear that. Now, you may blow out those candles and look around for a little bit as I go pay my own respects to my wife." The old man stood and exited the room leaving Undertaker alone I this room.

He looked around now not distracted by praying or the shrine. The room was as pink and the surkura tree blossoms. He looked on the walls to find brown tree trunks sprouting and reaching into the ceiling with small tufts of green and of course the blossoms themselves, looking deeper at the wall he realized that the whole wall _were_ the blooms themselves, just very intricately drawn.

"Wow,"

Undertaker looked at the framed pictures of drawings. Family portraits, and just random Japanese characters bold and dark. The whole room was consisted of art in some way or another, he walked closer to the walls finding a picture of her, Grell, and Sacha. Grell was still a young teenager, his hair was so long the picture seemed like it couldn't capture all of it. They were so beautiful, and he ruined it. He of all people, was it for the best? He knew he made Grell's protection die, his protection from the crueler world out there.

Mainly that 'crueler world' was Sacha.

The silver haired man reached up and touched the small lissom body of Grell's mother. He looked deeply into the her eyes and saw love for her family and warmth. Those dark eyes had a light in them and now it's gone. His finger swiped across her own long hair, it wasn't as long as Grell's but it hung over her shoulder low, just past her breasts. To Undertaker, she was just so beautiful, more beautiful that Sacha deserved.

"Miss Aiko. Am I right for Grell? Would you approve of me?" He whispered to the photo.

He smiled at her and gave an awkward bow not really knowing what to do. He backed away from the picture and started to look through a few sketch books. He found different renditions of the same drawing, but in the end all were so different, yet so alike. It was all of an infants face wrapped in a baby blanket. Chubby cheeks, tiny stumpy nose, and firm lips in a slight smile. Eyes closed into little lines and wrinkles.

Grell.

He set the book down and sighed, she loved her son with more than he's seen any parent. She was obsessed with him and Sacha. Aiko had the biggest heart in the world, and Undertaker didn't want to break it if he screwed up with her son. He was afraid that she would be the end of him if he messed up with Grell.

He went back to the shrine and stared at her picture. "Miss Aiko? Can you tell me when the right time to tell your son what I've done to him...and you? Can you please help me with that? I'm afraid that if I don't get your help I will never have the heart to tell him." Undertaker silenced himself.

He sat there until Ojīchan appeared at the door again this time holding a beaded string with a tassel on the end of it. The beads were Topaz with slightly larger black beads spaced in certain areas, a golden tassel hung from it. Ojīchan knelt next to Undertaker holding the long strain of beads in his left hand his thumb circling a bead as he mumbled softly. Undertaker waited until the old Asian looked at him with a serene smile.

"What's that?" Undertaker nodded to the beads staring at the color.

"This. This is Mala." The old man smiled. "My Mala beads. I use them to pray to Lord Buddha." The old man looked down at his beads. "May I touch you with them? A sort of blessing, if you may. It will make me so happy and helpful."

"Yes, of course." The younger inclined thoughtfully.

Ojīchan reached over and brushed Undertaker's bangs to the side and touched the Mala beads to his left temple murmuring softly in his native tongue. The two sat quietly until the old Asian was done. Opening his eyes he stared at the businessman.

"Time to make tea and breakfast, Sōgi-ya. Would you like to help me? Or do you want to sleep?" Ojīchan asked. Then added. "We can look at the other rooms later. Just do not let Grell or Sacha know you have been in here alone. Especially Sacha."

Undertaker nodded slowly standing up and held out his hands to help the graying man up. Standing Ojīchan squeezed Undertaker's hands smiling up at him from his small stature. "You are a kind man Sōgi-ya. Never forget that." Undertaker nodded at the comment, but didn't believe it. "Alright?"

"Alright. But how am I a good person when-"

"Oi, not right now. Later." Ojīchan rasped in his old voice. "You will see later. Now it is time to prepare for the day. Sacha has things planned, I have planning. Busy day Sōgi-ya." The old man lead them from the room locking it when outside.

…/

Undertaker chose to sleep for a few hours. He need the sleep no sleep in almost 48 hours was not good with his state of mind and body. He was tired and also need the time to privately morn in his sleep with out being disturbed.

Undertaker walked into Grell's room seeing Paula sitting up rubbing her eyes with her fists like a child. He stared at her. Her tiny torso, large breasts and her nice hips made her a perfect curvy woman, any other man would love to jump her. He was just disgusted by the virgin girl. He still didn't know of the nights events, he scowled and tipped his head at the door.

"Get dressed and get out. Keep the shirt you filthy girl."

She giggled and sang something in German to him, almost like a mockery. She climbed over the still asleep Grell with a smile. And looked around for some kind of clothing, she reached for Grell's sweat pants and slipped them on then buttoned up her new shirt. Paula sauntered out of the room her hands combing through her hair and pulling it into a ponytail. Undertaker noticed she had a small limp to her step.

Rolling his eyes he slid in next to Grell wrapping his arms round the younger's waist burying his nose in the red hair.

…/

Undertaker woke up hours later his hair tussled and legs sprawled and eyes fuzzy and head groggy. His eyes fluttered seeing a smiling face above him, seeing the outline of red hair on a pale face with golden-green eyes. Undertaker's body involuntary rolled with the pressure of the hands that pressed down on the bed. He groaned softly still wanting to sleep. He reached up and cupped the face that focused into his vision.

"Morning sleepy head." Grell plopped on the bed making Undertaker bounce toward the weight. "It's like noon. Ojīchan said let you sleep until lunch." His voice was happy and calm. "And it's lunch so I thought..." His voice lowered "I'd come wake you up." Grell's hand rubbed across the silver haired males chest down to waistband his thumb dipped into the hem.

Undertaker smiled his thumb stroking the red heads cheek as he stared up at the freshly cleaned man. "Sounds good. Maybe you can take another shower, because I am real dirty. You just sitting there is dirty within itself."

Grell's finger circled Undertaker's navel with a smirk. "Is that so?" He leaned his cheek deeper inside Undertaker's palm. "Maybe I need so prison punishment..." Grell's chest ascension was getting rapid, he turned his head and kissed Undertaker's palm.

Undertaker sat up slowly. "Always so eager to get shagged."

"I fucking lived on sex. I love sex." Grell growled playfully as he sat up on his knees. "I love being pounded into, and now... with your big, beautiful, bulbous God of a cock... it's just so... oh fuck." Grell's chest moved quickly as he scooted closer reaching out for the man.

Undertaker grinned. Grell moaned restlessly as his lips quivered.

"If you really need it. Lead the way." He winked.

…/

Ojīchan smiled as Grell and Undertaker walked from the hallway. Grell shook his head water flinging in all directions. Paula saw Grell and her whole face lit up as he walked in dressed in with tight black jeans and a crimson red V-neck with a picture of a strawberry with sunglasses on. His femininity poking out just barely.

He nodded at Sacha and Paula. "Guten Tag Papa. Und meine Liebe."*(5) He kissed Paula's forehead petting her hair. Grell glided over to Ojīchan hugging him tightly.

The old man looked around Grell at the Undertaker and lifted his eyebrows with a knowing look. Undertaker took a seat next to Ojīchan, who set his hand on the males knee and patted it gently. Ojīchan really did like Undertaker, but first he wanted peace within the immediate family. He wanted Sacha to be happy that Paula and Grell were getting along, and already using the marriage practice of trying to conceive before the date of wedlock.

The old man knew everything that was going on in this house with his grandson and his "bodyguard", he also knew that Undertaker didn't know of Paula's and Grell's undertaking in the bedroom. He was the player moving his chest pieces, he would soon let them go and watch everything play with out touching them. He would be there just to keep the peace then. He knew Sacha's and Grell's tempers, and how far they could go.

As of this moment he was happy with this predicament and how he was keeping the two young males apart for the time he needed and then took care of the girl when needed. Sacha was easy he didn't need too much work with him. He had the power of dismissing him from everything and anything.

Sacha looked between Grell and Paula with a grin, in his mind he made his son straight again and in love with the woman he choose for him. He was proud of himself and then seeing Paula's slight limp made his chest swell. He would ask her when he could about it. Maybe if Grell went to-

"Grell, can you go get more tea?" Sacha asked.

Grell for once didn't complain and did as he was asked. He picked up the teapot and disappeared into the big kitchen area. Sacha turned to Paula speaking in a low voice.

"So, you and he..." He grinned slowly at her as he spoke in German so he didn't have the other two ease dropping into their conversation.

Paula nodded quickly her face lighting up. "Oh, ja. He..." She blushed bright red. "He is really, compassionate and gentle. He... he, was so careful and just..." She couldn't think of anything else to say as she swooned for Sacha's son. He nodded. "I really like him. I do."

Sacha nodded more. "I think he likes you too. The way I raised him, he'll take care of you Paula. He will, if he needs too he'll do anything to keep you safe and take care of you." Paula bobbed her head quickly loving the face that she'll be taken care of, she was an old fashioned type of person and even more so when she lived with Sacha.

"Oh I think so too. He, um... you know... with out a, um... you know." He cheeks flared. "So I ah, have his..."

Sacha inclined his head showing that he knew what she meant. His mind was racing from what she was trying to tell him. 'So Grell came in her when they fucked. So there's a chance that she'll get pregnant... which means that he'll have no choice to marry her and take care of her. I'm just helping her out.' Sacha couldn't help thinking. 'I will get my grandchildren that I want and my name will keep going for another generation.' He was too proud of himself.

Grell entered the room again with fresh tea in hand. Setting it on the table he fell next to Ojīchan he leaned back tucking his feet under his body after he grabbed a small half sandwich. Ojīchan clapped his hands together once leaning forward.

"So what are the days plans?" His eyes went to Sacha.

Paula fidgeted. "I wanted to look at stores..." Her lips curved slowly.

"Grell and his bodyguard can take you." Sacha input. "I need to go see a few people." Paula's face lit up thinking spending the day with her betrothed. "Good, so Ojīchan, we'll all be out of your hair soon."

The old man nodded slowly as he sipped his tea gingerly.

…/

Undertaker was driving through the streets his eyes flickering to the red head next to him in the passenger seat. Grell stared at him the whole time he was driving, Grell was stroking his legs teasing the elder man. Paula sat in the back of the SUV staring out the window at the snow that fell during the night.

The pure snow amazed even the most learned of people, you could know everything there is to know about it, but when one sees it for the first time it still amazes the knowing mind.

Grell turned in the front seat and poked his head between the two seats, "So anything special you want to get or see? My dad gave me money to pay for you." He grinned. He knew his head and body blocked the front now so he too the advantage to reach over and squeeze Undertaker's leg. The pressure made the elder jump and grab the invading hand.

Paula stared at her promised, "Maybe, um... jeans. I only have dresses and skirts. I sort of want clothes for my age." Her accent making her sound cute and too innocent. "That would be wonderful."

"Okay, normal clothes it is. Oh and Darling, you are in luck I am an expert with clothing." Grell told her with a squeeze to Undertaker's hand. He with drew from the seats reluctantly letting go of his bosses hand. "So, park anywhere once we get to town, okay?"

Playing the dutiful driver Undertaker nodded once. "Yes Sir. Any other requests?"

Grell emitted a low growl his eyes sliding to the silver-green eyed male. "I do, but not right now." Undertaker had smug facial expression on the border of cocky.

Suddenly Grell pointed to a store with a waving wrist. "Oh! There we need to go in there if we are to get her good clothes!"

The store he pointed at was a neon hot pink tube lit sign on a black background, the sign was up on the store front crooked and awry. The sign read:

**Mixed Apparel**

"Oh it looks lovely."

"It is my dear."

Undertaker eyed the store as he pulled in the one of the few spaces that were available, he frowned when he realized what the store was. He shrugged and let Grell do what ever he wanted or needed. He watched as the red head dove between the seats to grab his big coat and he heard him tell the girl in a too sweet voice to bundle up.

The trio emerged from the car Paula glued herself to the red head not used to the cold and snow used to the constant weather of Los Angeles. Grell lead her into the store. They walked in to the bell above ringing. Undertaker looked around and smirked as he brushed by Grell whispering in his ear.

"I'll be in the back of the store. I know there's good stuff back there with out being told." He chuckled as he disappeared to the back corner of the store that was black lighted and neon colored. Grell smiled wanting to fallow him but stayed with Paula.

Paula stood just inside the door and stared at the clothes that were there to throw off many customers for different ideas. She stared at fishnet shirts and sweaters, pants with all too many zippers and buckles on them. She saw normal jeans that she thinks were called skinny jeans. She was amazed.

It was a small store but cramped with "mixed apparel" the clothes ranged from the 50's look to goth and to the all important hipster look that Grell hated all too much. He did like the store though. He would mix and match and make his own sort of self image. Screw everyone else he was the real trend setter in his mind.

Grell knew the store all to well. In the front were clothes, jewelry, and nick-knack's. The middle had more clothes but to a different caliber, the lingerie of all kinds of styles and likes. In the back well it was best described as a-

_SNAP!_

…/

**A-N: Oh shit! Cliffhanger bitches! What is in that back area, eah? Any clue? Anyway sorry so long to up date I am working of other fic's for you guys, I hope you understand. Like as of this moment right freaken' now on my screen I have like 4 other fic's in those tabby things! Just for you! Yes you!**

**So people you have to let me know how I'm doing, please.**

**Anyway, I noticed I have a lot of OC's in this fic, Jane, Ojīchan, Sacha, the twin bouncers...man that's like five... wow.. do you guys like them? Are they too much? Let me know...please. I mean I know reading about OC's suck and all but how are these one's working out? Ah ha ha..**

**Now those languages:**

**1* Moshi. Moshi.: Hello (Japanese)**

**2* Gomennasai: Sorry (Japanese)**

**3* Bitte: Sorry or Please -depends on the context of where and how it is said- (German)**

**4* Kommen, Kommen, bitte! Hah! Fickt mich!: Come, come, please! (noise) Fuck me! (German)**

**5* Guten Tag Papa. Und meine Liebe.: Good afternoon dad. And my Love. (German)**

**Lookie here I'm teaching you guys something! Ah ha ha.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A-N: I just want to say that I appreciate every single one of you that read and _REVIEW _specially those of you who review. I love that. You know. I am not the best writer out there and I will probably not be the best out there all I do is try, my loving people. What makes me better is that I try and try and try.**

**So all I have to say is that I really love to write for you guys and I love your support. It is so wonderful! So I'm all mushy gushy right now I was hanging out with my little babies and they always make me in a lovey mood. So, I had to be all gushy and emotional right now.**

…**/**

_SNAP!_

_SNAP!_

Grell looked to the back of the store his legs wanted to immediately cross. He knew the sound, oh so well. The sound of a whip. Grell shuttered, he turned to Paula and wrapped his arms around her waist and planted his chin on her shoulder. She giggled and tensed, not used to the touch of a man.

"So, what do you want?" Grell asked flattening his front to her back. "There's so much here. You'll look good in something sexy, Sacha may not approve." He then whispered in her ear. "But he can suck it, because I do what I want with you, ja?"

"Ja, mein hertz.*(1)" Paula smiled. She leaned into him her head tipping to the side. Grell kissed her ear. "Let's look." He walked her forward to the first rack of shirts.

Paula started to go through the shirts and was making little noises at the t-shirts and the way they were made. Grell reached out for a light blue shirt and took it off the rack to look at it. It had a black mask were breasts were placed in the shirt. Grell studied Paula and estimated her size.

_SNAP!_

Grell bit his lip and held out the shit to Paula. He grabbed a few more shirts that he knew were still modest and yet still good looking. One benefit to having a wife is that he knew what looked good and how to fit things.

"Do you know your pant size?" Grell asked her. She shook her head.

He gave an exasperated sigh. He stared at her figure taking in her size. Paula blushed having her betrothed stare at her. He was mumbling to himself his lips moving slightly. He walked to where the pants were and began looking at tags pulling few out throwing them over his arm.

Turning to the girl he smiled, "Come on.. lets get you to trying these on."

He looked around and off to the side there was a desk with a curtain behind it. At that moment a tall young man walked out looking into the store, a slow smile broke across his face. He had short bright orange hair and purple eyes. His eyes were adorned with dark eyeliner and hot pink eyeshadow, under his right eye on his cheek there was a small intricate design. He wore a tall top hat with a red scarf and black feather on it, the he had a blue high collared jacket with nothing underneath it was tied with a red bow and red trimmings, it had a look of an old British solider.

"Oh, I didn't hear the bell." His voice was soft and calm in a questioning way, yet it was a statement, the inflection was well heard. "Good afternoon, welcome to the store. May I assist you with anything today?"

"Ah, yes, actually." Grell grinned as he approached the counter Paula fallowing like a little puppy dog. "A dressing room."

"Oh yes. Of course." Inflection still prominent. The man ducked behind the counter, when he with drew he had a key in hand. "Fallow me, please." His movements were almost mechanical or forced. Grell looked closer at the man clothes and saw many strings hanging from his cuff's and shoulders. They seemed to be cut, or perhaps it was just his style.

Paula fallowed quietly and not looking up now she kept her eyes averted from the man they were fallowing. Grell wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear in German.

"You don't have to keep your eyes cast away. You are already spoken for and no one will take you away or treat you different. And besides you have me and my boy- ugh...bodyguard." Grell grinned against her ear. "Your so old fashioned, it's great. No need to cast your eyes away." He rolled his eyes, getting tired of this game.

"Ja, mein Herr.*(2)" Paula nodded with a small smile.

Grell spoke into her ear. "Hey don't be so formal."

The man lead them to a small dressing room near the back of the store away from the racy section of the store. He turned and smiled his head cocking to the side his eyes skimming across both of their bodies.

"Here you are. Just let me know if you need help, alright?" The man said quietly. "My name is Drocell, if you need the help."

"Thank you." Grell inclined his head grabbing the door holding it open for Paula. He ushered her in the small changing room.

Drocell disappeared back to the front of the store. Grell turned to the girl, "Right, so pants first, we need to figure out your size."

…/

An hour later Paula had a few shirts and pants. When Grell found her size she was now happy to know she can finally wear something other than a dress or skirt. All the while he would hear Undertaker play with the whip and some other toys that Grell would've loved to watch him play with or tease him with. He internally grumbled having to take care of the girl.

Paula giggle with having to get new outfits. She hugged Grell tightly having wore a pair of tight jeans and a shirt out of the store. Undertaker looked at her with a fake smile.

"You look like your from this century now Paula. This look suits you." Undertaker complimented. He looked at Grell lugging around her bags in one hand like a pro and his other arm round her. He would look over the top of the girls head and make a face at him. Undertaker mouthed sexual words to him.

At the shop he bought a few things and hid them in the big car before Grell let Paula check out. He kept watching Grell watch him. He was keeping really professional in appearance and manner for the girl and Grell's father. For the time being he keeps his hair in a high ponytail or half up and half straight down his back. Undertaker kept to all black, dark charcoal gray, and white (for an under color only, of course).

Undertaker caught Grell trying to tease him with Paula. Grell would whisper sweet nothings into her ear in German and bring her closer as they walked down the frigid sidewalk. He would place small kisses to her temple and cheek and neck. Paula would giggle. He would frown when she wasn't looking and make fake gags, to himself.

It was working.

"How about coffee?" Undertaker asked.

"Fuck yes. I want coffee." Grell gushed happily. "I want ice coffee."

"It's like ten degrees out here and you want ice coffee? You'll get yourself sick." Undertaker countered.

Grell inclined his head. "No, not if it's eighty inside." He rolled his eyes playfully. "Paula?"

She shrugged. Undertaker shook his head and let his eyes half close staring at the red head. He wanted to jump him. His memory went back to this morning when he bent the little male over in the shower and forced himself into him. How the red head could bend and wrap his legs around him.

He shook his head. Undertaker tried to let his mind go to when he prayed with Ojīchan. That made him smile. His mind kept going back to Grell and his ass, his cock, face, and just his round about attitude, it reminded him of a cat.

All attitude.

…/

Paula went to the bathroom leaving Grell and Undertaker alone for the first time in hours. Grell leaned close to Undertaker over the little round table.

"I hate you fucking teasing me. God I have to think of something bad to keep it down." Grell hissed.

"Like fucking the girl?"

Grell hesitated to answer thinking quickly about it. Did he actually enjoy fucking Paula and her virgin pussy?

'Fuck. You. No!'

Grell had a screwy face on so Undertaker took it in and laughed at it. "Yeah that makes you sag don't it?" His eyes kept flashing to the bathroom. "So, you heard those whips, eah? I found vibrating dicks and all kinds of fun stuff."

Grell's face completely relaxed and his jaw dropped, just thinking of Undertaker playing with those items. He saw Undertaker's eyes flash to the bathroom.

"Shut the fuck up. Now."

"You know they have the Indian book of sex. Those are amazing, and they have-"

"Fuck you." Grell snarled his face getting closer.

Undertaker chuckled. "No, that's my job. I should fuck _you_." He was enjoying his teasing. "Please, bend over, I'd like another go."

Grell leaned forward and grabbed some of Undertaker's loose hair and latched their lips together his teeth biting the silver-green eyed man's bottom lip. He pulled away and sat his arms crossed, he smirked seeing the blood on his lip. Undertaker flicked his tongue out licking up the blood and saliva.

"That's it. You are about to get very jealous. Very quickly." Grell threatened. "Paula, does like my attention you know."

"I don't like her or that. I want your father strangled."

Grell smiled. "Hey, I was thinking... maybe... Paula does have a nice body, very nice... I was thinking, I could teach her how to dance and we can put her on stage..." Grins.

Undertaker's eyes flickered to the bathroom as the mousy haired girl walked out, her hands laced in front of her.

"Here's your girl. I hate when you kiss her."

"Good. Because when we finally get alone... you can-" he was cut off Paula saying his name in her thick accent. "Yes Dear?"

She leaned down and whispered in his ear and his face broke into a grin. He patted her hand and made her sit on his lap getting a lour from Undertaker. Grell whispered back at her and she nodded.

"So Paula," Undertaker smirked. "have you ever been to a bar?"

Grell kicked him under the table.

"Nein, Herr Sacha never aloud me. I stayed at home or in the car. He would come home drunk. Sometimes he would-" Paula covered her mouth quickly and looked at the table.

Grell cocked his head. "He would what Paula?"

She reached for Grell's coffee and drank some making a face at the coldness. She shook her head and frowned. Grell grabbed Paula's face and turned it to him.

"Paula you will tell me right now!" Grell got very serious. "Right now Paula." She shook her head.

"I am not to say anything." she whimpered noticing how tense he got. "Please, do not make me say. Mein Herr, bitte." She was begging.

Grell stood after setting Paula to the side. "Then I'll find out, myself." Grell started to walk from the table Undertaker sitting back watching as Grell's mood switched from flirty and playful to serious and tense. He just couldn't believe how fast his mood changed.

Paula grabbed onto Grell's arm and clung to it like a five year old. "Grell, nein. Herr Sacha told me never to tell, especially you." Her eyes were glistening threatening to let tears out. "Bitte..." She begged.

Grell glared down at her now. "Tell me. Now. From the beginning. He left you at home or in the car... and,"

Paula gulped air into her lungs. "Herr Sacha... Herr Sacha, he used to leave me at home or the auto, and then when he got home, he would be angry, very angry... he would hit me-"

"He what?" Grell's eyes narrowed. "Were going home. Now." Undertaker sat there. "Now Undertaker!"

Paula stood frightened.

Grell was raised to be a responsible man to care for any woman in need or that needed help. He was still a proud man that was raised right, but he was just pitching for another team, but still a proper man. He respected women and took care of them when needed.

"Grell, sit down. Don't do something stupid."

"Shut the fuck up. I'm going to kill him! I swear to fucking God. That hypocritical son of a bitch." He ranted watching Paula flinch at his words. "Undertaker. Now. Or I am going to run home."

Grell would too, if he had to, but he knew that Undertaker wouldn't let him do that. He watched Undertaker stand, leaning over to grab the bags. Grell took Paula by the hand and walked her out of the coffee shop with Undertaker fallowing.

…/

The car ride was silent, save for Paula in the back seat shivering with fear and Grell fuming mad and mumbling in a mix of English, German, and Japanese, it was all uncomprehending. This, if Grell wasn't about to snap off someone's head, would be amusing to Undertaker. He had never seen Grell this mad. Undertaker tried to talk to him but was screamed at in all three languages at the same time.

Undertaker didn't even come to a complete stop, before the fiery red head jumped out and yanked Paula's door open to get her inside. The boss-man had to admit in a frenzy of wrath Grell was still a gentleman, helping Paula out of the big SUV and then up the steps. Undertaker hung back and grabbed the bags.

Grell stormed into the home and told Paula to go to her room, she of course listened to her husband to be. When Grell didn't see Sacha in the living room he forced his way down the hallway and through Sacha's bedroom door.

The father was laying on his bed talking on his cell phone, from what Grell could hear it was probably to a woman. Grell slammed the door hearing the old house shake and quiver, he locked the door.

"You son of a bitch!" Grell screeched in German it being the more effective language to get his point across to this perverted old man. "You aren't a fucking man!" Grell took three quick strides with his long legs and yanked the phone from his fathers hand and threw it against the wall watching it burst into its tiny parts and more from the strength that was forced behind it.

"What the hell?"

"Shut up!" Grell screamed. "You! You have no damned right to touch that girl! Even when your drunk! You hit her!" Grell grabbed his father by the collar and pulled him up into a sitting position and shook him harshly. His nails dug through the shirt Sacha was wearing and into his skin. "You good for nothing, shit face. Cock sucking dumpster!"

Grell pulled Sacha off the bed with all his strength, he walked him backwards into the wall his forearm digging into his neck, his claws still buried in his chest. "I'm going to kill you for even touching her like that! Hypocritical fuck! Maybe you need to be beaten shitless! How about that!?"

The red head removed his talons from Sacha's chest and was kicked in the stomach. He didn't feel the pain for how worked up he was. Sacha's hands were wrapped around Grell's forearm as he kicked at his son's legs. His breathing was being cut off. Grell curled his fist in a tight ball.

"Where'd you hit her? Where the fuck did you touch that girl, Dad!?" His voice was mocking now. His German was loud and thundering.

Pounding on the door was heard along with a muffled voice on the other side. Grell then decided to beat a few strong punches into Sacha's stomach.

"There?!"

Sacha gurgled with pain and the lack of air.

"Where else?" Beat a few hard punches into the man's ribs. "There!? Where else Dad?!"

More pounding and the door knob jiggling. The voice was getting louder.

More pressure against Sacha's windpipe was applied as Grell kneed him in the legs. Not where he wanted to, that place he will not go. He didn't feel any other kicks or punches from his father. Sacha was trying to fight back, there was no avail with his son. Sacha was never attacked by his son before. It was actually frightening.

"Where the fuck else!? Did you try and fuck her too!? Huh?!" Grell threw him face first into the carpet and fell on his back knee coming down hard on his lower back cracking it loudly. "Did you touch her in that way, Dad!?" Grell's talons ripped at his hair tearing his head to the side the heel of his hand pressing against Sacha's temple, putting enough pressure to have nearly unbearable pain.

The pounding ceased. As did the voice.

Grell clouted his fist into Sacha's back ribs. He wanted this man to hurt every time he breathed. His lips went against his fathers ear and he hissed: "Did you try and fuck her? Answer me you stupid man."

"Yes." It was whispered and shamed.

"You tried to put your disgusting dick in her. You sick fuck. Twisted fuck." Grell dug his knee deep into his lower back as his clenched hands went wild against his ribcage, shoulders and head all in practiced blows. He leaned down again. "Maybe I should show you how it feels to be fucked with!"

The door was thrown open.

Grell payed no attention as his hands started to beat Sacha's head that he was trying to protect.

"Shit." Undertaker was in the door way with Ojīchan behind him. Undertaker strode to Grell and caught him under the armpits and drug him off of his father kicking and cursing. Grell kicked hard and caught Sacha in the back of the head with a powerful kick with his long legs. "Grell calm down."

Ojīchan shook his head from the door way disappointed. Grell was fuming and hung slack in the tight grip as he stared down at his father. He spat at him. Ojīchan finally walked forward and knelt next to Sacha poking a few bruises making them hurt. He knew that Grell didn't get this worked up over nothing. He knew that he wouldn't attack his father unless it was a good reason.

Ojīchan looked at Undertaker. "Take him to his room. I will look after him. When your done lock him in there and come back." He held out an old key. Undertaker took it dragging the still flaying red head out of the room and down the hall.

Undertaker did as he was told pushing Grell into the room quickly and locking the door from the outside so the fiery red head couldn't get out. He returned to the old man.

Sacha was sitting up now cursing and holding his head.

"Sacha, Anata wa, fumeiyo āru." Ojīchan mumbled to the father.

"What's that mean?" Undertaker asked.

"I told him that he is a dishonor to me." Ojīchan told the silver haired male. "Gureru would have never done this with out a good reason." The old man stood slowly on shaky legs. "Put him on the bed." He ordered. Undertaker rolled the red haired man over and picked him up bridal style and set him on the bed.

"So why wouldn't he attack him with out a reason?"

Ojīchan turned to Sacha. "You got what you deserved. Stay here and feel your pain. You do not need care, you are not bleeding." Ojīchan walked out of the room and the boss-man fallowed him. He waited until the door was locked.

The old grandfather turned to Undertaker smiling up at him like nothing happen. "Well, we did not get to Gureru's storage, but he is trained in several martial arts. He can get in serious trouble for attacking someone. He is a well rounded boy. When young, before he liked the males, he was into everything. I had him in all the martial arts he wanted and I taught him myself as well. He was into our religion, and everything, he has fallen slightly. But he is still a good man now, as he ever was. I knew when Sacha took him and Aiko to California, the moment he decided." Ojīchan walked to his room to sit on the bed. He rubbed his knee's. "Well what was the reason?"

Undertaker inclined his head. "Grell, Paula, and I were sitting in a coffee shop and I asked Paula if she has ever been in a bar, because you know I own part of one. So she said no, and it ended up she said something that she was told not to say to anyone, not even Grell. She said that Sacha hit her when he came home from the bar drunk and angry."

"Ah, yes. He is protective of the women he cares for... well any woman in that matter. Now that the girl is to be his wife, he cares for her, he is a gentleman and Sacha taught him how to be and always told him to never beat up or on a girl. I see now." Ojīchan nodded an amused smile on his face. "Hm, perhaps we- no Gureru would have killed him."

Undertaker raised his eyebrows.

"Beware Sōgi-ya, he is deadly, but acts as if he cannot hurt anything. He cannot afford to be charged when he has all of his credential's, he is a deadly weapon." The old man hummed. "He is trained well and knows where to hit so nothing is seen."

Undertaker couldn't believe this. His mind went back when he saw Grell's ex took him into the back and raped him. He could have beat the man into a bloodied pulp. Instead he took it and was damaged himself all because he didn't want to get in trouble. In made some sense.

"Well, all we can hope for is that the two will try and get along, Gureru has never attacked Sacha. I hope the man is not vindictive. That will be a problem." The old man sighed, his face stressed looking. "We will see. What a long week this will be. Second day and Sacha has already screwed with my Little One."

Grandpa, lied down with a small huff. Undertaker stared at him, he looked so old and frail in that moment, stressed with the fighting in the home. He was surprised that he hasn't died of heartbreak yet. He was a fighter.

…/

Later that night Grell was sleeping next to Paula his arm wrapped around her nude body, his clothed front pressed tightly against her back, Grell only had on sweat pants. Undertaker had his back facing Grell's back, he disliked the positioning, but he would soon get back home and have Grell to himself when he drove him home.

The two talked earlier and Grell told Undertaker that Paula could stay with him until Grell was situated with his own apartment and steady enough to take Paula with him. Undertaker would give her a job if she wanted one. But she would normally stay at the home.

Undertaker still didn't know that Grell had, had sex with the girl. That was still completely out of the picture. Grell didn't know of his misgivings either. The red head stretched and his ass was firmly pressed against Undertaker's ass.

Undertaker's eyes fluttered open and his dick was hard, he had a dream of the red head again. He couldn't help himself, he was addicted to him. He rolled over and pressed his nose between Grell's shoulder blades his hands roamed down his back dipping into his sweat pants. He cupped Grell's perfect little ass that accommodated him so wonderfully.

Grell rolled over his eyes on Undertaker's, "Hm, you like that ass don't you." He groaned in his sleepy voice.

"I do. And I want it, again and again and again." Undertaker breathed back. "Let me in it again."

Grell twirled Undertaker's long hair in his fingers, smiling at him in the dark. Undertaker let his hand scoop lower his fingers dancing across the cheeks.

"Let me in. I'll be good."

"Can't, we have her in here." Grell rolled his eyes.

"She won't wake up. I'll be quite."

Grell grinned at him. "I won't be, can't even guarantee I will be. You and your fucking amazing beast there, will always make me knee's weak." He pouted and pointed at her. "Unless you want her to wake up and have to explain why the bodyguard has his dick up her betrothed ass."

"Body-guard. There self explanatory. I am guarding your body with my, ugh...yeah. See. Please. Let me fuck you?" Undertaker whispered and let his forehead lean on Grell's his fingers prying the others cheeks apart and one finger teased the puckered whole. "All you have to do is roll over and then I'll do the rest."

"No.. Shh" Grell rolled over anyway dislodging Undertaker's hand, but it was back where it was. Grell whimpered. He looked over his shoulder, "Don't let me fight fire with fire. I have her pussy right here."

"You wouldn't"

"I would."

Undertaker decided to test this with Grell. He pulled down Grell's sweats, watching the covers move he knew where the arm was placed. The older man spread the cheeks again, Grell shuffled again. The other pressed his one finger against the hole making Grell whine in pleasure.

Grell cupped Paula's pussy and pushed his fingers inside her, he took his hand away and reached behind him with the wet fingers he drug them across Undertaker's cheek.

"Eww, gross. Fucking gross, you win." Undertaker whined withdrawing his hand. Grell spun and licked off the wetness. "Gross, I'm not kissing you with that mouth."

"Yes you will." Grell smiled kissing Undertaker's lips softly, gaining back the kiss. "See,"

"Whatever go back to sleep doll face, just leave this ass and dick untucked so I can play with it."

"Fine. Don't get too testy with it." He winked.

A few hours passed and Grell had his back pressed to Undertaker's front and the elder man's arm was protectively around him, his nose buried in the younger males neck.

Grell was in and out of sleep at the moment his ass pressing against Undertaker's front wanting more than the warmth he wanted the mans intimate touch. Paula woke to the lack of warmth of a body near her she sat up and looked over seeing Grell sleeping in the arms of his body guard.

"Gr-" Paula was about to say his name, the door was kicked in.

The light was turned on. Undertaker sat up cursing and stopped immediately at the sight of three large cops storming in the room. Paula sat up and shrieked staring at the men in uniform. Grell turned to his back and propped up on his elbows.

"Woah, what the hell is going on in here?!" One of the big cops grumbled at the sight of the tree in the bed.

The other two spotted Grell in the center and approached, while the other stared at Paula's breasts, Grell sat up and made sure she was covered. He was grabbed and thrown to the ground with his rights being read to him.

"The fuck! I didn't do anything! I was just sleeping." Grell wined in his sleepy voice.

"We got a call. We were lead in the house and said that you have raped a woman several times by the name of Paula."

"Nein! Nein! He is my betrothed! Don't hurt him!" Paula whimpered scurrying off the bed to Grell.

"If not why are your pants half down and she is nude?" The officer asked staring at her body as she left the bed not caring to cover herself. "Poor little lady."

"Nein. We were doing nothing! I swear. Let him go. Where is Opa*(3)." Paula asked. "He is my husband."

"Sorry, Miss. We were called to take him in, for rape and abuse." The officer grumbled. His eyes were still on her. "We saw the bruises." He stood pulling Grell with him. Grell's head was handing low his chin touching his chest.

Undertaker pulled one of the sheets around the girl to cover her body from the other males eyes. He looked at Grell, the male looked defeated and broken now. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

Undertaker looked at the cop. "He's crying because he didn't do a thing. He's just being a good husband." The words burned his mouth as he said them. He looked at Paula who was babbling in German.

"She talkin' in tongues?"

The red head looked up. "No, it's German. How long will I be in?"

"Probably just the night. By law we have to take you in right now." The officer that was holding him said. "Kiss him bye-bye now Dear."

Grell twisted his head to stared at the burly cop. "Do not address her in that manner." Paula stood she tip-toed and pecked Grell on the cheek. After e looked at Undertaker and frowned, "Hey, Sōgi-ya, I hate to do this, but call and tell Will. He'll get a kick out of it." He smirked.

The other two cops grunted. The one that held Grell swung him around he leg the one of the other two take him. "Take him to the car, I'll stay and question. You two go."

"Right." Both grumbled.

Grell was passed like a rag doll. When he was settled between the two arms were held tightly.

"Heh, he don't seem so tough." One sighed as the walked through the hall.

The other replied. "Yeah, but you see the bruises on the guy. It may could have been the body guard he was talking about."

Both laughed, they didn't care, they just liked doing their job. Once outside the house the blue and red lights blinded Grell. He flinched back.

"Keep walking pretty boy. Be luck you just going to the holdin' tank for the night. You need to cool off. Man if you were in prison..." He chuckled. The other cop joined in. "Man they would be making you drop the soap, or they wouldn't even wait." Both laughed again.

The red head was pushed in the back seat with unnecessary roughness making him hit his head.

…/

On the way to the station Grell wished he'd asked to put on a shirt he was freezing. His blood ran hot hearing the two cops talk about Paula's body and her tits. He scowled the whole time, just listening to the likings of his wife to be.

"Please stop making vulgar comment about my wife. Here I'll tell you, yes a good fuck, huge tits, good ass and perfect body. She is just so innocent. Happy, now please stop, I can't stand hearing you talk about you wanting to hit her like a hooker." He surprised himself how he really didn't want them thinking or talking that way about her. He was very surprised that he found his words true and meaningful. He hated himself and regretted beating the hell out of Sacha.

After a long while he was in holding with the drunks and hookers and whoever else was there for the night to cool down or sober up. He sat his back against the cold wall and his feet against the cold concrete floor. He counter the blocks of brick and how many snot bubbles came from a drunkards nose.

…/

Ojīchan was furious and he kicked Sacha out that night with Undertaker's force behind him. Undertaker was happy to do it for the old man. Paula was about to fallow Sacha out of the house, by habit used to fallowing the man that took care of her for years. She stopped and grabbed onto the big over shirt Undertaker threw over her before Ojīchan could see the girl nude.

Sacha sure was surprised to see the girl in such a state. Undertaker decided that the old grandpa was scary when he was angry.

"You had my grandson thrown in jail, your own son, your only son. You are a disgrace Sacha, I never want to see you again after the funeral. My loved one would have wanted you there and my Aiko would to so, stay away from my home, Gureru, and me for the rest of your visit. You are out of everything. I no longer see you like my son. Get out of here." Ojīchan said calmly but slammed the front door in the red heads face leaving the big man on the porch with his suitcases.

Paula had small tears dripping down her face, she was devastated that Grell was taken from her and then Sacha kicked out. She was crying more for Grell than the old man. Ojīchan looked up at Paula, his fingers wiping away tears off her cheeks.

"It is okay my Dear. We will go get Gureru in the morning. And the bastard will pay, you will never see him again. I promise." Ojīchan smiled. "Now, off to bed everyone. Sōgi-ya, keep her close, she is too frightened to be alone."

Undertaker nodded and took Paula underneath her arm and pulled her down the hall to Grell's room. The girl hung tight to the silver haired man as he guided her through the hall. They disappeared into the room.

…/

Grell sat in the holding area shivering his feet crossed trying not to touch the cold floor. He sat Indian style with his feet tucked high. The position reminded him of when he had to sit and meditate for hours with Ojīchan for his mother, and his mind went back to training. He looked around the room of strangers.

The prostitutes made him laugh, the drunks were fun to watch and listen to. Some of the people there were crying, some sat in silence, others slept and were snoring mumbling and farting in their sleep. He didn't like the holding tank. This wasn't part of his whole plan of vacation/funeral week. None of it was. The "surprise" turned into a fiance, that he had sex with and was now, as he thought, getting her eggs inseminated by his traveling sperm. He shuttered. He didn't want to be a father. But if she did get impregnated he would have to do his duty and be that father.

"Excuse me." A small voice spoke. Grell opened his eyes now and looked at the person who spoke. It was a small male. He looked scared. "Um, hi."

Grell smirked and huffed out a small laugh. "Hi." He replied. Something about the male seemed familiar. "Do I, ah, know you?" He eyed the male.

"I was to ask you the same thing. I do think I know you." The male smiled now. Grell stared at him, odd, he was shirtless as well with torn jeans and a chiseled chest and torso. The red head looked at his face, he had a baby face but had wild silver tufts that were cut like Grell's own short hair, his eyes seemed to be a dark red almost burgundy his canine teeth seemed to be extra long. "Maybe, I'm Pluto."

"Plu-" Grell said half of the name and stopped. He remembered now. He was a male stripper and streetwalker. Grell almost fucked him one night in the park when he was depressed and alone. "Shit. Did we fuck and I forget to pay?" Grell twisted his face.

The young male laughed. It was a nice laugh. 'Not as nice as Undertaker's. But a nice laugh.'

"No, I just thought I knew you and thought we pass the time in here by talking." Pluto smiled. "Hm, from what I recall you had long hair, what happen to it?"

"An ex happen"

…/

The two spent the time in the holding cage talking and just getting to know each other. Grell refused to give him his name, he was afraid that the male would want to hook up. Pluto was getting close and making the red head uncomfortable. He missed Undertaker and surprisingly Paula. He wanted to lay in Ojīchan's arms and listen to his old songs. Pluto was finally let out and left Grell sitting alone. He was happy that the little male was gone.

He sat in his Indian style and actually in a long time practiced his meditation to pass the time. He uttered small prayers that he has not done in years. It was something to pass the time and he was trying to cleanse his mind and body of the things he's done, said, and will do inside and out. It in fact did pass time and relaxed him.

…/

Undertaker picked up Grell's phone and dialed Will as he was told to do when Paula was laying down and crying. The phone was answered on the first ring.

"Grell, are you okay? You haven't called me since yesterday." Will's voice was worried and fast.

"Hey calm down," Undertaker chuckled.

Will froze. "What happen to him is he hurt!? What the fuck Undertaker I told you to keep him safe. Where is he I want to speak w-"

"Hey, Will. Shut up. He told me to call you to let you know." Undertaker cut the raven haired man off

"Well first off he has been fine other than a few draw backs." He glanced at Paula who was staring at him with wide eyes tears still spilling. "Well, Sacha sort of did something stupid. He well Grell will have to tell you of the small draw back when he can, but Grell beat the hell out of him. So!" He raised his voice so Will could let him keep talking. "So, Sacha called the cops on Grell in the middle of the night and they drug him out of the house with unnecessary force. So he's sitting in jail for the time being."

"Goddamn it. Fucking prick. The both of them. What did Sacha do?"

"Bring that up with the red head." Undertaker laughed lightly. He looked at the mousy haired girl as she sat up.

"Who is that? Why are you talking to that person?" Her voice carried though to Will.

Will's eyes widened. "He's in jail and now you have a fucking girl! Are you fucking cheating on him! You fucking bastard!"

Undertaker glared at the girl. "No, I'm not cheating. Can't cheat if I can't even ask, or can't even get an answer. I wouldn't anyway." His face felt hot and he wanted to beat his head against something thinking of his little mistress at home. "That's Paula. Grell knows her very well." He shuttered thinking of if the two ever had sex. "The bugger told me you'd laugh at the thought of him in jail, I guess not."

Will frowned. "No it's not funny. God what an idiot. Well, thanks for letting me know. When you get him tell him to call me." Will told him not waiting for an answer to hang up. He fell against his pillows. He was angry with his best friend, he knew Grell could get in trouble for fighting.

…/

In the morning Ojīchan woke Undertaker and Paula early and had Undertaker drive down to the station. Ojīchan was eager to get his grandson out of the cold cell. He had a shirt and jacket in hand for Grell. After doing lots of paperwork Ojīchan was finally led to the cell watching the door open he poked his head inside and smiled at Grell like nothing happen.

"Gureru, koko ni kuru." Ojīchan sang telling Grell to 'come here'. Grell looked up and slowly unwound himself from yet another mediation position, he stood and walked to his grandfather his head hanging low. "You are not in trouble." He whispered in Japanese.

Grell nodded yet fallowed his Ojīchan out of the station after signing papers himself. He had to make arrangements to have court set up in California, which they let him. He was so mad at himself. He wanted them to put him back in the cell and let him stay there for a few more hours.

At the big SUV Paula jumped out and hugged him roughly she wrapped herself around him kissing his face. Grell looked up at Undertaker wishing he could do that to him. He hugged Paula and moved her to the side to walk to his silver haired man, he hugged him tightly resisting the urge to kiss him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For not being a good person. For not being with you and ditching you for her." Grell squeezed him tightly.

"We'll have out time. I'll be patient." Grell smiled at his kind words as his phone was pushed into his hand. "Call Will, he seems...pissed."

Everyone piled into the car, Grell and Paula in the back Ojīchan in front and Undertaker driving. Grell had pulled on the shirt and jacket Ojīchan provided him. He dialed Will. It rang once.

"Hey buddy. I just got out and I was told to call."

Will relaxed at his best friends voice. "The hell is wrong with you? Beating your father."

"He started it."

"He always starts it. What did he do now?"

"Touched my girl." Grell growled.

"G-girl? What does that mean?"

"You know that 'surprise'? It was a fiance." Grell laughed at Will's silence and heavy breathing. "Well he touched her in all the wrong ways. I bush whacked him and then he did the same to me but with the law. So he won. Stupid bitch." Grell covered his mouth briefly. "Sorry Paula." He apologized for cursing in front of her. She nodded.

"Wow. Okay. Your an idiot, you know that?"

"I know. Go back to sleep."

Will groaned and smacked his head. "Fine you damned lunatic."

"Okay love you to Honey!" His voice dripping with sarcasm. This got him a few odd looks from the girl. Grell didn't know Will's stomach did fifty flops in those two seconds. Grell hung up and Will frowned.

"Honey?" Paula asked.

"Oh no worries it is a close friend. You'll meet him when everything is ready for you at home." Grell patted her knee. "He'll be like a brother-in-law or something like that."

"Oh."

…/

Grell sat in his bed while Paula was out. He was sketching the rest of Undertaker's face the one he didn't finish previously. He shaded underneath the eyes, making shadows, he seemed to not be able to catch the depth of them. They had so much pain. But why, why pain? But they held light, somewhere deeply hidden. Very deep. Pain, suffering, emptiness, but why what has made him the way he is?

Still, the odd thing is, that he knew little of the man, of his past. Who was he? He seemed too, what was the words? He was too, okay with the situation, with Paula. He seemed to be the jealous type, but he was acting, too, cool. He had to know.

He smudged the picture into shadows and deep lines. He put the worry and sorrow into his face, how he really saw the elder man. His thoughts were halted.

"I can't do this. I can't play these games. I can't, and I won't Sacha deserved what he got. Paula...idiot." He shook his head. "I want nothing to do with her. I only did what Ojīchan said. I only did it because he requested it of me. Fucking shit! Sacha still started the fight. He taught me, mom taught me. I was taught to respect and protect woman." He let his head drop his chin hitting his chest. "No more the game was cheated. I'm not playing anymore."

Tossing the sketch pad aside, he stood frowning a large line creasing in his forehead. He was angry, he was cheated, fooled, and torn apart. He humiliated himself by even touching that girl. He didn't want Undertaker to know, he never wanted to speak or think of it again.

Grell made his decision, his anger surpassed his right of mind at the moment he needed to talk to Ojīchan. His eyes were closed, for a split moment he almost sat back down and taking up the drawing book again. He just needed to find out. He crossed his arms, at a steady pace he expelled himself from the room slamming his door, cringing as the house shook. He would get a small scolding if he didn't make his point first and foremost when he got to the old man.

The old home stood quietly and he didn't know where any one was. This was troublesome. He didn't want to check up stairs. Not today, not yet. He would check his room first. Grell passed the door of Sacha's room and glared at it. His hatred for his father grew. The passion in him fueled his mission to find his grandfather and set him straight.

At the old mans room, the door was open. Grell leaned against the doorway and knocked on the door. Ojīchan looked up slowly, he smiled. "Gureru, you're angry." His Japanese soft as he sat on his bed legs crossed.

Grell walked in the door and sat on his grandfather's bed and pouted somewhat. Before the old man could speak he crossed his arms and spoke lowly in Ojīchan's native tongue. "Games over. I don't want to play your games with that stupid girl! She... she has fucking made me sick!" Grell retracted some at the look he received from his cursing. Yet not fazing him he continued. "That thing I used to call Daddy, he screwed me. He played his games and I'm tired of it I'm washing my hands of him! With that Paula too. He- you- made me screw her and now I can't look Sōgi-ya in the eye! I'm fucking tired of playing nice! It's fucking disgusting me, I want to-"

The graying male held up a hand that silenced Grell making him flinch, he didn't want to be on the wrong end of his wrath. "Shut up." His voice grew angered. "I tell you time and time again. You will not use that language in my presence." Soon as the words were out a smile graced his lips. "Now, that is all I needed to hear. You know I always test you no matter how old you are and no matter how senile I get, you are always tested Gureru. What are you going to do with her then?"

Grell scowled. "You told me to do it! I respect your word and now I tainted myself! I spent too much time with her. I wanted to just come for O bāchan, and her funeral! And maybe! Maybe have a good time with a guy I'm starting to like! God Ojīchan! This little gift, that the stupid Bastard, gave me was ridiculous! A fucking wife!" Grell flinched now yelling in Japanese. "I don't even like women! I like cock Ojīchan! Cock!" Grell saw the old man snicker. Grell grunted slightly not liking the snort. "I even, ugh!" Not wanting to explain what he got when with the woman.

"Shh Gureru," The old man sighed the remnants of the snicker still on his face. "I know you like that I don't need you to be screaming it in my face." Ojīchan cocked his eyebrow. "Then rid of her. Find her a place and rid of the she beef. Make sure she is taken care of. I will take care of Sacha. Bastard." Ojīchan spat the name. "He was lucky I was tolerant of him, now... he's nothing to me."

Grell pursed his lips and wanted to laugh at the vulgar language. "You make no sense." Grell sighed.

"Do I ever Little One?" He suddenly started to chuckle lowly.

Grell groaned loudly and smacked the bed. "It's not funny!" Ojīchan chuckled more. "You suck! Help me! Stop laughing at me! Ojīchan, you suck!"

The old grandfather burst into hysterical laughing, he was a lot faster in his native tongue than having to process the words through his head and on and on with that trip. "No, I believe you do that, Little One!" He was cackling as Grell stood and walked out of the room more or less angry than he had when he approached the old man.

Things were more calm when they knew Sacha wasn't around to snoop. He walked down the hall frowning, when he saw Paula walking toward him holding a cup of tea. Tea for Ojīchan most likely. She stopped and smiled at the red head.

Grell looked down at her. "You are not to be in my room anymore." Grell hissed. Paula's eyes immediately watered up, her lip quivered. "You will sleep in Sacha's room. Leave me alone, you got it?" Grell commanded her in German.

"B-but-"

"No questions. Shut up." Grell pushed past her knowing he broke her heart. At that moment he didn't care. He was tired and pushed to his limits. He didn't know how much more he could put up with that day, or that week. All he wanted to do was go home and fall onto his couch at Will's apartment.

He walked to his room and opened the door to see Undertaker sitting on his bed with his sketch book in hand. Growling the red head stormed forward and forced the elder man's hands. He pointed at the door. "Get the fuck out. Now."

Undertaker looked up alerted how the red head was suddenly being brash. He stood and placed his hands on the smaller one's shoulders. Grell took a few steps back, glaring up at him. "I thought I said get out. Get out now!" Grell hissed.

Undertaker took the challenge, he braced his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked menacing at the little red head, that didn't make him back down. This enraged the red head, he reared back and slapped Undertaker across the face, on the withdraw Undertaker caught the little wrist easily.

"Don't hit me." It was a warning. With the warning, came a pulling that collided both men together their chests hitting. "What's the matter with you?"

Grell struggled in the hold not wanting to loose anything he shouldn't. "Get out! Let me go!" Grell pushed on the larger man's chest with his free hand. "I don't want to talk about it! Leave me alone." squirming Grell brought up his other hand in a fist.

Undertaker saw the fist and caught it still keeping their chests together. "I said. Don't hit me." Spinning their bodies Undertaker forced the other man to sit on the bed. Standing in front of the red head, hands firmly placed on his hips. "Go on out with it."

Grell pursed his lips harshly like a spoiled child that didn't get what he wanted. He struggled in his spot not wanting to admit anything the the older man. He needed to talk to someone. Someone who won't interrupt and just listen.

He needed Jane.

He thought about the shelters number. Then he thought of Will. He could call Will. He should call Will listen to him bitch to him about not being careful and being an idiot. Although he did need to find more about Undertaker, and his past. He wasn't ready to calm down. Not yet. He don't know how long he could wait it out with that face he was being given.

Undertaker relaxed somewhat and motioned to the book. "That drawing of me. It's good. Really good. How long has been since it been? Since you last drew?"

"Since a fucking kid rear ended us. You fucking know that." Grell growled.

The harsh words, made the shoulders of Undertaker tense, he swallowed. He sat next to Grell his arm draped over his shoulders. Grell shrugged the other man off. Undertaker gave an odd sideways hug to the younger male. In his own way he was preparing to tell Grell about his mother. He just wasn't just ready yet. He didn't want to loose the young male just yet, not yet.

"Go away. I want to be alone." Could he feel himself breaking? No hardly. Hardly chipped. "Go away Undertaker."

"No, I'm not going to. You need someone to comfort you." His voice was light and caring. "So you just sit there and calm down. Let me help."

Growling Grell sat with his arms crossed. He didn't want to calm down. Anger coursed through him still, for Sacha, for Paula, for Ojīchan, and for himself. Undertaker was just trying to be a good friend. Wasn't he?

"I never liked Sacha."

"Join the club." Grell huffed.

"Thought I was already in it?" He smirked and nudged the red head. He finally got a small rouse out of the male as he watched his shoulders shake. "You know, I'm not going anywhere. I don't even care how deadly you think you are." The elder man nudged him again. "I have big shoulders I can take it."

…/

Later, Grell found himself on the porch of his grandfather's home bundled on the swing he always adored. He had his feet tucked up his bottom, and his phone to his ear, he decided to call Jane. He thought it would be better than trying to talk to Will.

Kris answered the phone with the shelters name and a friendly: "This is Kris can I help you!?"

"That is so old, you stupid man." Grell smirked almost happy to have a familiar voice in his ear. "Kris it's Grell."

"Oh hello, let me guess, Jane?"

"Aren't you a smart one?" The sarcasm practicality dripping from his teeth. "Go get her Kris,"

"Yes-um Boss." The director to the shelter twanged. "Right away Boss" The phone clicked like it was set down. Sitting pulling the bundle of himself closer as he shivered, he heard the noises of the safe home. Deep voices and feminine voices were heard.

What seemed like minutes later the phone was picked up again.

"Your Highness may I present Jane-" Kris's playful voice played.

"Give me the Goddamned phone!" It was Jane's voice that snapped. There was a bit of mumbling on the other side of the phone call. "Grelly!" The voice was enough to make a full blown grin on the red heads face.

"Hi, Janey dear." He pitched. "I need someone to talk to."

At the mention of that Grell heard muffling then a quick snap of Jane's feminine voice. "Out. Now Kris." Grell could only think of how the reactions were. Kris frowning protesting and Jane's stern face his piercings glinting.

"Okay so spill it."

Grell took the time in telling Jane what has been happening, from the time he arrived to this moment. All the while Jane was giving appropriate 'eww' and 'gross' the occasional 'you're fucking gross. Why would you do that?' The conversation went on for hours. All the while his teeth were chattering from the snowy weather outside.

"I'm freezing, so I'm getting off this phone and going to get some coffee, if I can find any." Grell told his best friend. "By Janey." He got a long goodbye. And hung the phone up.

He went inside and to the kitchen to scrounge for some kind of coffee. Digging in a low packed cabinet he felt a presence behind him. He sighed and kept digging.

"Paula told me you kicked her out of the room."

It was the Undertaker.

"So?" Grell kept digging when he found instant coffee.

"Why?"

He with drew from the cabinet, holding the small jar. "I'm tired of playing house. Okay?" He moved around instantly angered again at the mention of the girl. Undertaker grabbed his arm swinging him around. "Let go." His voice low and aggravated. "I need no explanation. I just done playing house."

Nodding his understanding, Undertaker loosened his grip. "I'm glad. So she isn't going to be in the way anymore?" Lips tipped up slightly.

"No, I won't deal with it. I made my decision, she will go back to Sacha his mail ordered bride." Growling he ripped his arm away and went to fix some sort of decent coffee with boiling water.

"Why the sudden change?"

Grell stopped and slammed his hands on the counter dropping his head, his nerves were really on edge. He could feel Undertaker's piercing gaze on his back. The elder man rubbed between the others shoulder blades trying to calm him. It had no avail. Still tense.

"No more house. I'm fucking sick and tired of trying to be nice. I am not a nice person. I only have the heart to do so much. I can only do so much, I can't please anyone else. Ojīchan, my fucking sperm donor, you, Will. I'm not myself." Grell seethed as he spoke to the counter. "And certainly not that mail ordered thing!" his head dropped lower as he thought to himself: 'I'm a play thing for one man. For only one person. I can't be split like this, it's too much. Way too much.'

Undertaker stepped up behind the temperamental fiery male, his hand taking the back of his neck massaging it.. "Then be yourself."

"You think, that I don't want to be? You don't think I'd like to be myself. You seriously don't know me."

Undertaker chuckled. "I suppose not. But I do know that you are a nice..." He leaned closer and spoke into his ear. "woman. One with a great heart, one that's funny, beautiful, and slightly crazy. That I like." Undertaker's lips touched his ear. "I may have not known you in the past before that loon took you and chopped off all that wonderful hair, or while you lied on your back as he fucked you senseless and abused you. You didn't need that. But I know you now, the amazing cross-dresser that, walked into my bar in need of a job, and possibly is going to start making more money than me." He chuckled. He kissed his ear. "One that has a good friend, that is almost way too protective."

Grell felt a flush on his cheeks at the admittance. He knew the older was telling the truth, he just knew it. He stayed silenced. Undertaker talked more trying to get the other to relax. "I see that your listening now." A light nip to his ear. "You, are too tense. Maybe I can help. A little lady like you in distress."

Grell shook his head slowly. "You're trying to get into my pants. So stop. I'm really not in the mood. I'm disgusted right now. I really am."

"I can help." Undertaker's hands went up and kneaded Grell's shoulders. "Look, just relax."

Shrugging from the hold Grell slid sideways. "You want to help? Call the fuck that put me in jail, and tell him to come pick up that girl. I'm done. Fucking. Done." Grell finished making his coffee and walked out of the kitchen quickly holding a big mug.

Undertaker sighed. He watched the hot tamale leave him behind once again. Grell ran, but he'd fallow soon, that's how it seemed lately. He did want to please him like he's tried for everyone else. So, he went to find Ojīchan, he would know what to do.

Especially when it came to Grell.

…/

**A-N: So, I think you guys ought to know, I was just about done with this chapter when I finally got to all your your guy's PM's. I was disappointed in myself when I read them. I was sitting in the library (that's the only time I get to update sadly) and like a weird person I am, I clenched my neck to stop myself from screaming, I was so disappointed with how I let this get out of hand. I do apologize, I deserve every hit and cruel word you can trow at me. For that I feel like I have failed you all.**

**I also appreciate all of you who tolerate my bad language skills of German and Japanese, and I also love the support and help you give me. Danke! Thank you so much. Yes I have taken German like I have said but not in a long time all the German I put in here is mostly from memory and I forget a lot.**

**Well, can you tell where I was when I got your...um... yeah... Also a small tip, you can tell my feelings, and emotions when I'm writing. Like, through certain characters you can tell how I'm feeling.**

**Meanings:**

**1- Ja, mein hertz: Yes, my heart (German)**

**2- Ja, mein Herr: Yes, sir (German)**

**3- Opa: Grandpa (German)**

**Well, again I do apologize, I want to make it up to you. All of you for my shit-tastic chapters as of late. I let you down and for that I will make it up to you. Sorry for the blubbering A-N. Im'a shut up now and start the next chapter.**

**Your Humble Writer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A-N: I'm still moping... Sadly. I await sadly. But the show must go on, yes? And well I must kick my ass in gear.**

**I'm going to say this with all honesty...but I am literally winging every chapter of this Fan Fiction. I am not trying to make excuses or reasons (they are so different) I swear that to you all. I am just winging it and so far I have successfully gave you a bad chapter and that was not intentional.**

**So I hope you like what I did to Sacha, that was fun. I always have to have one fucked up character, and there you have it... but yes... I know your trying to tell me to shut up so I will. I can talk forever, sadly...**

**So, read on please.**

…**/**

The last few days were slow and uneventful, it happened to be that Undertaker had done Grell's bidding surprisingly. He had called Sacha and gotten rid of Paula the pest. On another hand she threw quite a fit, she clung to Grell as Undertaker had to actually unlatch her fingers from the red heads clothes. Grell gave nothing to her not even a goodbye, only thing given and was received was a scowl.

Ojīchan's home was at peace and a calm went through it. Undertaker noticed it quickly and felt happy not to share his little rose with the girl. He seemed happier that Grell was curling up with him now and holding onto him tight when they do go to sleep. But, Undertaker was getting anxious, he wanted to fuck Grell again and every time he tried, the red head would dodge it and would make them do something else.

He didn't know what to do about it.

With Paula and Sacha gone, both Undertaker and Grell seemed to get close again, but Grell refused to bed with him again. It was rather frustrating, yet Ojīchan had shown Undertaker the rest of the rooms up stairs and told him more about the family. He would mutter constantly that Undertaker should not dally and hurry and tell Grell before it was too late.

Undertaker sat in a perfectly pressed suit, all black and gray of course, on the day of Grell's grandmother's funeral, he sat on the soft bed observing as the rose haired paced his hands shaking with a tissue in each hand. One for tears the other for snot, that was constantly leaking out as the younger male cried.

"Grell, you need to get dressed." Undertaker offered. Looking next to him seeing the suit the other had decided to wear. It was the same suit he wore into his bar. "Look, you need to cheer up. She's in a better place, you know that. Ojīchan even says so. So please, your making me nervous."

Turning to the silver haired man he sighed taking in his appearance, black pressed suit with long tails, it seemed like he'd go to a prom in, but it fit. The vest was a soft gray with charcoal pinstripes. Then finally his hair was in a neat ponytail, his bangs parted to one side with a small amount on the other to balance the look. This made Grell beam. The man in front of him was utterly, undeniably beautiful in more ways than one.

"I really know how to pick 'em, huh?"

The elder looked slightly puzzled. "Why do you say that?" He was over thinking things. He hadn't told him nothing of his mistakes. But he was over thinking, would Ojīchan really tell Grell before he could? No, he knew the old man wouldn't. Ojīchan wanted him to suffer Grell's wrath at his own accord.

"Just... just because. I- well, just 'cuz. I know how to pick 'em." This time he was speaking to himself mostly.

Grell walked to the bed and stripped his shirt he was wearing. He started to dress ignoring the gaze he was receiving. When he was done he disappeared into the hall. Undertaker sighed hating that Grell was trying to hide, hide in front of him. He fallowed the red head out of the room turning off all the lights on his way to the hallway.

Grell and Ojīchan were in the living room, of course the old gray haired man had a teacup in hand. He was dressed in an old fashioned dress kimono, it was gold, pink, and soft blue in a design of many white cranes in flight from the bottom of the robes, toward the top where only a few were in flight. Undertaker smiled at the sight of the two men, so alike yet so different.

"Are we all ready?" Ojīchan asked pleasantly. Both nodded. "Good, good! Let's be off then."

…/

The funeral procession was slow and full of tears for the departed. Grell had his head turned into Undertaker's arm with his arm protectively around him. When Grell saw his father and Paula he just edged closer to Undertaker, Sacha pulled Paula closer to the other side of the room. Both Ojīchan and Grell smiled at the slight fear, they were smiles that would go unnoticed if you weren't staring directly at them.

Sacha was now scared of Grell, his own son. Ojīchan and Grell were pleased with this new Sacha, Paula was just furious looking at the sight of Grell crying and clinging to his body guard. She still wouldn't forget what the silver haired man told her as he was packing the car for her.

Undertaker had one of the biggest smirks on his face as he turned to the girl. "You know, he would never have been completely yours. He's just too much of a gentleman. He hated every second he was with you. He's just too nice, but you know what..? I'll take good care of him. You know, he doesn't even like women, he likes dick. My dick." Undertaker chuckled. "You know, he's gay, completely and utterly gay." He loaded the last suitcase and stepped onto the curb.

"You take that back you... you Bastard!" Paula's voice thick with her accent. "I hate you.!"

Paula shook her head and shrank into the booth next to Sacha. She couldn't keep her eyes off Grell and Undertaker. She just wanted to go home.

Ojīchan turned to Grell with a small smile on his face. "Do not shed tears Little One, she is happy. Just remember we will all be together in heaven soon and then we will all start out cycle again, together. Be happy that she has moved on and will be watching us." Ojīchan set a hand on Grell's knee to sooth him further. Grell grabbed his hand and gave a sad smile.

"I hope so Ojīchan. I'll just miss O bāchan, just like mom."

"I know Little One. I know." The elder spoke softly and patted his thigh. "Their both happy now and watching us like our great ancestors."

The funeral was long and did many traditional Japanese send offs and their new adopted American send offs as well. After the viewing there was a long procession to the cemetery Grell, Ojīchan and Undertaker in the limo following the hearse into the old cemetery. Half way through the second talk before O bāchan was lowered to her finial resting place, Grell got up and walked away holding the side of his head tears streaming down his face as he walked away quickly. He could no longer take it.

Too much for him to stand, he knew it was disrespectful, but O bāchan and Ojīchan would understand. He grabbed the front of his suit when he couldn't hold onto his head much longer. He choked out painful sobs as his knees weakened and hit the green grass. He shivered from the cold, but he didn't care at the moment. Now was the time to cry, now was the time to just let out all his frustrations from everything out, now was the time he could get away with going a little crazy for what was all going through his mind.

He sat on his knees for what seemed like forever until he felt a soothing hand on his shoulder, he flinched. He didn't bother to turn his head or bother to know see who it was for all he knew it was Sacha. Frowning he just leaned on the body next to him just wanting the comfort from somebody. The arm draped over his shoulder pulling him closer.

"Oh Grell, it's okay." The voice and body belonged to Undertaker. "Let it all out." Undertaker was on his knees holding the small body close to his chest, his knees were getting soaked from the grass, but he didn't care.

Grell buried his face in the mans hair, his fingers twining in the long silver hair like a child's security blanket. Undertaker ran his hand in the males crimson hair, trying to sooth him. They sat like that for the rest of the burial, Grell crying and letting out all the insane tears that needed to come out. Undertaker rocked the small effeminate male slowly keeping him calm.

After the long silence of sitting with one another Undertaker cleared his throat. "You know what Will told me just before we left?" Grell shook his head slowly looking up. "He told me..." Undertaker smiled and wiped fresh tears from pink rimmed eyes. "He told me, 'If you can't handle him at his worse, you don't deserve him at his best.' and you know what? That man is a very smart man, I respect him so much for tell me that." The bar keep smiled. "And you know what..? Will had so much emotion and concern for you in his eyes I had no choice, but to be scared of him and give him the regard he needs and deserves."

Grell gave a small smile, it just barely tainted his lips. "I love him. He's my best friend, he looks out for me and I owe him so much..." Grell nods. "He looks out for me all to much, I wish I can pay him back."

"No. No. He doesn't want that and you know it. He wants nothing from you only your friendship."

Grell nodded again letting his head fall forward and touch Undertaker's. The older man lifted his own chin and put a soft kiss on Grell's lips. After a few seconds. "Hey cheer up, we got an after party to attend and people to entertain. How about it? Let's go send her off once again and be happy doing it."

Grell inclined his head and allowed the older man to pull him up and embrace him in his arms. "'Kay, let's go..." Grell let the older man lead him back to the limo where Ojīchan was waiting. "You know you sound like Ojīchan, when you say that."

"Good, he's taught me a lot too."

…/

Back at the old Victorian house the three quickly set up for the guests, taking food out of the refrigerator, setting more rugs that people could walk on, and pictures of O bāchan around the room. All the while Ojīchan was humming, it seemed like and ancient song, it was eerie and somber, but as well as uplifting for an odd reason. Undertaker had goosebumps the whole time. He was going to miss Ojīchan he was always nice to be around, his calm and his reasoning. Undertaker watched as Grell messed with an old stereo system that started to play the same song Ojīchan was humming, this version had words to it and the song was much more eerie and more chilling.

Grell took Ojīchan's cue and started to dance slowly in a smooth flowing way. Ojīchan smiled and went to go answer the door, for there was a knock and a few dings of the door bell. Grell glided over to Undertaker slipping into his arms.

"Dance with me."

"I don't know how." Undertaker put his hands on Grell's waist not knowing what kind of dance Grell was thinking.

Grell made one of Undertaker's hands move to just under his shoulder blades and the other was holding Grell's hand. "It's somewhat like a waltz salsa, but with more flow."

Grell lead the elegant dance, but made it look like Undertaker was the one leading. Undertaker couldn't take his eyes off Grell as the red head stared up at him not having to watch any of the steps. Both of their foreheads connected, as they stared into the others eyes. Undertaker let his hand drop lower to caress Grell's ass.

Lost in each others eyes, they jumped far apart when they heard Ojīchan clear his throat. The old man chuckled. "Oh, you have no reason to be frightened. Gureru, I just wanted to tell you that I want you to go put on your dress kimono."

Grell sighed nodding and scurried off to go change on the request of his grandfather. When he came back Undertaker excused himself away from a conversation he was having with a old couple to walk over to the red head. As Undertaker went to the small male he couldn't help but notice his clothing. Grell's kimono was a deep violet at the bottom of the robes and faded gradually up into white, with in the violet and different shades were intricate gold vines and swirls. The robes provided Grell's curves and body shape well.

Undertaker seemed to float to the smaller like a high powered magnet. When they were in arms reach Undertaker grabbed Grell and pulled him in a long hug kissing his neck and whispering words of Eros in his ear against his neck. Grell giggled hugging Undertaker back.

"Grell, you look fantastic as always." A soft voice expressed in a well mannered way, but also playfully.

Undertaker looked up and behind Grell to see a tall man with cropped black hair in a fine pitch black three piece suit. The tall male had a slight smile and a raised brow curious. Grell pulled away and looked around, his breath caught in his throat.

"My God..." Grell gasped. "Sebastian! I thought you were in England!" Grell jumped at the tall male hugging him tightly.

Undertaker took a few steps back and examined the intimate hold the man called Sebastian had Grell in. He felt a pang of jealously spike in his belly, he wanted to push Sebastian off Grell and take him back for himself. He needed to get the little red head before anyone else could claim him, and at this rate, Grell was soon to be taken once again and right from under his nose.

Sebastian's hands were low on Grell's back as they pulled away from one another, Sebastian giving him kisses on both cheeks. "I was, but when I heard Aiko passed on, I had to come, I just got into town so I couldn't go to the services." Sebastian slowly released Grell's waist and took hold of his hands. "Wow, I'd never see the day all your beautiful hair would be gone."

Undertaker sighed and decided to speak up. "That's a long story."

Grell spun again like in a demented twister game, he pulled himself out of Sebastian's grip and grasped one of Undertaker's hands and pulled him near the duo. "Sebs, this is Undertaker. He's my friend and Undertaker this is Sebastian Michealis."

Sebastian cocked his head and held up his hands both his index fingers pointing at the two of them, back and forth. "As in... boy-"

"No. No, not at all." Grell grinned and squeezed Undertaker's hand in his fingers. The silver haired mans heart seemed to swell and drop to his stomach. He in fact wanted to be with Grell in that way. When he viewed the males face he seemed pleased, Undertaker scooted closer to Grell.

"I see." Sebastian nodded. "So I'll catch up with you later, okay, Gureru?" Sebastian's hand reached over and pushed a few strands of Grell's hair behind his ear. "I need to go find Jyn." With that the dark haired man maneuvered through the growing crowd.

Undertaker grimaced and looked down at Grell. "And who was that? Another old boyfriend?"

Grell watched the tall man leave through the crowd. Undertaker already felt hatred for the man, he was a demon to him in disguise. "Somewhat yes. Mostly no. No worries though, Dear. I only expect to sleep with one person in this room tonight." He winked at the older man. "I am very close with most of these people here, male female, and child..."

As if on cue a little Asian girl ran up to him squealing his name. He bent just in time to catch her and hold her up over his head. The little girl had blacker than night hair in two buns and little braids that cast down from the middle of the bun and looped back up to the underside of the hairdo, her bangs cut right at her eyebrows and the sides hung just slightly lower. Her face innocent with large yellow eyes. Grell smiled up at the small girl as she put her arms and legs out like an airplane.

"Ran Mao. It's been ages! You are getting too big to be doing this." Grell sighed bringing her down and propping her on his hip. "Where's daddy?" The girl shrugged with a great smile at she stared at Undertaker. Grell followed her gaze. "This is Undertaker. Sōgi-ya."

"Hi! I'm Ran Mao!" She quipped.

Undertaker bowed his head slightly.

"You're funny! I like you!" She bopped up and then down as Grell adjusted her on his hip, she giggled madly. "I'm so sad that Ba Ba is gone... I'll miss her."

"I know me too. Let's go find daddy." Grell told her. He held his other hand out for Undertaker to take. He took it gladly.

He thought it was sweet that Grell had the little girl on his hip. He was really good with kids, but couldn't see him having any in any way or fashion, he began to fall deeper for the red head. He would fall until it killed him he just knew it. Grell was certainly addictive, that was for sure.

Soon they stopped in front of a squinty eyed man that had the same color hair of the girl, he was dressed in a dark blue kimono that bore sashes around the waist and over the shoulder. Grell addressed him as Lao.

The sending off party was getting interesting for Undertaker, he was seeing many of Grell's relatives and how happy they were to see him and shocked to see his hair so short. Many of the young kids squealed when they saw him, and the elders kissed his cheeks and nodded approvingly at Undertaker speaking to Grell the best way they could, in Japanese.

Soon, everybody was getting tired and it was getting late, children getting fussy, it was time that the family were leaving. After everybody left Ojīchan, Grell, and Undertaker cleaned up the living room. Rolled up the carpets and put food away and wash dishes. All this to just leave early in the morning to return to California.

…/

The plane ride was long and tiring for Grell, he slept on Undertaker's shoulder the whole time, it had been a long night for both men. Clean, sex, sex, sex and talking all night. To both they thought they needed a good time and that what was given.

When the two arrived at the airport, they grabbed their bags and found Will quickly. When the red head saw his best friend he dropped his bags and ran to him hugging him tightly. Will chuckled.

"You were only gone a week." Will told him as he closed his eyes keeping his best friend close. He missed him all to much. He did some deep soul searching when the joyful red head was back east with his grandfather and Undertaker. He realized he more than loved Grell as his best friend. Will liked the feel of Grell's body against his own chest against chest stomach against stomach.

"It was a long week." Grell confessed. "A very long week." He held tight to Will and lay his head on the others shoulder.

Undertaker had picked up Grell's suitcases and set them down as he watched the friends reunite. He hated the jealous feeling he had toward Will. Will was straight. He was straight. God he hoped that he was straight. Undertaker almost panicked in his head. He watched as Grell finally pulled away from his best friend, Will put out his hand. Undertaker took it giving a small shake then pulling Will in for one of those all important bro-hugs.

"Hey, thanks for being with him, man." Will told him as he patted the others back.

"No sweat." Undertaker replied as they pulled apart. "Well, let's get Grell home he's tired." He winked when Grell looked at him. Pink surfaced on the red heads cheeks.

…/

Will decided to drop Undertaker off at the bar. When he got out of the back of the car, he opened Grell's door and kissed him lightly on the lips. Grell spun in the seat and hopped out of the car to stand with the older man and wrap his arms around his neck. They kissed mouths connected heatedly jaws opening and closing as one tongues mingling and eyes shut tight, Undertaker pushed Grell against the car hands resting on the slender hips.

Will looked away frowning thinking he's lost his chance to confess to Grell what his feelings were of him. He sighed and kept his eyes on the street watching cars pass.

Undertaker pulled away and put his forehead on Grell's. "Grell, I ant to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"I want to ask you to be mine. To be my man, my Lover."

Grell didn't need to think about it. This was so simple for him to decide.

"No."

"What? What do you mean, 'no'?"

"That's exactly what it means. No is no." Will heard this and perked up looking over seeing Grell pull away from the silver haired man. "No Sōgi-ya. I can't."

Undertaker was hurt. He wanted an explanation. He was never turned down. "Why no? We had sex and everything. You drew me." Now this was interesting, Grell drew. "Why no?"

"I don't _need_ to explain myself Undertaker. Sex... ha. Just go."

Undertaker was mad now. He hated to be rejected, just hated it. The older male grabbed Grell's wrists with out thinking and then stood still at the look in the red heads eyes. He remembered what Sacha looked like after Grell was done with him.

"Let go. Now." His voice low and terrifying. Will swallowed not going to get involved. "I _need _not, to explain myself. Leave me alone!" Grell shoved Undertaker watching him stumble backwards. Grell jumped back into Will's car. " Go." At the last second he rolled down the window and told Undertaker he'd be into work tomorrow.

Will drove in silence almost happy that he was not entirely out of luck. He still had his chance to tell Grell what he felt for him. But now, now was definitely not the time, maybe later. Will let Grell mumble his normal mixture of obscenities in Japanese and German, when it seemed that the red head was calming down Will reached over and letting his fingers wrap around the smaller hand.

Will's heart jumped when Grell squeezed back and started speaking regularly to him. "Will, why would he do that? Why would he ask me to be his Lover? I don't fucking understand."

Mulling it over in his mind Will didn't know how to word it to Grell so he wouldn't take it wrongly. "Well, you are breath taking Grell..." Oh, it just may come out now while on this subject. "You have this... this thing about you that draws people to you. You are just so loveable and nice, and generous. I mean come on Grell, it's hard not to love you in anyway." Will squeezed his hand. "I mean, he'll be back, I know he will. It's hard to avoid you you are this high powered magnet. You're a wonderful person Grell inside and out. Man, I can't even explain this... I may be majoring in law and it requires psychology and I can't fucking explain it."

Grell turned his head and rested it against the seat. "It's okay, I can sorta figure it from here. But Will, I don't want to attract people like that. I just want everything to calm down, and maybe have just sex nothing else. Like that one movie... what was it?"

Will held in a smile. "Friends with Benefits. But, have you thought that it will have emotion no matter what. If you want it or not."

Grell sighed and watched the street for a while his eyes welling up. "Will," his voice cracked. "Do you feel like that? Do _you_ feel like that? Do you desire me?" He pulled his hand away and his feet up his thighs against his chest. Will frowned when Grell took his hand away.

"Grell, I do need to tell you something...but I don't want to tell you in the car. I just can't do it." Will admitted. Reaching over he grabbed Grell's hand. "Please, believe me."

Grell started to argue to tell him now, but Will shushed him and wrung his hand to stop him. The rest of the ride was silent, aside from Grell sniffling and his quiet murmurings of his own languages.

…/

Will helped Grell into the apartment and made them coffee, since Grell was so tired. He didn't want to immediately encroach the subject too quickly, and make it awkward between the two, so Grell grabbed his coffee and went to sit on the couch in lotus position. Will followed after him with cookies.

As the package of cookies dropped in front of Grell, he dug in like a troglodyte, chomping the sweets quickly. Will smiled and watched his best friend eat, when the scarfing was over Will grabbed one of his hands interlacing their fingers like they used to for moral support.

"So Grell, I have been thinking... like I did some real thinking when you were gone. So, I realized that I missed you, so much. It was so hard to concentrate when I was in school, I didn't know you what you were up to, like if you and Undertaker were an item, if you got together with any of your old flings. I was just so... worried. Then I got the call you beat up your dad and ended up in jail, I realized that I wanted to be there for you not just for support, but just..." Will paused closing his eyes and looked down.

"What is it Will?"

"I, realized that I... I actually love you. I know that I thought I wasn't gay or anything like that. I don't know what has come over me, but fuck... Grell, you're my best friend and I feel something more."

Grell stared at him. He bit his cheek, he didn't want to hear this now. He just couldn't with deal with it. There was still too much going through his mind, he threw his cookie back onto the package and sipped his cooling drink, turning his head away. Grell shook his head curling up more into himself.

"How. How can you say that?"

"I just... I don't know-"

"Of course you don't. You just want to pity me. You just want me to be a mess so you can pick up the pieces Will. That's your problem, you like to be in control, that's what your doing now. You want me to fall apart so you can just pick up the pieces like you always do. You just... _Goddamn _itWill!" Grell growled.

Will was taken aback. He stared at his red headed friend. "No Grell, don't think that. I told you because... because I thought that it was right, as in the sense the topic came up, and I just wanted to tell you, before you made any mistakes with that Undertaker fellow."

Grell remained silent thinking, his eyes watered as he stared at his feet poking out from under his long legs in his position. Will leaned forward and wiped the tears. He leaned forward and hugged Grell tightly his heart thrumming at a fast hard pace. The red head didn't hug back, he just couldn't find the strength or the heart to hug even his best friend back. Will sighed and pulled back slightly.

"Grell, don't be sad. It's okay."

Grell finally looked up. "Will, look you know I love you, but if you and I were to ever hook up and then break up, it would turn out bad, and I don't want bad between us. I mean I don't mind if say... we get drunk and mistakenly make out. You know what I mean though." Grell started to explain. "Will, you are so great, and you'll be a wonderful man to be with, but I don't want that awkwardness between you and I." Grell now put his arms around Will's neck and hugged him tightly. "Oh don't be discouraged. I love you Will, you know I do."

Will nodded hugging him back. "And I'm supposed to be the smart one." He frowned when he was sure Grell wouldn't see.

"You are, just not the way I am, Sweetie." He made Will laugh at that.

Everything started to cheer up and calm down. Grell noticed that they could never stay too mad when they just started talk with one another. Will was just too nice and Grell couldn't bring himself to hurt his best friend.

"My, my Grell. You may be right."

…/

The apartment calmed down, and Grell managed to fall asleep for a few hours. His heart was nagging at him, he needed to see Jane, he missed him so much. He rolled over in Will's bed noticing his friend was gone, he groaned loudly his body aching. He stretched and his blankets were pushed from his abdomen, shivering as the cold hit him. Grell looked at the clock and saw it was night time now.

He could find Jane and hang out. He missed Jane, and wanted to finally feel like he was home again. He stood and sat back down quickly, he got up too quickly.

Soon Grell found his clothes, and he noticed Will put all of his clothes in drawers and in the closet. He shook his head slowly, but had a smile on his face, Will always took care of him no matter what. He dug through his clothes and found his metallic black-silver skinny jeans just where he thought Will put them. Yawning as he pulled out one of Will's dress shirts with a smirk, he buttoned it up he noticed it was loose on him and went to his knees he spun in the full length mirror. Smiling at himself he shimmied his shoulders playfully.

Grell was satisfied with his look and pulled on a new sweater he picked up at a thrift store. It was one of those girly sweaters that made one's figure pop, it was a dark chocolate brown with a fur lined hood and cuffs on the wrists. Grell gathered his money and phone heading out of the door.

He clopped down the stairs his hood bouncing on his head his hand wrapped around his contact case. He pulled out his phone and dialed Jane's number, it rang three times and then Jane's voice was heavy and occupied with pants. Grell twisted his face.

"Janie! Get that dudes dick out of your ass, let's go do something! I'm back in town, and I wanna play with the town, let's go to a club!" Grell tittered into the phone.

Jane gasped and let out a weird noise. "S-stop." Jane sighed, Grell heard a Jane smacking something.

"But... Come on cutie..."

"No, wait U... I need this call it's important." Jane grunted. There was a lot of shuffling and a sound of a big sloppy kiss. "Hold on Baby-Cakes."

A low sigh escaped the other males lips. "Fine make it quick... I need to fucking cum so bad."

"Hmm, I'll give you something to get high for."

A small silence. Grell couldn't help but think that the other voice was all too familiar. "Hi my Love.. you sort of caught me at work... But you know I can't ignore you." Grell could her the smile in his voice.

"I know." Grell shot as he ran across the street dodging cars making them honk. "So. You. Me. Clubbin'. I fucking need to chill and shit. Come on Love," He flipped the bird to several cars.

"Oh, goodie. Buy me drinks and I am there."

"Deal."

"So, fifteen minutes. The Tracks."

Grell grinned. He loved that club and he turned himself down an alley. "Ohh, yes, see ya' there Babe. Ciao!"

Grell walked down the alley skipping around some cardboard boxes. He twiddled his fingers at a few as they stared stunned at his boldness most thinking he was a _she, _so they didn't bother with asking for money or ask to grab his ass. Grell was happy again that day and he skipped to the club happy, ready to just have fun and get drunk. He started taking his time to walk to the club.

…/

As he entered the parking lot he saw that familiar hummer he grew to know so well. He frowned and wondered what he was doing here. This was his night, his time to be alone. He couldn't see the man right now, he violated him in the worst way today, he asked for something that was too far away. It was just not for a good time, it was serious and he just couldn't take that now.

Not helping himself he walked straight up to the hummer and yanked open the drivers door. He saw the most unsightly thing he has seen in a long time. The sounds made want to cry, the thought of it wanted to make throw up all the contents in his stomach, that was nothing, but stomach acid and air. He wanted to scream and cry and tear out his hair.

"What are you doing to that poor boy!" Grell growled baring his teeth. "He is just a boy Undertaker!" Grell cursed as he stared at the couple.

Jane was sitting in the passenger seat his legs spread wide open Undertaker's hand between his thighs and up the cross-dressers skirt. Jane's head was tilted back and Undertaker was ravishing his neck with moans coming from the both of them. The car windows were fogged up.

Grell realized that his voice was raspy and his growl was only a whisper, as he watched his new lover and his best friend doing what ever they were doing. He was shaking, his hands clenched into tight fists and he began to raise his voice.

"Undertaker! Or what ever the fuck you name is, you piece of shit! Let go of him right now!" Grell grabbed hold of Undertaker's arm squeezing it with all his might.

Undertaker turned around and his face paled seeing the beautiful red head with his tousled hair under his fur lined hood, his big golden-green eyes wide and wild as he stared at him. Undertaker felt like he was shrinking under the males glare. He swallowed and straightened up.

"Grell, Sweetie." Undertaker reached out for Grell but his hand was swatted away angrily. "It's... it's not what it looks like this was the last time I was with her. I swear."

Grell glared at him and looked around him. "Come here Janie." He held out his hand and watched as Jane listened to him getting out of the large car circling it and grabbing Grell's hand. Both males stepped back as Undertaker slid from the drivers seat. He was clad in black as per usual. Tight baby tank with tight fitting jeans and his signature tiny top hat atop his head, slightly askew. His black boots fit perfectly over the tight jeans. Grell had to admit the man was stunning.

He shook himself mentally and kept glaring at his has-been lover. "Do you know how old he is!? Really!? He's seventeen, you fucking moron!"

Jane shook, but asked. "You know Undertaker?"

Grell stared at Undertaker as he spoke. "Yes, but I wish I hadn't, now. He's seduced you, of all people." Grell shook his head disappointed. The remark hurt Undertaker, he truly felt the pain. He had too much feelings for the red head, now he was wounded. Grell now directed his words to Undertaker "I thought you were better than this. Screwing a baby." He shook his head.

Undertaker opened his mouth and then closed it slowly not knowing what to say. Jane still didn't know it was Grell who was in the back of the car sleeping as he and Undertaker fooled around a few weeks ago. Grell tightened his grip on his friends hand, Jane grit his teeth in pain, he dare not say a word.

Undertaker opened his mouth again, this time he spoke. "I was going to tell you, I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to tell you so you know I have fucked up and that I wanted to come clean for our relationship. Ojīchan even knew he kept telling me to tell you before you found out yourself and I'd be screwed. But everything was going so bad with Paula, and Sacha and just everything else. I wanted our relationship to be wonderful with no lies."

"_Relationship_! Relationship?! What fucking relationship!? I see none here! Do you!? Fuck this! You should have fucking told me when Ojīchan told you to, you oaf!" Grell threw in his face. "We have no relationship, not a sexual one anymore, and now I don't think I even want to look at you disgusting face!" He was seething. "You know, I really started to like you, I did." He looked at Jane cowering behind him. "Fucking a baby, God, you are insufferable. Come on Janie, I need a fucking drink."

Undertaker stood there not knowing what to do or say as he watched Grell and Jane walk to the door of the club. Before Grell tilted his head just over his shoulder, "See ya at work, _Boss_."

…/

Grell and Jane entered the club and the red head made a B-line to the bar ordering the strongest thing they had. Jane followed his tall friend through the crowd scared that Grell was angry with him too. A drink was thrust into his hand by the effeminate male, who had just downed a double shot and was asking for more.

"Janie, I am going to get wasted, then I'm going to jump up on this bar and dance. When I'm wasted enough I'm gonna choose the hottest guy in here and make him fuck me till I over flow with his cum." Grell said downing another glass. "Besides, I miss the warmth of beautiful Southern Cali!"

Jane leaned on the bar and stared up at Grell. "Look, I'm sorry Grelly. I am... I didn't know you had something with him, if I did you know I wouldn't have let him screw me."

Grell held up his hand. "Forget it. I'm over him. He jumped before I said jump. He crossed a line. Forget it, and now he's crossed another boundary." He shook his head crossing one long leg elegantly over the other. "Stay away from him, okay?"

Jane nodded. Just then a tall male walked up to them staring at Grell, examining him up and down. "What are two beautiful young ladies such as yourselves doing here unescorted?" The gentleman asked with a sweet tone of his voice.

Grell fluttered his lashes as he stared up at the too tall male, he was well over six feet tall, his shoulders nice and broad, his eyes were dark gray and his hair seemed black in the darkened atmosphere, but when the lights passed over him his hair was the darkest of brown. Jane nudged Grell with a giggle like telling him there was his wish.

"Well," Grell's voice became sultry and low. "I'm here to get away for a bit to loosen up and just, you know, relax and Jane is here because she likes to drink and all the men we know are assholes and very shallow." Jane nodded in agreement.

The man set one arm across his stomach as he gave a slight bow. "My name is Godric Faust."

Grell introduced himself and Jane, both earning a kiss on the hand. Godric bought them drinks, but made no contact with them, he was very sure not to touch the glasses as he saw both males were jumpy. Grell soon got tipsy as he drank more. Jane, was holding his liquor pretty well, but he didn't swallow his whole cup once it was set in front of him.

"I'ma go dance..." The red head slurred bumping into Godric who caught him with a smile on his face.

Jane and Godric watched the male disappear into the crowd. Grell found a handsome man to grind up against feeling his ass against the mans groin and hands on Grell's thighs his breath hot on his neck as he danced awkwardly with the male. Jane followed the red head Godric on their tail just watching and hopeful he could get one of the little red-heads to go home with him.

Jane grabbed Grell giving a small apology to a now sad man, Jane shoved Grell into a booth sliding next to him. Grell belched and then giggled, "My burps taste like cranberry juice." He lulled his head. "I want more. I want to get wasted. The room is spinning."

Godric watched Grell talk, he scooted around the table closer to Grell. His voice was smooth and his hands gentle. "Hey, why don't we all take this to my place, it's not too far and it's safe."

"You have booze?" Grell questioned. "Janie..." He pulled out his phone and handed it to his friend. "text Will and tell him...him...tell him I'm with you and staying with you tonight...'Kay?"

Jane took the phone and did as his friend said, he rolled his eyes. Jane made the decision to sober up now so he could babysit Grell.

Godric put an arm around the males shoulders and smiled, Grell knew what he was looking for tonight too. He had the man pinned and tilted his head in the male direction. "You're either on the rebound or just looking for a one night stand like me." His words were thick and his voice dropping octaves turning very male. "Your the strong silent type... that's so fucking hot." Grell climbed atop Godric's lap.

"Grell, Babe, get down, he's not a ride."

"I can make him one." Grell rolled his hips. "Want to be my ride tonight?" He now asked watching Godric's face turn a dark shade of red. He let their foreheads connect.

Jane turned his face away, once he did that he saw that all black figure approach the table and that long silver hair cascading down his front. Jane squeaked and turned to Grell. "Um, you'll never believe who's coming this way..."

Grell groaned tipping his head forward to Godric's.

Jane patted Grell's leg. "Look, Undertaker is-"

Grell's head shot up and looked around frantically. That's when he saw those piercing silver eyes that glared holes into the man he was sitting upon. His clothes looked the same from just a few hours ago, but his eyes were red rimmed. He still looked stunning, but Grell didn't want to play his game.

…/

**A-N: Don't hate me for giving you this cliffhanger. I suck...**

**I also want to say...**

**So normally my updates aren't this slow, (as you may know) so I do apologize many times over. I am greatly shamed on my update speed on this. I don't want to give you any excuses or reasons and try and beseech your forgiveness. But I do owe you and explanation onto _why_ I have been so lame with this second update.**

**So, a while back my cousin borrowed my computer and he messed it up and so I had to run a disk through it, then it was missing some certain drivers... soo~ you see I have this certain template I write with so I couldn't access my files on the flash drive soo~ ya'll didn't get any up dates and I couldn't write. I resorted to a pen and paper my old way I was that deprived of writing... hmm. I am a sad, sad person.**

**So, tell me what you thought of this chapter and there is more where this came from! I urge you to read my other fic's as well, I am told they are very good and inventive! Thank you and have a good night, morning, or afternoon where ever you may be hiding out there!**

**-Your Humble Writer. *bows***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Undertaker and Grell stared at one another. Undertaker, with the looks of pain and betrayal, his eyes flashing to the man under the red-head, hatred. He hated the man, touching, looking, and possibly kissing his Grell. He should have listened to the old man, and not done it his own way the old man had been all too right. Grell was sensitive and impulsive, that's one of the reasons Undertaker had fallen for Grell, and he was the first male who didn't fall straight into his arms and fall head over heels for him. Undertaker was too attracted to him for that too, he loved that his heart strings were the ones being pulled, but he just couldn't control the situation, Grell was too impulsive. He couldn't get a grip, his feet just couldn't dig in and take control.

Grell, saw the look and smirked. His ex had changed him too much, he can't stand being tied down too tight, and now he needed to be in control. He hated to be told what to do. He turned his back to the older male and stared down at Godric.

"So, I'm telling you this now. Don't you fucking dare get attached to me, this is a one time thing." Grell grinned his slightly sharp teeth showing. Godric seemed to go into a somewhat trance now as he stared into the male eyes, he nodded slowly, his chin lifting and lips parting. "Good boy." Grell leaned down and brushed their lips together.

"Grell, no! Please, don't do this to me!" Undertaker had walked forward grabbing the end of the table his face white and paler than his normal pallor. Jane shuffled away from the wrath Undertaker was emitting from his body. "I'll do anything. Please...just-"

Grell looked back, it was a look that silenced Undertaker immediately. Jane was scared of Grell at the moment he never seen him this angry, he would blame it on the alcohol, and the betrayal that Undertaker put out against the red head. Grell turned to Godric, whom was still under his trance with the male atop him. Grell wrapped the males dark shoulder length hair around his fingers.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes."

Grell smiled. "Good boy." His fingers tightened yanking his head forward by the hair, their mouths connecting harshly.

Undertaker watched his hands trembling. He never wanted anyone this bad before, no one has ever pulled and tugged on his heart strings quiet like Grell has. He had no idea what to do and how to do it. He wanted the red head in his arms. He would be his sex toy, give him all the money he possessed, buy any and everything the male desired, he would give him Vexx if he commanded it. Tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes, and hated the defeated feeling he had.

Undertaker looked at Jane. The little minor just shook his head and scooted away from the elder man. He turned his head back to Grell and that excuse of a man, he couldn't take it when he saw the big hands trail down Grell's back and down to cup his bottom perfectly. Undertaker tangled with rage, he ripped the table from it's loose bolts from the ground.

Startling both men Grell turned and Godric stood tossing Grell from his lap. The red head sat in his metallic and fur mess on the sticky floor as Jane helped him up. Grell glared. He didn't want to be fought over. He grabbed Jane's hand.

"Come on Babe." Jane was pulled along to the door. He was expecting to hear someone shouting after them to pay their bill, but nothing happen. "I don't want to be fought over. Think of another club."

Jane grinned, this was the Grell he knew and loved. No nonsense, outgoing, and fun Grell. He thought as they walked from the nightclub.

…/

The two of them found themselves walking near the front of the line when Grell's arm was grabbed by the bouncer. Grell looked up at him and eyes trailed across his large body. The man wore a headset and dark RayBan sunglasses to conceal his eyes, he had on the night clubs logo on his dark shirt, and dark jeans. Grell knew he was getting checked out right back. The bouncers hand slid down to Grell's twirling him in a teasing way watching the tiny waisted male spin watching the petite hips shift from side to side.

The bouncer hummed satisfied. "Dang girl, you got it all going on, take your cutie of a friend and go on in. No pay, entrance free, for you two tonight." He opened the door and nodded at the goons at the next door.

Grell and Jane entered no problem no ID's needed to be shown as they walked into the flashing club. Grell smirked remembering on some girls faces as he was singled out to be hot. He loved being effeminate and he loved the attention, shoving the real females into a stupor. His legs automatically started to bob him to the rhythm with Jane along with him.

"Are we good or what?" Grell was suddenly happy again. He had ranted the whole way to the club walking unsteadily, and texting Will at the same time. He turned to Jane with a large smile. "Come on Janie. Let's have some fun!" His voice was unusually whiny, but Jane could only think what he was going through, he was told every thing.

Being asked one of those all important questions men ask men, that's a big no-no question for Grell in general unless he has given the okay, or Grell unless Grell reciprocated the emotion. Jane didn't really know how that 'okay' worked, but you don't unless you want a death sentence. Jane knew that Grell, yes, was a wild one, but he safe guards himself. And if that man was stupid enough not to learn that, then he didn't deserve him either, now Jane, he just about ruined Grell's night and almost their friendship. Grell understood, he thought. He was an entity for dual colored eyed cross-dresser.

Jane smiled at Grell his hand being grabbed. He giggled when he and Grell started dancing. He could tell he just wanted it to be the two of them, and was just making up that he wanted to be layed, that was the furthest thing from the red-heads mind.

…/

The two danced until Grell drug Jane to the bar to drink. Jane has been feeling uneasy all night and wanted to clear everything up. He just hoped his friend would listen. They grabbed their drinks and went to the corner of the room sliding into a booth. Their were some salty sweet nuts and pretzels on the table. Grell could feel his stomach growling, he should have eaten before he went bar hopping. When he looked at his friend he knew he had something to say.

Downing his drink he looked at Jane, "Spit it out. What is it Sweetie?"

"Well," Jane started. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I want you to listen," He waited until Grell let him continue. "I have been Undertaker for a good year now, and he is actually a good man, scary, but good. I mean he found me a lot of my clients that's why I got so busy, well it was hard for you to know because of well, your ex... But he truly cares. He may not know you, that's why..." Jane sighed and waited for Grell's drink to be refilled. "he is so insistent. He started to talk about a beautiful red head, but I payed no attention to it, there are plenty of red heads, he never said your name. If I had known, I would have stopped our... activities."

"Janie, it's fine, it was a fling. I was on the rebound, and I needed someone to fuck me. The only reason I really got mad is because he's like what... almost ten years older than you. That's just... and really look at you, your gorgeous, you can go and be a news reporter and such, claim who you are and just be famous and cute." Grell explained chewing on his lip.

Jane smirked. "Yep, me a news caster." He rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do about all of it?"

Grell opened his mouth to tell Jane something, but a tiny waitress walked up with a tray of drinks. "A gentlemen over there bought you these, and was requesting to join you." Grell instantly glared where her fingers gestured. He didn't see The Undertaker, but he did see his ex Ronald with a small smirk his fingers waving. He smirked but didn't take the drinks yet, but turned to Jane. "So, wanna see what the ass wants? It's public."

Jane took the offering and looked at the bottom of the glass from underneath, inspecting the light liquor. "Hmm, yeah... why not. You can use your Kung-fu." He joked.

Grell waved the blonde over. He watched him as he practically jumped off the stood and run over like a little lost puppy dog. Rolling his eyes he inspected the drink just as Jane had. Ronald walked over and bowed slightly in front of the men as the waitress left.

"Ladies. May I sit?"

Jane spoke for the both of them and gestured to across the booth. "What do you want, trash?"

"Who asked you tranny?"

"I'm not a tranny, I am a very effeminate cross-dresser just like Grell here, thank you." Jane smirked and took a gulp of his drink. "And my name is Jane."

Ronald reached over and grabbed Grell's hands and squeezed them. "Grell, Love... I miss you. I want to apologize, I want you back."

Grell let the man squeeze his hands, but didn't return the motion. "Okay, so apologize."

"Baby, I want to show you..." Ronald tilted his head and gave Grell his 'I want to fuck you' smile. "how much I missed you and how much I want to apologize." Under the table he his foot shot out and wrapped their feet together.

Grell took his feet away from his ex's. "Ronnie, no. I am not going to fuck you, I'm not letting you fuck me." He turned to Jane. "Why do I have horn dog assholes following me today? I mean I just want to get drunk and go home happy."

Jane shrugged glaring at Ronald. He looked at his hair curling around his collar, blonde on top and dark brown underneath, his eyes went to the white button up shirt it was half buttoned up. He rolled his eyes that hid under his long bangs that covered both eyes. He hated this man for even being in the same vicinity as he.

"But Grell, Baby. I want you back, I'll change, I promise. I just miss you so much!"

Grell took his hands out of his glaring at him now. "No, you raped me for the last time. Your lucky my boss," His throat closed up and he faltered on the word. "didn't go find you and rip your throat out. He couldn't afford to loose an employee." Jane wanted to laugh, he knew that once Grell got the job Undertaker had his eyes on the red head, Jane only knew that Undertaker liked the new employee and had to be some coincidence. "Look, I'm living alone now, and I don't want to go back to what I was doing with you, I can't handle that anymore. You're too fucking protective."

Jane smiled liking that Grell was lying to the one he was always forced to tell the truth to. Ronald always would beat Grell into the truth, this was just a sign that Grell was getting stronger. Jane liked this Grell, being the strong willed male he always knew.

"But Grell, I need you, my new boy is hurting me and... and I don't like it. I need you back Baby, I want you by my side I need you." Ronald was begging, it looked like he was close to tears. Jane was enjoying watching Grell make this man wriggle in the seat by just rejecting him. "Grell, I think your the only one to back him off. I'll-" He paused and hiccuped. "I'll let you go out and work, and see Will, and uh..."

"Say no more," Grell sighed, and Ronald perked up and grabbed at Grell's hands. "I am not standing up for you, nor am I going back to you." He started to squeeze Ronald's hands tightly digging his nails deep. "You ruined me. You ruined my life." He tightened his grip even more so. "You screwed me and screwed me time and time again. Not in the sense of sex, but in everything. You kept me away from family, friends, and anything else that I may have bumped into over the years." The pressure on Ronald's hands increased more.

Ronald tried to retract his hands, it was no use. Grell kept talking. "You never let me practice my religion, nor my practice my skills. I never had a chance to do anything! You broke me. You let me die inside! I was having nightmares for months after you kicked me out, I went to live in the shelter!" His voice was raising, his hands tightening, making Ronald squirm with pain. "I still have them, every day, every God forsaken day, I still have them! I hate you, but I still fucking love you! I want you out of my life. I have nothing to do with you, I need my life back." Grell's voice was strong, but his hands betrayed him by shaking madly.

"Grell... you're hurting me."

"I'd like to hurt you a lot more, but I simple can't due to my certain practices." Grell tossed the others hands away from him. "So, you go back to your new boy and leave me be. Let him take care of you like you did me. I have no use for you, I have a job and myself to look after and problems that still follow me this day. I want you to leave, if you don't I have many a reason to hurt you."

"No. You're mine. Mine, always will be."

Grell stood. "I am nobody's! I am my own!" Grell looked at Jane. "Janie, let's go." Jane grabbed Grell's hand and left his ex to sit and stew. "You know, I hate men sometimes..."

Nodding Jane agreed with his best friend. "What time is it Grelly?"

"Judging by the amount of people in here about one something."

Jane frowned. "I gotta go. I'm doing something early tomorrow." Jane explained.

Grell looked down at his tiny friend whose quatern of piercings shined and danced in the rhythm of the the flashing lights. "And what will that be Dear? Going to sneak off with that Undertaker for one last good time?"

Jane guffawed his colored eyes prideful when he shook his hair back exposing the green and hazel eyes. "You may be surprised, but I saved for something and looked into this and did some research, _but_, I am going into the local college for an interview."

Grell stopped dead in his tracks looking starstruck. "You what!?" He shook his head. "Never thought I'd see the day Jane."

The two continued to talk as they stumbled home from the club. Grell walked Jane home finding he would be majoring in clothing design and make up and that the school would be offering a scholarship if he can show if he has it to get in. Grell was proud of his friend, even though Jane didn't finish high school.

…/

Grell was left to his thoughts as he walked, well stumbled, home in silence. He was still wound up, for what he thought to be a peaceful night was not, it was not by far peaceful, it was dreadful. Grell was still trying to calm his mind.

Soon his solace was disrupted by the sound of God awful honking, it was loud and unbearably annoying. He turned around fuming, he was ready to smash his fist through the door if needed. Big green eyes settled on that ever familiar Hummer. Flipping the bird at the driver, Grell turned his back on the annoying entrant and kept on his way.

The Hummer pulled up next to him and he heard the window roll down. "Grell, it's cold. Get in the car."

"I told you to leave me alone. And I am perfectly fine." Grell didn't even look at the man.

"Grell, you're drunk. Please, let's talk." He tried a new tactic. "Please."

Grell stopped and looked into the car that matched his speed. "No, Undertaker. I'm through with you, I don't want to talk, I don't even want to look at you." He turned from looking in the vehicle walking fast, yet it still followed him.

"Grell, let me apologize! You don't know how sorry I am, that was the last time! I was just telling Jane it was the last time that we could do that!" Undertaker called to the red head.

"No, I said no!" Grell ignored the male like a stubborn school girl, his nose high and a sway to his hips, for more than a few reasons of course.

Again a new maneuver from the older man. He jumped out of the hammer and leaving it running as he jogged after Grell. He grabbed his shoulders spinning the red head, he should have known better by now but there was a solid, whomp to the side of his head. It was a hard solid hit and Undertaker wasn't expecting it. Getting over the punch he held Grell still and looked into his eyes.

"Grell, please. Listen, I want to make it up to you."

There was the most stomach clenching blaze in Grell's eyes that made the older man release him. "Fine, make it up to me then, leave me alone and don't even think of touching Jane!" Grell spun and walked quickly with his body swaying from the liquor he drank all night. "Oh, and you were telling her that you couldn't see her anymore with your tongue down her throat and your fingers ready to go into her ass! No!"

Undertaker walked back to his hummer and went back to driving next to Grell. "At least call Will to come pick you up if you won't take a ride from me." Undertaker still leaned over the seat driving next to Grell. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Suddenly Grell leaned down and picked up a rock from a tree bucket and chucked it at the black tinted back door window. The rock smashed the glass with a terrifying sound glass spreading everywhere. "Leave me alone, your filthy! Oh and Undertaker! I fucked Paula! Then that same morning I fucked you in the shower!"

Undertaker stared at the back window as his pace kept with Grell's, he didn't care if he screwed that girl, the only thing he care for was getting the red head in his arms once more. He didn't even care for the bashed window, that was an easy thing to replace for him. He wanted to tell him he also helped Jane with money for school.

"Fine. I'll go, but keep in mind I will not give up this easily." Undertaker told Grell in all honesty. He pulled away from the curb and drove off into the street leaving Grell to walk alone and contemplate what had just happen.

'I shall not forgive him, even if he grovels at my feet and showers me with love and affection.' Grell thought.

…/

The walk home then became pleasant, he made it up the stairs not wanting to take the elevator. He unlocked the door to Will's apartment, not even two steps in the door he tripped over something.

"Oh you have a package!" Will called from the living room.

Grell picked up the parcel tucking it under his arm. He walked into the living room saying; "Thanks for the heads up." He rolled his eyes. "Why are you still up?" He fell over the couch arm his head falling into Will's lap perfectly. "My buzz was killed so many times tonight." His head snuggled into Will's lap now and lifted the package staring at it as if he was willing to open for him. It was small, but bigger than a shoe box.

"I was woken up by your ex-boy friend. With these..." Will reached over and pulled over the biggest bouquet Grell has ever seen. The roses were consisted of white, the color of pure love, red for passion and blue for sadness, and purple for hope, Grell took the bouquet and stared at the colors analyzing them. "They are pretty you know. He really is sorry."

"He's totally freaking out about me. Did you know-"

"Is it true that you threw a rock through his freaken' window?" Will stared down at Grell and brushed his hair back.

Grell grumbled and threw the roses on the ground a plan for them tomorrow when he went in for work. He grinned and his eyes rolled up to meet Will's. "I did, he wouldn't leave me alone. He grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around, he caught me off guard, so I punched him, too. And why the hell did you leave this," he held up the package as if Will didn't know what he was talking about up. "so I can trip on it?"

"I wanted to see how drunk you were. _And_ I wanted to hear you complain. Because if you were drunk enough you would have thrown the damned box cursing at everything in sight." Will laughed. "Give me that damned thing!" He snatched the box from Grell's grasp and started to rip it apart as the red headed male watched him with out complaining.

"I swear Will you're getting gayer every second I look at you."

"You, your the one who brings it on.." Will rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. "You are not going to-"

Grell cut his best friend off and yanked the box from his hands looking inside it. He paused and stared at it's contents. He pulled out the note that sat directly on top of the items.

_Grell, my Little Hell Cat,_

_I want you to keep this for later references._

_Love, Undertaker_

Grell frowned and tossed the note on the floor. He sat up and pulled out the material that was perfectly folded to fit in the small box. He gasped throwing it away from him. "God, fucking perv!" Will chuckled and stared at it.

"What is it?" He raised his eyebrow a the out fit on the floor. "Do I want to know?"

Laying his head back down Grell pouted. "He wants me to keep it... It's a freaken' demon costume. It's gross. He thinks I'll forgive him! And _wear_ that! What is wrong with these men!?" Closing his eyes he let out a huge breath as Will combed through his hair with his fingers.

"Don't know, your the expert."

Grell groaned. "I wish." He rolled off of Will and stood, but not with out Will grabbing his wrist to keep him up. "I need bed." Grell yawned and stumbled to Will's room to fall on his bed.

…/

Pounding. Loud pounding. Grell groaned.

More pounding. It wouldn't stop. Grell willed it to stop, but it didn't. He rolled from bed and looked down at himself he only wore a skimpy pair of black lace panties for some reason, he didn't remember putting on. Then again he didn't care, he wanted the pounding to cease and desist.

Walking into the living room Grell finally screamed at the door. "Shut the fuck up! Before I pound the door through your head!" Then it stopped. He got to the door, swinging it open too fast, it made him dizzy. "What!?" He grumbled.

The little messenger boy stood scared now, he turned a bright red when he surveyed what the red head was wearing. His mouth gaped.

"What do you want! It's seven in the fucking morning and you woke me up and I have a God damned hang over. WHAT!?" Grell moaned.

"Ah. Um..." The little delivery boy turned and picked up a large bouquet of red and white roses. "These are for Grell..."

"Oh my God!" He was pissed now. "Will he stop!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed trying to calm down. "Look kid, give these to a crush of yours, a girl or boy friend I don't freaken care, just I don't want them. Keep them for yourself, just I don't want them."

"S-sorry sir, I can't take these it's against the rules."

"Fine." Grell grabbed the bouquet of roses and threw them into the apartment. "Thank you. And uh, kid... sorry I yelled and if you got offended. But thank you." Grell shut the door before the kid could say anything.

He picked up the roses and put them on the kitchen table to make coffee. Not even a few minutes later Will walked out in his boxers and Grell grimaced thinking how this scenario looks. "_Now,_ you fucking get up, you lazy shit!"

Will ignored the other male and saw the roses on the table picking them up. "So this is what all the yelling and banging was about? Oh, a bouquet and- another love note look!" Will plucked the card from the red and white mess and read in a dramatic voice. "My Dearest Grell, I am sorry. Please take me back-"

"We were never together! Crazy son of a bitch." The red-head seethed as he poured Will coffee. "God, he is ruining my day." He then poured himself a mug of coffee drinking it black for once hating the taste all together. He plopped in one of the chairs as he spread his legs wide not caring for manners.

"God! Grell! Really, do you have to sit like that?" Will exasperated. "I can see your..."

"My bulge? My dick? My balls? Aren't they beautiful!" Sarcasm was dripping from the red-heads tongue as he spoke in a disgusted tone. "I'm so over this. I want a god damned normal life."

Will leaned forward lips tilting in a careful smile, he leaned on his elbows. "This is as normal as it's ever going to get for you, sitting at a table at seven in the morning with a definite bi-curious, college boy, best friend. Oh, let's not forget a raging non-ex that wont stop send flowers and gifts." Will chuckled finding the whole situation funny but actually happy to be in it. "Really, Grell what is normal? Nothing is ever normal. Everything is always normal, if you get what I mean. We are as normal and natural as we are ever going to get."

Grell slumped forward and banged his head on the table. "You and your smart physic shit!" He groaned. "Stop it, I don't want to be your guinea pig. Go use someone else to be a physiologist to."

"Sorry, I just want to help, but you know." Will sighed. "You are a hard person to help sometimes Grell."

The red head groaned even louder. "Will just, please, stop." Grell downed his coffee, he got up and walked to the back of the little apartment to take a long hot shower.

In the shower he let the water get as hot as possible and just let it run all over him making his skin almost as red as his hair. He leaned his hands against the wall letting the hot water run down his back as soon as the water it hit it. He sighed, only left to his thoughts and himself.

Grell couldn't forgive Undertaker just yet, and of course it will take a lot for Grell to even acknowledge the elder male for a while. Flowers and gifts were not the way to get Grell back in anyway.

'I'm strong. I was raised to be strong, that was made sure. No matter how girly, and helpless, I make myself out to be, I am strong I can look out for myself. I can stand on my own two feet with out men. They just get in my way of the goal I'm looking toward.' Grell thought as he leaned his had back into the scalding water. 'If he even wants me to think he'll get me, he has to try much harder than skimpy clothes and flowers.'

Grell growled at the thought, the thought of a man winning him back when he was never theirs to begin with. How he saw it, was for support and a toy so he can play and clear his mind, then the man had to get ahead of himself and asked him to be something he wasn't ready for. He sighed letting his head drop lowly as the water ran through his hair and into his eyes.

He let the time get the best of him.

His eyes quickly widened when there was a hard pounding on the door accompanied by Will's voice. "Grell! Grell are you okay!? Grell open the door!"

He said nothing as his head fell back into the water. He didn't realize when his body was spun around and his eyes refocused and saw Will in the shower next to him the shower door wide open. He opened his mouth to tell Will to get out that he was showering, but stopped at seeing the look on his best friends face.

Will's jaw was clenched tightly like he was holding back tears, but is bottom lip was still trembling. His eyes were wide and frightened, Grell looked down and saw that his friend was fully dressed and he practically jumped into the shower with him, looking all too worried.

"You've been in here for over two hours." His voice was tight. He grabbed Grell's hands and held them up. "I was calling you for a while." Grell looked at his hands and they were extremely wrinkled and prune like. He frowned letting Will's fingers lace with his as he stood there looking at his wrinkled hands. "I was worried. Grell look at me!" The males voice rose. "Grell!"

Golden-green eyes rolled up and looked into darker green eyes. "Sorry, I've had a lot to think about." Will didn't move away like Grell thought he would, he moved closer in fact and just hugged the red head and pushed his hand in his hair making his face bury in his shirt that was completely soaked. "Will, you're getting all wet. I-'mfine" Grell mumbled into the wet shirt.

Will moved away and frowned looking Grell up and down as he stared at his flaccid cock he swallowed as he leaned past him and turned off the shower. "Look Grell, you have something else on your mind. What is it?" Will took the liberty to grab the towel the red head uses and wrap it around him gingerly.

Grell shook his head. "No I just have a lot going through my head a the moment and I was lost in thought, sorry I worried you." He tugged the towel around him tighter like a woman would have. "Just I had a late night, and I have this crazy boss, and I am just not enjoying life at the moment and I ran into _him_ last night, I'm living with my best friend and -"

"I don't-"

"-I am still a fucking looser because I'm screwing up my life-"

"Grell stop listen-"

"-I'm a mooch and I'm ruining your-"

Will frowned and grabbed Grell's face and made him look at him. "Grell please-" Grell was still babbling and Will leaned forward and sealed his lips over his best friends and quieted right down with a gasp in place. Will closed his eyes and held the others face a moment too long and pulled away. "Grell please, just... look. Your fine. Just calm down, I don't care if you're here your back and I miss that I swear. Just please... calm down your going to over load yourself."

The red head looked at his friend, his lip still quivering not knowing what to say defeated, not knowing what to say to counter attack his friends reasoning's. He couldn't keep his mind off of the kiss it was too shocking at this moment, it was more to think about. He took a step back from his friend and shook his head slowly wrapping the towel around him tighter.

"I- I need to get ready for work." Grell mumbled, his eyes cast down as he nudged past Will. He didn't want to be close to Will right at that moment. Grell sighed.

He was dressing and was thinking all too much. He felt his chest start to heave and his heart start to speed. Grell's eyes widened and realized that he was going into one of his rare asthma attacks. He began to swallow air, but couldn't feel it quite reach his lungs. He didn't know where his inhaled went off too. Gasping he started to look through the drawers Will reserved for him, throwing all of his things on the floor finding nothing. Cursing under his breath he looked around the room frantically.

Soon he saw Will standing by the door frowning. "What's wrong now?" He asked looking at the floor. Will's eyes looked up at, seeing the frantic look on the red-heads face. "Shit..." He walked out of the room almost tripping over himself. Grell watched him go frowning, he reached out for Will to come back. He needed his help now. Not for him to run away.

He couldn't breath he squatted and his knees hit his chest, his head bowed low as he tried to breathe. His mind was spinning his chest in too much pain, he was afraid he was going to pass out. He never keeps track of his inhaler, since he rarely has these attacks. Grell's eyes squeezed too tight, he didn't realize when something was pushed between his lips.

"Grell breathe." It was Will's voice. "Grell, just fucking breathe."

The plunger was pushed down and fresh medicament was pushed into his lungs. Grell wheezed and the plunger was pushed again. Will grabbed Grell and made him look up.

"Fuck. Grell, calm down. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. God, just please breathe for me." Will held the face of his friends face staring into the males eyes. He watched as Grell's breaths calmed slowly and his eyes water, chest still heaving. "Fuck, are you okay?" Will didn't wait for an answer, but pulled into a hard hug. "Oh Grell, I'm so sorry."

Grell's chest heaved as he breathed carefully. He clung to Will. "Will, I-"

"Shh, be quiet. Don't mention it." Will sighed and placed his head on Grell's. "Damn it. Please don't scare me like that. Fucking asthma." He cursed and giving a squeeze to his friend. He closed his eyes just listening to the calming down breaths.

…/

Grell walked into the parking lot of Vexx, spotting that pristine Hummer straight off, he clenched tighter to the box and many flowers walking straight up to it. He noticed that the back passenger window was still busted out, he just smirked at his work, but there was only a clear plastic over it.

"Good, I'm glad it's not fixed. I'd only break it again."

Grell then tore at the plastic to get to the inside of the door. He unlocked the door swinging up into the back seat of the Hummer. Standing in an odd squat Grell placed the roses in the drivers seat making them stand and put the box he received right in front of it. Giving himself an evil smirk he jumped out of the back seat slamming the door.

He head for the doors of Vexx. Opening the first set of doors Dev and Dakota were already stationed at the door. Grell walked up to Dev and ran his hand up the big mans chest with a flirtatious smile. "Hey there big fella, long time no see, yes?"

"Yes, indeed lil' Red." Dev sounded as if he was about to purr. "You look good." Dev's eyes swept all along Grell's slender body taking in his simple clothing. Black short-shorts, and a cropped leather jacket and cowboy boots, borrowed from Jane. "Looks like you are just trying to get to get boss all hot for you." Dev grinned. "But it's working for me instead."

Dakota stared at his twin with a evil glow in his eye. He made a sound and Dev backed off. "Go on Red, we all missed you and sorry for your loss."

Grell granted them with a soft smile pushing the door half open. "Ah, but she is with my ancestors now. She will be reborn again soon." Leaving the twins like that he pushed through the door completely and loud music took over his brain as he slowly tied his apron around his waist.

Mey was standing behind the bar wiping it clean as she always did, after closing and before opening. She looked up from her menial task and her small side step, Mey spotted Grell and a large smile spread across her face.

"Hey Cutie, glad to have you back. Not the same with out you here." Mey went back to cleaning the bar. Grell walked through the slatted hinged doors to Mey and gave her a hug. "So, Alois, he's tried to take your spot as the resident hottie." She rolled her eyes. "It's not working, oh and I _should_ warn you, Alois brings in his little toy..." Mey lifted an eyebrow.

"Really now? Hmm, does the Boss know?" Grell asked snagging her rag out of her hand looking around the bar to see what needed to be done.

"No, and when he does find out I want to see the blow up, that will be all to fun." Mey did a sweet giggle. "So, how was your little rendezvous with the boss man? Hot?"

Grell walked a little bit down the bar and started to wipe it clean. "Well, yes and no." He flipped his hair out of his face and turned his head to Mey. "He asked me to be with him, I-"

"Oh my God." Mey gasped walking closer to Grell. "That's huge for him. What did you say, oh I really hope you said yes." Grell shook his head. "You said no! But why?"

Grell explained that he wasn't ready for a relationship and that when he was he would let them know somehow. But it was just not his time to ask and was out of line. It was all he told her on the manner. Mey-Rin dropped it and let Grell work.

All the employee's of Vexx have arrived and helped set up for the night. Once Alois got there he knew it was a night for the stage to be used and there would be many people in the bar that night and they'll be pushing curfew, for sure. Grell didn't care he just wanted to keep his mind off everything, and maybe work will help.

Work did in fact work, it was going by all too fast and he only got a glimpse of Undertaker once and that was only a fleeting moment. He knew that he was being watched though, he could just feel Undertaker watching him through out the night. Flirting with customers and giving and receiving small kisses on the cheeks. He knew Undertaker was hiding from him, it made him happy to know that.

Alois would bound past him giving him the evil eye shaking his hips at his customers, Grell would only play it off as a game between them, but later he would corner him. Once Alois bumped Grell with his hips, moving quickly Grell grabbed the little blonde and put his lips to the males ear. The females he was taking orders from squeaked with glee as the red-head embraced the other.

"Wipe that smarmy smile off your lips, or I'll take it off myself." Grell growled, keeping a sly smirk on his face.

Alois laughed and turned his head just slightly. "When you went off on that little excursion with the Boss, you left your place to be taken. I am the one who took it. Get over it."

Grell shifted them away slightly squeezing the younger tighter. "Oh no. I wont. You just keep to that dance floor and stay like the floozy you are, and dance for your little toy. Because last I checked, you were the dancer and I was the server." Grell lay a sweet kiss to Alois's ear releasing him only a second later to return to his customers with a wider smile. "I am sorry for the inconvenience."

Grell went back to his normal duties now always getting an angrier evil eye form the younger. Seeing a young male that just walked in and sat in his section. He was behind the bar when Mey nudged him and nodded towards the male that walked in.

"That's his little beau. He likes to flirt." Mey informed him. Grell looked over at her and lifted his eyebrow. "I dare you." It was like he was never gone for too long. Falling back into their old selves.

Fluffing his hair and a small wink to Mey he sauntered over to the table, looking at the male up and down. Dark smokey-blue hair dark sapphire eyes, from what he could see now, his hair looked like it was cut with a razor and his bangs fell perfectly to the right covering his eye. Grell looked up and down the slight form that sat perfectly still.

Grell stopped just inches of the table popping his hip out holding his tray under his arm. "Hi handsome, what can I get you this evening?" Grell flashed his lashes just waiting to be hit with a flying tray or shoe.

The male grinned and touched Grell's hand his fingers wrapping around the males wrist. "Well, I would like a tall, slim, red-head, with a large side of kinky." He winked. "My name is Ciel. And who might you be?"

Grell leaned down and perched both of his hands on the table. "Something to drink perhaps," He let a slow smile spread across his face and his eyes droop into a playful way. He felt a light tickle on his thigh, finger tips dancing. "Oh, sir... you can't touch, so sorry."

"Hmm, how about something sweet, white and thick." Ciel looked up and down Grell's slight figure.

Grell grabbed Ciel's hands that were touching him. "But, maybe, perhaps what we have on tap or in cooler."

Ciel's eyes wandered just a little away from the red-head standing before him to see an angry blonde, his eyes snapped back to the red head. "Well, what I'm thinking of is on tap, a hard tap I can have full exposure to. But first I'd like to know the name of this beautiful tap."

Grell opened his mouth but was suddenly cut off. "You're at my table Grell." Grell sighed and gave a soft smile with a small chuckle. "What are you laughing at, you stupid man." Alois looked at Ciel. "Besides you are talking to my boyfriend. _Red_." The way he said his name was so mockingly, it only made him laugh now.

Grell still stood there watching the customer with an amused look on his face. "Oh, I thought I made myself clear, you're the dancer, I'm the server." Grell sighed. "Besides, he sat in my section, stick to your own section newbie. Oh and kid, no boyfriends at the bar. Shoo, before I dispel of you."

Alois turned red knowing it was true. Ciel narrowed his eyes at his other half, seeming to be embarrassed by him. "Al, shoo. Get out of here. I'm with this beauty here." Ciel smirked.

Alois shook with anger, he spun around and stalked away to his own area. He looked like he was planning something against the red-headed male. "So beautiful, I say I would want a nice big glass of whiskey the strongest you have, my Dear."

Grell smirked. "Alrighty then, be back soon."

He walked back to the bar meanwhile picking up empty glasses, tips, orders, and smiles along the way. He slid across the bar to find Undertaker behind it. He ignored the man as he put money in the jar of tips, putting glasses in the sink taking down new glasses and filling them with drinks for the new orders. He didn't notice the big presence behind him.

"Grell, please talk to me." Undertaker whispered.

"No," He spit and walked away through the hinged doors carrying his tray perched on his shoulder and hand. "you're not ready yet. Not ready yet to talk to me, keep trying."

He walked back through the tables delivering the drinks and finally came back to Ciel's table setting down the drink on a coaster. Ciel pushed a hand through his hair away from his face. "Looks like you and the big man is disagreeing on something, maybe a little later you and I can agree on something."

Grell smirked. "Sorry cutie, I don't like sloppy seconds and I don't want to back clean up from the blonde." He turned, but his hand was grabbed.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I don't like no's." Ciel frowned.

Jerking his hand back to his body he gave a scowl. "Oh, but you don't understand. Rules are rules, and they are no touching, no boyfriends and if I choose, I can get you 86ed. So I suggest if you don't want guards all over your ass, don't touch me again." Grell hissed. "You stupid whore." With that said Grell walked away and on his round about he felt cash pushed at him and into his clothes.

Alois smirked at him. "Hmm, you look pissed, my boy too much?"

Ignoring him he kept walking he walked the outskirts of the chairs and tables he stopped near Dev and sighed. The larger male glanced down at Grell with a bemused smirk on his face. He watched as Grell just stood there. Dev chuckled.

"You're back, and someone is already trying to take you down. That sucks. You are always doing something to get someone upset with you." Dev shook his head. "Oh and what's up with you and the Boss? Just a week ago you two were practically eye fucking. Now..." Hey shook his head.

"Wow, you too, huh?" The red head tilted his head back. "It's been," He paused. "tough. Yeah, that's the word, it's been tough and that. Now this kids is trying to cow me. I don't appreciate that. Oh and his toy..." Grell let out a bleated laugh. "Oh he touches me again, you have the go ahead to get him out of here Undertaker's approval or not." Grell tilted his head up to look at the small nod Dev gave him. "Good, now I have to go and deal with more people."

The rest of the night went somewhat smoothly aside for Undertaker still trying to talk to Grell and Alois falling off the stage when his boyfriend was removed from the bar for touching Grell yet another time. Although Grell though it was the funnest thing he still went to help him up and was "accidentally" hit in the face.

By the end of the night Grell sat on the bar his knees pulled up to his chest drinking some Brandy to calm him down. He stared at the floor keeping to himself listening to the buzz around the room. Alois arguing with Undertaker about his boyfriend and not having anywhere to go with it. Finny and Mey chatting softly, the twins in their own world and the rest of the preforming staff just talking amongst themselves. Grell focused on Alois's and Undertaker's conversation.

"-but Undertaker you don't know what happen. He provoked Ciel, my boyfriend is gullible." Alois lied.

"No. I have to say kid, this is real old and I've been back two days." Undertaker sighed. "Besides, I know my employee's and I know they know the policies I have put forward. But you seem to be dodging every one of them, including threatening another employee." Undertaker sighed.

"You're just protecting your fuck buddy."

"So were you, but the difference is, I'm protecting the welfare of my worker and being harassed." Undertaker put out.

Alois turned an even darker shade o red. "He's been gone for like a week and a half! Then _it_ comes in and takes over that section I always do and flirt-"

Grell looked up at being called an "it", that he didn't appreciate being called an _it_, he can he called a he or a she, but an _it. _No he would not stand for that. Grell lowered his glass from his lips. "Hey kid, what the fuck did you just call me?"

Undertaker looked up quickly surprised at the sudden out spoken growl. He frowned and the rest of the staff looked up surprised. Alois whipped his head around, actually bared his teeth like an animal.

"Excuse you, but this is not your conversation to be in."

"On the contrary, it is. You seem to be insulting me, calling me an _it_ if I heard right. I don't appreciate slander of my sexuality, gender, or self preferences, you stupid child." Grell hissed. He saw Undertaker shift and he threw a glance at the man freezing him on the spot. "You know nothing about me, nor my reasons to have been gone. I just am simply doing my job so I can live and not be an idiot."

Alois turned all the way around to talk to Grell, now leaving his back to Undertaker. "You are an idiot just because your fucking the boss doesn't mean you get your way." Grell was sipping his drink at the time and stopped spitting the liquor back into the glass. "Oh what was that not supposed to get out? Was that a secret? Did I offend you?"

"Kid, I suggest you keep that filthy mouth shut, for things you nothing about." Grell requested softly. "We are not sleeping, seeing, nor thinking about doing anything like that," And in a lower voice that turned into a growl. "_anytime soon._" He watched Undertaker's face blanch and then quickly turn back to normal.

Mey frowned not liking the situation, but wanted to see where the situation would take this. Finny kept patting her arm to stop the on coming fight.

Alois stepped forward trying to intimidate the red head, all Grell did was lean forward. "Mey Sweetheart mind getting me another? I sort of back washed." Mey stepped forward quickly and grabbed the glass. He turned back to the blonde. "So, what I'm saying with wanting to explain, you are trying to catch a fish that will drag you into the ocean the second you put the lure in. Well unless the fish wants to play." He chuckled thinking Ojīchan would say something like that. But at the moment he couldn't help how angry it made the boy.

"Grell, you should be careful."

Flashing green eyes turned to Undertaker, whom decided to speak again. "Don't. Just don't." The blonde wasn't having fun being toyed with as Grell just sat on the bar taking his drink sipping it staring down his little opponent. "Besides, we've had this conversation earlier from my recollection. You're the dancer I'm the server, oh and dancers don't fall off the stage." Grell laughed when he heard a cackle from some of the other performers. "So, now I'm through with you, Kid, go home and fuck that little boy of yours."

Grell rested his head back on his knees with a small smirk on his lips, knowing if he were drunk he'd would have hit the kid and had it done with. Hearing soft patters and a glass breaking he knew the kid left the area.

"Please tell me he's gone." Grell groaned not wanting another assault charge.

"Yeah," It was Dev now speaking. "That newbie has it out for you."

Grell shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't need another assault charge." He rolled his eyes. "I'm finishing this and I'm out Mey. Just take it off my tips."

…/

Grell found himself walking out of the bar with Dev and Dakota right behind him. The two were in their usual state of speaking, in their hushed twin chatter. The two laughed loudly and made Grell look back at them, they stopped immediately, but Dev smirked.

"Hey Red, you need a ride? I don't want you breaking another of Boss's windows."

Grell crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Don't give me that look. Need a ride or not? You've got enough shit on your mind we need our money maker getting jumped."

Sighing Grell nodded. "Fine."

…/

Walking through the door of his apartment he heard soft chatter and his eyes narrowed. He didn't recognize the voice and sighed, he didn't have to be anything that he was expected to be. He continued down the hall yawning. Appearing in sight of the couch he smiled as he saw Will throw his head back and laugh. The red-head smirked happy to see Will enjoying himself.

Looking to the other male in the room his eyes landed on his face. Grell watched as the males eyes snapped up at him suddenly looking guilty and intrusive, when it was he who was the one who walked in on them. Grell watched as the man jerked his hands away from the couch and cross them across his chest. Will noticed his movements and turned his head to see Grell standing in the room.

"Hi Grell, this is Ash. I met him at work today." Will smiled.

Grell walked a little closer looking at Ash up and down as he sat on the couch. He was observed right back. Ash had golden eyes and silver-blonde hair more silver than blonde. He was wearing dark pants and a white dress-shirt. His hair was tousled and cheeks flushed as he stared at Grell.

"Hey," He inclined his head at the new comer. "I'm hungry." He walked passed Will and patter him on the head. "Get 'em tiger." Yawning Grell dropped his bag behind the couch disappearing into the kitchen. Grell dug through the fridge pulling out leftovers trying to listen to the conversation his best friend and the other male in the apartment.

He sat silently picking apart cold pizza, listening.

In the living room Will smiled at his new friend after watching Grell disappear into the kitchen. Ash looked at Will with a small smirk on his lips.

"Boyfriend?" Ash questioned seeing the look on Will's face.

"No, best friend. He's only my roommate." Will answered the question. "He works at Vexx if your interested. I saw that look. But now-"

Ash shook his head. "No, I'm not interested in him...her." Winking at Will. "I just didn't expect someone to walk in right when I was about to hold your hand." Ash watched as Will looked away slightly glancing at the kitchen. "Really," He reached over and took Will's hand in his own. "So back to our game... and it's your turn."

Will looked down at their hands his stomach doing flip flops. "Hmm," He thought.

Back in the kitchen Grell grinned, he was happy to know Will has met a new friend. He needed another friend to have around that wont break his neck.

'Maybe, he is playing for the other team more than I thought.' Grell chuckled to himself. 'But maybe, since the other night, he could be trying to make me jealous.' He thought this was still all interesting. Smiling this warming his mood from the whole fiasco over the past few weeks and mostly days. The roller coaster of events was taking all too much out of him, he wanted to just crawl into bed for a year and leave everything behind and let things mend. Life is funny, it just wont go away, it'll build until everything is too much and drag down whoever is in the way with it.

Shaking his head he found himself smiling, as he still picked at his cold food. Grell let his mind wander away from of the game that Will and his guest was playing actually surprised that Will possibly let him drop from his mind and went chasing other fish.

Greasy fingers dropped the pizza and wrapped into his hair pulling it back away from his face.

"_Baby," Ronald whispered. He was laying on his side his legs and feet intertwined with Grell's. The blondes hand raised up and brushed one long strand of hair from across Grell's pale face. "after so long, why did you finally agree to be my lover?"_

_Grell scooted his body closer to the male, he lifted up on his elbow and pressed a long kiss to the males forehead. Now answering with another question. "Why does it have to be that I agreed?"_

_Ronald tilted his head up catching Grell's lips in his own, not angered by the question. Their lips glued together, eyes closed slowly in a passionate way. Nothing so vigorous, slow, and beautiful, no harsh grabbing or painful lust. Ronald's hands reached around and touched clothed thighs just giving a tiny tug to bring the light weight man atop of him. Both broke the kiss when they felt the tightening of fingers on one another._

"_Okay, so let me rephrase. Why after all this time and all of my asking and pleading and just total submission to you, why say yes now?" The bi-colored male asked his lips brushing against Grell's cheek as he spoke._

_The red-head gave a small frown. In all his years he has never been asked such a question, anyone he did date never questioned why he was with them. He never really liked to tell people, he trusted no one and had to really get to know the person before he would really except him/her into his life. Ronald, he met the man at a male strip club named _Hush-Hush, _Ronald was walking around the place with a cocky smile an abrasive walk. Grell's eyes were glued to the man, Grell was actually a "waitress" there. But was soon fired knowing that he started to see a customer._

_Grell sighed and decided to answer. "Well, here's the truth Babe, I have trust issues and so it's hard for me to warm up to people, yes I am loud and just all too friendly, but I trust no one. I only date when I'm ready, and when I feel it's time for me to be in a relationship. I set the pace and no one can tell me otherwise. Baby, I said yes because _I_ felt _I_ could trust you and that I like you enough to believe that it'll work out. I said I'd be with you 'cuz I thought it was the right time, you gained my trust."_

_A slow smile spread across the blondes face, he probably knew this all along. Grell was a different type of person that got attached when he felt it was alright to come out of his shell, he said yes, not because he had to or felt the need to appease someone and then dump them only a few weeks later. When Grell got into a relationship, one-night stands aside, he was in for the long run on his own account. Grell hated to be forced into doing anything he didn't want to do._

_Ronald tilted his head and kissed his boyfriends lips softly, as if saying he understood._

"_I love you, Baby. Stay with me always?"_

"_Forever and ever."_

_.._

Grell shook his head slowly, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He missed those simple days where nothing was wrong and everything felt perfect, even when it wasn't. Wiping the tear he stood and threw his picked apart food in the trash and headed to the living room where he saw Will and the male leaning close to one another.

Ash had on hand in Will's hair whispering with a smile and Will had his eyes cast down with a pink flush on his cheeks. Grell smiles and sneaks past them.

"Going to bed?" It was Will.

"Yeah." Grell answered. "You want the room?"

A clearing of the throat. "No, you go on ahead. I think we're fine out here." Ash grinned at Will. "You go ahead.

Grell shrugged and walked into the room falling onto the bed burring his face into his pillow falling into a deep sleep.

…**/**

**A-N: So I am so so so so so so so so sorry, that this is sooooooooo late. My biggest apologies!**

**First things first, I would like to thank all of you so much for hanging in there with me, since this Fic has so many flaws and holes and soo soo many unanswered questions. I seriously and sincerely apologize about that. You guys are so freaken' great! You get all of my love for sticking with me!**

**Also, if you want to see anything happen in this fic let me know and I'll see if I can make it happen, also if you want to see any other character, or a reappearance of a character, let me know and I'll try and make it happen, I want this to be good as much as you do -or think it is-...**

**So anyway, shoot me a PM or let me know in a review!**

**Much love to you all! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A-N: So here's the thing my little love-bugs, I have just started, yes, another new fic. I WAS FORCED BY THE MOST EVILEST OF PEOPLE! -love you Syn!- Kidding I was never forced she asked so I blatantly complied. Kidding, I said yes because, well I'm nice like that...**

**Anyway, I wanted to tell y'all that I need REVIEWS! So, give them to me or I get sad and want to kill the fic, this is _your_ fic just as much as it is _mine._ So please, be nice to me. Or and go read my other fic once I post it.. It's called _Manifesting a Miracle,_ so go read it! Ha ha**

**I'm going to shut up y'all don't wanna hear me yak while there's reading to be done!**

**BUH-BYE!**

…**/**

Grell woke up mid-day his eyes practically glued closed, his mouth dry, his throat raw like he's been snoring or doing another great pass time all night. His muscles were achy and still tired. Grell couldn't remember the last time he had a full night of sleep plus more hours piled on top of of it. Grell rolled over and yawned stretching his arms, legs, toes, and body.

He rolled out of bed and his feet hit the floor with a thump, looking down he saw that he was only in his boxers, he must have stripped in the night to get more comfortable. Blinking the sleep away he saw the little light on his phone blinking he grabbed it walking slowly from the room. He walked through the short hall as he scrolled the messages on his phone. He was being message bombed by his boss.

[I'm sorry]

[Please talk to me]

[I need to talk to you. I just need you to listen]

The texts were all along the same thing, just pleads and all too many sorries. He rolled his eyes and pulled his phone away from his face. When he finally looked up he saw Will's clothes on the floor, he payed no attention to the shirt and kept walking to the kitchen as his stomach growled.

Grell tossed his short hair around off his face as he looked through the cabinets and fridge to find something to eat and fill his stomach. He groaned when he couldn't find anything that sounded good. Moaning he dug deeper grabbing strawberry jam. Toast. Toast sounded good.

Hearing a small scuffle behind him he asked numbly asked if they would like some toast or anything while he was in the kitchen. He earned an approving grunt. He soon went to work of the easy task, halting when he was asked an odd question.

"So, Undertaker, huh? Sounds like someone is needy."

Not Will at all.

Grell spun quickly his hands grabbing the counter for support, he was always being somehow cornered in the kitchen. His eyes swept over the male before him. Long pale legs poking just out of what looked like a thong, Grell made a face, but kept staring well muscled chest and broad arms that match. But what was really hard to miss was the litter of marks over his neck and chest.

"Looks like Will got you good." He mentioned to break the stare down as he too was being stared at. "I hope you didn't soil the poor boy."

Ash shook his head "No not at all. I wish." He looked down at the phone in his hand. "So, this Undertaker, sounds like your wanted? Why's that? Are you like some God of sex?" Ash set the phone down on the table, he took a few steps forward. "You certainly have that allure. Maybe a taste?"

Narrowing his eyes he was trying to size up the man and decide what he was up to. "Don't you even think of it."

Ash smirked. "Hm, maybe a taste of you... and him. You're well seasoned and I'm pretty sure you're a good fuck," He whispered. His feet landed him in front of Grell. "You care for Will?"

"He's my best friend, I love him to death. I will do anything to protect him. So if you don't want to go home with no balls then I suggest you take a step back and leave me alone." Grell growled lowly.

Ash puffed, he didn't listen and raised the back of his hand to Grell's cheek stroking it softly. "Give me a taste Red," Grell flared a bright red color, his mind darting to Undertaker. "Oh, you like that name? So tell me Red, give me a taste or I'll tell Will that you tried to rape me."

Grell tried to slide away from Ash. "He won't believe you. Now please, stop before I decide to break code and hit you."

Ash smirked. "You? Hurt me? Hardly. Maybe the other way 'round, but come on Red."

"If you dare touch me I swear I will make your life a living hell. So I suggest you sit your little ass down like a good boy and wait for your damned toast." Grell shoved past him.

The two fell silent. Grell was already hating the day as it was, he groaned and set the toast on a napkin then on the table after he put butter and jam on it. He went to work making his own, sitting at the table. He munched on his toast tearing off small pieces staring at his phone next to Ash. He was expecting it to ring at any second, The Undertaker calling him.

Shoving a piece of toast in his mouth he jumped as he saw Will enter the room. Grell looked him up and down only spotting a few love bites here and there on his chest and near his pelvic area, just above his gym shorts. He looked away, down at his toast chewing slowly.

"Hi guys." He had a definite smile in his voice. Grell looked up just as Will bent down stealing half of Ash's toast. Ash gave a mock frown, instead he grabbed Will by the back of the neck, he brought their lips together, he saw a sliver of tongue.

He looked at his toast again. He munched slowly as he heard his phone vibrate. Head snapping up as he looked at it. Ash and Will separated Ash took the phone in his hand holding it out to Grell, he recognized the number and waved it off. Ash grinned flipping the phone open.

"Hello?" Ash answered the phone. Grell's eyes widened when he noticed that Ash made his voice seem as if he were panting. Grell jumped up reaching for the phone, but Ash pulled away.

"Who is this!?" Grell could hear Undertaker on the other side of the phone, he sounded distraught and almost angry. "Give the phone to Grell!"

"No. I'm with him right now. He just had to run and get something from the kitchen. I think he said something about chocolate syrup and cream."

"Don't you dare touch him! Don't you fucking dare you prick!"

Ash smiled at Will running his hand down to his wrist tugging him on his lap. "But why? I'm an old friend and were catching up." Will was red, he looked to Grell who stood his hand still out he was frozen in almost fear. "Look, here he is... hi baby." Ash leaned up kissing Will's neck, making loud smacking sounds.

"Don't you dare. Oh God! Grell! Please... no." Undertaker cried through the phone. "Red, if you can hear me...please talk to me!" Just after Undertaker called for the male Ash bit Will's neck hard enough to make him moan. He dropped the phone onto the table. The telltale sound of something smashing.

"Ash! Give me the phone!" Grell finally snapped out of it yelling for the phone. Ash slammed the phone shut. Grell glared. "You're an idiot. You don't know what you just did." Shaking his head.

He watched as Ash pulled his head away from Will's neck. "Oh?"

Will sat there on his lap in a sort of daze leaning against the male. "Ash, Grell's right. I'm afraid he's going to come here to hurt you, and hurt you bad."

Looking down. "I'm sorry Will. Grell."

"Idiot." Slamming his hands on the table he stood jerking the phone from the table making his way to put on some clothes.

…/

Grell was walking around the house cleaning up the messes that were made from a few nights of not cleaning. He decided to throw on tight back jeans that rode low on his hips and nothing else. He felt Ash's eyes on him the whole time, he could actually sense that he was sorry. Will was taking a long shower, and could be heard singing.

"So, what is it with this Undertaker guy? Is he an ex? Or stalker? He seems serious about you, I can definitely see why. But I like Will's body better, I like something I can grab onto." Ash smiled. "You know, grab them hips and just-"

"Ew, shut up I don't want to hear about plowing my best friend." He narrowed his eyes. "Better not touch him until he's ready fucker. Or I'll kill you."

"Alright, I get it. So, what is this dude?"

"He's my boss. He likes me. I screwed him." He waved his hand in a dismissive manner. He sighed and started to pick up trash and clothes. "Why don't you put on some clothes. That's rather distracting." His eyes flinted to the male crotch just to indicate what he was talking about.

Ash sighed and looked at himself he was wearing the same thing that he was when he was in the kitchen. He stood just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" He sang walking to the door. Opening it widely he had a smile on his face. It fell at the sight of an angry male standing before him. They stared at one another taking in the other. Undertaker wearing dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt, with black strappy motorcycle boots. His hands clenched in tight fists, hair pulled up in a high ponytail with his bangs covering the sides of his face, he also bore pitch black ray bands.

"You son of a bitch!" Undertaker stepped forward wrapping his hands around Ash's neck forcing him into the apartment and against the nearest wall. He squeezed the males neck slamming him into the wall. Ash's hands grabbed a hold of the hands strangling him, he gasped as his feet left the ground, his back sliding up the wall slowly. "Don't you ever touch Grell again!"

"I di- I di-!" Ash managed to gasp with the growing pressure on his throat.

Undertaker kept one hand on Ash's throat as the other reared back slowly getting ready to punch the male. Grell couldn't believe how fast his boss could possibly move. He gasped dropping the things in his arms running to the hall where Ash was pinned and about to be turned to pulp. He started to cry stop, the older didn't hear him or didn't want to hear him. His heart pounded and his mind ran through the things he could and couldn't do.

Grell decided quickly after the first few punches to Ash's face to squeeze between them and make his boss actually look at him, hopefully he, himself, didn't get hit in the cross fire. He placed his hands on Undertaker's chest shoving him backwards, he walked with him. The uneasy feeling of Ash still against his back as Undertaker drug him with. It seemed like Undertaker couldn't process what was going on so Grell was hit in the face about three times, his jaw throbbing already.

"Let him go, you idiot! Let him go." He was, at this moment, going to try and be patient, if that failed he didn't know what he would end up doing. "Come on Boss, let him go. That's Will's, uh, boyfriend." He didn't know what to call the item or relationship the two had.

Undertaker still stared at Ash his teeth barred like an angry dog, still not really noticing Grell. Grell slapped the mans chest knowing he wouldn't have the cops on his ass this time. "You let him loose now or I'll never forgive you. Ever!"

Undertaker shook his head as if he were in a daze the whole time. He saw the small red head in front of him with an already puffy face and let out a breath he was holding in. Letting go of Ash's neck his arms instantly wrapped around the red-headed male tightly his face buried in his bare shoulder. Grell stood there and let the elder hold him at the same time pleading to Ash to go find Will.

"Oh Grell." Undertaker whispered he backed himself into the wall and leaning against it placing tiny prolonged kisses to bare shoulders. "Grell. Forgive me. Forgive me." He kept repeating like a broken record. "I've learned my lesson. I did. Let me make it up." He whispered against the bare skin pleading with Grell. His fingers brushed against skin lightly, touching, claiming, wanting.

Grell still stood in his arms doing nothing, he still didn't want to forgive Undertaker for sleeping with his best friend. He knows it was dumb because Jane slept with elder men than Undertaker for money, but it was different, Grell was actually considering to actually giving the man a chance. He sighed and finally wrapped his arms around him closing his eyes doing so knowing he was just opening a door for the other.

Undertaker pulled the other even closer his face in skin, smelling, tasting, and kissing. All the time whispering sweet nothings and begging for forgiveness. Grell sighed letting the elder.

"I have to tell you something..." Undertaker whispered and pulled back eyes meeting Grell his eyes watering. "I wanted to tell you that I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it! Hell no!" Grell pushed away. "No. Get out. I was just going to let you explain everything if you kept your mouth shut! No, get out. I'm not fucking that _thing_ in there! I'm not screwing anyone! I can't deal with the attachment! Get out now! _Boss._" He spat pushing him to the door. "Get out,"

Grell shoved the male out of the hall to the door, it was harder than he thought. "Out you idiot."

Undertaker grabbed for Grell taking him in his arms hugging him tightly. The red-headed male could feel how unwound and damaged the other was. His arms wrapped around him again, he felt the elder shaking as he were going through with drawls. He didn't know what to think.

He felt how and sees how hurt the other is, but still wants nothing to do with it. He won't just take the male back, there was nothing to _take_ back there was only something to _give_ back, that was trust. Grell let his eyes close and himself fall into those familiar arms, ones that can protect and love him in all the same second. He heard a shuffle beside him looking on instinct seeing Will in a towel wrapped around his waist.

He surveyed the situation Ash sitting on the floor scared to even move, Ash's face red his eyes half closed. Grell in the arms of his boss almost in tears, his face puffy as if he was hit, Undertaker's face buried in bare skin his body convulsing. "What the fuck just happen?!" He growled angered at the situation at hand. He grabbed a back-scratcher that hung on the wall. He looked at Ash. "Are you okay?" He helped him stand. "I'm sorry I told you my life is always full of surprises. He pointed the stick at Undertaker "And you! What the hell do you think your doing here!?"

Grell couldn't help but think Will as a mother hen at that moment, one hand holding something that can injure the other holding Ash. "You are one dumb fuck at being here." At the moment Will no longer looked like a simple college student he looked ready to kill.

Undertaker looked up frightened, actually frightened at Will. He was no one to be reckoned with when angry, he could see it in his eyes. He also spotted the hickeys on his body assuming the other had done them knowing Grell wouldn't have. He sank to his knees in front of the red head making him take a step backwards.

Taking Grell's hand in his he kissed it slowly. "Grell, I want to apologize for everything I did and everything I have ever done to you."

Grell stared down at the other and whipped his hand back away from the lips. "What are you doing here!?" Grell seemed to growl and glare at him making him flinch from where he was on his knees. A quick flash of him beating his father flew through his head. He decided he'd answer before the same thought flashed through Grell head.

"I... I. When I was on the phone with the guys he made it sound as if you have been fucking him or something...along those lines. I just, I got jealous and I quickly came over to, ah..." He went through this quickly not really making sense to himself. "Grell, I like you too much to let you just walk away. I like you enough to fight for you. Enough to beg for you to even look my direction now. I..."

Undertaker looked over at Will and Ash seeing the two close together. He saw Ash seeming to size him up as he sat on his knees begging for the red-headed males attention. Ash seemed to snicker to himself as he grabbed onto Will. His attention was snapped back up to the cross-dresser when his knee was kicked.

"No." Grell snapped. "Don't look at them. Don't you fucking dare look at them. It's you and me ass." The male looked up and looked into Grell's eyes with a sad frown. Grell puffed out his cheeks and shook his head. "Stay here. Don't move." Grell puffed out his cheeks stepping past the male on his knees.

He disappeared into the small home. Will watched him go into the bed room, then his head snapped to Undertaker. "What did I tell you, you bastard? If you can't handle him at his worst, you don't deserve him at his best. Well, consider this like a second chance... that's what it seems to me. So," Will walked forward holding up the back-scratcher.

He was about to swing the bamboo stick, it seemed to get stopped mid air. "William." The tone in the voice made the color drain from the males face, making him swallow hard. Will saw the look on Undertaker's face, it was near utter shock. That was the voice he was not to be reckoned with. Inwardly cursing he let the hold on the stick go. "Don't you dare."

Ash bit his bottom lip. He now regretted making fun of the small cross-dresser, he was fast and strong from the few actions he saw, he was smart and scary as hell. That voice, the look and the way he carried himself. Ash thought he just played dumb for some stupid "gay" reason, no it was something else entirely.

"Don't you dare touch him, this is not your fight." Grell's eyes flashed to Ash. "And _you_, I don't want to hear nothing from you. This never fucking happen." he waited till the male nodded. "Good. Undertaker..."

Undertaker squeaked. "Yes?"

"Let's go for a walk." Grell helped him up and turned to Will nodding a goodbye. He dusted off the tight black V-neck off of invisible dirt. Undertaker stood quickly ready to follow like a little puppy dog. He walked from the small hallway of the small apartment out of the still open door and out onto the walkway.

Undertaker was right behind him staying quiet. Too many situations went through his head all at once. What if Grell decided to take him and beat him senseless? What if he was going to forgive him? What was going to happen? He was frightened and gitty all at the same time. Grell was scary and oh, so beautiful still at the same. Undertaker didn't know how he does it, but he does, all to well. He fell into step with the little employee.

..

Will shook his head. "This is not good. I can't let anything happen to that man, because of Grell."

Ash looked at the his partner in confusion. "What do you mean? Doesn't Grell have a perfectly good reason for doing what he's doing to the man?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid his anger will only get the best of him at this moment. He..." Will cut off and shook his head. "Look Grell is a difficult man when you don't know him, certain things one should and shouldn't do is pretty much written on his face, certain things one should possibly know." He walked away from Ash looking for his pants on the floor noticing they were gone.

Ash followed him thinking of what just happen. "Why was that other guy-"

"Undertaker."

"Weird name for a coward. I mean someone that big and beautiful-" Will spun and faced Ash his face twisted in some sadness and hurt. "I'm sorry, but he was."

"He is not a coward. Grell just has him twisted around his finger so tightly a look or hand movement can tell the other what to do. Undertaker will not stray nor choose someone else, so don't think about it."

Ash set his hands on Will's shoulders taking a step forward. "Look, Love I like you. I won't give that up. I possible won't not even if you choose to be with someone else you like." He pulled him into a hug. "That's a promise." Will hugged him back tightly.

"Right," Will pulled away. "I need to find my phone." Ash looked at him in confusion. "I need to make a call to the only person who can make and break that crazy all in the same sentence."

"Why?"

Will still looked around ignoring the question for now. As he located his phone on the table next to the couch. "Ojīchan," He started to scroll his contacts.

"Ojī-what?"

Will's phone then started to ring, looking down he saw that it was the same man he was trying to contact. "Speak of the devil. Ojīchan, Grell's grandfather." He answered the phone skipping the normal formalities he'd normally take. "Sir-"

The heavy accented voice cut him off. "What is wrong William."

Will went through the story of what has happen since Grell's and Undertaker's return, everything to the flowers to the breaking of the males window. The whole time Ojīchan made small grunts of yes's and okay's. His last plead was: "Please, talk some sense into him, he needs to forgive the man, their both miserable."

"Of course, I had a feeling you would call me with something like this soon, my Little one is too much like his hard headed mother and a temper like his fathers. I will call him now. Have fun with that friend of your William." Ojīchan chuckled and hung the phone up just after he said. "You will have many happy years with him, that is a promise."

Staring at his phone he bit his bottom lip as his brow raised. "I love that man."

Ash was in almost a confused state, he now knew the whole story from what happen with the two and he thought it was almost stupid, but he still didn't know Grell too well. "Why?"

"Well, first off he's going to call Grell, second he understands just about anything you throw at him. Like he told me he knew I'd call him in a worried state today. But also he is so in tune with everything he knows things before you or I do." This he winked at.

Ash was still confused as he pulled Will for a hug never wanting the male to leave his sight. "What else, I know that look."

Still nervous Will leaned up and gave a chaste kiss on the lips. "He said we will have many happy years together." Ash chuckled pulling his counterpart closer.

"That's _very _nice to hear. He's a smart man."

"No, he's just Ojīchan."

…/

Grell walked to a park that he loved to go to when he and his ex would just hang out before they were too serious. It was close to Will's apartment and all so it would be a good place to just talk to the older man. He was about to open his mouth when his phone rang.

He debated with himself whether to answer it or not. It stopped ringing then rang again. He sighed and looked to see who it was, seeing who it was he answered in Japanese.

"Little One, please listen. Stop you temper tantrum, it is no good, believe me." He spoke in his native tongue to Grell.

Undertaker seemed to know who it would be if Grell started to speak to him in Japanese. He only heard the the language, but couldn't decipher what was going on. To him Grell seemed to relax and calm down instantly, Undertaker definitely knew it was the old man he grew to love. Sighing he kicked at the grass he stood on with the red head. He listened to the way Grell spoke with his Grandfather, calm and almost pleadingly. His face morphing into a beautiful mess.

Grell sighed listening to Ojīchan. "Little One, he is a good man, but you know that not everyone knows you like I do. He loves you, I don't know if you know that, but he does. Just relax and let the world take course, you need a good life, you spend it in anger and regret. That's the past, live now, forgive the young man. Sōgi-ya, has a good mind and heart, he is willing to do anything for you, and I know you want to forgive him so just do it now."

"Alright, I will. You disappointed in me."

"No, never. I just want you to see you happy before I join my love and your mother." Ojīchan chuckled. "You're young live a good life and be happy, that's all I ask, and all I your grandmother and mother would want." Grell closed his eyes as his grandfather spoke. "So, I will see you soon for that court date you have to come to. Bye Little One."

"Fine, Ojīchan?"

"Yes, I know. Say no more."

_click_

Grell shut his phone and pushed it back into this pocket and nodded to a shaded bench. "Over here."

Undertaker noticed his whole demeanor change within the phone call he sending the old man a silent thank you for knowing everything. Again he followed the younger like a trained dog on a leash. He watched as Grell sat on the table top instead of on the bench, Undertaker sat on the bench itself.

"Alright, so..." he stopped and took a breath hearing his Grandfather in his ear telling him how stubborn and temperamental he could be. "tell me what ever that you want to say, I'll listen."

First the older male explained what he knew he did wrong and should have waited and he thought he was going to really get hurt when Will walked up to him with the back-scratcher. He was afraid that he'd loose Grell altogether when they were fighting. He grabbed Grell's hand and was almost shocked when the younger didn't pull away, he only squeezed back gently, the small gesture making the others heart soar. And the last thing he did was apologize with a small kiss to his hand.

"Undertaker, I forgive you. My forgiveness is something you should be grateful for, but it doesn't mean things will go as they used to, like I just won't jump into bed with you to fuck. We won't be doing things that we started to do, it'll take time and patience for me to really forgive you again. I don't want you to just keep on jumping me and throwing yourself at me. Let me come to you. Be a gentleman, like we are first meeting. Alright, I don't forgive and forget easily.

"Don't you ever dare sleep with my best friend _ever_ again. You do, and I will kill you and bury you in your fancy ass hummer at the bottom of a lake." The threat was firm and not a joke what so ever.

Undertaker nodded slowly taking the threat as a promise. He had to mention something now. "I am funding Jane to go to school. She needs it and wants it, so I thought I'd give her help, I want nothing in return from her, she deserves some sort of happiness, I'm sure you know that better than anyone." Grell nodded. "I just felt so guilty,"

"Good, how do you fund her the money?"

"I give it to the school directly, then I have an envelope that they give her, That is what I am going to do when she gets in." Undertaker smiled that he was trying to do some good. "I've seen where she lives, I offered her a room at my home, but she declined. She showed me where you used to sleep, she says no one sleeps there thinking you'll come back and demand the spot." He chuckled at that.

Both men got quiet and began looking at one another and around the barren park. Grell frowned. "I should have let Will hit you."

"But you didn't. You protected me, why?"

Grell shook his head. "If anyone was going to hit you it would have been me. By the way thanks for hitting me, that felt good."

Undertaker looked down with a deep frown on his face. "Grell, I didn't know what to think when I heard that guy doing something, then I'm guessing whatever he was doing, he was doing it to Will. I wasn't thinking I just hung up and needed to see you. See if he touched you."

Shaking his head again, Grell slid down onto the bench next to Undertaker. "No one is going to touch me. I don't want to be touched, I'm tired of people, you Ronald." Shakes his head. "I love attention, and I absolutely _love_ sex, but I'm _tired_ of the drama. Just sick of it." He had his legs on either side of the bench. "Do you get me?"

"I do. I don't want to let go of you so easily, that would just be too hard." Undertaker went to place his hands on Grell's covered knees. "I have come to realize I can't go a day without even thinking about you. Can't go a day with out saying you name to myself or remember how you would say my name, Sōgi-ya..." His eyes looked at the bench. He felt pathetic, absolutely pathetic. He was pleading for a chance, like Will had said.

"I don't give many chances, you understand that, yes?" He watched the older male nod. He reached up and lifted the others chin up as a silent 'look at me'. When Undertaker looked up Grell let his pinky flip under the dark glasses that didn't seem to move since his drop in at home. He pulled off the dark glasses, he looked at his face and grimaced seeing dark red angry lines on his forehead and cheek across his eye. Never before he never noticed he had a thick upraised scar on his face, but now he had no choice to actually see it. "Wha..." Grell whispered.

The thick scar had been reopened, red and angry it seemed as if it just stopped bleeding before he came to Will's apartment. He stood setting the glasses on the table top, his hands took Undertaker's between his fingers.

"What the fuck did you do?" Grell growled mad at the face that it looked like he was hurting himself. "Tell me, what this is right now!"

Undertaker's eyes slid to the side in embarrassment. He did in fact cut the stitch, for the pain, for the loss blood, for the physical torture that the mental wont touch. The harsh pinch of Grell's hands made his eyes snap to look up and the green gaze.

"Why?!"

"I needed a distraction. Something to get my mind straight. Some-"

"Baka!" Grell spat. "If this is because of _me_ there is no God damned reason, I'm just a fucking guy in your life right now! I'm just a little tick on your back. You know me, but you don't know me enough to do this to yourself! Come on Undertaker! There is better people out there than me! I'm a God damned mess!" He looked at his face in awe. "This is almost childish."

Undertaker looked back up at Grell, "Please, I don't expect you to understand."

"What understand the fact that your opening up old wounds like some junior high kid! Or like some emo ass high school kid! Cutting, come on Undertaker! Understand the fact that you hurt yourself over me, I am hardly one to cry over!" Grell began to raise his voice, yet his hands and fingers betrayed his angry tone, they were soft and tracing the cut.

"That's where you are so wrong. You are one of the most remarkable people I know, so unique and just beautiful in every way, from the way you carry yourself to the way you can just talk with out conviction and still make someone smile."

Grell stared down at him his face slightly twisted looking into those amazing silver-green eyes. He could possible get lost in them, even when he was screaming his head off in a fight. He bit his bottom lip upset at himself that he only broke after maybe a few weeks. Grell still won't make it easy for the male, he'll have to try hard for the affection he wants.

"Kiss up." He shook his head.

Giving a small shrug as if to say 'I tried' Undertaker still allowed himself to stare up at the younger male. "Perhaps." He reached up and touched the younger's face where he hit him. "I'm sorry. Does it still hurt."

"Oh of course not, I love my face throbbing after I get hit by a fist. Feels nice." Grell's voice dripped with sarcasm. Rolling his eyes he looked down at Undertaker. "Of course it still hurts, let me punch you in the face a few times." Undertaker promptly shook his head. "What I thought."

Grell sat down grabbing the man's sunglasses pushing them onto his face. He relaxed a bit as he looked at the park. It was bare he smiled at the thought.

"So, how about this?" Grell sighed standing with a partially fake smile. "Let's rewind, and almost start over, instead of me being a complete ass all over again." He grabbed the males hand pulling him up and toward the playground itself. "You know it looks like we got into a fighting match with one another."

Undertaker grunted his agreement. He was pulled to the swing set Grell jumped up on one of the swings. "I don't know what it about swings that most girls love abut them and some guys. I don't get."

Grell started to pump his leg closing his eyes. "Well, it's a type of thing where one can just get lost and just soar, to disconnect and leave the world, their lives and just anything that's troubling them on the ground as they soar above the problems." Grell spoke quietly as the swing squeaked front, back, front, back. Over and over the swing silenced him leaving Undertaker on the ground to watch him swing as high as he could.

…/

What seemed like minutes later Undertaker called to Grell, he opened his eyes seeing that the sun was almost going to set. Grell started to slow on the swing his feet dragging in the sand and splaying it everywhere. He was disappointed that he had to stop.

"Come on we have work to get to."

"Fine." Grell stood feeling that his legs had gone asleep on the swing. He took a slow step feeling the pins and needles in them making him want to fall over. "Ah, wait... my legs."

Undertaker chuckles shaking his head. "You can take a beating and a half from just about any form of martial arts master but your crippled by your legs?" A death glare was shot at him even the though of moving his legs hurt. "Wow,"

"Shut up. It's not funny."

"Oh, it isn't? I think it is."

Grell could slowly feel himself slipping back into their old joking selves, but he still needed the other to work for him.

"Mere, so I can slap you."

"Never."

Grell wobbled his legs feeling better as he took small strides to the elder, walking right past him and down to the grassy area. He spun on his heel as if to say: 'what are you waiting for?!'

Undertaker inclined his head happy to sort of see Grell back, he did notice that he was still defiant in the way he walked, looked and talked to him. He quiet enjoyed it, but he also wishes that Grell didn't find out what he did by seeing him doing it. He bit his tongue, he was also afraid of how he'd react when he told him about his mother. He knew that Ojīchan would tell him if he didn't, he should have already told him.

He looked down and followed the other male as he walked behind him. His mind went to the club knowing that Bard would be in tonight and wondered how that would go over with Grell. Knowing he screwed up was bad, keeping something bigger was worse.

'Would it be better if Ojīchan told him? No,' he disregarded the question quickly. "of course it wouldn't be better, but it would be easier to calm him down. The old man was always good at that, whether it was a glance or a hard stare Grell would get the message.

…/

**A-N: So, I'm being a little shit and giving you a short chapter for a few reasons...**

**One, being you guys are making me sad and not reviewing as you once did. That discourages me from writing.**

**Two, being well, I don't know, cuz I want to make a short chapter... and well I just gave you two reasons in one.**

**So, I have to say now, yes I do take a little longer to post now I do apologize with that, but now that you guys are slowing in your reviews I'm getting sad and discouraged... You need to help me... So this is what I'm going to do, I have something for you guys if you don't give me reviews... it's something we both may regret. It can make or break this story.**

**I love you guys... can I get some back...**

**Review review review...**


End file.
